Nova Geração Em Hogwarts
by Telma Potter
Summary: Uma nova ameaça silenciosa ameaça a paz instável do mundo mágico. Entre amizades, romances e partidas eles têm que se preparar para lutar mais uma vez. Dentro da fic está um resumo melhor.A fic começa onde o 7 livro acabou.
1. Trailler

**Disclaimer:** A fic não tem fins lucrativos, as personagens não me pertencem, blablabla...

**Resumo: **

A paz do mundo mágico é mais uma vez ameaçada. A aparente paz que se vive é mesmo só aparente. Um estranho grupo está a atacar bruxos e Muggles e ninguém sabe nada sobre eles.

Enquanto isso, os filhos dos heróis do mundo mágico chegam a Hogwarts e vão mostrar que são como os pais.

Estranhas amizades vão causar problemas e segredos bem guardados vão ser revelados.

Nada do que parece é e eles vão ter que ter cuidado porque até a própria sombra pode ser um inimigo mortal.

**Trailler**

**Uma nova geração…**

- Eu sou…

- Albus Potter. - Cortou-o. – Filho do famoso Harry Potter. Eu sei.

**Chega a Hogwarts…**

-Sim. Tens razão, mas é uma resposta muito teórica. Hogwarts é … Hogwarts! Vocês irão perceber. – Esclareceu olhando para a cara confusa deles. – Vocês imaginam que é chegar a Hogwarts, estudar, formar-se um bruxo e já está? Não! Não vai ser só estudar. Vocês vão aprender a fazer magia sim, mas não é só. Hogwarts vai ser onde vocês vão formar as primeiras amizades que podem durar uma vida e até onde podem conhecer o amor da vossa vida. Mas não se iludam, não vai ser só rosas. Vocês também vão ter inimigos. Vocês vão ter tudo o que se tem na idade adulta, vai ser uma preparação para a vida real. Mas claro, nós temos uma vantagem – um pequeno sorriso formou-se no seu rosto – nós somos jovens. Podemos fazer muito mal, mas não vamos ser severamente castigados. As pessoas vão dizer que são jovens, que não tem maturidade, etc… Vocês sabem, mas se querem o meu conselho digam que sim, que são e divirtam-se e aprontem, como eu tenho a impressão que vão fazer ou não fossem irmãos do James e do John

**Para muitas confusões…**

- ALBUS POTTER! – Gritou esganiçada. – O que é que fizeste ao Rissson?

- Eeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuu? Nada! – Ao ver o olhar assassino da professora continuou. – Isto é… eu posso justificar. Ah… é que… a minha pontaria. É isso! A minha pontaria está um bocado trocada. – Disse tentando fazer a maior cara de inocente que conseguia.

- Ai sim? – Perguntou sibilando perigosamente.

- Pois! Eu só estava a fazer o que a professora mandou. - explicou apressadamente.

- Então explica-me porque é que a tua pontaria está tão trocada ao ponto de acertares o colega que está atrás de ti E FAZERES ESSE FEITIÇO QUE EU NEM CONHEÇO!

**Aventuras…**

- Ah não… - disse andando para trás. – Eu nunca gostei de aranhas e sempre mostrei isso. PORQUE É QUE EU TENHO QUE LUTAR COM ESSE BICHO GIGANTE E HORROROSO?

**Romances…**

- Porque… Porque eu amo-te. Essa é a verdade.

- O amor não existe. Foi a maneira que os franceses arranjaram para justificar o desejo. – disse automaticamente.

**E lutar outra vez contra as trevas…**

- Pensas que és grande, não é?

- Eu SOU grande e tu ficas melhor se te unires a mim, como é o teu destino. As trevas já ressurgiram sob o meu comando. – gabou-se.

- Meu destino? – repetiu sarcástica.

**O destino…**

- Não sei porque tens essa atitude! Podes gritar, lutar, fugir, mas houve o que te digo, ambas sabemos que no final vais estar do nosso lado, porque o teu destino é comandares as trevas.

**Será que existe?**

- É o meu destino e é o que vou fazer.

- Mas tu podes mudar isso!

**Uma coisa é certa, as nossas escolhas têm impacto no futuro…**

- O que vais fazer agora? Não podes voltar atrás. Não há escolha. Mas se te interessa a minha opinião fizeste a escolha certa.

**Que podem ser as fáceis…**

- Nada mudou, John! Eu ainda continuo a ser a mesma pessoa que vai fazer ressurgir as trevas. É o meu destino e eu não vou lutar contra ele.

**Ou as difíceis.**

- Tens a certeza? Não vai ser fácil.

- Nunca tive tanta certeza na vida e eu já estava entediada mesmo. Preciso de acção.

Os dois jovens levantaram as varinhas contra a multidão de bruxos que ouvia atentamente a conversa.

**Seremos todos vítimas do destino?**

- Sinceramente porque é que achas que nunca ninguém te disse quem eu era?

- Porque queriam ver o quão longe eu ia.

- Nunca pensei dizer isto de ti – disse cínico. – Mas foste ingénua. Claro que não! Nós sabíamos perfeitamente que ias para o outro lado, como sabemos que no final tu vais estar do nosso lado. Tudo isto disse uma profetisa.

**Tudo isto em uma nova geração…**

- Hogwarts é um paraíso. Podemos fazer tudo o que quisermos porque não temos os nossos pais.

- Aí sim? E quando somos apanhados?

- Usas essa coisa que se chama de cérebro… embora eu duvide que tenhas um, mas de qualquer maneira, arranjas uma desculpa.

- Isso não é assim tão simples.

- Aí não? – ele já mostrava sinais de irritação. – Pensa! Podemos divertir-nos, fazer partidas, beber, podemos fazer tudo porque não temos os nosso pais.

**Em Hogwarts…**

- Podes explicar-me uma coisa?

- O quê? – Perguntou maldisposto.

- Se tu agarras toda a população feminina de Hogwarts por causa de uma desilusão amorosa, como será quando te casares?

- Quando me casar vou ser fiel. – disse como se explicasse para uma criança que um mais um era dois.

- Eu não estou a falar de quando te casares, eu estou a falar do depois. No divórcio. – Disse com um sorriso cínico no rosto. – Ou pensavas mesmo que alguma mulher conseguiria te aturar para todo o sempre?

N.A. Antes de começar a fic eu tenho que dar uns avisinhos. O primeiro e mais notável é que eu sou de Portugal, por isso se não perceberem qualquer coisa é só dizer. O outro aviso é que esta é a minha primeira fic por isso desculpem qualquer coisa.

Espero que gostem.


	2. Cap1 Uma viagem diferente

**Uma viagem diferente**

_"O coração tem razões que a própria razão desconhece"_

**Blaise Pascal**

Um rapaz com os seus onze anos andava nervoso pelo Expresso de Hogwarts. Os seus olhos verdes analisavam tudo ansiosamente. Ao seu lado estava uma criança ruiva que observava tudo com admiração. Viram uma cabine só com duas pessoas, uma menina pequena com cabelos pretos ondulados que lhe caiam sobre os ombros e um rapaz com cabelo preto, curto. O rapaz estava em pé a falar nervosamente com a menina que estava sentada a olhar descontraidamente para ele.

Eles até agora só tinham encontrado cabines cheias e com um entendimento mútuo decidiram entrar na cabine. Tinham medo não encontrar nenhuma cabine.

- … tens escolha Sarah! Faz como eu! – Dizia o rapaz.

A garota olhou para ele com um sorriso cínico e disse:

- Claro! Grande exemplo. – Troçou. - Quem te diz que eu quero ser diferente? Para quê lutar e, sinceramente esta é uma escolha mínima, não faz a mínima diferença.

- Faz! O pai e a mãe já não…

- Não é por ir para os Gryffindor ou para os Slytherin que faz a diferença. Esta escolha no máximo deixa-os irritados. – Disse e olhou para a porta com os seus olhos pretos brilhando. Não se surpreendeu ao ver aquelas duas pessoas, parecia até que já sabia.

- Sarah! – Exclamou angustiado o rapaz. – Queres ser como eles? É isso? Não queres lutar?

- Ah… Podemos se sentar aqui? Isto é, se não estivermos a interromper nada. – Esclareceu rapidamente.

O rapaz deu um salto como se tivesse levado um choque eléctrico e olhou para eles assustado. Ao observá-los suspirou e a sua face tomou uma expressão bem-disposta.

- Claro. Nós só estávamos a discutir uns pormenores. A propósito John Franklin. – Disse estendendo a mão para o Albus com um sorriso.

- Albus Potter.

A garota que estava a observar a paisagem distraída olhou rapidamente para ele e estreitou os olhos observando-o atentamente. Mas a sua atenção foi desviada quando viu a menina ruiva que o acompanhava falar timidamente.

- Ah… Eu sou a Rose. Rose Weasley.

Ele sorriu para ela como cumprimento e observou a garota que estava sentada com uma cara aborrecida.

- Sarah! – Chamou-a. Ela olhou para ele sem demonstrar emoção. Ele como resposta sorriu e disse divertido. – E tu Sarah não te apresentas?

- Claro. – Ela murmurou. Olhou para eles com um sorriso e disse. – Sarah Franklin.

Os outros dois sentaram-se e só o John continuou em pé. Depois de um minuto em silêncio, não conseguindo conter a sua curiosidade o Albus perguntou:

- Herm… Vocês… Ah, vocês são irmãos?

O John riu-se perante a curiosidade do rapaz.

- Sim. Ela está no primeiro e eu no segundo.

- Então se calhar conheces o meu irmão? James Potter? Ele está no segundo ano também.

Ele abriu um sorriso ainda maior e disse:

- Claro que conheço! Estamos na mesma casa.

Mal ele acabou de falar eles ouviram o som da porta se abrir. Olharam para lá e viram o James à porta com dois colegas. Ele olhava atentamente o John.

- John finalmente! Estive á tua procura pelo Expresso inteiro! – Ele parou de falar e só ai é que observou os outros passageiros.

O John riu e disse:

- Não podes ser boa pessoa… Fala-se de ti e tu apareces. – O James bufou. – Bem, olha esta é a minha irmã e – ele apontou para o banco onde estava o Albus e a Rose e abriu a boca para continuar mas foi cortado pelo James.

- Por Merlim, não me vais apresentar o meu irmão, pois não? Eu conhece-o o bastante, afinal passei as férias inteiras com ele. – E estreitou os olhos na direcção dele. – Ah, já chega! Vamos procurar uma cabine, eu já o aturei o bastante.

O Albus bufou como resposta, mas o James já não estava a olhar para ele.

- Claro. – Disse o John olhando divertido para o James. Ele começou a sair, mas quando estava para fechar a porta parou e observou a Sarah. – Sarah, pensa no que te disse. Bem até Hogwarts. – Despediu-se saindo.

Eles os três ficaram sozinhos naquela cabine. Por uns segundos houve um silêncio inquebrável, mas depois o Albus bufou e murmurou desconsolado.

- Arre, esta espera é horrível. – Ele olhou para a Rose desconsolado. – E se eu for para os Slytherin? Eles são tão diferentes.

- Se fores para os Slytherin – disse a Sarah calmamente – vamos ser companheiros de casa.

Eles os dois olharam para ela que tinha um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Mas… mas o teu irmão… - murmurou confuso – ele… ele está nos Gryffindor.

- Gryffindor? Está. Mas isso já foi uma surpresa.

- Então tu também podes ser uma surpresa. – Disse Rose.

- Não me parece… - murmurou distraída – mas se eu fosse a vocês não me preocupava. Vocês vão para os Gryffindor.

- Como sabes isso? – Ele perguntou nervoso. – Não nos conheces!

Ele depois de ter murmurado estas palavras arrependeu-se, não queria ser bruto, mas provavelmente ela não levou a mal, pois ela tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Não vos conheço? Bem, de certa forma sim. Mas todos os bruxos conhecem os vossos pais que são os melhores representantes dessa casa.

- Co-como?

A Sarah olhou para eles pensativa. Seria possível que eles não soubessem a própria história dos pais?

- Bem… Vocês sabem porque é que os jornalistas não largam os vossos pais?

- Sim. O pai disse que ele juntamente com os tios matou um bruxo das trevas e por causa disso eles viraram celebridades.

Ela pensou mais uns segundos e parecendo escolher cada palavra cuidadosamente disse:

- Sim… Resumidamente é isso.

- E o que é que isso tem a ver com o facto de saberes a nossa vida?

- As revistas e os jornais dizem tudo sobre vocês. Vocês são pequenas celebridades. – Disse e a sua face contraiu-se outra vez num sorriso sarcástico.

- Estás… - ia começar a Rose mas calou-se porque a porta foi aberta com violência.

- Sarah! Andei à tua procura. – Disse a pessoa que entrou tão rápida como um foguete e, agora, a abraçava. – Priminha que saudades!

A Sara revirou os olhos e a abraçou. O Albus e a Rose se entreolharam confusos. Elas as duas não tinham nenhuma parecença. Eram diferentes como o dia é da noite.

A menina que estava à sua frente era loira e com uns brilhantes olhos azuis. Se lhes perguntassem se elas eram da mesma família elas não duvidariam ao dizer que não. A única parecença era mesmo a idade, pois ela não devia de ter mais de doze anos.

- E depois atrasei-me porque encontrei o Richard. Ele está cada vez mais bonito… E falador. – Ela disse sonhadoramente. – Ele está cada dia mais perfeito.

A Sarah revirou outra vez os olhos e não se contendo, disse:

- Sabes Angelina, quando uma pessoa é perfeita não consegue ficar mais perfeita. Perfeito é o limite. – E acabou sarcástica. – Logo ele não é perfeito.

Ela só disse isso para ver a cara emburrada que ela fez como resposta. A Angelina era sua prima, mas era um tipo de pessoa muito difícil de suportar. Ela só ligava para as coisas superficiais e não era confiável. Mas ela tinha que conviver com ela se não a sua mãe iria castigá-la.

A Angelina olhou em volta e só aí é que se deu conta que não estava sozinha com a Sarah. Sorriu e olhou para a Sarah:

- Não nos apresentas Sarah?

- Ah… Esta é a Angelina e eles são o Albus e a Rose. Eles também vão para o primeiro ano.

Eles cumprimentaram-se e a Sarah pensava depressa. Ela não tinha dito os apelidos propositadamente, pois desconfiava de qual seria a reacção dela ao descobrir quem eles eram e não seria nenhuma boa reacção. Eles não poderiam falar de família, nem nada que tivesse a ver com a família Potter e Weasley. Logicamente não poderiam continuar com a conversa anterior e a única maneira que ela viu de escapar dessa conversa era uma que não lhe agradava muito…

Parecendo que a Angelina leu os pensamentos da Sarah, ela quando se sentou ao lado da Sarah disse:

- Ainda não acredito! O Richard! – E suspirou fazendo com que só a muito custo a Sarah não revirasse outra vez os olhos. – Sabes que ele vai para o quarto ano?

- É lógico! Se no ano passado estava no terceiro! Querias que ele estivesse onde? No sétimo? – Respondeu sarcástica.

O Albus e a Rose abafaram uma risada, enquanto a Angelina lançava um olhar mortal à prima.

- Que foi? Vais me dizer que não é verdade?

- É - Respondeu a contragosto. – Mas ele é tão lindo!

A Sarah não se contendo disse:

- Se o idolatras tanto porque não abres um fã clube, hein? Já estou a ver a faixa, " Fã clube de Richard Hill". – Disse fazendo um gesto que imitava uma faixa. – Já viste? Ias ser literalmente a fã número um e, olha que pelo que o John me disse ele tem muitas fãs em Hogwarts. Não é o sonho de qualquer mulher?

- Sabes o que ele me disse quando lhe contei que andava à tua procura? – Perguntou ela ignorando completamente o comentário da prima. – Disse que te vinha ver.

- Há… Está bem. – Respondeu não muito animada.

- Só isso? – Perguntou ela visivelmente ofendida

A Sarah olhou para ela, e suspirou tentando ganhar calma. Ela não sabia o que se passava com ela. Normalmente era uma pessoa calma que conseguia aturar a prima sem muito esforço, mas hoje estava muito irritadiça. Tentando agradar a prima olhou para ela e com um tom animado disse-lhe:

- Vai ser engraçado revê-lo. Já não o vejo à muito tempo.

Ela pareceu ficar contente com a resposta e começaram a falar sobre banalidades, para a felicidade da Sarah não se tocou em nomes e famílias. Quando estavam a falar sobre Quiddich, a porta foi aberta.

Automaticamente todos olharam para lá e viram um garoto à porta. Ele tinha olhos castanhos que observavam a Sarah atentamente. O seu cabelo da mesma cor estava arranjado, o que lhe dava uma aparência de uma miniatura de um importante funcionário.

- Olá Sarah! – Cumprimentou-a.

- Olá Mike! Há quanto tempo!

- É já foi há muito tempo a última vez que se vimos. – Ele olhou em volta e perguntou. – E os teus amigos? Não me apresentas?

Sempre prestável a Angelina levantou-se e cumprimentou-o com um sorriso:

- Angelina Franklin.

- Prazer. – E cumprimentaram-se.

Ele depois virou-se para a Rose que fez o mesmo e disse:

- Rose Weasley.

Ele cumprimentou-a sorridente e a Sarah viu o olhar espantado que a prima lhe mandou. Ela suspirou, era inevitável que isso acontecesse. Alguma vez ela descobriria a identidade daqueles dois. Ela nem sabia direito porque é que os estava a proteger. Ela não os conhecia e desde cedo aprendeu que aquelas duas famílias eram as piores famílias bruxas que existiam. Definitivamente a convivência com o John fez-lhe mal.

Mas apesar disso ela sabia que se estava a formar um grupo estranho e definitivamente explosivo. Ela e a Angelina foram criadas para odiar os trouxas e tudo o que tivesse a ver com eles. E claro está, a ter um ódio mortal pelos vencedores da última grande guerra, cujos filhos por alguma brincadeira do destino estavam à frente delas.

E no meio, como que para complicar mais as coisas estava o Mike. Ele era o típico rapaz mimado. Os seus pais eram pessoas trabalhadoras e honestas que tinham negócios com os seus pais. Os pais dele realmente era pessoas magníficas, merecedoras da casa onde estiveram Gryffindor, mas ele... ele era diferente. Provavelmente o único pecado deles era ter dado tanto mimo ao filho. Ele era um típico Slytherin, frio, calculista, ganancioso, sem escrúpulos e das muitas vezes que eles falaram ele sempre disse mostrando orgulho que também era contra os trouxas. Dizia que eles não eram merecedores de habitar o mesmo mundo que os bruxos e deviam ser dizimados. O que ele não sabia e ela também não tinha vontade de o informar era que ela não tinha esses ideais. Era verdade que se alguém a ouvisse ela mostrava a mesma opinião, mas isso era porque era obrigada pelos pais e porque tinha que ser assim, afinal tinha uma promessa para cumprir…

- Eu sou…

- Albus Potter. – Cortou-o. – Filho do famoso Harry Potter. Eu sei.

A Angelina lançou-lhe um olhar que dizia claramente " Tu! Tu traíste-nos como o teu irmão!" seguido de impropérios. Ela devolveu o olhar mostrando confiança, coisa que não tinha. Provavelmente ela só não tinha reconhecido o Potter porque o tinha achado bonito, coisa que naquela mente esquisita era sinónimo a não ser da luz.

Ela engoliu em seco vendo o olhar que o Mike e o Potter trocaram. Ela sabia que a Angelina por si só não ia começar a lançar maldições àqueles dois, uma vez que ela era uma má duelista, mas tendo o Mike com ela isso já podia acontecer.

Ela olhou pela primeira vez com medo para aquela cena. Se eles começassem a duelar que lado tomaria? Por um lado tinha o lado que lhe ensinaram a defender desde que ela se lembra e, por outro, _tinha o outro lado_. Ela não tinha nada contra aqueles dois, até os achava muito mais simpáticos que a Angelina e o Mike juntos. O Albus Potter mostrava ser tímido, uma faceta que ela nunca pensou ver num Potter, apesar do que o seu irmão lhe contava sobre os Potter. Ele falava que o James era uma pessoa boa, muito diferente do que os seus pais lhe contavam e pelo que ele disse apesar da atitude fria que o James teve ao ver o irmão ele gostava muito do irmão e sempre falava com carinho sobre ele. E a Rose, bem ela não falou muito, mas sempre falava sabiamente e demonstrava ser uma pessoa divertida e como o Albus nada altiva, coisa que tanto o Mike como a Angelina tinham para dar e vender. E o pior de tudo era que ela desde pequena foi treinada para descobrir como eram as pessoas verdadeiramente, logo _ela sabia que não estava errada_. O que ia fazer? Sabia também que não podia ficar sentada a olhar para o duelo, a bater palmas por cada feitiço acertado e felicitar o vencedor dizendo que sempre tinha acreditado nele. Além de ser uma atitude cretina, não podia fazer isso, pois isso ia lhe causar problemas. Ela pediu a todos os deuses bruxos e não bruxos que eles não começassem a duelar, pelo bem dela, ela realmente não queria começar o ano chateada com o John…

O Albus olhou com irritação para ela e já tinha aberto a boca para retrucar, mas para alívio da Sarah, fazendo-a suspirar aliviada a porta foi aberta. Pela primeira vez na vida, a Sarah estava feliz ao ver o Richard. Ao ver a tensão entre os dois e reconhecendo-os de imediato ele empurrou o Mike para um abraço apertado.

- Mike que bom ver-te! – Ele disse e a Sarah reparou que ele tinha dito algo ao ouvido do Mike. Provavelmente estava a dizer-lhe para ele se comportar.

Os pais do Richard também tinham negócios com os pais dela, como a maioria dos bruxos. Os seus pais começaram por comprar pequenas empresas e através do lucro que elas tiveram, juntamente com a herança de ambas as famílias, da sua mãe e do seu pai, eles expandiram-se tanto que tinham negócios em todos os ramos, sendo o grupo Franklin um dos grupos empresarias bruxos maiores do mundo. Os seus pais actualmente ainda não desistiram e continuam a comprar pequenas empresas que estão quase em falência, juntando-as às outras. A Sarah não sabia como mas desde o momento que a empresa era comprada ela tinha lucro automaticamente. Os pais do Richard eram os principais sócios dos dela, tendo muitos negócios em conjunto. Passado pouco tempo do grupo Franklin ter começado a ficar conhecido os pais dele ficaram sócios, sendo quase todas as empresas deles e dos pais dele. Por isso, ela passou grande parte da sua infância com ele, mas desde que ele ingressou em Hogwarts eles sofreram uma separação mal se falando apesar das cartas periódicas que ele lhe mandava.

- Richard! Como vais? – O Mike perguntou sorridente.

Todos olharam para ele, para ver o rapaz tão elogiado pela Angelina. Ele tinha um cabelo loiro rebelde que lhe caia sobre a testa extremamente morena, o que fazia um contraste. Os seus olhos azuis oceano aumentavam ainda mais esse contraste, dando lhe um ar desleixado mas extremamente bonito.

- Vou bem. – Ele fez sinal para que o Mike se sentasse coisa que foi atendida prontamente por ele, sentando-se ao lado da Angelina. – Olá. – Disse virando-se para os outros. – Desculpem esta entrada. Eu sou o Richard. – Disse estendendo uma mão para o Albus que ainda continuava em pé confuso.

O Albus olhou para ele estudando-o e disse receoso, talvez com medo que ele tivesse a mesma atitude que o Mike.

- Albus… Potter.

O Richard sorriu e apertou com alegria a sua mão. Depois virou-se para a Rose que o cumprimentou também. Por fim, virou-se para a Sarah e Angelina.

- Olá Angelina de novo – disse fazendo um aceno com a cabeça para ela - e olá Sarah. Posso sentar-me aqui convosco?

- Por mim podes. – Disse espantada com a atitude dele.

Na cabine ouviu-se um "Claro" e ele sentou-se ao lado da Rose que ficou ligeiramente intimidada. A Sarah definitivamente não as percebia, tudo bem que ele era bonito… muito bonito e também cavalheiro, mas ele não era um bicho papão. A Angelina ao vê-lo sentar-se ficou logo com um sorriso esquecendo-se totalmente da quase luta. O Mike ao seu lado tinha os braços cruzados, e tinha uma expressão emburrada, parecendo uma criança a quem lhe tiraram um chupa e o Albus estava pasmado, possivelmente a pensar nas palavras do Mike.

- E então Sarah? Nervosa? – Perguntou o Richard para fazer conversa, ao ver a confusão dela, ele esclareceu. – Pela selecção.

- Nem por isso, já sei qual é a casa.

- E então? – Perguntou curioso. – Vais fazer companhia a quem? A mim ou ao maluco do teu irmão? – Perguntou brincalhão.

- A ti. – Disse olhando atentamente para um ponto nas vestes dele, o símbolo dos Slytherin.

- Que bom! Vou gostar da tua companhia.

- Eu também vou para os Slytherin! – Disse logo a Angelina.

Ele somente sorriu para ela como aprovação e virou-se outra vez para a Sarah.

- O teu irmão? Ainda não o vi hoje.

- Esteve aqui a falar comigo, mas depois foi-se embora.

- Hum… Deve estar a aprontar alguma.

- Não digas isso. – Ela disse rindo. – Ele provavelmente este ano vai ter juízo.

- Claro. – Ele troçou. – Ele o ano passado até que não foi mal, só teve mais detenções que eu nestes três anos juntos.

- Falta de sorte. E os teus amigos?

- Eles portam-se bem, não têm detenções.

- Eu não estou a falar disso. Onde eles estão?

- Eles foram para a cabine e eu vim visitar-te, isto é se não te importares.

- Não! Por mim estás à vontade.

- Pois! Se quiseres podes passar a viagem toda aqui! – Ofereceu a Angelina.

- Obrigado pela vossa simpatia. – Disse dando um sorriso para a Sarah.

A Angelina bufou, mostrando claramente que estava chateada pela falta de atenção. A Sarah simplesmente olhou para o Albus e a Rose, verificando que eles estavam ligeiramente constrangidos, embora a Rose ficasse a olhar para o Richard vez ou outra. O Richard olhou para onde ela estava a olhar e parecendo ler os pensamentos dela falou, tentando pô-los à vontade:

- Então, o que vocês esperam de Hogwarts? – Perguntou virando-se para eles.

- Vamos aprender a controlar a magia, é uma escola né?

O Mike riu-se perante aquela resposta do Albus.

- Sim. Tens razão, mas é uma resposta muito teórica. Hogwarts é … Hogwarts! Vocês irão perceber. – Esclareceu olhando para a cara confusa deles. – Vocês imaginam que é chegar a Hogwarts, estudar, formar-se um bruxo e já está? Não! Não vai ser só estudar. Vocês vão aprender a fazer magia sim, mas não é só. Hogwarts vai ser onde vocês vão formar as primeiras amizades que podem durar uma vida e até onde podem conhecer o amor da vossa vida. Mas não se iludam, não vai ser só rosas. Vocês também vão ter inimigos. Vocês vão ter tudo o que se tem na idade adulta, vai ser uma preparação para a vida real. Mas claro, nós temos uma vantagem – um pequeno sorriso formou-se no seu rosto – nós somos jovens. Podemos fazer muito mal, mas não vamos ser severamente castigados. As pessoas vão dizer que são jovens, que não tem maturidade, etc… Vocês sabem, mas se querem o meu conselho digam que sim, que são e divirtam-se e aprontem, como eu tenho a impressão que vão fazer ou não fossem irmãos do James e do John.

Fez-se um silêncio em que todos olharam para o Richard que corou ligeiramente com a atenção. Por fim, o Albus quebrou o silêncio:

- Deves ter razão, o meu pai e o meu tio falam muito de Hogwarts e só a tia Hermione é que gosta de estudar.

- É! É espectacular. Vocês até vão ter saudades nas férias de Hogwarts.

- Espero que sim. – Disse a Rose.

- É! Por isso não fiquem nervosos, embora eu não seja um bom exemplo. Eu quando fui seleccionado estava tão nervoso que quase desmaiava. Mas eu também sou muito emocional. – Disse fazendo uma careta. – Mas não se enervem, o que tem que ocorrer ocorrerá! – Disse com um sorriso encorajador.

Eles como resposta ficaram ainda mais nervosos. A Sarah sorriu agradecida para o Richard, pelo menos já não havia aquela barreira entre a Angelina e o Mike contra a Rose e o Albus. Ela e o Richard eram o meio-termo entre eles, mas ela sabia que devia de estar de um lado, mais exactamente do lado do Mike e da Angelina, mas eles ainda não estavam em guerra, era o que ela pensava ou, pelo menos, desejava. Se não fosse o John...

- Ah! Sarah! – Chamou o Richard parecendo lembrar-se de algo. – Eu pensava que o teu irmão ia estar contigo para te apresentar Hogwarts.

- Não, eu depois vejo-o em Hogwarts.

- Há, está bem. – Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e depois pareceu ter uma ideia ao dizer: - Eu posso apresentar-te Hogwarts! Vens comigo, eu apresento-te aos meus colegas e mostro-te Hogwarts.

- Eu vou nos barcos, logo não posso ir contigo. – Respondeu calmamente.

- Pois! – Disse baixando a cabeça, parecendo ficar triste, mas levantou-a logo de seguida parecendo ter outra ideia. – Mas para o ano podes ir comigo para te apresentar Hogwarts.

- Para o ano – disse, não mudando o tom de voz – eu já conheço Hogwarts.

- Claro! Estupidez a minha.

A cabine ficou em silêncio e a Angelina lançou um olhar ciumento à Sarah. Sim! A Sarah sabia que se fosse a Angelina a ouvir aquilo ela tinha dito que sim sem pensar e neste momento ela estaria pregada ao pescoço dele. Mas PRIMEIRO ela não era a Angelina, SEGUNDO ela não gostava, nem queria nada com ele e TERCEIRO ela tinha mais em que se preocupar ao contrário dela.

O silêncio foi interrompido outra vez pelo Richard:

- Ah, mas não conheces Hogsmeade! Eu levo-te e apresento-te. – Ele disse sorrindo.

A Sarah já tinha aberto a boca para lhe responder que conhecia sim! Mas antes de falar decidiu pensar melhor. Era verdade que ela conhecia Hogsmeade, mas era só a zona residencial, onde os seus pais tinham um apartamento e que ainda era longe da zona visitada pelos alunos. E por outro lado, o Richard ajudou-a a acalmar o Mike e poupou-lhe muitos conflitos, ela estava-lhe agradecida.

- Claro! – Respondeu sorrindo.

-Boa!

Ele logo de seguida lançou uma conversa sobre quiddich para o Albus, sobre o último jogo, o que fez com que o Albus respondesse prontamente e animado pusesse na conversa Rose, o que causou que a Angelina também falasse para mostrar ao Richard que existia, o que fez com que o Mike também falasse ligeiramente constrangido. Passados poucos minutos já estavam a falar todos animados. Sarah ficou realmente agradecida ao Richard por ele ter conseguido por numa conversa a falar educadamente, embora com olhares que demonstravam os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, aqueles dois grupos tão diferentes.

Passado algum tempo, chegou uma mulher com um carrinho a vender doces. O Richard levantou-se logo quando viu a Sarah a levantar-se.

- Nem penses! Como é o teu primeiro ano em Hogwarts eu compro. – Disse animado.

Ela olhou atentamente para o rapaz à sua frente e um sorriso sarcástico formou-se no seu rosto ao dizer:

- Não sabia que compravas a todos os alunos do primeiro ano doces como presente de boas-vindas. Olha, eu vou dar-te um conselho, é melhor parares que estás a caminhar para a falência. E já agora, por curiosidade, como vais fazer? Vais percorrer o Expresso todo à procura de alunos do primeiro ano?

Ok! Ela admitia, ela estava a ser mal-educada e definitivamente se os seus pais estivessem ali ao lado dela, ela ficava de castigo até o resto da sua vida. Mas, quem é que mandou ao Richard ser tão… tão prestável? Ela não era nenhuma menininha indefesa para ele ter aquela conversa " Não te mexa. Eu faço tudo por ti. Eu estou aqui para te proteger podes estar descansada".

Mas ela ficou abalada foi com a reacção dele. Ele não se surpreendeu, nem se mostrou contrariado, pelo contrário ele sorriu como se estivesse à espera daquela reacção. Ela seria por acaso tão previsível assim?

- Não. Eu só dou às pessoas com quem me importo.

O sorriso que ela ainda tinha desapareceu como um foguete. Ela podia imaginar mil e uma respostas à altura para ela, mas nenhuma como aquela. Definitivamente, aquela não era a sua intenção. Ele tinha contornado a situação como um mestre, mas ela não se ia dar por vencida. Com passos rápidos foi em direcção à porta, passou-a e fechou-a. Quando já tinha comprado uma boa quantidade de doces e já estava para pagar descansada, pensando que ele tinha desistido ele apareceu outra vez.

- Eu pago o que essa menina comprou. – Ele anunciou à mulher.

Ela virou-se irritada para ela que tinha um sorriso no rosto. Não sabia se estava mais irritada por ele querer pagar ou por ter lhe chamado de menina e porque é que tinha o pressentimento que ele fez de propósito?

- Sabes… eu gosto de pagar o que compro. E já agora não és assim tão velho.

- Não sejas assim. É a minha prenda para ti.

Ela suspirou derrotada.

- Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para mudares de ideias?

- Não. – Disse abrindo ainda mais o sorrindo, dando a impressão que era ele que estava a receber os doces e não o que estava a pagar.

Ela bufou.

- Vá lá! Eu quero pagar!

- Tens duas hipóteses. Vais ficar aqui comigo a discutir até chegarmos a Hogwarts e no final eu pago ou deixas-me pagar agora e vamos lá para dentro conversar e comer.

Ela olhou para ele. Ele não era assim tão bom como as jovens imaginavam. Ele tinha um defeito, um grande defeito: TEIMOSIA, mas decidiu se dar por vencida.

- Está bem. Obrigado então. Vamos lá para dentro.

Ele sorriu, pagou o que ela comprou e comprou ainda mais. Quando ele chegou lá dentro deu doces a todos e continuaram a conversar sobre Quiddich.

Quando já estava a escurecer, bateram à porta e por ela entrou um rapaz alto e incorporado. Ele tinha olhos pretos e um cabelo da mesma cor que lhe dava pelos ombros.

- Boa noite. – Cumprimentou. – Richard, eu só vim avisar-te que estamos a chegar a Hogwarts.

O Richard olhou para ele por alguns segundos e depois sai do banco com um salto, parecendo lembrar-se de algo.

- Pois é. Obrigado Mark! Bem eu vou indo, perdi completamente as horas aqui convosco. Até Hogwarts e boa sorte com a selecção. – Disse piscando-lhes um olho e saindo seguido do seu amigo.

O resto do caminho foi passado com uma tensão silenciosa. Todos preocupados com a selecção.

Quando o Expresso de Hogwarts parou, eles saíram apressadamente e mal saíram do Expresso ouviram uma voz grotesca chamar:

- Alunos do primeiro ano por aqui! Alunos do primeiro ano!

Eles quando avistaram a figura do meio gigante aproximaram-se dela.

- Albus, Rose! – Chamou quando os viu. – Está tudo bem?

- Sim Hagrid… Isto é, professor Hagrid. – Balbuciou o Albus.

- Hagrid. Só Hagrid. Venham, depois falamos.

Eles foram para o barco atrás do Hagrid e separaram-se da Angelina e da Sarah que se encaminharam para outro barco que só tinha uma menina.

**N.A.** Este capitulo não é o meu favorito, acho que ele está demasiado infantil. Mas isso vai mudar porque as personagens ainda são crianças nesta altura.

**rocks**: Obrigado e espero que corresponda às espectativas XD


	3. Cap2 Selecção

**2.A Selecção**

"A melhor maneira de prever o que está para vir, é lembrar o que já passou."

**George Savile**

O Albus remexeu-se inquieto. Ele estava ali à espera que a selecção começasse, mas parecia uma eternidade. O chapéu selector já tinha cantado e agora o professor Neville estava a olhar para a lista à sua frente para chamar o primeiro aluno. A viagem que ele tinha feito com a Rose tinha sido silenciosa, ambos nervosos demais para proferir qualquer palavra.

- Abercombrie, Mike. -Chamou o professor começando a selecção.

O pequeno menino foi a tropeçar até ao banco onde se sentou. O menino esteve lá algum tempo que para o Albus pareceu uma eternidade, até que o chapéu dissesse claramente:

- Hupplefful!

Ele suspirou. O que aconteceria se ele fosse para os Slytherin? O seu pai tinha dito que nada, mas ele não acreditava. O James tinha dito que o Slytherin era para onde os bruxos das trevas iam, será que se ele fosse era a confirmação de que ele era das trevas? Esse caso do tal de Severus podia ter sido uma excepção, afinal existiam sempre excepções. Ele suspirou. Toda a sua família tinha ido para o Gryffindor será que ele ia ser a excepção? Iria ser o regenerado da família? Será que iam chegar ao ponto dos seus pais deserdarem-no? E ele iria se separar da sua amiga de infância Rose? Iria ficar sozinho e abandonado naquela casa das cobras. Só foi chamado à realidade pela voz do professor que chamo um nome conhecido:

- Franklin, Angelina!

Ele viu a garota loira ir até ao banco decidida. Poucos segundos depois o chapéu selector disse:

- Slytherin.

A garota foi sorridente para a mesa e ele ouviu outra vez o chamamento do professor Longbottom:

- Franklin, Sarah.

A Sarah suspirou enquanto se encaminhava para o banquinho. Ela tinha feito uma viagem calma com a Angelina e uma menina que estava lá. Tinha sido divertido ela se apresentar com o nome Susan Scout e a Angelina dizer que conhecia aquele nome e perguntar-lhe se ela era de alguma família conhecida. Bem, a melhor parte foi claramente quando a menina disse, timidamente, que provavelmente sim, e a Angelina, definitivamente, pensando que tinha encontrado um bom partido para uma boa amizade perguntar-lhe o que é que os pais faziam e ela responder que eram actores famosos Muggles. A reacção da Angelina foi instantânea, ficou rubra e mudou logo de expressão ficando com uma cara irritada. A pobre menina ficou sem perceber nada e ela como continuava com uma grande vontade de irritar a Angelina passou o resto da viagem a falar com ela, para o desgosto da Angelina que nem a palavra lhe dirigiu mais.

Enquanto ela se dirigia para o banco viu a Angelina ir, quase saltando de tanta alegria, para a mesa dos Slytherin, onde se sentou ao lado do Richard. Não se surpreendeu dela ter ido para aquela casa, ficava surpreendida se ela tivesse ido para qualquer outra casa. Agora era a vez dela. Caminhou calmamente até ao banco, ela não tinha com que se enervar, afinal só estava a cumprir o seu destino. De relance viu o seu irmão sentado na mesa dos Gryffindor olhando esperançoso para ela. Sentiu um aperto no coração ao olhar para ele. Ele ia ficar sozinho naquela casa, sem ela para o proteger. Seria seguro o deixar ali? Sobressaltou-se quando sentiu o chapéu na cabeça, não estava à espera daquilo.

- Um grande talento… ambição… audácia… Interessante. Podes ficar em qualquer casa, talvez Slytherin.

- Nunca pensei que fosse outra!

- Mesmo os pensamentos reprimidos são pensamentos, por isso, sim tu pensaste. Gryffindor... Sim, também pode ser. Tens uma grande coragem e és leal aos teus valores e aos que te são queridos.

Infelizmente o que ele disse era verdade. O seu irmão! Tudo era culpa dele e daquela mania estúpida dele de só seguir os seus ideais, mesmo que para isso tenha que vencer tudo e todos. Olhou para ele. Ele olhava apreensivo para ela. Repreendeu-se mentalmente por ela ter ficando espantada quando ele entrou nos Gryffindor. Ele era a pessoa mais corajosa que ela conhecia, conheceu ou algum dia conhecerá… Não, mentira, ela conheceu outra pessoa que era tão corajosa quanto ele, mas ela não queria pensar nisso. E se… se eles o matassem? Ele tinha o dom natural de desobedecer as pessoas que devia obedecer o que o metia em sarilhos. Ele sempre se livrou de problemas graças a ela, mas agora ele ia estar distante dela. Ela não o poderia proteger sempre. Mas ela não suportaria outra perda. Se ela não tivesse aprendido desde tão cedo a esconder os seus sentimentos, uma lágrima rolaria pela sua face, mas ela aprendeu e evitou-a. O seu rosto continuava impassível.

- Interessante… o que preferes? Slytherin que te corre nas veias ou Gryffindor que o teu coração deseja? Só tu poderás decidir, mas eu acho que é melhor…

- Não! Eu não quero saber. A vida é minha sou eu que decido, afinal sou eu que vou levar com as consequências.

- Não queres ter a hipótese de dizer que a culpa foi minha? Que eu escolhi mal. Muito interessante… forte… decidida… Ambiciosa… Corajosa… Leal… Impressionante.

- Eu…

- Com um grande cargo nos teus ombros… O conflito interno com o qual constantemente lutas. Não tenho dúvidas. Tens a resposta dentro de ti, só que ainda não a viste.

- Não! Tenho que ser eu… - suplicou – por favor…

- Não. Tu escolheste usar os teus poderes com um único fim, com um único propósito. Só há uma casa para ti.

- Slytherin não! Eu preciso de proteger o John, eu não vou suportar outra perda. Por favor, eu não me importo com as consequências!

- Eu sei… - E ela poderia jurar que ele tinha um tom de riso. - Gryffindor.

O salão estava apreensivo com a demora daquela pequena aluna ser seleccionada e quando ouviram o chapéu selector gritar: " GRYFFINDOR" os alunos desta casa aplaudiram em aprovação.

Ela desceu do banco e foi em direcção à mesa olhando para o seu irmão que fazia uma pequena festa no sítio onde estava, juntamente com o seu grupo pouco discreto. Deixou soltar um sorriso para aquele que foi a causa dela ter ido para aquela casa, apesar de ter jurado nunca lhe dizer isso. Por pura implicância olhou para a mesa dos Slytherin onde a sua prima olhava para ela como se ela fosse um feitiço muito complicado para ela entender. Sorriu para ela e como viu uma movimentação ao lado dela olhou para lá também. O Richard a observava atentamente, parecendo estudá-la e ao ver que ela sorria, sorriu e acenou. Ela só fez um gesto com a cabeça como cumprimento e foi andando até ao seu irmão. Parou à frente dele e estudou-o. Ele tinha um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto e emanava pura felicidade. Ele não se contendo abraçou-a e disse-lhe:

-Viste? Eu tinha razão.

- Não tenhas tanta certeza.

Ele olhou para ela, transparecendo preocupação.

- O que vais fazer agora? Não podes voltar atrás. Não há escolha. Mas se te interessa a minha opinião fizeste a escolha certa.

Ela sorrio, um sorriso frio. Ele realmente esteve nervoso para dizer em tão pouco tempo tanta coisa.

- Isso não é novidade. Nunca escondeste a tua opinião.

- Sarah!

Ela olhou à volta e ao ver a atenção que estava a ter, murmurou simplesmente:

- Já chega. Falamos mais tarde. – E sentou-se sendo seguida do irmão que continuava a lhe lançar olhares desconfiados.

Ela olhou para o chapéu que estava a seleccionar aquela menina que tinha ido com ela no barco. Ela não sabia porquê, mas tinha simpatizado com aquela menina, mesmo ela sabendo que ela era uma Muggle. Abanou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Ela hoje não estava bem... defender Muggles, reagir assim à Angelina e ao Richard... o que se passava? Observou o chapéu dizer " GRIFFINDOR", inconscientemente bateu palmas e sorriu para aquela menina que foi rapidamente sentar-se à sua frente. Mas ela não conseguiu dizer nada, porque muitos alunos dos Gryffindor foram logo falar com ela, provavelmente Muggles que a conheciam dos jornais. Passados uns cinco minutos ela suspirou cansada e sentou-se.

- Parabéns. Embora eu ache que já deves estar farta de ouvir isto.

Ela sorriu para a Sarah e disse-lhe:

- É a fama dos meus pais. Desde pequena que a imprensa anda atrás de mim. – Disse dando de ombros. – Mas obrigado na mesma. Pelo que me disseram esta era mesma a casa para mim.

- Corajosa? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Para enfrentar os jornalistas é preciso coragem. – Disse dando-lhe um sorriso.

- Não duvido. São incómodos e nunca desistem.

A Susan olhou para ela parecendo espantada.

- Parece-me que também passaste pelo mesmo...

- É, mas eles nunca chegaram muito perto de mim. Os meus pais não deixavam.

- Tiveram mais sorte que os meus.

- Eles têm os seus métodos. – Disse apagando bruscamente o seu sorriso.

- GRYFFINDOR. - Ela ouviu mais uma vez e bateu palmas e olhou para quem foi seleccionado. Ao ver o seu queixo caiu e só conseguiu balbuciar:

- Não é possível.

Scorpius Malfoy, o grande herdeiro da família Malfoy, conhecida pelo seu sangue puro e todos os seus membros terem ido para os Slytherin estava a caminhar tremulamente em direcção à mesa dos Gryffindor. A sua face ainda estava mais pálida que normalmente e parecia que tinha levado uma pancada na cabeça. Aquele nobre sangue-puro tinha sido seleccionado para os Gryffindor? O mundo estava ao contrário.

Ele sentou-se trémulo ao lado da Susan e escondeu a cara com as mãos e disse:

- O meu pai vai matar-me. Ai, – gemeu - não, primeiro vai matar-me o avô e só depois é que ele vai matar-me.

*****

Ele seguiu a trajectória da Sarah com olhar. Ela tinha sido seleccionada para os Gryffindor, GRYFFINDOR. O que o impossibilitava de ir para os Slytherin? Se ela que tinha certeza absoluta que ia para os Slytherin tinha ido para os Gryffindor? Nada era impossível e ele agora via claramente que ia ser seleccionado para os Slytherin.

- Potter. Albus.

Ele deu um salto quando ouviu o seu nome. Estava distraído e foi ainda mais nervoso para o banquinho. Ele olhou de relance para a mesa dos Gryffindor onde o seu irmão olhava para ele com um sorriso brincalhão e ao vê-lo a olhar para si movimentou a boca para formar a palavra " Slytherin" fazendo-o começar a suar de nervoso.

- Inteligente, poderoso, Slytherin, provavelmente.

- Não. Por favor, não… - Implorou. – Eu não quero, eu quero estar com os meus amigos, eu quero Gryffindor, por favor…

- Tens a certeza? Também é uma boa hipótese, mas acho que te saias melhor em Slytherin.

- Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor... - Dizia sem ouvir o chapéu com medo que ele estivesse a escolher Slytherin.

O chapéu deu uma risadinha, divertido.

- Está bem, está bem. Determinação não te falta. GRYFFINDOR.

Ele abriu os olhos assustado e observou o salão, estando os membros dos Gryffindor a bater palmas em pé. Ele suspirou aliviado, sentindo um grande peso sair de si e olhou para o seu irmão. Ele também estava em pé, a bater palmas com um sorriso orgulhoso. Afinal, ele não queria tanto que ele fosse para os Slytherin, pensou. Encaminhou-se para o lado dele e sorriu devido às inúmeras palmadas que recebia e palavras de incentivo. Quando chegou ao pé do irmão, ele ficou a olhar por ele por segundos e depois deu-lhe um murro no braço dizendo:

- Parabéns. Mas lembra-te que tu só vieste aqui porque és um Potter e os Potter são Gryffindors desde que nascem. – E sentou-se para o Albus não ver o sorriso que teimava em aparecer.

- Hum... Já recebi agradecimentos menos dolorosos. – Disse massajando o braço onde ele tinha lhe batido e indo sentar-se ao lado da Sarah.

Ele olhou para ela e um sorriso formou-se no seu rosto.

- Acabamos por ficar na mesma casa.

- É, engraçado, não?

- RAVENCLAW. – Ouviram o chapéu dizer.

- Uma coincidência.

Ela não respondeu, fixando o olhar no rapaz que estava a ser seleccionado. Ele parecia debater-se arduamente com o chapéu.

- GRYFFINDOR!

Ela quase que caiu para trás ao ouvir isso? Gryffindor? Gryffindor? Deve ter ouvido mal. Ele disse Slytherin, mas como ela dormiu mal ouviu Gryffindor. Sim, era isso. Olhou para ele na esperança de o ver a encaminhar-se para a mesa dos Slytherins, mas não ele estava a caminhar para ali e estava a sorrir orgulhoso para ela. Mas isto não podia ser real, ela já ter ido para os Gryffindor foi surpreendente, o Malfoy ainda mais, mas ELE, ele jamais. Mimado, convencido, egocêntrico... e muitas, mas muitas mais qualidades destas.

- John? – Chamou duvidosa.

- Sim?

- Hã... O chapéu foi confundido?

Ele olhou confuso para ela:

- Confundido?

- Sim, não achas que os Gryffindor estão com muitos possíveis Slytherins?

- Os pais não querem dizer nada. Pode ser uma situação igual à tua, não tires conclusões precipitadas. Não os conheces.

Ela lançou um olhar duvidoso a ele e continuou:

- Tudo bem. Ao Malfoy não conheço e não sei, mas a ele SEI. – E apontou para o Mike que estava a falar com uns alunos. – E a mim. Por isso, ou o chapéu foi confundido ou estou a sonhar. Escolhe!

- Ou estás a viver a realidade, estranha, mas real.

- Está bem. – Disse cortando o assunto, vendo que havia pessoas interessadas na sua conversa. -Vamos ver o resto da selecção. – Disse olhando para o Mike vir senta-se ao lado da Susan.

Por muito que o John tenha dito, aquele ser que estava à sua frente tinha tantas probabilidades de ir para os Gryffindor, como das galinhas ganharem dentes. Não, menos, porque com um feitiço elas podiam ganhar dentes.

- Os meus pais vão ficar felizes. – Ele disse todo sorridente.

Ela suspirou, não sabendo se de preocupação ou alívio. Bem estava explicado. Os pais! Claro, os pais deles eram dos Gryffindor, porque é que ele não seria? Bem, talvez pela personalidade, maneira de ser,...

- Weasley, Rose.

Ela viu a Rose sentar-se e o chapéu dizer logo:

- GRYFFINDOR.

Ela sorriu feliz e foi para a mesa, abraçando logo o Albus contente. Ela estava feliz, ela e o Albus tinham sido seleccionados para os Gryffindor, como eles sempre tinham sonhado.

- Boa noite a todos. – Disse a directora levantando-se. – Antes de mais nada as boas vindas a todos os alunos. Um novo ano lectivo está a começar, mas vocês agora querem é mesmo comer. Por isso um bom apetite....

**N.A. **Como este capítulo é relativamente pequeno eu em principio ponho brevemente o terceiro capítulo.

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter:** Eu modifiquei o cap. anterior, porque rapariga foi mesmo uma distracção minha, pois uma vez disseram-me que a palavra tinha outro significado no Brasil e eu esqueci-me completamente. Rapariga para os Portugueses é só uma pessoa do sexo feminino que ainda é jovem. Por isso, pode ser considerada menina. Eu vou tentar não usar esta palavra nos próximos capítulos mas pode escapar-me alguma. Comboio acho que o significado no Brasil é trem ( eu realmente não tenho certeza) mas eu mudei-o para Expresso de Hogwarts que era do que eu estava a falar. Bulha é uma palavra que quer dizer luta, porreiro é uma palavra que os jovens dizem que quer dizer que é bom, que vão gostar... não sei explicar muito bem e giro, literalmente, é bonito mas na expressão queria dizer que ia gostar de o ver. Para o ano é mesmo ano que vem e se não perceberes mais alguma coisa é só dizer. Não demorei com a actualizaçao ( eu acho! :-)) e espero que gostes.


	4. 3 Primeiras aulas

**Primeiras aulas**

"_Sabemos o que somos, mas não sabemos o que poderemos ser."_

**William Shakespeare**

- Sarah, o Albus disse-me que não ias descer. Porquê? – Perguntou o John vindo do retrato da Dama Gorda.

Ela estava deitada de barriga para cima no sofá da sala comunal. Ela observava atentamente o tecto como se ele fosse alguma coisa merecedora da sua total atenção.

- Porque é que ele te disse? – Perguntou, desviando pela primeira vez a atenção do tecto e olhando a pessoa que a tinha vindo importunar.

- Porque eu perguntei por ti, quando não te vi chegar com eles lá em baixo.

- Já pensaste que eu podia simplesmente não querer a companhia deles?

- Não. Eu conheço-te e sei que não foi esse o motivo.

- Então qual foi? – Perguntou sem se incomodar minimamente com a resposta dele.

- Não sei. Embora ache que é por medo de teres vindo parar aos Gryffindor. Afinal desde o momento que nasceste que pensavas que ias para os Slytherin.

- Quando nasci não pensava. – Foi a sua resposta óbvia.

Ele bufou impaciente pela não reacção dela às suas palavras.

- Sarah! Tu percebeste.

Ela riu, pela primeira vez demonstrando uma reacção.

- Perceber, percebi, simplesmente pensei que me conhecias melhor. – Disse espreguiçando-se e voltando a sua atenção outra vez ao tecto.

- O que é que queres dizer com isso?

- Simples. Conhecendo-me tão bem como dizes me conhecer devias de saber que não me fez a mínima impressão ter ido para o Gryffindor.

- Então vais-me dizer que isto tudo é por causa de não queres a companhia deles? – Perguntou descrente. – Eu conheço-te pelo menos o _suficiente_ para poder dizer que se for necessário para manter as aparências andares com a companhia mais desprezível, tu andarias com ela sem o mínimo problema.

Ela riu outra vez e olhou para ele.

- Duas coisas John. Uma, eu não preciso para manter as aparências andar com eles e duas, sim tu tens razão. Não é esse o motivo. – Disse desviando outra vez a sua atenção para o tecto.

Ele bufou outra vez, desta vez mais ruidosamente.

- E então? Porquê? Vais dizer-me que encontras-te no tecto um bicho em extinção?

- Nãããão. – Disse bocejando.

- Sarah... – Disse usando todo o seu auto-controle que não era muito. – O que foi? Vais faltar ao primeiro dia de aulas é isso?

Ela olhou outra vez para ele e sentou se de forma a olhar melhor para ele.

- Achaste mesmo que eu, Sarah Franklin, tua irmã ia faltar ao primeiro dia quando nem tu faltaste?

- Isso é um elogio? – Perguntou, voltando o seu habitual sorriso à sua face.

Ela voltou-se a deitar e ajeitou-se melhor.

- Entende como quiseres. E John... – Disse impedindo-o de falar, uma vez que ele já tinha aberto a boca outra vez – está descansado. Eu não vou fugir. Estou bem alojada.

Ele observou-a bem e disse bem-humorado:

- Isso estou eu a ver. Já te percebi. Preferes ficar aí deitadinha sem fazer nada em vez de tomares o pequeno-almoço e preparaste para as aulas.

- Eu já vou descer não te preocupes. – Disse despreocupada. – Não vou faltar as aulas. Não me apetece dar esse gostinho à mãe.

- Mas... – Disse ele expondo toda a sua confusão – Se não é para faltar as aulas porque é que estás aqui?

- Está bem. – Disse ela revirando os olhos. – Estou à espera da correspondência. Já lá fui a baixo mais cedo e comi e depois vim para aqui à espera da correspondência.

- Mas a correspondência é... – Disse ainda mais confuso.

- Lá em baixo. – Cortou-o ela. – Sim... Eu sei. – Disse com um sorriso.

- Então porque é que...

- Não estou lá em baixo? - Cortou-o ela outra vez. – Pensa... – Disse ela com um grande sorriso brincalhão. – Está bem. Eu dou-te uma dica... Lembra-te do ano passado.

- Hã... – disse ele confuso, mas a sua face foi adquirindo gradativamente uma expressão compreensiva. – AH! – Disse fazendo uma careta ao lembrar-se. – Vais-te esconder aqui? – Disse lembrando-se do ano passado quando em pleno salão ele recebeu um berrador e devido a isso passou uma das maiores vergonhas da sua vida.

- Não... Simplesmente não quero que ninguém oiça a não ser eu. Dá menos nas vistas.

- Pois se eu soubesse a reacção deles tinha feito o mesmo.

- Uma vantagem de ser a irmã mais nova. – Disse se ajeitando melhor no sofá.

- Mas estás assim tão relaxada sabendo que vais receber um berrador?

- Eu já tenho a carta preparada para lhe responder. – Disse lhe mostrando uma carta já lacrada.

Ele piscou espantado e disse:

- Já pensaste em tudo. – Disse sentando-se na poltrona ao lado do sofá onde ela estava deitada.

- Não vais comer nada? – Perguntou ela olhando de esguelha para ele.

- Também já comi qualquer coisa. E eu quero ver... não, ouvir o berrador que vais receber. Se calhar até vai ser o pai.

- Não me admirava nada. – Disse ela olhando outra vez para o tecto pensativa.

Ficaram por uns segundos em silêncio, cada um imerso nos seus pensamentos, até que uma bonita coruja preta entrou pela janela aberta e deixou cair uma carta em cima da Sarah e voltou a sair. A Sarah olhou o envelope pensativa vendo-o lacrado com o símbolo dos Franklin, uma Fénix dourada que olhava para ela e abria e fechava as asas impaciente. Segundo o que os seus pais disseram, mostrava que por muitos problemas que houvessem, eles sempre renasceriam das cinzas. Até ai era uma história bonita, era a história que os seus pais sempre contavam às pessoas. Mas, secretamente, eles confidenciaram que o verdadeiro significado era que quando o inimigo pensasse que tinha vencido, um Franklin que se preze, ao vê-lo virar as costas devia-o de matar. Mesmo nas cinzas nunca se devia de perdoar ninguém, pois só assim se renasceria. Uma vez meu inimigo, para sempre inimigo e, como Fénix que eram, deviam de os marcar para sempre e alimentar esse ódio pelas gerações seguintes. Um bonito lema que demonstrava todo o seu bom carácter.

Ela abanou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos e murmurou só para si.

- Estranho.

Mas o John, que tinha ouvido indagou sarcástico:

- O quê? Não querer resposta ou de não haver berrador?

Ela não lhe respondeu e abriu a carta lendo-a rapidamente. No final da leitura ela ainda ficou uns segundos a olhar para lá espantada, mas foi desperta por um puxão do John que lhe tirou a carta.

- Hey! – Reclamou. – Eu podia não querer te mostrar.

- Nós somos irmãos. Não podemos esconder nada um do outro.

Ela sorriu.

- Não estás a confundir o termo irmão com casamento? Tu és meu irmão, não meu marido.

- Não sejas chat... – Mas calou-se espantado ao ler a carta e olhou para ela, como que a pedir uma justificação.

- Porque é que estás a olhar assim para mim? Também esperava que no mínimo eles me pusessem de castigo até ao próximo ano e além do mais eles não foram propriamente _simpáticos_.

Ele olhou outra vez para a carta e leu-a em voz, com a voz carregada de desprezo:

- _Tu também foste para os Slytherin? Como isso é POSSÍVEL? Temos que conversar. Na próxima visita a Hogsmeade às 16 horas no apartamento._ É! – disse amassando a carta e mandando-a para a lareira. - Realmente eles não foram propriamente simpáticos. Podiam pelo menos começar com "Oi", ou, vá lá, "Ó SUA MALDITA", mas práticos como sempre esquecem-se disso.

Ela suspirou.

- Se tivesse escrito " Minha querida filha estamos muito orgulhosos de ti e do teu irmão" é que era de suspeitar. Hey, não fiques com essa cara John.

Ele olhava para ela, carrancudo, e ela não percebia o porquê.

- Eu vou contigo! – Sentenciou.

Ela olhou confusa para ele.

- Vais comigo para onde? Para as aulas do primeiro ano? Por mim, estás à vontade.

- Não te faças de desentendida Sarah! Eu vou contigo nesse dia e, afinal, como é que eles querem que tu vás se ainda és do primeiro ano?

- Da mesma maneira que tu foste o ano passado. – Disse dando de ombros.

- Como é que sabes?

- Vá lá, John! Vocês não foram propriamente discretos e até a directora descobriu só não conseguiu foi arranjar provas.

- E quem lhes garante que eu e o James os vamos levar lá, hein?

- Tu não ias deixar a tua irmã andar sozinha a descobrir os perigosos segredos do castelo – disse fazendo a sua maior cara de inocente - e eles sabem disso.

- Só por causa disso, não te levo.

- Então está bem. Eu descubro por mim a passagem.

- Isso é perigoso Sarah...

- Então...

- Está bem! Eu levo-te, mas eu vou contigo falar com os pais! – Exigiu.

- Para quê, John! Já sabes o que vai acontecer.

- Eles estão revoltados... Eles podem... podem... – Ele não conseguiu acabar a frase, fechando os olhos dolorosamente.

- Eles não vão fazer nada disso! Eles até podem estar chateados, mas quando eu falar com eles, eu explico-lhes que nada mudou.

Ele abriu os olhos tão rápido que por um segundo, a Sarah se assustou.

- O que queres dizer com isso?

- O que tu pensas que eu quero dizer.

- Sarah! Quantas vezes é que eu tenho que te dizer que tu tens escolha? Já deste o primeiro passo, agora é só...

Mas ele não pode acabar a frase, porque a Sarah interrompeu-o. Se havia coisa que a irritava era quando o John fazia de bonzinho e a queria fazer mudar de lado. Das primeiras vezes até se suportava, mas agora já estava farta.

- Nada mudou, John! Eu ainda continuo a ser a mesma pessoa que vai fazer ressurgir as trevas. É o meu destino e eu não vou lutar contra ele.

- SARAH! Tu não podes...

- Bom dia. – Interrompeu uma inocente Rose entrando bem-disposta. – Nós trouxemos o teu horário Sarah.

O John ainda abriu a boca outra vez para dizer alguma coisa, mas depois fechou bruscamente a boca e saiu pelo retrato mal-humorado. O Albus e o Scorpius olharam para ele espantados, enquanto a Rose e a Susan ficaram ligeiramente constrangidas.

-Ah, desculpa lá, se interrompemos alguma coisa.

- Não é nada Rose. Ele só está mal-humorado porque eu lhe lembrei que ele o ano passado recebeu um berrador. Obrigado por trazeres o horário. – Agradeceu olhando para o horário e franzindo o lábio desgostosa ao ver qual ia ser a próxima aula. Mas a sua atenção foi desviada ao ouvir o Scorpius dizer:

- Bem, pelo menos não fui o único a receber o berrador.

-Claro que não, Malfoy júnior – Disse o James entrando e puxando um zangado John - O Jonhy também recebeu e também foi divertido.

Ele como resposta só teve dois resmungos.

- Ah, vá lá. Vocês não vão ficar assim, pois não. Hogwarts só está a começar. Vai ser divertido.

- Quando fores tu a receber um berrador, diz-me depois se é divertido. – Resmungou o John para o divertimento do James.

*****

O Albus estava a caminhar calmamente em direcção à torre, onde ia ter Adivinhação. Ao seu lado, estava a Rose que tentava animar o Scorpius que estava ainda mais branco que o normal. Do seu outro lado, estava a Susan que tinha puxado uma conversa com a Sarah. Tinha sido estranho, mas desde o pequeno-almoço que se tinha formado uma certa afinidade entre eles os 5. Só a Sarah é que parecia ligeiramente desconfortável com eles.

Ele entrou na sala distraído, mas sobressaltou-se quando no seu campo de visão entrou um rugoso dedo que apontava directamente para o pequeno espaço entre os dois olhos. Ele olhou assustado para a dona do dedo. Era uma mulher idosa, com os cabelos brancos e uns óculos demasiado grandes para a sua face.

- TU... Tu vais morrer!

Ele engoliu em seco ao olhar a mulher e tinha se formado um estranho silêncio na sala. Ele só viu movimentação ao seu lado, quando alguém parou bruscamente ao ouvir aquilo.

- Que novidade... – Desdenhou a Sarah.

As atenções desviaram-se bruscamente daquela professora com uma aparência estranha, devido aos estranhos xailes que vestia, para aquela pequena aluna que olhava a professora como uma máscara de gelo. Sem demonstrar qualquer reacção.

- Sa- Sarah! – Balbucio o Albus assustado, pensando seriamente em rever a opinião que tinha por aquela menina. Pensava que ela simpática, honesta e que era devido à sua timidez que ela agia estranhamente. Mas agora tinha a certeza de dois factos: tímida não era, para dizer aquilo ali, e, esperava do fundo do seu coração que ela não fosse honesta...

- Sim. – Festejou a professora tirando, para o alívio do Albus, o dedo da frente dele. – Finalmente em tantos anos vejo uma pessoa com o dom.

- O dom para dizer que o Albus vai morrer? – Perguntou descrente. – Hum, sem dúvida que tenho esse dom. – Murmurou ligeiramente divertida.

- Finalmente uma igual.

- Hey! – Indignou-se a Sarah – Acalme ai os dragões. Eu não sou igual à senhora coisa nenhuma!

- Ma-mas...

- Eu simplesmente disse que ele ia morrer. Como eu também vou morrer, a senhora, todos os presentes aqui. Não é novidade nenhuma e acho que todos os presentes sabem disso.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor na sala. Ninguém falava nada e parecia que todos tinham paralisado ao olhar para a Sarah de boca aberta. Foi a professora que quebrou esse encanto, ao mexer-se desconfortável e murmurar:

- Mas a menina disse...

- Vamos ser francas. – Disse a Sarah começando a indignar-se. - Se o seu tão estimado dom diz-lhe que o Albus vai morrer não é dom nenhum! É só a ordem natural das coisas.

- Eu sou uma professora!

- E o que é que tem? Não é por isso que vai deixar de morrer. Por isso, faça-me um favor, não assuste um aluno ao dizer tão bruscamente que ele vai morrer. Porque se ele tem alguma certeza na vida, é que como nasceu vai morrer!

Ela ainda olhou mais uma vez a professora à espera de reacção, mas como ela ficou como todos os outros alunos, paralisada no local, ela virou-lhe as costas e foi sentar-se numa mesa que estava encostada à janela observando a professora. Os alunos aos poucos começaram a movimentar-se e a comentar baixinho o que viram, fazendo com que houvesse um incomodo barulho na sala.

- Sarah, estás doida? – Sussurrou o Albus que tinha se sentado ao seu lado.

-Eu detesto quando as pessoas se fazem passar por coisas que não são! – Sussurrou também irritada. – Quanto é que queres apostar que ela ia adivinhar uma morte horrenda?

- Mas ela pode mesmo ter o dom. E se...

- Ela estivesse a prever alguma coisa? – cortou-o a Sarah. – Poupa-me Potter! -

Disse definitivamente irritada.

- Ele pode ter razão. – Impôs-se a Rose, sentando-se ao lado do Albus. – Ela é uma professora e tu faltaste-lhe ao respeito.

- Eu só disse a verdade. Ou vais-me dizer que não?

- E-eu...

- Tu também não, Rose! – Disse começando a elevar o tom da voz. – Tu sabes como eu que todos havemos de morrer. Eu só constatei o facto.

- Pois, mas disseste de uma forma.

O burburinho na sala aumentou fazendo despertar a professora que se virou ameaçadoramente para a Sarah que nem pestanejou ao ver isso.

- A tua aura. A tua aura é uma aura negra!

- Está a dizer a verdade professora? – Disse pela primeira vez demonstrando receio.

A professora sorriu ao ver o efeito que as suas palavras tiveram.

- Sim. Eu consigo ver.

- Ah! – Murmurou desgostosa. – E isso apega-se?

A professora piscou surpreendida e perguntou incrédula:

- Co-como?

- Imagine que... hum... Por exemplo, ele tem uma aura cor-de-rosa – disse apontando para o Albus o que fez a turma rir e ele lançar-lhe um olhar ameaçador. – Isto é... Ela – Disse apontando para a Rose – tem uma aura cor-de-rosa e eu negra, não é por isso que ela ia ter uma aura mais negra, pois não?

A professora arregalou tanto os olhos que parecia que se ela abrisse mais um pouco os olhos, eles saltariam.

- O QUÊ? Que disparate, menina! É a coisa mais absurda que eu ouvi. É...

- Ah, professora. – Chamou cautelosa. – Então qual é o problema? Não afecta as outras pessoas, logo não há problema!

- Uma aura negra é muito perigosa. Quer dizer que tens um longo caminho pela frente e... – Mas não pode acabar outra vez, porque foi interrompida outra vez pela Sarah que murmurou cínica.

- Que bom, não? – Ela viu o olhar da professora espantado e teve que se conter para não rir. – Quer dizer que vou viver muito, afinal tenho um caminho llllllloooonnnggo. – E não se conteve e sorriu para a professora que só faltava deitar fumo pelas orelhas, tal era a sua irritação.

- A menina não percebe. Uma aura negra é...

- Ó professora não se preocupe. Eu até gosto da cor negra, imagine que era cor-de-laranja florescente? Era muito pior!

A turma riu com aquele comentário e a professora bufou, definitivamente irritada.

- A menina está a desrespeitar-me! São menos 10...

- Professora! – Interrompeu-a a Sarah, fazendo a sua maior cara de inocente. – A professora é uma professora justa e calma, logo deverá ter consciência que esta é a minha primeira aula e eu não a desrespeitei.

- Aí não?

- Não! Eu simplesmente expus a minha opinião e pelo que eu me lembro, não a desrespeitei. – Disse inocente. – Mas se foi isso que eu dei a entender, sinceramente, não era a minha intenção.

- Mas...

- Professora, eu sou uma aluna do primeiro ano, na sua primeira aula. É normal eu dar erros. É por isso que eu estou aqui, para aprender.

A professora ainda olhou mais uma vez para ela, antes de lhe dar as costas e dar a aula fingindo que a Sarah não existia.

Finalmente, a aula acabou e mal saíram da torre e se dirigiam para a sala de Defesa, o Albus inquiriu curioso:

- Como é que te conseguiste safar?

- Fácil. Dizes à pessoa o que ela espera ouvir e manipulas de forma a que a pessoa tenha que concordar o que tu dizes. – Ela calou-se de repente, notando que tinha dito mais do que queria ao ver os olhares espantados deles. Para desviar o assunto perguntou. – Como é que se chama mesmo a professora de Defesa?

- Stella Walles. – Respondeu a Rose. – Porquê?

- Por nada. – Falou distraída. – È só que esse nome não me é estranho.

- Se calhar ouviste do teu irmão. – Falou o Albus.

- Claro! Achas mesmo que o John ia falar de uma professora? Só se fosse para dizer que partida tinha feito nessa aula.

- É. O meu irmão só me falou de Hogwarts porque neste verão eu fiz um interrogatório completo. Ele disse-me que esta professora era esquisita e tinha o dom de por em castigos os alunos pela mínima coisa.

- Se calhar a mínima coisa para ele, era uma grande coisa para os restantes alunos. – Disse a Rose que conhecia bem o seu primo.

Ele deu de ombros e disse indiferente:

- Existe uma grande probabilidade de ser isso.

Eles chegaram à sala de aula e a porta estava entreaberta. A Sarah que era a que estava à frente parou de repente, fazendo com que o Scorpius e o Albus que vinham atrás batessem bruscamente contra ela.

- Porque é que paraste? – Perguntou o Albus ligeiramente irritado.

- Sinistro. – Limitou-se a dizer a Sarah entrando de seguida.

Quando ele levantou os olhos reparou no que ela quis dizer. A sala estava completamente escura, tendo só uma pequena claridade de algumas velas que estavam acesas para mostrar as mesas. A pouca claridade também dava para ver uns quadros que estavam pendurados nas paredes, onde as pessoas eram atingidas por feitiços e sofriam as suas consequências. Em cima da secretária da professora só dava para ver o contorno dos estranhos objectos que estavam em cima dela, dando mais um ar sinistro à sala. Quando observou outra vez a sala sentiu um arrepio, mas decidiu entrar ao ouvir a Rose resmungar atrás dele.

Ele sentou-se ao lado da Sarah que para não variar estava sentada na mesa junto à janela. Ao seu lado sentaram-se o Scorpius, a Rose e a Susan. Tiveram uns instantes em silêncio ainda a observar aquele estranho ambiente, até que ouviram um "TOC-TOC" próprio, que demonstrava que vinha alguém que usava saltos altos. Entrou com passos rápidos uma mulher na idade dos 30, alta, com cabelos castanhos e olhos negros que com um gesto rápido da varinha fez as cortinas grossas que tapavam as janelas abrirem-se permitindo a entrada de luz natural. A luz ofuscou os alunos que tiveram que piscar até se habituarem à claridade. Ao observarem outra vez a sala, não parecia a mesma, tendo agora um aspecto mais simpático. As velas apagaram-se, os objectos que estavam em cima da mesa desapareceram e podia-se ver a cor das paredes, que eram brancas. A sala agora mostrava-se completamente igual às outras.

- Vou vos dar um aviso – disse aparentemente mal-humorada – não entrem na minha sala quando eu não estiver presente. Imaginem que eu tinha aqui um bicho que os alunos do sétimo ano têm que se defender, vocês iriam se magoar. – Ela suspirou e quando voltou a olhar os alunos todo o mal humor pareceu desaparecer ao sorrir. – Bem, como devem de saber eu sou a professora Stella Walles e vou ser a vossa professora de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra. Nas minhas aulas vocês podem e DEVEM de dar a vossa opinião sobre a matéria, mas estão desde já avisados que qualquer falta de respeito vai ter consequências. – Disse ríspida. – Depois não digam que eu não avisei. – Ela olhou para os alunos atentamente e parou por segundos ao observar aquele estranho grupo constituído por um Malfoy, uma Weasley, um Potter, uma Franklin e ainda uma aluna de descendência Muggle. – Vocês este ano vão dar...

Ela falou até ao fim da aula sobre o que iriam dar, a importância da disciplina e o seu método de dar aulas.

- Vou gostar desta aula! – Disse o Albus bem-disposto ao sair da sala. – Ao contrário de Adivinhação. – E fez uma careta ao lembrar-se da aula.

- Não sei não. – Disse a Rose cautelosa. – Não ouviste a professora? Ela vai seguir o seu próprio programa. Ela devia de dar o do Ministério!

- Porque discorda! Ela só quer que nós aprendamos o básico para nos sabermos defender. – Defendeu-a o Scorpius.

- E se esses feitiços forem demasiado difíceis?

- Então é bom. – Pronunciou-se pela primeira vez a Susan. – Ficamos bem preparados e sabemos mais.

A Rose suspirou e olhou esperançosa para a Sarah que tinha sido a única que ainda não tinha dito nada. Mas ela continuou o seu caminho silenciosa, aparentemente alheia aquela discussão.

- Hey Sarah! – Uma voz masculina chamou atrás deles.

Todos olharam para trás curiosos e ao verem quem era o Albus bufou maldisposto.

- Olá Mike.

Ele olhou para as pessoas que a acompanhavam e perguntou:

- Podemos ir falar para outro lugar?

- Claro. – Disse dando de ombros e preparando-se para ir com ele, mas viu que os outros continuavam a olhar para ela à procura de uma explicação. – Eu vou ter com vocês depois no salão.

O Mike conduziu-a em silêncio pelos corredores até parar num do segundo andar.

- O que é que querias dizer?

- E-eu – começou aparentemente receoso – e a Angelina achamos que não devias de seguir o exemplo do John. Tens que agir de forma diferente.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas curiosa.

- Agir diferente? Como assim?

- Tu sabes... O teu irmão está a ser parvo ao fazer amizade com o Potter.

- Tu não sabes o que eu sei ou deixo de saber. – Observou calmamente observando a reacção dele.

Ele suspirou e continuou.

- O que eu quero dizer é que tu não deves de fazer amizade com o Potter ou com a Weasley!

- Mas com o Malfoy posso? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Sim... – Disse receoso.

Ela olhou em volta e depois virou-se outra vez para ele.

- Porque é que a Angelina também não veio dizer o que eu devo de fazer?

- Ela foi com umas amigas para o salão. Não quis esperar.

- Imagino o porquê. E tu não foste com os teus amigos?

- Eles podem andar sem mim.

- Está bem. É tudo?

Ele olhou para ela chocado.

- Vais fazer o que te disse?

Ela sorriu e respondeu antes de voltar as costas e ir-se embora:

- Logo vês.

*****

- Hogwarts está a ser espectacular. – Disse o Albus sentando-se e servindo-se.

- Hogwarts é espectacular. – Disse uma voz atrás dele.

- Concordo perfeitamente. – Disse outra voz.

- Ah, olá James e John.

- Aprende uma coisa Albus, Hogwarts é especial.

- Isso eu sei. – Concordou indiferente.

O James olhou para ele desiludido e disse convictamente:

- Hogwarts é um paraíso. Nós podemos fazer tudo o que quisermos porque não temos os nossos pais.

- Aí sim? E quando somos apanhados?

- Usas essa coisa que se chama de cérebro… embora eu duvide que tenhas um, mas de qualquer maneira, arranjas uma desculpa.

- Isso não é assim tão simples.

- Aí não? – Ele já mostrava sinais de irritação. – Pensa! Podemos divertir-nos, fazer partidas, beber, podemos fazer tudo porque não temos os nosso pais.

- Não lhe ponhas ideias! – Cortou-o a Rose.

- ARRE, vocês são uns chatos.

- A Sarah? – Perguntou o John olhando em volta à procura dela.

- Não sabia que eras um irmão tão ciumento. Assim até me dás pena da tua futura namorada.

- Não é isso... Mas pensando nisso... – Disse com um sorriso brincalhão. – Quando a minha irmã tiver um namorado, bem que ele pode sofrer um bocado. Aquele feitiço que aprendemos... Hum, é uma boa ideia.

- Tenho pena do pobre coitado.

- Não tenhas. Mas posso estar descansado, ela não quer relacionamentos. – O seu olhar mudou virando-se para os alunos do primeiro ano. – Ela não foi ter com a Angelina, pois não?

- Não. – Disse o Albus chateado. – O Risson chamou-a para falar com ela.

- Já sabes quem é o futuro azarado. – Festejou o James.

- O Mike? – Perguntou não ligando ao James.

- O próprio. – Disse azedo.

O John ergueu uma sobrancelha divertido.

- Tu não gostas muito dele, pois não?

- E tu gostas? – Respondeu ainda chateado.

O John gargalhou divertido e virou-se para o James.

- Parece que se tiver que amaldiçoar o Mike vou ter ajuda.

- Não é preciso ajuda. – Disse o James animado. – O tio George deu-me um produto simplesmente genial.

- Tens que me mostrar! – Um sorriso maroto formou-se na sua cara e completou. – O Mike que se prepare.

- Não é preciso ninguém se preparar. – Disse a Sarah se sentando. – Se eu descubro que fizeste alguma coisa....

- Está bem. – Disse levantando as mãos rendendo-se. – Eu porto-me bem maninha.

- Ih. O John com medo da irmã. – Riu-se o John. – Este ano vais portar-te bem Johny.

- Cala-te James! – Murmurou entre dentes para divertimento do James.

- É tão bom ver-te com uma coleira. – Continuou a gozar o James, mas para sua surpresa a Sarah que até então estava a almoçar descansada começou a rir descontroladamente e o John ficou vermelho de vergonha mandando-lhe um pontapé por debaixo da mesa.

- Desculpem. – Disse a Sarah corada tentando conter-se. – Lembrei-me de uma piada.

- Pois Sarah! – Rosnou o John. – Tu és a última pessoa que pode falar das minhas partidas, pois nem eu comecei o ano tão bem.

Ela olhou confusa para ele.

- Eu até te perguntava o que queres dizer com isso, mas pela tua cara vai sair porcaria, por isso é melhor não.

- Pois é! – Comentou o James ainda alegre. – Ó Albus tens que aprender algumas coisas com ela.

Ele juntou as sobrancelhas confuso e olhou para o irmão.

- O que queres dizer com isso?

- Que ela deu uma lição à professora Trelawney.

- Pois foi! Estou muito orgulhoso de ti maninha. – Disse o John piscando-lhe um olho.

Ela olhou furiosa para os alunos do primeiro ano que se encontravam sentados na mesa.

- Quem foi o... o parvo que lhe disse?

- Eu não! – Disseram rapidamente eles.

Ela desviou a sua atenção para o James e o John que sorriram amarelo.

- Sabes Sarah, - começou cauteloso o John conhecendo o génio da sua irmã – não é muito normal uma aluna do primeiro ano dar uma lição a uma professora e safar-se. Ainda mais quando essa professora é a nossa adorada Trelawney. Não sei porque mudaram as aulas, antigamente só se tinha Adivinhação no terceiro ano. – Desabafou ele.

- Muito obrigado pela informação John, mas não era isso que eu queria saber! – Resmungou ela.

- Bem, como eu ia dizer não é muito normal e tu sabes como os alunos do primeiro ano são. No intervalo não se falava de mais nada.

Ela olhou em volta e para seu transtorno viu que quase todos os alunos olhavam de esguelha para ela.

- Malditos fofoqueiros. – Murmurou entre dentes servindo-se de um bocado de comida só para ter algo com que se distrair.

- Mas sinceramente, - sussurrou o John – O que te deu?

- Tu conheces-me, – murmurou irritada consigo mesmo pela sua actuação – eu odeio quando as pessoas se fazem passar por algo que não são, e, quando ao fazerem isso inventam um destino a alguém, eu não me consigo controlar.

Ele sorriu compreensivo, mas a sua atenção foi desviada para a conversa, ou melhor, discussão entre o Albus e o James.

- NÃO! – Gritava o Albus descendo depois o tom ao ver olhares curiosos para ele. – Existem regulamentos James e eu vou cumpri-los!

- Vá lá. – Incentivava o James. – Pergunta à Rose, eu tenho razão, não tenho?

- Claro que não! E se formos expulsos?

- Eu nunca fui expulso, nem apanhado.

- Tiveste sorte, grande coisa...

- Rose não sejas assim. Al, se te juntares a mim, eu dou-te uma das coisas que eu roubei ao pai.

- Como assim ROUBAS-TE?

- Não sejas escandaloso. Assim, pareces uma galinha esganiçada.

O Albus corou violentamente, mas mesmo assim murmurou entre os dentes:

- Eu não vou fazer nada. Vou ser um aluno exemplar!

O James revirou os seus olhos castanhos chateado.

- Eu dou-te a capa de invisibilidade. Já não preciso dela e assim já não és apanhado.

- TU ROUBASTE A CAPA DE INVISIBILIDADE?

- Eu não roubei. – O irmão mandou-lhe um olhar tão mal-humorado que ele viu-se na obrigação de continuar. - Eu só pedi emprestado, sem a parte do pedir. – E sorriu amarelo para ele.

- Eu... tu...

- Não te preocupes. Eu acho que o pai sabe. Ou achas que ele não deu por ela? Não lhe faz falta.

- E o que é que pediste mais emprestado, sem a parte do pedir? – Perguntou ainda irritado.

- Só mais de umas coisinhas. Mas dessas eu ainda preciso. Então aceitas?

- NÃO!

O James resmungou qualquer coisa e depois virou-se para o John com um sorriso esperançoso.

- Queres trocar de irmãos?

- Não! Eu gosto muito da Sarah. – E abraçou-a.

A Sarah só fez uma careta ao ver aquilo e continuou a almoçar descansada. Ela observou quando o Mike entrou no salão altivo e se dirigiu para a mesa dos Slytherin, sentando-se ao lado da Angelina que estava ao lado do Richard.

- O que é que vamos ter? – Perguntou distraída.

- Herbologia. – Respondeu a Rose.

- Porreiro! Com o Neville.

- Professor Neville, Albus! – Cortou-o o James revirando os olhos.

****

Ele deitou-se no sofá cansado. Tinha tido uma semana cansativa. Tudo de novo, amigos, professores, a escola. Suspirou e lembrou-se da aula de voo. Tinha havido confusão devido ao professor, Wood, conhecido por ter sido um importante jogador de Quiddich. Os alunos começaram a atropelar-se uns aos outros para o ver, o que causou a confusão, mas no geral até tinha sido divertida. Nesse mesmo dia, eles tinham ido ver o Hagrid e levou os seus novos amigos. Tinha sido divertido ver o meio gigante arregalar os olhos espantado ao ver o Scorpius e foi confortante ter algo relacionado a casa no Universo novo que era Hogwarts.

- Albus! – Chamou-o uma voz.

- Hã? – Perguntou abrindo vagarosamente os olhos que se queriam fechar e abrindo a boca num bocejo. – Que foi James? – Perguntou cansado.

- Toma! – Disse lhe entregando um embrulho.

- Que é isto? – Perguntou só querendo ir para a cama dormir.

- O manto de invisibilidade. – Disse simplesmente.

- Eu já te disse...

- Eu sei! Mas olha, eu estive a pesquisar e...

- Tu! – Riu-se o Albus. – Pesquisar? Deixa-me rir.

- Eu ESTIVE A PESQUISAR e nosso pai, o nosso avô, o nosso bisavô,...

- Sim, o que é que eles têm?

- Aprontaram.

- Aprontaram o quê? – Perguntou, agora definitivamente, aborrecido e cansado.

- Simplesmente aprontaram. Não se importaram com as tuas tão sagradas regras. Queres ser o diferente?

Ele sabia o ponto fraco do Albus, o medo de ser excluído e viu isso como o que lhe ia dar o que queria. Só precisava o explorar.

- Não acredito... O pai...

- O pai como um bom Potter que se preze também não se importou com as regras. Queres ser o renegado da família?

O Albus bufou chateado:

- O que é queres que eu faça? Comece ai a enfeitiçar todas as pessoas que me aparecerem à frente?

- Não! Percebeste tudo errado! É só preciso que tu não te importes com as regras e se precisares por alguém no seu lugar, pões. E claro, às vezes fazeres propaganda aos produtos do tio George.

O Albus observou a capa e perguntou:

- Isto não faz falta ao pai? Pode precisar no trabalho.

- Ah, não. Ele com um simples feitiço fica invisível. Ele não precisa disso para nada. Então aceitas?

Ele observou o irmão. Porque não? Qual era o problema de se divertir quando ainda estivesse inserido dar uma lição aquele menino dos pais?

- Pode ser. Desde que uma das vitimas seja o Risson.

O James riu e preparou-se para ir para os dormitórios.

- Claro. Mas o John tem razão, tu realmente não gostas dele. – O seu semblante tornou-se mais sério. - Olha eu vou mandar uma carta ao tio George, por isso não te admires se ele te mandar algumas coisinhas. É para serem experimentadas e tu não pagas nada. Não é o melhor tio do mundo?

O Albus observou o James ir embora e observou a capa nas suas mãos. Ela até lhe ia dar jeito. Ficar invisível! Sorriu ao pensar no que podia fazer agora, mas o seu cansaço foi maior e dirigiu-se para o dormitório onde já alguns alunos dormiam.

**N.A**. Como prometido aqui está o terceiro capítulo.

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter****: **Não. Acabaram por ir todos para os Gryffindor e em relação à reacção do Draco viu-se agora quando ele lhe mandou um berrador. Obrigado e mais uma vez não demorei ;-)

**Marcia B. S.****: ** Fico contente que estejas a gostar da fic. Em relação à Sarah só posso dizer que ela vai dar muito falar e neste capítulo já se viu que ela não é propriamente uma santa. Obrigado e espero que tenhas gostado deste começo estranho de ano.


	5. 4 Visita a Hogsmeade

** a Hogsmeade**

"_Chorar sobre as desgraças passadas é a maneira mais segura de atrair outras."_

**William Shakespeare**

- Hey! Acorda!

Ele começou a despertar ao sentir ser abanado. Aquela irritante voz continuava cada vez mais alta fazendo-o começar a despertar com um suspiro contrariado. Abriu um olho com custo e visualizou um rapaz loiro parado a fitá-lo.

- Estava a ver que não acordavas.

- Hum-hum. – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu murmurar ao bocejar.

- E que ainda não acordaste. – Disse divertido.

- Deixa-me dormir! É sábado, por Merlim! – Resmungou virando-se para o outro lado.

- Albus! Acorda!

- Se fores para tomar o pequeno-almoço podes ir sem mim. – Disse ainda de constas para ele.

- E é o que eu vou fazer em breve. – Bufou impaciente. – Tu só te podes estar a esquecer que dia é hoje.

- Não! É sábado, SÁBADO! Por isso deixa-me dormir!

- Albus, eu desisto. Não queres ir a Hogsmeade, não vás! Não foi por falta de insistência.

- Espera! – Disse levantando-se de um salto como se tivesse apanhado um choque eléctrico. – Hogsmeade? Hoje?! Ah, vocês não se iam embora sem mim, né? Quer dizer, sem vocês eu não posso ir e ia ficar aqui sozinho e ...

- Está bem, Albus. Eu estou à espera. Veste-te.

Ele sorriu como uma criança que tinha ganho um brinquedo novo e preparou-se saindo pouco tempo depois o Albus e o Scorpius do dormitório masculino. Na sala de convívio estavam já a Rose, a Susan e a Sarah.

- Bom dia! – Cumprimentou. – Vamos? – Perguntou ansioso.

- Quem te vê assim até pensa que acordaste energético. – Resmungou o Scorpius.

- Tu sabes que eu gosto de dormir. – Respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

- Vamos? – Perguntou a Susan animada, por ser a primeira vez que lá ia. – O James e o John já desceram.

Eles saíram pelo retrato, mas mal a Sarah pôs um pé fora do retrato da Dama Gorda foi chamada.

- Sarah!

Ela acabou de sair e observou quem a chamou. Um rapaz alto, loiro, extremamente moreno a fitava com os seus brilhantes olhos azuis.

- Richard! Olá.

- Olá. Eu tenho tentado falar contigo toda a semana mas nunca te vi.

Ela lembrou-se da semana decorrida e lembrou-se que havia uma grande probabilidade de o que ele disse ser verdade. Toda a semana ela andou tão atarefada que nem ia jantar ao salão. O John e o James estiveram a ensina-la sobre as passagens secretas de Hogwarts, bem, não só a ela, também ao Albus, Scorpius, Rose e Susan. Apesar de ela não querer nada com eles, eles no final da semana já a consideravam parte do grupo deles. Porque é que eles não compreendiam que ela só andava com eles para poder ir a Hogsmeade sem arranjar problemas e porque o James era amigo do seu irmão? Porque é que tinham que a considerar amiga?

- É, andei atarefada.

- Sarah, nós vamos indo. Entramos-te no salão. – Disse a Rose.

- Ok.

- Ah, eu queria falar contigo porque... tu disseste no comboio que não te importavas... isto é... que eu ia contigo a Hogsmeade.

- Mostrar-me? Sim, eu lembro-me.

Ele sorriu para ela e continuou:

- Eu posso também mostrar aos teus amigos.

- Mas tu sabes que eu sou do primeiro ano e...

- Sarah, eu conheço-te e conheço o John. Eu sei que tu vais lá como o John foi o ano passado. Se quiseres eu até posso fazer os feitiços para mudarem a imagem.

- Não é preciso Richard. Nós já tratamos disso.

- Então não há problema em eu te mostrar Hogsmeade?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Por muito que não lhe agradasse a ideia ela não iria voltar atrás com a palavra. Se prometeu iria cumprir.

- Perfeito! Então...

- Depois de tomar o pequeno-almoço. Lá fora.

Ela com passos rápidos e decididos afastou-se dele, dirigindo-se para o salão. Ela tinha se esquecido completamente dele e agora teriam que modificar algumas coisas.

- E então? – Perguntaram-lhe mal ela chegou ao salão. Nem se tinha sentado ainda.

- E então o quê, Susan?

- Estás apaixonada por ele?

Ele franziu a testa e olhou para ela. Que raio de pergunta era aquela?

- Quem? – Perguntou sentando-se.

- Quem será Sarah? – Ironizou ela fazendo metade da mesa olhar para elas. – O coelhinho da Páscoa se calhar!

Ela olhou para ela e reprimiu um sorriso. A Susan ironizar? Isso era novo...

- Sabes, eu apesar de gostar da época não estou apaixonada.

- Hã? – Perguntou a Rose confusa.

Se elas estavam a fazer perguntas íntimas ela também poderia fazer uma das coisas que era melhor... Distorcer os factos.

- Eu gosto da Páscoa – disse servindo-se de uma torrada – mas não há-de ser isso por isso que estou apaixonada pelo coelhinho da Páscoa. Por isso, não. Não estou apaixonada.

- Sarah, eu não te perguntei isso!

- Aí não? Pocha e eu que jurava ter ouvido coelhinho da Páscoa... Se calhar estou a ouvir coisas... talvez vá à enfermeira... ou melhor, ao S. Mungus. Agora não sei. Será que esta dúvida já faz parte do quer que eu tenha? Hey John, – chamou-o – se eu morrer és oficialmente o meu herdeiro. Podes ficar com o meu peluche do coelhinho da Páscoa.

-Sarah! – Gritaram chocadas a Rose e a Susan.

- Sim. – Disse sorridente. – Chamaram, não chamaram? Ou... se calhar é outra das minhas alucinações, já está a ficar preocupante.

- Sarah ganha juízo. – Disseram ao mesmo tempo revirando os olhos.

Ela olhou para elas fazendo a sua maior cara de confusão.

- Como é que se ganha juízo?

- Hã?

- Sim. Se eu jogar poker as pessoas não apostam juízo. Então como é que eu ganho...

- SARAH! – Gritou a Susan.

- Ah! Agora eu não fui a única a ouvir, por isso ou é alucinação geral ou eu já estou curada. Esquece John! O Coelhinho é meu! – Gritou ela.

- Sarah... – Suspirou a Susan.

- O que ela queria saber era se...

- Sim Rose. – Cortou-a a Sarah. – Se eu estou apaixonada e eu...

- Pelo Richard! E não pelo coelho da Páscoa, né?

- Ah. - Disse desanimada. – Isso! – E olhou para a mesa dos Slytherin e fitou o Richard que a olhava sorridente. Será que ele estava a ouvir? Não! Era muito longe.

- E então? – Perguntou impaciente.

- Então o quê, Susan?

- Estás ou não apaixonada? – Perguntou a Rose.

Porque é que todas as garotas, TODAS, tinham que só pensar nos rapazes. Sinceramente... fez-se passar por parva só para que desistissem da pergunta, mas mesmo assim elas não desistiam. Quer fosse a Angelina, a Rose ou a Susan, todas só pensavam nisso.

- Isso é coisa que se pergunte no meio do salão com meia mesa a olhar para nós? – Perguntou acenando para o Albus, o James, o John e o Scorpius que ouviam a conversa descaradamente e coraram de vergonha ao se verem descobertos.

- Ah! – Festejou a Susan, fazendo-a olhar confusa para ela para perceber o motivo da sua felicidade. – Tu estás apaixonada.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha divertida e inquiriu:

- Estão interessadas nele?

- O quê? – Assustaram-se as duas.

Elas é que começaram com a conversa de uma maneira infantil e porque então não desviar o assunto?

- Se estiverem é só dizer. Eu posso servir de cupido, - e abrindo ainda mais o sorriso continuou – mas só uma pode ficar com ele e existe uma condição. Eu quero ser madrinha de casamento.

- Mas ele tirou-te o juízo quando estiveste a conversar com ele? – Perguntou a Rose.

- Não. Só que como vocês estão tão interessadas eu pensei que...

- Ele está apaixonado por ti e nós pensamos que....

- Eu meço 1 metro e 50, tenho 11 anos e estou no 1º ano. Acham sinceramente que eu estou apaixonada? Tenho mais que fazer.

- Não é por isso que tu...

- Susan! O que eu quero é divertir-me. – E deu uma dentada na torrada, mas depois lembrando-se de uma coisa engoliu e disse: - E Albus e Scorpius já podem parar de fingir que não ouviram nada. O Richard quer vir connosco para nos apresentar Hogsmeade. Importam-se?

- Mas ele não pode. Ele poderá nos denunciar.

Ela sorriu e deu de ombros.

- Em relação a isso não te preocupes, ele o ano passado também apresentou ao James e ao John, até os ajudou. Por isso, não é problema.

- Então não faz mal.

- Então ele vai-se encontrar connosco lá fora. - Ela virou-se para a Susan e a Rose outra vez e disse maliciosa – A vocês não vos pergunto. Eu sei que vocês desejam isso. – E voltou a comer.

*****

Eles como combinado naquela semana dirigiram-se a uma passagem que estava situada no terceiro andar. Antes de irem eles iriam comer um rebuçado que lhes iria modificar a aparência, cortesia de George Weasley. Passado pouco tempo já estavam em Hogsmeade e ninguém iria reconhecer aqueles jovens. O Albus tinha crescido pelo menos 10 centímetros e estava loiro com olhos castanhos, parecendo, como os outros, ter no mínimo 14 anos. O John estava ruivo com uns brilhantes olhos azuis, o James estava também loiro como o irmão, mas os seus olhos eram azuis e o Scorpius estava com cabelo castanho e olhos verdes. A Susan estava ruiva com olhos castanhos, a Rose estava morena com os olhos verdes e a Susan estava loira com olhos azuis.

- Hehe, eu realmente adoro os brinquedos do tio George. – Festejou o James.

- Realmente ele tem boas ideias. O que ele inventa é impressionante.

- Hey! A Rose pela primeira vez na vida deu-me razão!

- Não sejas parvo James! Eu dou-te razão quando tu tens razão. Eu lá tenho culpa que tu nunca tenhas boas ideias?

- Assim ofendes-me.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar irritado e já estava para retrucar quando se ouviu outra voz:

- Sarah? São vocês?

Ela olhou para trás e vinha o Richard confuso a olhar para eles.

- Quem é a Sarah? – Perguntou o James.

O Richard ficou branco e olhou para todos mais uma vez, parando na menina loira de olhos azuis.

- É que eu jurava que tu me parecias uma menina que eu conheci na infância. Mas esqueçam, desculpem lá. Confundi-os com outras pessoas.

Ele já tinha virado as costas e estava preparado para se ir embora quando ouviu o riso nas suas costas.

- Eu não disse que estes rebuçados funcionavam. Ele nem nos reconheceu!

O Richard virou-se contrariado para ele e disse:

- Pela gracinha deves de ser o James. – Resmungou.

Ele só sorriu como resposta.

- Já vi que acertei. Ainda estava na dúvida entre ti e o John, mas estas gracinhas fazem mais o teu género.

- Espero que isso não seja uma crítica. – Disse estreitando os olhos fazendo rir o Richard.

- De modo nenhum!

*****

O forte vento fazia com que o seu cabelo, agora loiro, ficasse rebelde. Fechou os olhos sentido todas aquelas sensações que o vento lhe trazia. Adorava aquela sensação de liberdade, fazia-o sentir vivo. Abriu os olhos e observou o povoado. Os prédios eram altos e tinham sempre uma aparência jovem. O seu irmão tinha-lhe explicado uma vez que Hogsmeade tinha sido muito desenvolvida depois da guerra devido a Hogwarts que cada vez tinha mais alunos. Os seus olhos castanhos fixaram-se num prédio colorido onde era a loja do seu tio George, onde antigamente era o Cabeça de Javali. O seu tio tinha aumentado o edifício e depois pintado o com aquela aberrante cor roxa quando o dono tinha decidido viajar pelo mundo, pouco depois do final da guerra.

Olhou para o lado e lá estava o Scorpius a olhar para as garotas que ouviam fascinadas o Richard que enquanto andava falava com a Sarah que não lhe prestava muita atenção.

- Querem ir ao Três Vassouras? É um bar agradável e a filha é uma ex-aluna de Hogwarts? – Perguntou o Richard.

A Susan e a Rose responderam que sim e os outros foram atrás.

Quando já estavam sentados numa mesa daquele bar com um aspecto simpático e agradável a Sarah pareceu lembrar-se de alguma coisa.

- Ah. Eu mais à tarde tenho que ir a casa.

- Casa? – Perguntou o Albus curioso.

- Eu e o John temos uma casa na zona residencial. Ainda é afastado daqui. Nunca cá tinha vindo.

- Queres que eu vá contigo? – Perguntou o Richard.

- Não. Eu quero ir sozinha – ao ver o John abrir a boca disse - embora o John queira ir.

- Eu vou.

- Claro John. – Disse revirando os olhos.

- Sarah... – Ameaçou.

- Sim. Já percebi. Rendo-me. – Disse levantado as mãos em sinal de rendição, fazendo com que o John lhe lançasse um olhar desconfiado.

- Bem, a minha parte está cumprida e eu vou indo. Vamos John? – Perguntou o James.

- Sim. – Disse se levantando preparando-se para sair. – Não te esqueças Sarah.

- Não me esqueço.

Ela viu-o sair pela porta e pensou que ele andava pouco desconfiado. Ele estava mesmo para discutir ali no meio de um pub com os Potter a olharem para eles? Ele só podia estar maluco.

- Sarah, se quiseres eu também posso ir. – Sugeriu o Richard.

- Não é necessário. Só preciso discutir uns detalhes com a minha mãe.

Ele assentiu em silêncio, mas o silêncio não demorou muito tempo pois logo o Albus inquiriu animado:

- Podemos depois ir à loja do tio George? Ele escreveu-me a dizer que ia cá estar para falar com o Fred.

Eles assentiram e depois de todos beberem as suas cervejas amanteigadas eles partiram para o grande edifício roxo com o símbolo WW, o símbolo que o George deu as suas lojas.

- Richard, – chamou a Sarah – tu tens os teu colegas se quiseres ficar com eles não te aborreças connosco só por causa do que disseste no primeiro dia. Eu sei que existem companhias mais interessantes. – Disse observando uma menina loira que sorria para ele.

- Claro que não estou aborrecido e não existe uma melhor companhia.

Ela deu de ombros e entrou na loja sendo seguida pelos outros. A loja estava cheia e viam-se os empregados a correr de um lado para o outro para atenderem os clientes. As grandes prateleiras que só acabavam no tecto estavam cheias com diversos produtos. No meio de tantas pessoas eles conseguiram distinguir duas distintas cabeças ruivas e dirigiram-se para lá.

Um era um homem alto, bem constituído e que tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto enquanto observava tudo. O outro era mais novo, mas parecia muito com o homem mais velho. Ele tinha um cabelo ruivo curto, mas que devido ao corte fazia o cabelo passar às vezes pelos olhos azuis e, como o mais velho, tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto observando tudo. Ele era alto, com músculos bem definidos e enquanto observava tudo falava com o homem mais velho.

- Al! Rose! Os meus sobrinhos preferidos. Como estão? – Cumprimentou o mais velho, reconhecendo-os logo para espanto total. O que eles não sabiam é que como tinha sido ele que fez aqueles rebuçados, também era ele o único que sabia como aquele encantamento não funcionava, tendo eles para ele as aparências normais.

- Oh! E eu que pensava que era o preferido. – Disse uma voz atrás do homem.

- James e... John. Sabes uma coisa James? – Perguntou passando um braço pelos ombros do sobrinho. – Tu tens que dizer à pessoa com quem estás a falar que é a tua preferida. Eu só me dei mal porque não te tinha visto. – Disse sorrindo.

- Fred! – Gritou o homem de repente fazendo-os sobressaltar. – Tens aqui a resposta.

O rapaz dos seus 15 anos olhou para o pai à procura de uma explicação.

- Que resposta?

- Eu explico. – Disse virando-se para os sobrinhos. – O Fred estava a queixar-se por causa do Quiddich. Esta semana ele esteve a fazer testes para examinar o potencial da futura equipa e não ficou satisfeito. A maioria dos jogadores saiu o ano passado e que se aproveite só ficou ele e a Victoire que é a capitã. Eu já vos vi a jogar e vocês jogam bem!

- E o que é que tem nós jogarmos bem? – Perguntou o Albus.

- Podem ir para a equipa!

- NÓS? – Perguntaram ao mesmo tempo incrédulos a Rose e o Albus.

-Sim, vocês.

- Eu posso fazer os testes. Só não soube que era esta semana, porque... bem, eu estava ocupado. – Disse o James.

- Isso era óptimo, James. Eu esqueci-me completamente de vocês. Assim já temos dois artilheiros bons.

- E o John também.

O John olhou para o James incrédulo e piscou os olhos molemente.

- Eu?

- Sim, tu. Tu jogas bem como goleiro.

- Não! – Disse decidido. – Ainda sou muito novo – e ao ver o olhar do James continuou – e pequeno.

- Não és nada! E o Al e a Rose também.

- Nem penses em me pôr a jogar. – Disse a Rose. – Eu gosto de ver jogar, não, de jogar.

O James e o Fred vendo a verdade nas suas palavras desviaram a sua atenção para o Albus que ainda estava calado, fazendo o George dizer:

- E tu podes ser o apanhador.

- E-eu? – Gaguejou ele. – Porquê eu?

- Porque tu tens o talento do teu pai e foste treinado por ele!

- Eu sou do primeiro ano! – Disse decidido.

- E o que é que tem?

- Tio, - disse revirando os olhos para a patetice do seu tio – os alunos do primeiro ano não podem jogar.

O seu tio sorriu e disse-lhe animado:

- Ai é que estás errado. Os alunos não devem de jogar. É diferente! – Ao ver que o Albus ainda não estava convencido, ele continuou. – Olha o exemplo do teu pai. Ele jogou no primeiro ano e acredita em mim, era um orgulho ver um Gryffindor do primeiro ano vencer os outros mais velhos. Ah, ele tinha talento... – Ele parou de falar por uns instantes contemplando um ponto em cima da cabeça do Albus, só parecendo chegar a si quando abanou a cabeça e continuou: - E tu vais ser a mascote deste ano. Sais ao teu pai!

Ele olhou para o tio pensativo e depois disse feliz:

- Bem, acho que não é crime fazer o teste.

O George sorriu e deu uma palmadinha nas costas do sobrinho.

- Este é o meu sobrinho.

- Bem, eu já vos vi a jogar e sei que vocês vão bater os outros sem problemas. Menos mal, entre os alunos que fizeram o teste havia um batedor que até era bom. Assim, se o John fizer o teste, SÓ O TESTE, - esclareceu vendo o John abrir a boca para protestar – só me falta encontrar um artilheiro.

- Bem... – Começou o John com um estranho sorriso vingativo no rosto – Eu até conheço um bom artilheiro. Ninguém que eu conheça o consegue parar quando está inspirado.

- Nem penses John! – Protestou logo a Sarah.

- Quem disse que eras tu? – Perguntou o John fazendo a Sarah enrubescer e calar-se imediatamente.

- E quem é? – Perguntou o Fred excitado com a ideia de terem uma boa equipa este ano.

- Só digo se me prometeres que eu não vou para a equipa.

O Fred observou-o por uns instantes e talvez pensando que ele não era tão bom assim disse:

- Fazemos primeiro os testes de artilheiro. Se esse artilheiro for tão bom assim ficas livre.

O John sorriu tendo total confiança nas condições do artilheiro.

- A Sarah!

- John! – Indignou-se a Sarah.

- Ela? – Perguntaram uns espantados Fred e George.

- Vocês nunca a viram jogar. Ela foi treinada por um dos melhores artilheiros e, actualmente, ela vence-o sem problemas. Bem... às vezes...

- Que exagero John!

- Verdade! Olha – disse virando-se para o Fred – põem-na a fazer os testes e vais ver que eu tenho razão.

- Mas ela é do primeiro ano!

- Como o Albus!

- Fred, se o John está a dizer eu acredito nele. – Disse o James que recebeu um sorriso agradecido do John.

- Bem, como o Albus disse, não é crime nenhum fazer os testes. Sarah vais fazer os testes e se ela não ficar, John tu também vais fazer os testes.

O John deu de ombros e disse despreocupado:

- Ah, ela vai ficar ou eu não me chame John Franklin.

- Certo. Bem eu vou andando. Vou falar com a Victoire. – Disse saindo, acenando para eles em despedida.

- Ah, este rapaz... – Disse o George abanando a cabeça inconformado. – Eu juro que se houvesse aquela coisa de... como é que os Muggles chamam mesmo... Treinador é isso. Se houvesse um treinador em Quiddich ele ia ser um e um dos bons.

- Já existe. – Disse a Rose para espanto de todos.

- Onde?

- Na Alemanha. Existe um clube que já tem um. Eles têm uma estreita relação com os Muggles e estão a reformar muitas das leis de Quiddich de acordo com os jogos Muggles. Brevemente, mais clubes vão aderir.

Eles olharam para ela espantados. Ela realmente havia herdado aquela característica da sua mãe. Ela sabia de tudo.

- Bem... isso é uma novidade. – Disse o Albus.

- Até está a ter o apoio do público. Acho que daqui a alguns anos chega ao mundo todo estas novas regras de jogo.

- Até vai ser divertido. – Disse o James com um sorriso maroto. – Mas bem, eu tenho que ir. Negócios. Vens John?

- Certo. – Disse, desaparecendo os dois no meio daquelas pessoas todas.

- Al! – Chamou a Rose vendo o olhar cobiçoso dele para alguns produtos. – Nem penses que vais comprar alguma coisa para pregares partidas.

- EU? – Indignou-se ele. – Claro que não. – Ao vê-la virar as costas sussurrou para os outros. – Para que é que eu vou comprar se o tio George dá-me?

Eles ainda andaram pela loja por algum tempo observando fascinados aquela quantidade absurda de produtos. Havia ali produtos para todo o tipo de partidas...

Eles foram até ao segundo andar onde se vendiam os produtos mais caros e preferidos dos mais adultos. O aspecto já não era tão espalhafatoso como o de baixo, era mais sóbrio.

O George tinha tirado a ideia observando os Muggles, influência do seu pai. Aquele andar parecia uma grande loja de electrodomésticos. No entanto, as funções dos objectos estavam aperfeiçoadas. Por exemplo, os telemóveis, para qualquer Muggle, que visse eram só um telemóvel normal, mas para os bruxos eram completamente diferentes. Tinham as mesmas funções, mas havia algumas especialidades. Por exemplo, se estivesses a falar com alguém e carregasses num botão que estava nele irias Aparecer ao lado da pessoa, desde que se pudesse Aparecer na zona.

Eles deram uma volta pelo andar e desceram outra vez para sair da loja. No entanto, quando estavam a sair bateram contra o James e o John que também estavam a sair, mas ao contrário deles, eles estavam cheios de sacos.

- Sarah, não te esqueças de quando fores de me chamares.

Ela só assentiu não dizendo nada. Ela realmente não gostava nada de mentir à única pessoa em quem confiava no mundo.

Eles passaram o resto da manhã a visitarem cada loja com o Richard a explicar cada detalhe. Ele tinha talento para promovedor, tendo a completa atenção deles enquanto explicava cada detalhe. Quando foram 15 horas a Sarah pronunciou-se pela primeira vez desde que saíram da WW.

- Bem, obrigado por tudo mas eu tenho que ir.

- Não esperas pelo teu irmão?

- Não Susan. É para eu ir, não ele. Até logo!

*****

Ela havia caminhado por cerca de 10 minutos até que chegou a uma zona de apartamentos luxuosos. A sua família tinha casas, apartamentos e, inclusive, quintas de luxo em todas as importantes vilas e cidades.

Ela dirigiu-se para um grande prédio que era rodeado por árvores. Por entre elas, conseguia-se ver uma grande piscina onde as crianças, apesar do forte vento, gargalhavam e brincavam nela. Ela sorriu ao ver a inocência delas. Era uma época especial ser criança, mesmo tendo ela a infância que teve. Abanou a cabeça para afastar estes pensamentos e observou melhor o que rodeava aquele luxuoso edifício. Ao lado dele, havia um pequeno campo de Quiddich onde alguns adultos treinavam. À frente existia um restaurante luxuoso onde algumas pessoas ainda almoçavam. Aquele edifício mostrava uma paz e luxo sem igual, o que fazia com que muitas pessoas famosas do mundo bruxo tivessem um apartamento lá.

Ela caminhou calmamente até à entrada e um segurança que estava na porta do edifício olhou desconfiado para ela. Mas pareceu reconhecê-la pouco depois e levantou a varinha fazendo um feitiço que abriu a porta que estava fechada.

- Bom dia menina Franklin. Os seus pais estão à sua espera. – Disse fazendo um aceno com a cabeça.

Ela só acenou e entrou no edifício. Já tinha voltado à sua aparência normal, com os cabelos pretos o que fez o segurança a reconhecer.

Ela olhou em volta quando entrou espantada com o interior do edifício. Realmente, há muito tempo que não entrava lá.

O grandioso Hall estava iluminado por velas que flutuavam livres no ar. Ao centro, uma pequena fonte de um Centauro deitava água através da sua boca. Atrás dele estava um balcão com uma recepcionista que lia distraidamente o jornal. O balcão estava decorado com diversos objectos e tinha alguns rebuçados para oferecer às crianças que habitavam ali. Ao lado, nas paredes, estavam dois seguranças que observavam tudo atentamente à espera de um menor ruído para actuarem.

Ela olhou outra vez em volta à procura de alguma coisa até que viu do outro lado do balcão dois elevadores e dirigiu-se para lá. Os seus passos ecoaram frios naquele silêncio e a recepcionista arrumou logo o jornal olhando em volta à procura da causa do barulho. Os seguranças mantiveram-se no seu lugar somente observando atentamente cada passo dela atentamente.

- Olá menina Franklin. Os seus pais estão lá em cima. – Disse a recepcionista sorridente.

- Certo. Obrigado.

Ela entrou no elevador e carregou no botão que dizia segundo andar. Saiu quando as portas se abriram mostrando o longo corredor e de cada lado uma porta. Cada andar era constituído por dois apartamentos, o que fazia com que cada apartamento fosse muito maior que a maioria das casas.

Ela foi em paços largos até à porta e quando levantou a varinha tocando-a na maçaneta, ela brilhou e a porta abriu.

Ela entrou no apartamento e como esperava ele era luxuoso. A sala de estar que era onde se encontrava tinha espaçosos sofás, quadros nas paredes, cujos ocupantes observavam atentamente o casal que estava sentado no sofá em frente para a lareira. Uma pequena mesa estava à frente do sofá e tinha objectos que pareciam ser de oiro. Toda a sala era mobilada por móveis antigos, mas muito bem tratados.

Ela observou contrariada o casal que estava sentado. A mulher tinha cabelos pretos e uns frios olhos verdes que a observavam. Todo o seu ser apresentava beleza e seriedade. Ao seu lado estava um homem loiro com uns brilhantes olhos azuis que deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver a filha. Ele como a mulher era belo, mas ao contrário dela, demonstrava descontracção.

Ela foi com passos determinados até à poltrona que estava ao lado do sofá e disse-lhes sem dar qualquer tipo de comprimento:

- Nunca percebi porque é que têm apartamentos tão luxuosos se têm que pagar todos os meses pelo luxo e segurança. Não podias simplesmente comprar um pequeno apartamento só com um quarto e sala. Ah, e claro uma casa de banho.

- Tu sabes muito bem Sarah, - disse a voz forte do seu pai – que um bom Franklin...

-.... tem que viver bem e com luxo. – Disse revirando os olhos. – Sei!

- Nós não te chamamos aqui para falarmos disso! – Disse a sua mãe ríspida.

A Sarah suspirou e sentou-se dizendo depois:

- Certo! Podem começar os gritos.

- Nós não vamos gritar. – Disse para seu espanto a mulher dos gritos, a sua mãe.

- Sim... – Disse irónica. – Só vão falar mais alto que o normal.

A mulher bufou e os seus olhos verdes fitaram-na atentamente.

- Sarah, nós queremos falar contigo para te percebermos. – Disse o seu pai.

De todos os tipos de discurso que ela esperava, este não era um deles. Estava realmente surpreendida, mas sorriu. Agora, era a verdadeira oportunidade.

- Não acham que é um bocado tarde? Depois de anos a tratarem-me mal, agora, não faz a diferença.

- Sarah, - retorquiu o seu pai – tu ainda és uma criança.

- Aí sim? – Ela tinha se levantado indignada ao ouvir o que o seu pai tinha dito. Se os seus pais estava numa de pais compreensivos, então que a compreendessem. Todo o seu ser sabia que ela acabaria por cumprir a promessa, mas não iria desperdiçar esta oportunidade. – Se sou assim tão nova porque é que já tenho o meu destino definido? PORQUÊ? – Gritou.

- Porque tu – disse a sua mãe calmamente, como se estivesse a explicar algo a um deficiente mental, fazendo-a irritar ainda mais – foste a escolhida. Tu vais fazer ressurgir as trevas. É o teu destino desde que nasceste.

- E se eu não quiser? – Perguntou irritada.

- Não tens escolha. – Respondeu-lhe ela.

- E se eu disser que tenho?

Ok. Ela admitia. Não tinha escolha. Mas os seus pais não estavam compreensivos? Então que lhe explicassem o porquê da sua vida ser o que é.

- Não vais fazer nada Sarah. É o teu destino!

Ela riu. Um riso cínico, sem qualquer tipo de divertimento.

- Eu não quero e vocês não me vão obrigar a fazer nada que eu não quiser.

- Sarah... – Suspirou a sua mãe.

Ela só olhou para a mãe demonstrando toda a sua irritação, fazendo-a irritar também. Ela não era normalmente assim. Tudo bem que ela se irritava ao ouvir falar de destino, motivo esse pela sua reacção, mas ela aceitava-o. Aceitava-o desde... Engoliu em seco tentado não pensar nisso. Não podia pensar nisso!

- Então? – Ela perguntou ríspida, fazendo a sua mãe realmente se enervar e começar a gritar com ela. – Já me vais deixar fazer o que eu quiser?

- Não sei porque tens essa atitude! Podes gritar, lutar, fugir, mas houve o que te digo, ambas sabemos que no final vais estar do nosso lado, porque o teu destino é comandares as trevas.

A Sarah ainda olhou mais uma vez para os seus pais e calou-se. Tudo o que ela tinha dito era verdade. Ela não poderia lutar contra eles, não iria, mas... Ela irritava-se profundamente por saber que não tinha escolha. TODA a sua vida estava programada. Comandar um exército, lutar, casar-se por interesse com alguém que os seus pais já tinham definido. Tudo o que ela queria era ter a possibilidade de escolher. Ela tinha consciência que no final iria para o lado deles, quer tivesse escolha ou não, mas iria ter escolha. Porque é que ela não podia ser igual aos outros? Igual à Angelina?

- E então? – Perguntou desviando o assunto. – Chamaram-me aqui por eu ir para os Gryffindor e não por isto.

Os seus pais entreolharam-se, provavelmente espantados com a atitude dela e o seu pai disse:

- Tens razão. Nós queremos saber como tu foste lá parar.

- Com o chapéu. – Limitou-se a dizer divertindo-se por dentro ao ver a reacção deles.

- Que foi o chapéu sabemos nós. – Continuou ele. – Mas porquê?

- Oras, porque é assim desde sempre.

Ela viu-o bufar, fazendo-a reprimir um sorriso para continuar com a face isenta de expressões. Ele estava definitivamente a controlar-se.

- Porque é que escolheste Gryffindor?

- Eu não escolhi. – Retorquiu ela.

- Kart não adianta!

- Sim... – Suspirou derrotado. Tinha treinado demasiado bem a sua filha para fugir a um assunto. – Nós queremos saber também como é que é essa história de seres amiga do Potter.

- Eu não o conheço assim há tanto tempo para ser considerado amigo.

O homem bufou outra vez.

- Tu queres seguir os passos do John, é?

Ela só olhou para o seu pai, sem qualquer tipo de reacção.

- É que se não – interrompeu a sua mãe ao ver a não reacção dela – essa tua amizade vai nos dar jeito.

- Porquê? – Perguntou curiosa, apesar de não querer de forma alguma ter amizade com o Potter. Tinha uma promessa a cumprir.

- Vejo que afinal não estás assim tão revoltada.

Ela deu de ombros indiferente.

- Nunca disse que estava. Só não gosto de ter a minha vida já planeada.

- Ainda bem. – Disse a sua mãe com um grande sorriso. – Então vamos ter o facto de estares nos Gryffindor a nosso favor.

*****

Estava outra vez no Três Vassouras. Estava a beber cerveja amanteigada e prestava atenção às palavras da Rose e do Scorpius. Eles estavam a tentar explicar à Susan o que era Quiddich e como se jogava. Num canto da mesa, o Richard falava com uma jovem morena aparentemente do mesmo ano que ele. Apesar de parecer prestar atenção na conversa da jovem, o Albus via-o a dar rápidos olhares ao relógio que estava atrás da jovem.

- Olá! – Disse uma voz alegre atrás dele.

Ele virou-se e viu o James e o John e mais dois rapazes. O John olhou a mesa toda, parando na jovem que falava com o Richard e depois olhou todos outra vez. Franziu a testa ao não ver quem queria.

- A Sarah?

- Ela já saiu. – Respondeu o Richard que tinha parado de fingir que ouvia a jovem.

- E onde é que foi?

- Ao apartamento dela.

- Já?! E não esperou por mim? – Ele virou-se rapidamente, mas depois voltou-se outra vez para o Richard. – Eu vi os teus amigos. Eles estavam na WW. Se estiveres à procura deles já sabes. – Disse agora observando a jovem sorridente que estava ao lado dele.

- Eu não estou à procura deles. Eu estou a apresentar-lhes Hogsmeade. Foram amáveis ao aceitarem a minha proposta.

- Está bem. – Disse indiferente. – Bem, pelos vistos eu já estou atrasado. Adeus.

*****

- É só o que precisas de fazer.

Ela olhou para eles e sorriu pela primeira vez.

- Como é que eu nunca pensei nisto? – Disse inclinando um pouco a cabeça.

Os seus pais só sorriram. Finalmente a tinham domado.

- Para vocês não me terem mandado nenhum feitiço, vocês tinham que ter um plano.

Eles agora olharam preocupados para ela.

- Vais cumprir o que dissemos, não vais Sarah? – Ameaçou.

- Claro, minha adorada mãe. Eu disse que fazia e faço. Mas não por vocês.

- Ainda bem...

- Eu cumpro sempre o que prometo. Lembra-te disso. Eu prometi e... – Não concluiu a frase porque se ouviu uma voz ofegante da entrada.

- O que é que prometeste?

Ela olhou para o recém-chegado. O John como ela, tinha voltado à aparência normal e estava a aproximar-se dela, ofegante e completamente despenteado, fazendo-a concluir que ele veio a correr.

- Sarah?

Ela viu para seu assombro que ele tinha a varinha na mão e que ainda não a tinha arrumado, estando esta ameaçadoramente apontada para os seus pais. Abanou a cabeça repreendendo-o.

- John, tu ainda és menor (como eu) e não podes fazer feitiços.

- Tu achas que este apartamento não está protegido como a nossa casa contra o Ministério? Até podes lançar a maldição da morte que eles não descobrem.

Ela levantou a sobrancelha surpreendia.

- Oba, uma boa notícia!

- Sarah, tu não vais mudar de ideias! – Disse autoritário o seu pai, retirando também a varinha.

Com esse movimento, a Sarah e a mãe dela retiraram logo as varinhas com um ágil movimento. De um lado ficaram os pais, erguidos e ameaçadores e do outro os pequenos filhos. Apesar da notória diferença de idades e de experiência, eles não se mostraram abalados ao terem as varinhas dos seus próprios pais apontadas para si.

- Ah, vocês não me vão obrigar a nada. Sabem disso, não sabem?

- TU TINHAS CONCORDADO! – Rugiu o seu pai.

- Eu simplesmente disse que o ia fazer, não que concordava.

- E isso não é o mesmo?

- Não!

- O que é que disseste que ias fazer, Sarah?

- Nada de especial e o suficiente. – Ao ver a expressão dele obrigou-se a continuar. – Não te iludas John. Eu nunca te escondi que tenho que cumprir uma promessa.

Os seus pais ao ouvirem aquilo sorriram aliviados e abaixaram um pouco a guarda, fazendo a Sarah repreendê-los mentalmente. " Nunca baixar a guarda" foi uma das primeiras lições que aprendeu.

- Só que se eles – disse apontando com a varinha para eles – fizerem alguma coisa que te prejudique eu também acabo com eles, pois tornam-se meus inimigos.

O sorriso deles desapareceu e ela vi-os voltar a erguer as varinhas.

- Sarah... – Começou o John. – A tua promessa... Eu sei que tu não a queres cumprir.

Ela estreitou o olhar. Se haviam alguns pontos fracos dela, eram o destino e a promessa que ela tinha.

- Eu vou cumpri-la! Nem que morra a cumpri-la.

- Ouviste John? Agora desce a tua varinha! – Ordenou a sua mãe, mas como resposta só teve um sorriso divertido da parte dele.

- Estão com medo de mim... – Riu-se ele. – Ah, e claro, teu também Sarah.

- Nós não temos medo!

- Claaaro que não. – Ironizou ele. – Só têm receio.

A Sarah olhou para eles e ao confirmar o que o John disse não se conteve e riu.

- Se vocês quiserem lutar, lutamos. Mas lembrem-se disto. Tudo o que vocês sabem fomos nós que os ensinamos.

- Não pai!

Ele olhou espantado para o filho.

- Não nos ensinaste o que é amizade, amor. Se se estão a referir a lutar e matar, a ser frio, cínico e interesseiro, então sim. Ensinaram-nos! Mas não o mais importante.

A sua mãe revirou os olhos.

- Poupa-nos dos teus discursos moralistas John. Isso não existe.

- Não! Isso existe e, ah, mãe eu vou fazer os possíveis e impossíveis para mostrar isso à Sarah.

- Estás a falar da tua amizade com o Potter? – Perguntou o seu pai.

- Sim pai. Ele ensinou-me que amizade existe e não é interesse comum coisa nenhuma.

- John, no principio tudo é bonito, mas no final vais ver.

- Vou ver que existe. Vou ver que posso esperar dele um braço amigo sempre que precisar, uma mão para me levantar sempre que cair. E sabes porque é que eu sei isto tudo? Porque eu sei que ele se importa comigo e que gosta de mim não porque quer algo, mas porque SE IMPORTA COMIGO!

Os olhos frios da sua mãe fitaram-no e disse virando-se para a Sarah:

- Não acredites nele, Sarah. Ele está iludido. Tudo o que te ensinamos é verdade.

Um nó extremamente doloroso formou-se na sua garganta. Amizade. Ela não sabia o que era isso. Interesse sabia, mas amizade não. Ela achava que amizade era algo que sentia pelo John, mas tinham-lhe dito que isso era porque eram irmãos e que era normal. Será que existia? Que estava a castigar inocentes? Será que poderia estar a prejudicar pessoas que só queriam estar com os seus amigos? Será que no futuro iria destruir famílias verdadeiras? Famílias que gostavam incondicionalmente uns dos outros?

Tudo bem. Era verdade que gostava do John. Era verdade que era capaz de matar para o proteger. Também era verdade que se dava com ele porque gostava dele e não por interesse. Este sentimento também seria possível com as outras pessoas? Pensou no Albus, não, não era. Ela só era simpática para ele porque era necessário se não iria se manter em sarilhos.

- Eu não estou iludido! E sei que ela sabe disso. Sarah pensa! Tu sabes que isso é verdade.

Fechou os olhos confusa. Porque é que para os outros o mundo era preto ou branco e para ela era cinzento? Porque é que não havia certezas na sua vida?

- Nós não viemos aqui discutir isso. – Disse finalmente abrindo os olhos. – Já estamos atrasados. Vamos John.

- Sarah, o que é que disseste que ias fazer? – Perguntou cauteloso o John.

- Nada de importante. – Disse com um suspiro derrotado. – Eu vou cumprir a minha promessa John e sabes que se para isso precisar levar metade do mundo comigo eu levo.

- Fazer ressurgir as trevas... – Disse o John exasperado revirando os olhos. – Tu não queres isso. Tu nem és das trevas!

- Sou e eu prometi John. Quando eu prometo eu cumpro, custe o que custar. Se no caminho custar a minha vida até é um alívio. – Disse indiferente.

- Sarah...

- Chega John! Vamos embora.

Ela nem esperou pela reacção do irmão, indo rapidamente para a porta, deixando para trás um confuso John e uns pais sorridentes. O John ainda deu um olhar de puro ódio para os seus pais antes de correr para alcançar a sua irmã.

- O nosso plano correu bem. – Disse Kart Franklin ao vê-los desaparecer.

- Pois correu. – Concordou a mulher. – O problema é se ela descobre a verdade.

- As únicas pessoas que sabem, somos nós, a senhora e o mestre. Nenhum de nós vai lhe dizer a verdade. Estamos a salvo da ira dela.

- Espero bem que sim. – Disse se sentando.

O seu marido também se sentou e remexeu nas vestes até tirar um pequeno objecto, parecido com um relógio e disse com um grande sorriso:

- Missão cumprida.

N.A. Era para ter posto este capitulo antes mas tive problemas com a net.

Também era para dizer que como devem de ter notado eu pus as posições de Quiddich em brasileiro. Eu gosto mais, pessoalmente, mas se alguém preferir no original é só dizer. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo.

**Marcia B. S.****: **Eu também tenho um grande carinho pela Sarah porque ela não é completamente má mas também não é boa como se vai ver nos próximos capítulos. Aqui descobre-se um pouco mais sobre a família dela e do John. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo e tenha compreendido um pouco mais a Sarah.

**Daianne****:** Muito obrigado pelos elogios mas ainda acho que me falta muito para me comparar à J.K.. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e mais uma vez obrigado XD.


	6. 5 Relação estritamente profissional

**Relação estritamente profissional...**

"_Pratica cada um dos teus actos como se fosse o último da tua vida"_

**Marco Aurélio**

Como prometido pelo Fred, na quarta, estavam todos no campo de Quiddich à espera de fazerem os testes. Com eles estavam muitos alunos mais velhos que ao verem o Albus e a Sarah deram um sorriso descrente, fazendo o Albus se enervar. Mas qualquer tipo de comentário foi evitado com a chegada da Victoire acompanhada do Fred que, como o seu pai tinha dito a eles, parecia um treinador pelas várias folhas que trazia na mão.

- Boa tarde. – Começou a Victoire. – Nós hoje vamos fazer os testes para ver como vai ser constituída a equipa. – Ela fez uma pausa observando todos e parou os seus olhos castanhos no seu ajudante, o Fred. – Bem podemos começar pelos batedores.

Os que estavam para fazer o teste avançaram e foram para o pé dela. Logo, eles compreenderam porque é que ela tinha escolhido, primeiro, aquela posição ao ver o Fred dar-lhe os papéis com um sorriso e agarrar a sua vassoura para fazer também os testes. Ela queria despachar o teste dele para ele poder ajudá-la no resto da selecção.

Como o Fred tinha dito anteriormente só dois jogadores foram suficientemente bons. Ele e um aluno do terceiro ano que parecia um armário, o Justin Swan. Para a idade que ele tinha era muito alto, com os seus 1 metro e sessenta e era corpulento, tendo uma aparência intimadora. Mas a sua aparência era completamento o contrário da sua personalidade, sempre sorridente e com uma simpatia sem igual, fazendo amizades facilmente.

- Muito bem, agora vamos fazer os testes dos artilheiros. – Disse a Victoire depois de confidenciar algo com o Fred que já tinha nas mãos aquela quantidade absurda de papéis.

Muitos mais alunos do que os que fizeram os testes para batedor agarraram na vassoura para fazer os testes, fazendo o Fred falar:

- Bem, ah, podem começar por, – ele olhou para os papéis outra vez – hum, - disse olhando para todos desconfiado e fixando-se na Sarah que tinha sido arrastada pelo James para a posição dela, mal-humorada, e sem nenhum desejo de estar ali – voarem, para ver quanto tempo aguentam. – Disse, agora definitivamente olhando para a Sarah.

Ela ainda ficou mais mal-humorada ao ouvir isso e quando o James estava para outra vez a obrigar a pegar na vassoura ela resmungou:

- Está descansado. Ele vai ver quem é que é a menina que nem sabe andar numa vassoura. Ai vai, vai! – Disse com o orgulho ferido e sem pronunciar nada pegar na vassoura que voou para a sua mão, só esperando o sinal.

- Vão! – Gritou a Victoire dando sinal para eles partirem.

O Fred agradeceu mentalmente ter feito este exercício. Dos cerca de trinta alunos só dez é que se mantiveram em cima da vassoura passada meia hora, porque a maioria dos alunos eram os inexperientes do segundo ano. Analisou a Sarah que voava, ainda mal-humorada, sendo seguida de perto pelo James que parecia esperar ela dizer que desistia para a arrastar outra vez para o seu lugar.

Analisando mais uma vez os papéis em mãos decidiu dificultar um pouco mais as coisas, dizendo para a Victoire o que ela devia de fazer a seguir. Ele ouviu-a apitar e dizer claramente para os alunos que desciam:

- Muito bem. Vocês passaram no primeiro teste, agora, eu vou dificultar um pouco as coisas. – Disse com um sorriso que fez com que os quatro rapazes dos 10 alunos que passaram deslumbrar-se. – O Fred e o Justin vão tentar-vos parar com as bludges. – Disse fazendo um aceno com a cabeça para os dois que já tinham as vassouras em postos para a tarefa. – Têm meia hora a partir de AGORA!

Os dois batedores voaram e começaram logo com a sua tarefa fazendo com os artilheiros começassem a ir cada um para um canto. Os artilheiros tinham uma clara vantagem pois eram mais e podia deslocar-se livremente, mas mesmo assim quatro jogadores foram atingidos com a confusão que ocorreu.

- Muito bem! – Disse ela acenando para pararem. – Agora eu vou subir e quero que tentem marcar pontos. Tenham a consciência que esta não é a minha posição, – disse com um sorriso envergonhado – por isso têm mais que a obrigação de marcarem.

Ela subiu e o Fred voltou à sua posição analisando cada um dos sobreviventes. O James, sem surpresa, tinha chegado ali, mas para seu espanto a Sarah também. Ele tinha, logo ao princípio, tentado acertá-la, pois pensou que ela fosse a mais fraca, mas espantou-se totalmente, quando ela agilmente desviava-se das bludges que ele e o companheiro mandavam. Eles tinham combinado em atacar cada jogador por cinco minutos e ela, mesmo sendo a primeira, com movimentos ágeis na sua Nimbus de último modelo, desviava-se de todos aparentemente sem esforço. Para seu maior espanto, passados os cinco minutos mudando de alvo, ele podia jurar vê-la sorrir cínica para ele, parecendo ter adivinhado que ela a julgava mais fraca de todos.

Agora, ele estava a observar um rapaz do sexto ano lançar a Quaffle e, para seu total espanto, a Victoire defender pois ele lançou para os aros centrais. Ela abanou a cabeça negativamente e apontou algumas coisas na prancheta que tinha mão. Este estava descartado. No final só três jogadores é que tinham marcado os cinco pontos à Victoire, o que o espantou pela negativa, pois ela não era muito boa naquela posição. Tinham ficado o James, a Sarah e outra rapariga do sexto ano. Ele só precisava de dois, pois a Victoire, a capitã, jogava nessa posição, tendo que ele agora conferir com a Victoire quem ia ser a melhor escolha.

Quando a Victoire desceu dirigiu-se a ele e viu as notas que ele tinha tirado na prancheta. Ficou pensativa por segundos até se dirigir a ele:

- Quem achas que fica?

Ele suspirou. Tinha sérias dúvidas.

- O James claramente jogou bem e eu conheço-o. Ele foi treinado pela mãe, a Gina como tu sabes, por isso acho que podemos confiar nele. Agora em relação às duas raparigas... Ambas são boas.

Ela parou e analisou-as. A rapariga do sexto ano estava nervosamente sentada num banquinho à espera que ela falasse, enquanto que a Sarah estava, ainda, maldisposta e rabugenta de braços cruzados ao lado do John que dizia qualquer coisa que parecia ser depreciativa, pois ela virou-lhe a cara ao ouvir o que ele disse e o James que estava ao lado dela, como um bom cão de guarda só riu e concordou com o John.

- Não sei, também. Ambas são boas, mas deu-me a impressão que a Franklin não deu o seu melhor.

O Fred olhou confuso para onde ela olhava e viu a Sarah dar as costas ao John e ao James e dirigir-se para o banco ao lado do da rapariga do sexto ano, sendo seguida pelos dois.

- Não sei. Mas porque é que dizes isso?

- Porquê? – Riu-se ela. – Porque os dois primeiros lançamentos foram excepcionais e no terceiro ela olhou directamente para onde ia lançar e com muito menos velocidade. Parecia que queria que eu o apanhasse de propósito.

- Hum, por acaso. Mas quem achas que é melhor? No teste de agilidade acho que ela foi uma das melhores apesar de parecer só fazer isso para me provocar. Mas se ela está a fazer isso contrariada...

- Nós podemos arranjar um incentivo! – Exclamou a Victoire com os olhos a brilharem na direcção do Albus.

- O que estás a pensar?

- Se ela vir o Al a ser escolhido e com uma boa provocação ela pode ser motivada. Acho que vou arriscar!

- Mas a outra...

- A outra quase foi apanhada por uma bludge do Justin. Já fiz a minha escolha! – E voltou a dirigir-se outra vez para os alunos. – Agora vamos fazer os testes para goleiro. Os artilheiros escolhidos são o James Potter e a Sarah Franklin!

Ouve diversas reacções ao ouvirem aquilo. A rapariga do sexto só assentiu e dirigiu-se para o pé dos amigos que resmungaram alto alguma coisa parecida com " Claro! Os amiguinhos dela são os escolhidos." Os alunos do primeiro e segundo ano bateram palmas e os outros olharam sem pronunciar nem sim, nem não. Mas definitivamente a melhor reacção foi do John que abraçou o James para felicitá-lo e falou, demasiado alto, para a Sarah, num tom de repreensão e ao mesmo tempo feliz:

- AH! FICASTE! Eu não vou fazer os testes, apesar não te teres esforçado. BEM-FEITO!

Ela só cruzou os braços e resmungou:

- Tu só me metes em sarilhos. Eu nem queria estar cá em primeiro lugar. ELE- disse apontando para o James que estava a ser felicitado pelos amigos – é que me arrastou, literalmente, até aqui, porque TU PEDISTE!

- Ah, não sejas resmunguenta. Passaste, devias de estar feliz.

- Claro. Se não tivesse vindo obrigada. – Resmungou com todo o seu mal humor.

- Sarah e James. – Chamou a Victoire. – Preparem-se para lançar.

O primeiro aluno que ia fazer os testes já estava nos ares à espera que eles subissem. O James já estava para subir quando viu que a Sarah parecia não ter ouvido. Com toda a calma do mundo foi até ela que ainda estava sentada e puxou-a pelas vestes até à Victoire que só olhou para ela.

- Humpf... Está bem. Ganharam. – Disse subindo na vassoura e apanhando a Quaffle e com uma velocidade descomunal chegar ao meio campo, pondo toda a sua raiva na quaffle e lançando-a de lá mesmo.

O goleiro só viu a quaffle passar pelo aro esquerdo sem qualquer tipo de reacção.

- Então Fred. Ainda com dúvidas? – Perguntou a Victoire divertida.

- Se conseguires domar o humor dela, nenhuma. – Disse ele, também divertido.

O teste para os goleiros demorou um pouco mais que o habitual porque não havia nenhum espectacularmente bom, mas havia dois razoavelmente bons. Acabaram por decidir pelo do quinto ano, o Jerry Piece. Ele era moreno, não muito alto e ligeiramente musculado. Não era muito de falar e ao ver que era o escolhido somente sorriu ao ver a felicitação dos seus amigos que estavam ali para apoiá-lo.

- Muito bem! – Anunciou a Victoire. – Vamos aos testes para apanhador. Preparem-se. AGORA! – Disse libertando a snitch reluzente.

Os jogadores já estavam preparados e viram-na subir para o céu. Foram todos a trás estando o Albus e um aluno do sétimo ano à frente devido às suas Firebolts. A snitch mudou a sua trajectória deslocando-se para a esquerda, dando uma ligeira vantagem ao aluno do sétimo ano. O Albus bufou e inclinou-se mais na vassoura para ganhar velocidade. Se havia coisa que tinha aprendido com o seu pai era a nunca desistir. Viu ganhar uma ligeira vantagem na velocidade por ser mais leve que o outro e assim conseguir ficar lado a lado. A snich parou e voltou a descer, fazendo-o bufar impaciente. Tinha que apanhar aquela coisa ou não se chama-se ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER. Inclinou-se completamente na vassoura para descer com velocidade e sorriu ao ver que estava na frente. Esticou o braço e apanhou a snitch. Ficou tão feliz que nem reparou que devia de frear. Só reparou quando ao olhar para o chão viu-o demasiado perto, fazendo-o levantar a vassoura numa tentativa inútil de não embater no chão. Bateu, fazendo levantar poeira, mas tanto ele como a vassoura sairam ilesos.

- Bem, - disse a Victoire bem-disposta – definitivamente podemos contar com que o nosso apanhador vá com tudo para apanhar a snicth. Parabéns. – Felicitou.

Mais à noite, a Victoire pendurava na sala de convívio a lista com a equipa, havendo muitas más reacções ao ver uma equipa tão nova e começando a haver boatos que a equipa era constituida só pelos amigos da capitã.

- Não liguem ao que eles dizem, – disse o Fred que se sentou na poltrona ao lado da Susan – vocês mereceram.

- Eles são é uns invejosos. Isso sim! – Exclamou o James irritado.

- O truque é não ligar. Parabéns John, tinhas razão em relação à Sarah.

- Eu disse que ela era boa. Eu não iria mentir só porque ela é minha irmã. – Disse lançando um olhar mal-humorado na direcção da Sarah que ainda estava amuada.

- Humpf... Tu é que devias de estar a jogar, não eu. – Voltou a resmungar.

- Não lhe ligues Fred. – Disse o John dando de ombros. – Isso passa-lhe. E não te preocupes, se ela está dentro ela vai dar o seu melhor.

- Que remédio tenho eu. Não vou fazer má figura só porque tu és mau, John!

- Vais ver Fred. Com esta equipa, vocês vão ganhar.

- Eu não tenho dúvidas. – Disse confiante.

E ele tinha razão. A cada treino a equipa melhorava. Os artilheiros melhoraram no jogo em conjunto, o goleiro a defender e o apanhador já não era tão suicida, como de inicio.

Passados um mês e meio de treino eles caminhavam para o primeiro jogo da época, " Gryffindor- Hupplefful" e eles queriam mostrar que não ia ser pela inexperiência que iriam perder. A Victoire andava nervosa de um lado para o outro à espera que os restantes jogadores chegassem enquanto o Fred olhava para ela, pensando mentalmente se a táctica que ela tinha planeado tinha algum erro. Viram a porta ser aberta e por ela entraram o James que como de custume trazia uma emburrada Sarah e atrás vinha o Albus. Passados pouco minutos chegaram os restantes elementos. Ela olhou para todos e suspirou tentando dispersar o nervosismo.

- Bem pessoal, vamos ter o nosso primeiro jogo. Eu não sou muito boa com discursos, mas o principal é vocês fazerem o que sabem melhor e se jogarem como nos treinos o jogo é nosso. Vá! Vamos lá, ganhar o nosso primeiro jogo e provar-mos que somos uma boa equipa.

Eles entraram em campo ao serem chamados e a equipa adversária já estava em campo. Wood apitou e o jogo começou.

- Eeeeeeee começa a partida. Bola para a Weasley que passa para o Potter que desvia de uma bludge, passa para a Franklin que remata e MARCA! 10 a 0. Um bom inicio de jogo. E os Hupplefful contra-ataquam e o Piece defende.

O jogo continuou por uma hora. Ao contrário que os Hupplefful inicialmente pensaram, apesar da inexperiência eles tinham bons jogadores, o que fazia com que os Gryffindor estivessem a ganhar por 100-60. Os apanhadores ainda continuavam a voar pelo campo à espera que a pequena bola dourada aparecesse. Mais dez minutos se passaram e os Hupplefful tinham marcado mais 40 pontos, contra 10 dos Gryffindor, fazendo-os estar a perder por uns miseros 10 pontos. O goleiro estava a demonstrar o seu ponto fraco, ele facilmente perdia a concentração, coisa que aconteceu quando sofreu um golo por um quaffle que passou por baixo dele. O Albus tinha que apanhar a snitch brevemente ou os Hupplefful iriam ficar à frente no marcador. Como se Merlim tivesse ouvido os seus suplicios a snitch apareceu a poucos metros dele, perto da cabeça do goleiro da sua equipa. Usando toda a velocidade da sua vassoura ele dirigiu-se para lá. Ele tinha que apanhar a snitch.

- E parece que o Potter viu a snitch. Ele vai a toda a velocidade e...

A sua vida era uma porcaria! Porque é que o comentador teve que dizer aquilo? Os batedores adversários começaram a lançar-lhe bludges o que o fez moderar a velocidade e perder uma boa parte do avanço que tinha. Viu pelo ombro o outro apanhador a dirigir-se para ele, mas sorriu quando uma bludge lançada pelo Fred fez o outro apanhador mudar de trajectória. Agora, era só ele e aquela pequenina bola dourada. Lembrou-se da lição do seu pai. Agelidade e velocidade. Mover-se aleatoriamente para desviar das bludges e ao mesmo tempo por toda a velocidade com um único objectico: apanhar a snitch.

Desviou-se para a direita por reflexo quando viu uma bludge vir em sua direcção. Como por milagre a pequena bola também se desviou fazendo com que com um movimento àgil ele apanhasse a snitch. Tinham ganho o jogo!

- E o Potter apanha a snitch! Os Gryffindor ganham por 260-100.

Uma hora mais tarde, estavam todos a festejar na sala de convivio.

- Ganhámos! – Festejava o Fred que tinha na mão uma cerveja ameitegada. – Gánhamos... – Repetia eufórico. – GÁNHAMOS! – Gritava pulando abraçado ao Albus e ao James.

- Estás a ver, eu tinha razão. – Disse o John chegando com a Sarah que logo foi cumprimentada por todos que a viram. Nem pareciam os mesmos que até aquele momento desdenhavam da equipa por terem alunos tão novos.

- Sarah! – Gritou o Albus igualmente feliz. – Gánhamos. Provamos que somos os melhores.

A Sarah olhou para ele sem qualquer tipo de bom humor.

- E quem disse que eu duvidava disso Potter? – Disse dirigindo-se à mesa das bebidas e tirando uma garrafa de cerveija ameitegada.

Ele olhou confuso para ela. Porque é que ela estava tão mal-disposta?

- Não lhe ligues, Albus. Ela tem crises de humor. – Explicou o John.

- Crises de humor?

- Sim. – Disse dando de ombros. – Mas ela é uma boa pessoa.

- Eu sei... Só que ela está diferente.

O John sorriu compreensivo.

- Ela deve de estar irritada por terem dúvido das suas capacidades e tu pagas as culpas. Não leves a mal.

- Não. – Disse dando um golo na bebida observando a Sarah que se tinha sentado no sofá que logo depois foi ocupado pela Rose e a Susan. – Ela sabe que nós realmente se importamos com ela?

O John sorriu outra vez.

- Acho que sim. – Disse alheio, completando mais para si do que para o rapaz à sua frente. – E é isso que a preocupa.

*****

Ele caminhava com cautela devido à neve escorregadia que estava por baixo. O Inverno tinha demorado a aparecer mas parecia que agora queria recuperar todo o tempo perdido com a intensidade.

Depois do jogo "Gryffindor-Hupplefful" o tempo piorou começando a haver constantemente um vento forte que os impossibilitava de andar livremente pelos jardins.

A meio do mês de Novembro houve uma grande descida de temperatura e a partir dai juntamente com o vento foi sempre a piorar. A neve juntamente com o vento fazia com que os alunos andassem sempre cobertos por grandes quantidades de roupa e qualquer tempo livre fosse passado com os amigos à frente da acochegante lareira. Se antes com o vento os alunos andavam pouco ao ar livre, agora só saiam do castelo o tempo necessário para irem para as aulas. Ainda havia uns alunos corajosos que de tempo em tempo tentavam iniciar uma luta com bolas de neve, mas rapidamente desistiam vencidos pelo vento furioso que ameaçava qualquer um.

Eles saiam da aula de Herbologia e andavam ansiosos para poder chegar à segurança do castelo. O vento furioso batia na sua cara com uma intensidade tal que lágrimas formavam-se nos seus olhos. Quando finalmente chegou ao castelo parou para poder respirar livremente e destapou a cara com o cachecol que a cobria. Limpou as lágrimas que ainda estavam nos seus olhos e encaminhou-se para a Torre. Atrás de si os seus amigos faziam o mesmo e já conversavam.

- Para a semana é as férias de Natal. Vocês vão para casa não é? – Perguntou a Susan.

- Sim. – Respondeu distraido o Scorpios. – Porquê? Não vais também?

- Vou. Só estava com curiosidade. – Respondeu-lhe ela fazendo uma careta.

A Rose e ele riram daquela caracteristica peculiar dela, a curiosidade. Olhou para o lado e viu a Sarah destapar a cara e continuar com a mesma cara séria. Ela estanhamente desde a visita a Hogsmeade andava mais séria e se ele perguntasse qualquer coisa a haver com isso ganharia uma resposta mal-humorada dela.

- Sarah! – Chamou-a.

Ela sobressaltou-se e olhou para ele com a testa franzida.

- Desculpa. Estava distraida. O que é que perguntavas?

- Nada. Só vi que não estás bem. Passa-se alguma coisa?

Ela desviou o olhar e voltou a responder com o seu, agora, habitual mau humor.

- Óptima Potter!

Ele suspirou. Nunca tinha percebido porque é que ela tinha mudado tanto. Da relação de quase amizade que tinham antes da visita passaram a isto.

- Podes dizer Sarah. Eu prometo que não digo nada.

Ela deu um sorriso cinico mas mesmo assim respondeu-lhe.

- Se te interressa tanto, estava a pensar que amanhã temos treino com este tempo. Eu odeio o frio!

Ouvio-se uma voz sarcástica atrás dela que lhe disse:

- Pensavas que era uma coisa boa e agora vê-se. Tudo tem que ter os seus contras Sarah.

Ela fuzilou com os olhos o recem-chegado e o Albus tinha certeza de que se o olhar matasse o seu irmão estava neste momento morto.

- Se não te lembras Potter eu só entrei na equipa por tua causa. Tu arrastaste-me até lá. – Resmungou.

- E ainda bem. – Disse com um sorriso orgulhoso. – Não me desiludiste, jogas muito bem. Agora, - disse voltando a puxá-la – vais parar de resmungar e ser uma boa menina.

- Rrrrr – rosnou ela, irritadissima - não me queres mandar sentar? Estás a tratar-me como a um cão.

Ele largou-a e pareceu ponderar.

- Éeeeeeeee. Eu só preciso mesmo é de te arrastar para os jogos. Por isso, não precisas de reboque para a sala comum. – Disse e começou a caminhar de volta para a Torre.

- Rrrrrrrrr... – Voltou a rosnar a Sarah ao ver a descontracção dele. – Eu juro que um dia o vou matar!

- Não jures coisas que não vais fazer. – Disse o John e ao ver que ela iria responder continuou:- Não és tu a friorenta? Para de resmungar e vai para a sala comum que é quente.

Ela ainda lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador mas acabou por fazer o que ele disse.

- O que é que se passa com ela? – Perguntou-lhe a Rose.

O John riu.

- Ela odeia ser mandada coisa que o James está a fazer ao arrastá-la todos os santíssimos treinos de Quiddich.

- Mas...

Ele suspirou.

- Eu sei Rose. – Disse voltando a caminhar ao ver que a Sarah já ia no meio do corredor. – Ela por vezes é assim. Se se importarem com isso desistam dela.

- Desistir?- Perguntou o Scorpios surpreendido que ia ao lado da Rose.

- Sim. Eu sei do esforço que vocês estão a fazê-la para tentar intregá-la no vosso grupo. Sinceramente, ela não é assim nem nada parecido, mas ultimamente ela tem estado com um mau humor contagiante por isso se quiserem desistir dela, desistam.

- E deixá-la andar com o Risson? – Intrometeu-se o Albus. – Nunca!

O John agora riu abertamente. Aquela rivalidade que o Albus tinha com o Risson era espectacular. Mas num ponto ele estava correcto. Era melhor a companhia deles do que a do Risson, que só não estava mais com a Sarah porque o Albus estava normalmente sempre perto dela.

- Nisso concordo contigo. – Disse ainda rindo.

- Mas porque é que ela mudou tanto? – Perguntou o Scorpius.

Ele involuntariamente mudou a sua expressão. Ele sabia o motivo mas não lhes poderia dizer. Ele uma vez tinha lhe perguntado o porquê de ela agir assim e ela só respondeu que a antiga relação que tinha com eles era só professional. Ela precisava de interagir com eles para a visista a Hogsmeade e tinha sido isso que fez. Agora já que não era necessário não precisava de ser mais tão simpática.

Apesar do discurso que ela tinha feito cheio de argumentos ele sabia que ela mentia. Ela era um boa mentirosa, boa demais e podia enganar todos, mas havia uma excepção. ELE. Ele tinha-a visto crescer, viu-a na única altura da sua vida onde ela foi verdadeiramente feliz e, por isso, sabia perfeitamente quando ela estava a mentir e nesse caso era quase isso. Quase porque ele viu uma ponta de verdade, mas na maioria ela estava a mentir. Só faltava descobrir o porquê.

- Uma boa pergunta. – Suspirou. O que iria dizer se nem ele sabia a verdade? – Mas não te sei responder. Só sei que ela não é normalmente assim. Quem sabe – um sorriso brincalhão formou-se no seu rosto ao dizer – não é pelo frio. Coisa mais friorenta garanto-te que não vais conhecer em toda a tua vida.

O Scorpios riu levemente, mas ele percebeu que ele não tinha ficado satisfeito com a resposta.

Caminharam o resto do caminho em silêncio só voltando a falar quando eles se sentaram nos sofás em volta da lareira onde a Sarah já estava a aquecer-se a resmungar qualquer coisa para o James que só ria dela.

- Hey, James. – Chamou o Albus estranhamente alegre. – Temos que agradecer aos pais terem-nos oferecido estas Firebolts. – Sorriu ele. – A minha ajudou-me muto a apanhar a snitch.

- A Firebolt não é a melhor vassoura Potter. – Resmungou a Sarah ainda em frente à lareira a aquecer-se. – Apesar de esse modelo ter saido à pouco tempo a Nimbus é melhor.

- O QUÊ? – Indignou-se o Albus. – É claro que a Firebolt é melhor.

- Não, não é. – Insistiu ela.

- Se eu apanhei a snith que deu a vitória, foi graças à Firebolt.

- Disso, meu caro irmão, - intrometeu-se o James – não tenho dúvida. Porque se apanhaste a snitch com certeza não foi pela habilididade. – Disse com o seu melhor sorriso para ele.

- Estás a insinuar que eu não sou bom? – Disse entredentes.

- Eeeeeeeeu? A insinuar? Assim até me ofendes. Eu estava a AFIRMAR com todas as letras.

O Albus só bufou sabendo que qualquer tentativa de resposta iria ser ignorada pelo irmão, prefirindo responder a Rose que o estava a convidar para um jogo de xadrez. Ele aceitou, embora soubesse de antemão que iria perder.

- Ah, ... – começou cautelosamente a Susan. – Sabem me explicar porque é que o meu telemóvel não funciona em Hogwarts?

- Os do tio George funcionam. – Comentou o Albus. – É pena é ser necessário autorização dos pais para nos darem. – Resmungou.

A Sarah suspirou com aquele comentário.

- É simples Susan, - disse cansada – qualquer tipo de electrodoméstico com origem Muggle que precise de electrecidade não funcione. Os da WW funcionam porque têm feitiços e são uma adaptação. Por exemplo, se isso funcionasse, acho que comprava aqueles cobertores eléctricos. Assim tenho que fazer um feitiço. – Disse dando de ombros.

- O que são cobertores elecnicos? –Perguntou o Scorpios.

- Electricos. – Corrigiu ela. - São cobertores que, ham, devido à electrecidade são mais quentinhos. – Disse esfregando os braços e suspirando.

O John olhou desconfiado para ela e inquiriu:

- Como é que sabias que eles existiam?

Ela abriu e voltou a fechar a boca, só dizendo por fim:

- Li algures. –disse vaga.

"_Mais uma mentira"_

- Xeque-mate! – festegou a Rose. – Mais um?

- Não! – Exclamou o Albus saltando da cadeira como se tivesse apanhado um choque. – O Scorpios joga. – Disse o empurrando.

Por segundos ninguém falou, só sendo quebrado o silêncio pelo comentário do James.

- Sabes Al, acho que podes pedir um bom presente ao pai.

- Porquê? Nem tirei grandes notas como elas. – Disse apontando com a cabeça para a Susan, Sarah e Rose que jogava animada com o Scorpios.

- Nem uma detenção. Simplesmente magnífico. – Troçou.

- Sabes como é... Eu tenho talento ao contrário de uma outra pessoa da minha família. – Respondeu ele no mesmo tom do James.

- Hey! – Indignou-se o James. – Tudo o que tu sabes fui eu que te ensinei!

- O aprendiz que ultrapassa o mestre! – Exclamou simplesmente o Albus com o seu melhor sorriso.

N.A. Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem e lembrem-se que não custa nada carregar no botão verde aqui em baixo e dizer a sua opinião XD.

**Daianne: **Muito obrigado pelos elogios, não imagina o quanto motiva a escrever ;-) E aqui esta mais um capítulo. Espero que goste.

**Marcia B. S.****: **O que os pais querem que ela faça, só se vai descobrir mais para a frente quando se descobrir tudo sobre a Sarah. Vai ser nessa altura que vão formar a verdadeira opinião sobre ela. Ou se vai amá-la ou odiá-la, não vai haver meio-termo... Em relação ao John, ele é mesmo assim enfrenta tudo para proteger as pessoas que ele ama.


	7. 6 E relação estritamente familiar

**... E relação estritamente familiar**

"_A unidade familiar desempenha um papel crítico em nossa sociedade e no treinamento da geração por vir." _

**Sandra Day O'Connor**

- Lar, doce lar. – Comentou a olhar para a porta da sua casa.

À sua frente estava uma casa branca com um grandioso jardim. A casa não era excessivamente grande, mas mostrava que os seus habitantes viviam bem. Tanto o jardim como o telhado estavam brancos devido à neve que caia livremente.

Ele passou pelo portão com a sua família atrás e com passos rápidos entrou pela porta. Ao chegar lá viu uma bela mulher ruiva de mãos dadas com uma criança que parecia ser a própria quando criança. A pequena ao vê-lo abriu um grande sorriso e correu para ele.

- Al!

Ele abraçou-a e rodopiou-a pelo ar, divertindo-se com o riso puro que a pequena dava. As saudades que tinha dela...

- Lily. – Murmurou rouco.

- Hey, ó pequenina e eu? Não sou irmão? – Gracejou o James ao entrar.

Ela separou-se dele e olhou para o irmão mais velho com as mãos nas ancas.

- Pequenina? Pequenina? – Perguntou irritada com a sua voz fina.

- Sim pequenina. – Disse aproximando-se dela e agitando-lhe os cabelos. – Agora dá-me um abraço! – Não esperando por uma reacção dela, ele abraçou-a.

O pai vinha logo atrás com as malas a flutuarem à sua frente. Sorriu para a mulher e ainda mais ao ver aquela cena. Felizmente os seus filhos estavam a viver aquilo que ele tinha sido privado na sua infância.

- Olá James. Olá Al. – Disse a mãe abraçando a cada um. – Como estão?

- Bem. – Responderam e subiram as escadas a falar com a Lily levando as malas.

Os pais ficaram em silêncio a vê-los subir animadamente as escadas. Quando eles desapareceram de vista a Ginny não aguentando a ansiedade perguntou:

- Como correu?

- Bem. Ninguém se nos atreveu a atacar em campo aberto. Não ao grande Harry Potter. – Gracejou para ver a mulher dar um pequeno sorriso.

- E ao famoso Ronald Weasley? – Riu ela.

- Também. – Disse correspondendo ao sorriso dela. – E por aqui? Tudo normal?

- Sim. Eu já disse que acho que é um exagero da vossa parte? Talvez seja só um assassinio em série.

- Talvez – cortou-a perdendo o sorriso – sejam só vários assassinos em série.

*****

- E foi assim. – Disse acabando o relato ansiosa.

O pequeno rapaz ruivo de olhos castanhos fixou o seu olhar na irmã. Tinha houvido tudo como se a sua vida dependesse disso e disse animado:

- Nunca mais sou eu.

- Vai ser breve. Já demorou mais. – Disse dando um sorriso tranquilizador.

- Mas é mesmo verdade?? – Perguntou incrédulo. – O Al apanhou mesmo a snitch?

- É claro. O jogo foi muito giro. Ele...

Ela continuou a relatar o jogo com precisão até que a mãe deles apareceu à porta com os seus cabelos castanhos a baterem-lhe nas costas.

- Eu e o vosso pai vamos a casa dos vossos tios. Querem vir?

A Hermione olhou espectante para os filhos. Normalmente, nem era preciso perguntar porque eles eram vizinhos. Mas eles estavam sobre sobreaviso e todo o cuidado era pouco.

- Ver o Al? – Perguntou o Hugo com os olhos a brilharem de espectativa.

A Hermione fraziu a testa confusa com aquela excitação do pequeno.

- Também. – Respondeu por fim. – Eu e o vosso pai temos que ir falar com o Harry e a Ginny.

- 'Bora. – Disse saindo com uma rapidez fenomenal, saindo pela porta.

A Hermione ainda ficou mais confusa e perguntou à filha:

- O que é que ele tem?

- Quiddich. – Disse simplesmente saindo também do quarto.

A Hermione abanou negativamente a cabeça com um sorriso sincero nos lábios. Os seus dois filhos tinham saído ao pai em relação ao Quiddich. Ambos tinham uma paixão pelo desporto, apesar da Rose não gostar de jogar ela adorava assistir e, principalmente, relatar. Ela mudou a sua postura quando ouviu o Ron chamar. Iriam tratar de assuntos graves com os vizinhos.

*****

- Al! – Disse o pequeno abraçando-o com os olhos a brilharem. – Apanhaste mesmo a snitch?

Ele sorriu. Aquele garoto era mesmo apaixonado pelo Quiddich.

- Sim, mas foi sorte.

- Porque é que todas as pessoas o cumprimentam e se esquecem de mim? – Reclamou uma voz falsamente magoada.

- Sabes como é. – Disse com um sorriso maroto. – Eu sou mais bonito, mais talentoso,...

- Tens é um sentido de humor grande. – Resmungou o James.

- Meninos – chamou a Hermione entrando – não querem ir lá para cima?

Eles olharam para ela e foram a correr para o andar superior fazendo com que apesar da tensão com que estava sorrisse.

- É melhor conversarmos no escritório. – Disse o Harry.

Os quatro entraram no escritório. Era uma sala grande com prateleiras cheias de livros nas paredes. Á frente havia uma janela que mostrava a neve a cair abundantemente lá fora. Uma secretária com papéis espalhados estava ao lado. Conseguia-se ver em cima da secretária um ampliação de uma imagem que tinha a mesma função que um ecrã de um computador. Ele mostrava um documento e por baixo da secretária via-se uma pequena caixa. Um confortável sofá estava ao lado com uma pequena mesa à frente que tinha um livro sobre ela.

- Recebi uma mensagem. – Disse franzindo a testa. – Deve de ser urgente para me mandarem uma mensagem por este meio.

- Harry deve de ser pelo motivo que viemos cá.

Ele não lhe respondeu sentando-se à secretária e com um aceno da varinha abriu o documento. Eles não puderam ver o que ele estava a ler mas pela sua expressão não era nada de bom. Por fim, ele suspirou e olhou para eles triste.

- Parece que não posso tirar um dia de férias. – Disse com um suspiro desanimado.

- Também és o chefe dos aurors. – Disse o Ron.

- E os bandidos não tiram férias. – Continuou a Ginny. – Passa-se alguma coisa amor? – Perguntou preocupada.

- Um ataque. – Disse simplesmente respondendo à pergunta da mulher. – Foi por isso que cá vieram? – Perguntou dirigindo-se à Hermione e ao Ron.

- Sim. – Explicou o Ron. – Quando cheguei a casa tinha uma coruja com uma carta que explicava tudo.

- Porque é que não me mandaram uma para mim?

Para seu espanto o seu amigo começou a rir.

- Tu sabes como eles são. Eles mandaram-te a mensagem e como tu não respondeste pensaram que tinha sido desviada. Eles confiam tanto nessa tecnologia como em antigos Devoradores da Morte.

- Pois. – Disse o Harry fechando os olhos transtornado. – Desculpa a pergunta idiota. – Ele inspirou o ar numa tentativa de se acalmar e raciocinar livremente. – Mais uma família atacada.

- Também com poder como as outras. – Continuou o Ron.

- O que está a deixar os Muggles doidos. – Disse a Hermione.

- Como é que sabes isto? – Perguntou desconfiado o Ron.

Ela suspirou. Como é que tinha casado com um homem tão obtuso?

- Duas razões Ron. A primeira é que os meus pais são Muggles e eu falo com eles e segundo o Harry disse-me. Ele pediu-me ajuda neste caso.

- Mais uma mente para ajudar nunca é de mais. – Disse ele e completou: - Ainda mais quando ela é tão brilhante.

A Hermione sorriu ao ouvir o elogio do amigo e o Ron pediu desculpas acanhado.

- Desculpa. É que eu pensei que como tens a BABE e isso...

- Eu compreendo Ron.

- Hermione tens alguma ideia? – Perguntou o Ron esperançoso.

- Muitas. Mas nenhuma que vocês não tivessem pensado.

- É estranho. – Disse o Harry levantando-se e indo em direcção ao espaçoso sofá. – Quando atacam bruxos, o que não é muito frequente, tanto atacam bruxos com poder ou não. Os seus ataques são mais centrados para os Muggles e quando atacam são fatais. Tanto matam os empregados, como as crianças, como os adultos. Não poupam ninguém. Os Muggles estão doidos ao verem as pessoas que para eles são famosas morrerem uns atrás dos outros sem explicação. Uns dizem que é conspiração, outros que é um ataque terrorista e os mais simpáticos que é simplesmente coincidência.

- Uns aurors têm a tese de que é um grupo que odeia Muggles e um assassino em série bruxo. Que são dois acontecimentos separados. – Disse o Ron.

- Mas não tem lógica. – Disse a Ginny que também estava ali a ajudar o Harry porque ele lhe pediu. – Os assassinatos são semelhantes, quase iguais. Matam da mesma maneira, não poupam ninguém e não deixam uma única pista.

- Ou seja, eles são frios, inteligentes e têm algum plano que nós não conseguimos entender. – Finalizou o Harry.

Eles ficaram um instante em silêncio que só foi quebrado pelo riso alto das crianças que estavam no andar superior.

- Tu não achas... – Começou a Ginny temerosa. – que os Devoradores da Morte voltaram?

Ele olhou para a mulher e ficou uns instantes em silêncio a meditar.

- Não! – Disse por fim. – Mas não vai ser por isso que devemos de ter menos cuidado. Quem quer que seja que está por trás disto não é um Devorador apesar de poder ter as mesmas ideias. A maioria foi apanhada e os que fugiram ficaram com demasiado medo para se reagrupar. – Ele calou-se por instantes, mas depois continuou. – Eu já pus uns espiões a tentarem descobrir que é, mas até agora não descobriram nada. – Suspirou. – Mas eu mandei-os continuar.

- Então... Ainda não descobriste o chefe nem a causa. Nem uma pista? – Perguntou a Hermione.

- Não. Ainda não.

*****

Suspirou quando viu o carro passar por aqueles ornamentados portões que conhecia desde a infância. Olhou para o lado, o seu irmão continuava em silêncio a olhar para a paisagem lá fora. Estava a olhar para o lago que se mantinha calmo. Toda a viagem tinha sido assim... silenciosa. Só falaram na estação quando os seus pais ficaram a falar com uns conhecidos e eles encenaram o papel de bons filhos e bem-educados. Virou a cabeça e olhou para fora. As árvores erguiam-se para cima parecendo querer tocar o céu. A casa estava ao lado, grande e imponente. Tinha uma aparência sóbria e parecia um palácio devido ao tamanho do edifício. Tinha uma cor vermelho escuro, uma cor típica das casas da Inglaterra. À frente, de cada lado da porta ornamentada, estavam dois bruxos grandes e carrancudos. Estavam a chegar a um tipo de rotunda, onde podiam deixar as pessoas à porta ou se andassem mais um pouco ir por um caminho que levava a um estacionamento atrás e, ainda, podiam voltar atrás contornando a rotunda.

O carro deu um ronco e parou na porta. Um bruxo correu para abrir a porta do seu pai que conduzia enquanto que o outro já tinha aberto a porta à sua mãe e esperava pacientemente que ela saísse do carro, segurando a porta. Quando o seu pai saiu, o bruxo que lhe tinha aberto a porta tomou o seu lugar ao volante. Entretanto os dois jovens alheios aos ensinamentos dos seus pais já estavam fora do carro, com as malas nas mãos encaminhando-se para entrar dentro da casa.

Quando entraram dentro de casa, uma pequena empregada chegou a correr e com maneando a varinha fez as malas dos dois flutuarem e dirigirem-se ao andar superior. Eles estavam num amplo corredor com quadros nas paredes cujos habitantes não desviavam os olhos deles. Por baixo deles, havia um fofo tapete e ao lado havia uma luxuosa escada em espiral que fazia uma ligação com o andar superior. Continuaram o seu caminho em silêncio dirigindo-se em frente onde se encontrava uma porta. Ainda ouviram a empregada dizer:

- Senhor e senhora Franklin têm uns senhores à sua espera.

Eles sem interesse nenhum na conversa continuaram o seu caminho e chegaram à divisão seguinte. Estavam numa ampla sala de estar. Do seu lado esquerdo estava uma grande televisão que estava a dar um programa onde um bruxo falava acerca das cotações das empresas. Tinha três grandes e fofos sofás onde os dois homens que estavam sentados no sofá do centro se levantaram automaticamente ao ouvir a porta abrir. À frente dos jovens estava uma grande mesa e do lado direito uma grande escadaria. Ela olhou para os homens e sentiu um grande aborrecimento ao ver quem eles eram. O homem mais alto tinha cabelo preto e uma barba bem arranjada. Os seus olhos castanhos fixaram-se nela primeiro e depois no seu irmão. Depois de os analisar esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Ao seu lado estava um homem de pequena estatura com uns grandes olhos azuis que mostravam, para seu espanto, receio. O seu cabelo castanho estava despenteado e esboçou uma pequena reacção de medo ao vê-los que logo suavizou quando o homem mais alto lhe deu um discreto encontrão. Apesar de o movimento ter sido discreto os dois jovens seguiram-no e viram quando o homem lançou um rápido olhar aos dois seguranças que guardavam uma porta. Olhou intrigada para aquela situação. Era normal os seguranças estarem no exterior a patrulharem e outros aleatoriamente no interior. Mas no interior eram poucos e nunca aos pares. Havia sempre muitos seguranças numa sala do segundo andar e era por isso que existiam as escadas no corredor da entrada. Em caso de ataque eles desciam imediatamente e defendiam os habitantes da casa. Agora eles estavam ali, na sala de estar, que era uma das poucas coisas que os seus pais obrigavam os seguranças a não fazer, para mostrar aos convidados que tinham confiança neles. Olhou outra vez para os visitantes e para os seguranças. Não era para os seguranças estarem a guardar uma porta... UMA PORTA!

- Olá meninos. – Cumprimentou o mais alto só levando um aceno do John.

- Olá Andrew. Quem é esse senhor? – Perguntou apontando com a cabeça para o mais pequeno.

O Andrew que era o braço direito dos seus pais franziu um pouco a testa, mas logo suavizou a expressão e disse amavelmente.

- Um senhor que se vai juntar ao grupo Franklin.

Ela fixou os seus olhos castanhos franzido a testa pois tinha a leve impressão que aquele homem a fazia lembrar alguém. Abanou a cabeça para dispersar estes pensamentos e fixou os seus olhos no homem. Aparentemente, ele só estava sério, mas ela conseguia perceber que havia algo mais.... algo que o preocupava. Ele ao parecer ver a confusão na face dela inspirou profundamente e sorriu-lhe.

Como perdeu o interesse nele, dirigiu-se para a porta que estava guardada pelos dois seguranças. Quando todos perceberam a sua direcção ouviu a voz do Andrew.

- Sarah onde vais?

- Ao escritório. – Disse parando em frente à porta e dirigindo a sua mão para a maçaneta. – Dei por falta de um objecto meu e acho que o deixei no escritório.

A sua mão foi interrompida do seu objectivo por um segurança que a segurou e que lhe lançou um olhar temeroso. O outro só pôs a mão no manto. Ouviu os suaves passos do John atrás de si, mas a sua atenção estava fixa na sua mão que estava segurada pelo segurança.

- Importa-se de me largar? – Perguntou com uma voz perigosamente baixa,

- E-eu... – Começou o segurança engolindo em seco. Por fim desistiu de dizer o quer que queria dizer e lançou um olhar ao braço direito dos patrões.

- Sarah ele está só a cumprir ordens. – Disse a voz calma do Andrew.

- Aí sim? – Perguntou não mudando o seu tom. – E qual ordem? De eu não poder andar livremente pela minha própria casa? – Perguntou vendo pelo canto do olho o John pôr a mão no manto.

- Não. – Explicou pacientemente. – Nós simplesmente vamos ter uma daquelas reuniões chatas e ninguém pode interromper. Podes ir para qualquer lado, desde que não seja no escritório.

Ela não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Se os seus pais ou o Andrew a conhecessem minimamente saberiam que isso era o mesmo que dizer para ela ir lá. Com o sorriso no rosto observou o seu pai que tinha falado. Ainda estava na porta com a sua mãe a olhar expectante para ela. Ah, ia ser divertido...

- Bem, eu... - disse virando-se outra vez para a porta, com uma mão pausada disfarçadamente na varinha – vou só buscar a minha pena. – Ela com um movimento ágil abriu a porta largando-se do segurança e já estava a entrar quando um grande corpo impôs-se entre ela e a porta.

- Não podes entrar. – Disse o mesmo segurança, agora com mais determinação provavelmente por os seus pais estarem ali.

No entanto, ele não pode dizer mais nada porque com um movimento rápido dela um raio vermelho atingiu-o e ela teve que saltar para o lado por causa do corpo do segurança que caia em sua direcção. Antes mesmo de o outro segurança poder tirar a varinha que tinha nas mãos, ele já tinha recebido um feitiço dela. Ao ver os dois corpos caírem desacordados olhou para o John que tinha a varinha erguida para os visitantes. Os seus pais ainda não tinham esboçado qualquer reacção e o homem mais pequeno estava verdadeiramente surpreendido e a sua expressão mudava entre alegre e temeroso.

- Patético. – Disse olhando para os dois corpos caídos e dirigindo-se mais uma vez para a porta.

- Muito bem Sarah. Já demonstraste que é forte mas nem penses em entrar nessa porta.

Ela parou no lugar e virou-se com uma expressão divertida para o seu pai que tinha falado.

- Lamento informá-lo pai – disse com um sorriso desdenhoso – mas eu não controlo os meus pensamentos.

- Sarah, eu estou a avisar-te! – Já tinha perdido todo o tom amigável. – Eu tenho assuntos a tratar com este senhor!

Ela olhou para o homem. Ele olhava para ela apreensivo. No fundo dos seus olhos azuis ela conseguia distinguir medo e esperança. Algo de muito errado estava a acontecer e a sua curiosidade estava no pico.

- Que tipo de assuntos? – Perguntou usando um tom casual.

- Eu já te disse Sarah. – Quase gritou o Andrew.

- Ah, pois. – Disse com um tom distraído. – Tinha-me esquecido. Mas bem... – Ela se pudesse estava a sorrir com a ideia que tinha tido. Guardou a varinha fazendo o Andrew suspirar aliviado, mas deixando-a perto da sua mão e continuou – Eu como futuramente vou assumir a presidência com o John do grupo quero assistir.

O seu pai sorriu ao dizer:

- Ainda és muito nova.

- Mas quero aprender. 'Bora. – Disse dirigindo-se outra vez para o escritório.

- Sarah, já disse que não! – Disse o seu pai elevando o tom autoritariamente.

- Porque não? – Insistiu ela.

O seu pai não lhe respondeu dirigindo-se com passos rápidos a ela. Com um gesto afastou-a da porta o que fez o John voltar a erguer a varinha que estava esquecida na sua mão.

- John não! – Disse ela alarmada.

Ele olhou para ela e baixou a varinha com um suspiro.

- Eu ensino-vos noutro dia a fazerem negócios. Hoje não. Vão lá para cima. Mais tarde falamos.

Ele empurrou com o pé o segurança caído à frente da porta e esperou pacientemente que a Sarah fizesse o que ele tinha dito.

Ela olhou para o chão lembrando-se dos seus principais objectivos. Por muito que estivesse curiosa, tinha prioridades. Com passos rápidos dirigiu-se às escadas e viu o John fazer o mesmo. Subiu para o andar superior tendo a certeza de que iria ser castigada.

*****

Suspirou ao ver que tinha chegado à luxuosa mansão da família Malfoy. Quem o tinha ido buscar foi a sua mãe que com a sua habitual simpatia o abraçou e obrigou-o a contar tudo sobre Hogwarts. Agora, ia ser a parte difícil, ele iria enfrentar os dragões. Ele sabia que a sua mãe tinha sido a única que aceitou, plenamente bem, o facto de ter entrado nos Gryffindor porque o seu pai ficou enfurecido e o seu avô... Bem, era uma das coisas que ele realmente não queria pensar. As reacções destes dois foi o que o levou por semanas a ponderar se devia ou não de ficar em Hogwarts para passar o natal mas a insistência da sua mãe a até da sua avó, que o surpreendeu, levou-o a pensar que ele era capaz de viver com isto. Não tinha sido como se eles o tivessem deserdado e abandonado debaixo de uma ponte, só as reacções esperadas...

- Então? – Perguntou a sua mãe ansiosa. – Ansioso para veres o teu pai?

- Ansiosíssimo... – Resmungou fazendo a sua mãe rir.

- Tenho que te pedir desculpas. – Ela disse rindo com a lembrança. – Eu nem tinha sonhado que o teu pai, juntamente com o teu avô, mandou o berrador. Eu quase que o atordoei quando ele me disse.

- Devias de ter atordoado mesmo... – Resmungou. – Um cruciatus também era tentador.

-Assim pareces um Slytherin a falar. – Avisou ela não conseguindo conter um sorriso.

- Eu não devia de parecer, devia de SER. Eu nem sei mesmo como é que o chapéu me seleccionou para lá. Eu pus o chapéu e PUM, ele disse logo Gryffindor. Não devia de me ouvir primeiro?

- Quer dizer que és um Gryffindor puro. – Riu ela.

- Ah, isso é para me dar ânimo mãe? – Voltou a resmungar.

- Claro. Pensa positivo, olha se não fosses um Gryffindor não estavas a vir para casa. Tiveste a coragem necessária para ultrapassar o teu medo.

- Claro. E para morrer devido a essa coragem.

- O teu pai não te vai matar.

- Sozinho se calhar não, mas com o avô...

- O teu avô foi avisado pela tua avó. Ninguém te vai matar. – Voltou a rir ela parando o carro e saindo, sendo acompanhada pelo Scorpius ainda chateado.

- Vou fingir que acredito... – Disse indo directamente para o seu quarto não vendo o olhar, agora, preocupado da sua mãe.

Chegou ao enorme aposento que só era vencido pelo quarto dos seus pais e dos seus avós. A sua decoração até era simples, só tendo uma cama de casal no meio, uma escrivaninha à frente e um grande, para ser mais exacto, gigante roupeiro cheio de roupas, cortesia da sua avó.

Sentou-se na enorme cama e olhou com tristeza para o quarto. As cores verdes prata decorava todo o aposento, até a colcha. Eles sempre lhe tinham dito que era para ter orgulho por ir para os Slytherins apesar do que lhe pudessem dizer. É claro que eles nunca nem sonharam que ele fosse para os Gryffindor, nem ele pensou até que aquele estúpido chapéu disse claramente " Gryffindor" e depois foi o choque.

Tapou a face com as suas mãos, desesperado. O que iria fazer agora? Como é que iria enfrentar o seu pai que sempre o tinha apoiado em tudo, menos agora? Ele não iria conseguir ver a face desiludida do seu pai nem a enfurecida do seu avô. Será que se ele voltasse atrás ainda poderia ir para Hogwarts? Era melhor do que esperar para ouvir a sua sentença de morte. Os seus pensamentos dispersaram ao ouvir uma batida na porta. Pensando que era a sua mãe para o acalmar ou a sua avó para lhe passar um sermão e depois dizer que não era nada de mais o que aconteceu não respondeu. Tudo o que ele queria era silêncio e paz para pensar no que iria fazer. Mas a pessoa que tinha batido à porta claramente não pensou isso ao abrir a porta e espreitar lá para dentro. Ficou em choque ao ver a face pálida e os cabelos loiros do seu pai. Ele deu um tímido sorriso e entrou no quarto. O seu corpo bem trabalhado e os seus passos que não fizeram barulho nenhum mostraram claramente que ele treinava constantemente. Ele olhou para o filho e a sua face mostrou desilusão, fazendo o Scorpius reagir. Até parecia que ele tinha morto alguém!

- JÁ SEI! – Gritou deixando sair toda a sua irritação. – NÃO É PRECISO COMEÇARES A RALHAR A DIZER QUE ESTÁS IRRITADO PORQUE EU SOU UM INGRATO, QUE NÃO SEI ONDE PERTENCO E TUDO O RESTO! EU SEI DE TUDO ISSO, JÁ RECEBI UM BERRADOR A DIZER ISSO. POR ISSO TIRA ESSA TUA CARA DESILUDIDA DA MINHA FRENTE E DEIXA-ME EM PAZ!

- Scorpius... Respeito!

- RESPEITO... RESPEITO! – Disse começando a tremer devido à irritação numa tentativa frustrada de se acalmar. – SE EU FOSSE PARA OS SLYTHERIN EU ERA O FILHO PERFEITO E IRIAS ENCHER-ME DE PRENDAS E SORRISOS COMO FUI PARA OS GRYFFINDOR TUDO O QUE EU RECEBO É UM BERRADOR E UMA CARA DESILUDIDA DEPOIS DE MESES SEM ME VERES OU ESCREVERES PARA MIM!

- Scorpius...

- NÃO SEI COMO É QUE A MÃE ME CONVENCEU A VIR PARA AQUI! – Riu ele sem graça. – TU DEVES DE ODIAR A MINHA FACE AGORA, PORQUE É QUE NÃO ME PÕES NA RUA?

- CHEGA! – Gritou ele, parecendo realmente irritado, fazendo-o calar-se e abaixar a cabeça. – Eu não estou desiludido contigo. Eu estou desiludido COMIGO! – Confessou.

- O... o quê? – Perguntou espantado, levantado a cabeça.

- Sim. Eu estou desiludido pela forma como agi contigo. Agi como um completo imbecil e a tua mãe fez-me ver isso logo depois de te ter mandado o berrador. Desculpa por isso e por nunca mais te ter mandado nenhuma carta, mas eu... Eu tinha medo que nunca me perdoasses. O que eu fiz foi imperdoável, filho. Eu agi como antigamente e depois que eu pensei nisso eu vi o quanto estava errado. Desculpas-me?

- Não estás irritado ou magoado? – Perguntou visivelmente espantado.

Para seu total espanto, o seu pai começou a rir ao responder:

- Claro que não! Aquilo foi uma reacção inconsequente e irresponsável da minha parte. Agora, graças a ti, se alguém disser que somos uma família que ainda está ligada às trevas podemos dar o teu exemplo e eles terão que se calar.

- Então... é verdade que os Slytherins são todos bruxos das trevas?

O seu pai riu novamente ao responder:

- Não Scorpius! É verdade que, talvez, sintam uma maior... como dizer... atracção pelas trevas, mas isso não quer dizer nada. Existem bruxos muito bons nos Slytherins e muito maus nas outras casas. É só uma ideia predefinida.

- Perdoas-me mesmo?

O seu pai sentou-se ao seu lado e passou um braço em sinal de conforto no seu filho.

- Eu não tenho nada a perdoar. Eu e o teu avô estamos arrependidos. Tu é que nos tens que perdoar. Perdoas-me? – Perguntou com o mesmo sorriso tímido que deu ao entrar.

- Claro. – Disse abraçando-o. – Obrigado pai.

- E desculpa por não te ter ido buscar mas atrasei-me nuns negócios. O teu avô também deve de chegar breve e ele também se vai querer desculpar. Nada como as mulheres para nos porem na linha. – Disse piscando-lhe um olho fazendo-o sorrir. – Espero realmente que me perdoas e que te divirtas neste Natal.

- Claro que sim. Agora vai ser um EXCELENTE Natal! – Disse sorrindo feliz.

N.A. O primeiro ano vai acabar no próximo capítulo. Eu sei que é resumido mas o primeiro ano é como que uma introdução às personagens principais. Depois do próximo capítulo a história começara nas férias em que eles vão para o quarto ano. Irá haver algumas mudanças mas também vai ter flashbacks para o explicar. Obrigado às pessoas que comentaram ou puseram nos favoritos e espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e lembrem-se comentem XD

Marcia B. S.: Em relação ao mau humor eu também não posso falar muito porque volta e meia (principalmente se alguém me acorda de formas pouco normais) eu também estou e também os meus amigos não me abandonaram XD O Scorpius não tentou nenhuma vaga porque ele ainda não estava muito confiante nele devido à guerra da família que se resolveu aqui. A partir de agora é que ele se vai soltar e mostrar a sua verdadeira personalidade. Em relação à Sarah vai-se ver a evolução no relacionamento com eles daqui a dois capítulos, agora se é para melhor ou pior só o futuro dirá... ^^

Daianne: Sim, são essas as traduções. Mas se houver dificuldade na compreensão eu posso sempre pôr os nomes em brasileiro, não há problemas para mim. A Sarah irá estar muito mudado quarto ano e irão se notar algumas diferenças no relacionamento dela com eles e vice-versa. Aqui está o capítulo novinho em folha e espero que goste XD.


	8. 7 O jogo

**O jogo (Fim do primeiro ano)**

_A arte de vencer aprende-se nas derrotas._

Simon Bolívar

**- Não! – Exclamou decidido.**

**- Não ao não! Se fizermos o que dizes somos esmagados.**

**- Aí sim? E se fizermos o que dizes perdemos.**

**Ouviu-se um suspiro atrás deles mas eles concentrados somente na sua discussão nem se aperceberam disso.**

**- Será que eles não se fartam de discutir? – Perguntou a Rose para o Scorpius que andava mais animado desde o Natal quando o seu pai o perdoou.**

**- Pois. – Disse a Susan distraída observando o céu. – Podiam pelo menos aproveitar o belo dia.**

**Eles estavam em Maio num bonito dia de Primavera. O céu estava azul e o sol batia fortemente contra eles dando-lhes preguiça. Ouvia-se o riso de alguns estudantes que observavam a lula gigante no lago. Eles os três iam assistir ao treino dos Gryffindor que iam jogar para a semana com os Slytherin, que era o tema da discussão entre o Albus e a Sarah. Eles como tinham dito ao John tentavam-na inserir no grupo o que acentuava o seu mau humor, mas pelo menos agora já não era necessário o James arrastá-la para os treinos e jogos.**

**- Não e não!**

**- Potter, eles são ofensivos e tal mas nós só temos que jogar normalmente. Eles não são nenhuns dragões.**

**- E saímos do campo sem metade dos jogadores. – Insistiu o Albus.**

**- Eles ainda continuam a discutir? – Perguntou o John sendo acompanhado pelo James.**

**- Não pararam nem um segundo. – Disse a Rose revirando os olhos.**

**O James sorriu e segredou-lhes:**

**- Quanto querem apostar que eu acabo com a discussão num instante?**

**Eles olharam para ele e disseram ao mesmo tempo:**

**- Impossível.**

**- Eu não sei. – Disse o John com um estranho sorriso.**

**- Se acham que é impossível façamos uma aposta. Se eu conseguir cada um dá-me um galeão.**

**O John agora sorria mostrando todos os seus dentes mas os outros entreolharam-se e disseram:**

**- Feito!**

**O John apressou o passo e segredou para só o James ouvir.**

**- Devo-te avisar que a minha irmã é muito boa em feitiços?**

**- Sem problemas. – Disse dando de ombros indiferente.**

**- E que ela ainda não te perdoou pelos arrastões.**

**- Sem problemas. – Repetiu não lhe dando atenção.**

**O John sorriu ainda mais e avisou-lhe:**

**- Depois não digas que não te avisei.**

**O James andou mais rápido e chegou às costas deles. Os que estavam atrás à espera de o ver fazer tal façanha só viram um pó cair sobre as costas dos dois e de repente a discussão cessar. O James virou-se para eles não vendo o olhar assustado do Albus e o irritado da Sarah e com o seu melhor sorriso anunciou numa voz orgulhosa:**

- Devem-me um galeão. – Cantarolou.

- Eu vi o que acho que vi? – Perguntou o Fred que acabava de chegar também para ir para o treino.

- É possível. Agradece ao teu pai por esta ideia. Ela fez-me ganhar uns... – ele contou-os e abrindo ainda mais o sorriso disse – 3 galeões.

O Fred sorriu para ele. Aquilo era bem próprio do James, mas a Rose irritada contestou:

- Hey, não vale feitiços.

- Primeiro priminha, isto não é um feitiço e sim um produto das WW e segundo não havia condições, logo deves-me um galeão.

O John de repente gargalhou fazendo com que o James sorrisse ao pensar que era por causa da sua façanha, mas o que ele não viu, porque estava a andar para trás era uma enfurecida Sarah com a varinha apontada para ele. Quando o James sem querer bateu contra ela por ela estar parada à espera dele desequilibrou-se. Quando se estava a virar para ela, ela com um meneio simples da varinha fez um raio atingi-lo.

Ele não vendo modificações em si sorriu e disse:

- Isto já passa quando eu puser este pó. – Disse amavelmente para ver se ela mudava a sua expressão assassina. Pôs o pó nos dois e o Albus começou a rir descontroladamente. Ele, confuso, virou-se para trás e perguntou ao Fred – Fred, sabes se o pó causa maluquice? – Perguntou apontando para o irmão que já estava sentado de tanto rir.

Mas havia algo errado, pois os quatro também riam descontroladamente.

- Mas que raio? O que se passa? – Perguntou vendo que agora só a Sarah se mantinha com uma expressão normal. – O que se passa com eles.

- Nada de especial. – Disse dando de ombros indiferente, mas com uma pontinha de malícia. – Só devem de achar piada ao teu novo adorno. – Disse apontando para a face dele.

- Adorno? QUE ADORNO? - Perguntou aflito apalpando a face toda à procura de alguma coisa.

- Vê por ti próprio. – Disse com um estranho sorriso de... vingança.

Ele agarrou aflito o espelho que ela lhe dava e observou-se ao espelho. A sua face continuava igual com as mesmas feições mas o seu cabelo que era uma mistura de preto e ruivo tinha algo mais. A sua face ficou branca ao ver um corno. Ela tinha-lhe posto UM CORNO?!

- ESTÁS DOIDA? – Gritou aflito. – E VOCÊS PAREM DE RIR!

Eles fizeram uma careta tentando conter o riso, mas foram mal sucedidos. A Sarah agora olhava calmamente o campo e disse distraída:

- Eles já estão a treinar. Vamos?

- Sarah... – Ameaçou, ele, agarrando fortemente o seu braço. – Eu não vou a lado nenhum com isto na minha cabeça.

Ela olhou outra vez para ele e um pequeno sorriso formou-se no seu rosto.

- Claro. Finite Encatatem. – E caminhou outra vez para o estádio.

- Vocês podem parar de rir? Eu já estou normal! – Disse irritado também se encaminhando para o campo.

- Tu não estás normal, porque tu não és normal. – Disse o John parando de rir. Com ele sem o corno era muito mais fácil parar de rir. – E eu avisei-te que ela era boa em feitiços e ainda estava irritada contigo, então porque é que estás tão irritado?

- Talvez porque eu não esperava ganhar um corno? E como é que ela sabe fazer feitiços não-verbais?

Agora quem perdeu a cor foi o John que balbuciou um:

- Talvez sorte de principiante.

O James franziu a testa mas quando estava para falar o John foi mais rápido:

- A Victoire está a chamar. Já estás muito atrasado.

Ele olhou para o relógio e lembrando-se do seu objectivo foi com o Albus a correr para o campo.

*****

- Mas como é que conseguiste fazer o feitiço? – Repetiu.

- Pela milésima vez foi sorte! – Respondeu farta do questionário.

- Sorte o quê? Fazeres um feitiço que só aprendes daqui a uns anos ou o fazeres de forma não-verbal? – Inquiriu outra vez a Rose.

A Sarah bufou. Onde tinha a cabeça quando decidiu enfeitiçar aquele Troll mascarado de Potter?

- Eu já te disse! Agora tem paciência. Estou cansada do treino e se continuares a insistir quem ganha um corno, agora definitivo, és tu! – Ameaçou farta.

- Então quer dizer que já tens experiência em transfiguração?

- Por Merlim! – Bufou ela. – Vou-me deitar. Boa noite.

Ela levantou-se chateada da poltrona onde estava sentada e foi para o dormitório. Eles limitaram-se a segui-la com o olhar.

- Ela tem experiência em transfiguração. – Observou o Scorpius.

- Não. – Disse o John defendendo a irmã. – Ela simplesmente leu um livro que lhe ofereceram no Natal passado e deve de ter querido experimentar.

- E acertou? – Perguntou duvidosa a Rose. – Sabes o quanto é difícil fazer aquilo?

Ele ia para dizer um " Por acaso sei!", mas calou-se a tempo e limitou-se a dizer:

- Calculo. Mas vocês devem de imaginar que pode ter sido sorte de principiante e conhecendo o génio dela, o facto de estar irritada pode ter ajudado.

Houve um silêncio que só foi interrompido pela Susan que querendo mudar de assunto perguntou:

- E então? Acham que têm possibilidades de ganhar a taça?

- Claro! – Disseram o James e o Albus ao mesmo tempo.

*****

- Bom dia Hogwarts. Estamos hoje aqui para o último jogo do ano. SlytherinXGryffindor vai decidir quem vai ganhar a taça. – Começou o comentador dos Ravenclaw.

- Nesta bela tarde de sábado vamos ver quem depois de um ano de competição intensa vai ganhar a taça. Actualmente, em último encontra-se Ravenclaw seguido dos Hupplefful. Em seguida está os Gryffindor e em primeiro os Slyyyyyyytherin. – A multidão aplaudia ansiosa pelo começo da partida.

- Mas ainda está tudo por decidir. Têm uma diferença de vinte pontos. Este jogo vai ser _o jogo_.

- Ambas as equipas ganharam todos os jogos. Este jogo promete...

******

- Nós vamos jogar como sempre jogamos equipa. Não tenham medo dos batedores adversários porque os nossos também são bons e vão estar à altura. Vocês, artilheiro, têm que ter cuidado com o Richard. Ele vai dar tudo por tudo e ele já deu várias vitórias aos Slytherin. Desde que ele entrou que os Slytherin ganham sempre, mas este ano vai ser diferente! Albus apanha a snitch como nos habituaste e vocês joguem e dêem o seu melhor. – Ela bateu palmas energeticamente e continuou: - Vamos! Um bom jogo!

A equipa começou a sair mas ela continuou no mesmo lugar. Ao ver o James e a Sarah a saírem chamou-os.

- O que se passa? – Perguntou a Sarah.

- Eu vou vos dar umas últimas dicas.

- Porquê? – Perguntou o James confuso.

Ela suspirou antes de continuar:

- Porque os artilheiros deles vão dar trabalho. Eu quero que vocês ponham em prática o último plano que treinamos.

- Aquele em que a Sarah....

- A Sarah vai-se apegar ao Richard como se a sua vida dependesse disso. Enquanto tu e eu jogamos mais ofensivos. Vamos se aproveitar dos lances compridos dela para fazermos rápidos contra-ataques. O ponto fraco deles é o Richard e nós temos que aproveitá-lo. Os artilheiros sem ele não jogam quase nada e os nossos batedores vão estar demasiado ocupados para tomarem conta dele. Agora vão. Estão a ser chamados. Bom jogo.

Eles saíram e viram as pessoas vestidas de vermelho e dourado bater palmas entusiasmadamente.

- Vai começar o jogo. Ambas as equipas já estão em campo, os capitães estão a cumprimentar-se eeeeeeeeee.... começa a partida!

O Albus inspirou fundo quando entrou em campo ao sentir o nervosismo atacá-lo. Aquelas pessoas todas a baterem palmas e a vaiarem e toda aquela pressão sobre ele, afina se apanhasse a snitch a equipa ganhava 150 pontos. A equipa dos Slytherin já estava ali e olhavam atentamente a entrada dos jogadores que chegavam. De todas as pessoas que ali estavam só tinha falado com o Richard que formou um sorriso e parecia perdido num ponto qualquer atrás dele. Seguiu o olhar dele e não se surpreendeu ao ver a Sarah. Ali estava ela, com o cabelo negro a esvoaçar atrás dela e um pequeno sorriso verdadeiro no rosto. Eram raras as vezes que ela sorria assim.

Atrás dela vinha o James com o seu habitual sorriso malandro e atrás dele a Victoire. A multidão aplaudiu ainda mais e ele ainda se sentiu mais nervoso ao ver que a partida ia começar brevemente. Ela sorriu para a equipa em sinal de encorajamento e pôs-se em frente ao capitão da outra equipa. Ele tinha uma aparência grotesca e comparada a ela parecia um gigante. Ele era um batedor e era conhecido pela sua pontaria infalível. Era bruto mas eficaz. Quando os capitães apertaram as mãos ele foi gentil, tentando não a aleijar com a sua força.

- Começou a partida. Weasley apanha a quaffle, passa para o Potter que passa para a Franklin que desvia do Hill e... MARCA! 10 a 0 para os Gryffindor.

- Foi um bom começo de jogo, com esta jogada ensaiada. E lá vão os Slytherin. O goleiro passa para o Louis que passa para o Hill que marca desmarcando-se da Franklin. Uma boa jogada dos Slytherin.

A Sarah bufou irritada quando o viu passar por baixo dela velozmente e ainda mais quando ele sorriu para ela ao marcar. Mas nesse momento, ela já estava atenta a outra coisa. Viu a quaffle ir para a Victoire que passou para o James que estava do lado oposto apanhando desprevenido o goleiro adversário marcando. Viu o James fazer-lhe um sinal dizendo que ia marcar mais pontos que ela fazendo-a sorrir. Só ele, mesmo! A multidão vestida de vermelho e dourada urrou e aplaudiu eufórica.

- 20 a 0 para os Gryffindor. O jogo está a corresponder às expectativas. São jogadas rápidas e sem margem para os goleiros defenderem.

- E lá vai o Richard outra vez. Ele passa para o Louis conseguindo desviar-se da bludge lançada pelo Weasley e... Piece defende.

- Agora é o contra-ataque dos Gryffindor... passa para a Weasley que passa para o Potter que se desvia do Hill passando para a Franklin que... MARCA. Uma jogada magnifica com uma finalização ao mesmo nível. Ela marcou no aro esquerdo na parte superior fazendo com que qualquer tipo de defesa fosse impossível.

- A quaffle está na posse dos Slytherin... Hill apanha, avança velozmente, finta a Weasley, a Franklin, desvia-se que uma bludge eeeeee MARCA! Simplesmente magnifico!

A bancada que estava vestida de verde prata urrou e festejou aplaudindo o seu ídolo, mas os adeptos dos Gryffindors logo responderam pois a sua equipa estava à frente.

O Albus dava voltas e mais voltas ao campo numa procura frenética pela snitch. Mas por mais que procurasse ele não via nenhum ponto dourado no campo. Olhou para o outro apanhador que como ele também procurava pela snitch. Deu um pouco de atenção ao relato e percebeu que estavam empatados a 80. Sentiu a pressão esquecida sobre ele. Ele precisava de apanhar a snitch para os Gryffindor ganharem o jogo. Percebeu que da equipa dos Slytherin se destacava o Richard marcando quase todos os pontos. No Gryffindor eles estavam mais equilibrados. O James desviava-se facilmente, a Victoire criava jogadas com que os outros artilheiros só precisassem encostar a quaffle e a Sarah estava a irritar seriamente o goleiro por marcar de ângulos considerados impossíveis. Continuou a procurar a snitch e passou pelos aros dos Slytherins desviando um pouco a sua atenção ao ver que a Sarah ia marcar de novo.

Ele abanou a cabeça tentando se concentrar. Pela primeira vez em cinco anos os Gryffindor tinham mesmo uma hipótese para ganhar a taça e ele não podia desiludir a equipa. Ouviu aplausos e percebeu que ela tinha marcado, mas isso agora não era importante. Se eles pelo menos estivessem a ganhar por mais de 150 pontos, mas não era esse o caso e o jogo iria depender dos apanhadores. Suspirou para se acalmar, mas o seu nervosismo aumentava a cada segundo que passava. O seu coração batia cada vez mais depressa, fazendo-o pensar que ele poderia saltar do seu peito tal a intensidade. Ele pareceu avistar um ponto dourado que contrastava contra o tom verde prateado para onde se dirigia. A snitch dirigia-se para as bancadas onde estavam os alunos dos Slytherin que saltavam e batiam palmas enlouquecidos. Mas ele não prestou atenção a isso, ele estava longe e o apanhador dos Slytherin estava mais próximo. O apanhador estava aparentemente distraído a olhar para um ponto do campo e o Albus decidiu ter esse ponto em consideração. Deu meia volta em direcção às bancadas velozmente, mas sem descer, para não ganhar a atenção dos comentaristas que estavam a relatar rapidamente, para que o apanhador adversário não percebesse. Quando já estava a chegar a uma posição de segurança prestes a arrancar para apanhar a snitch, ouviu a multidão gritar indignada, mas não iria ser isso que iria o fazer desviar o olhar do ponto dourado. Estava para começar a descer quando ouviu o apito. Urrou indignado. Agora que estava a poucos metros do seu objectivo, eles paravam o jogo! Olhou para o árbitro com a sua pior cara, prestes a executar um assassinato quando o viu descer a amparar a Sarah. Qualquer expressão zangada que o seu rosto tinha passou para uma preocupada. Desceu rapidamente para ver o que tinha acontecido com ela.

A Sarah tinha ficado enfurecida quando viu o Richard passar pelo seu lado com um movimento rápido e gracioso. Aquele desgraçado tinha conseguido mais uma vez! Enfurecida recebeu a quaffle que a Victoire lhe passou e já estava para marcar mesmo aquela distância quando por estar tão furiosa não percebeu o "vuuuummmm" que uma bludge fazia ao raspar o ar. Completamente distraída já estava a mover o braço para trás quando um grito de surpresa e choque saiu dos seus lábios e a quaffle caiu sem direcção para o chão. A sua face ficou branca com a dor e ouviu os gritos que os adeptos dos Gryffindors deram. O árbitro apitou e foi em sua direcção parecendo prestes a agarrá-la caso ela desmaiasse. Ela viu os jogadores da sua equipa virem em sua direcção, mas o árbitro com um gesto mandou-os descer. Ele sempre ao seu lado apoiou a sua descida. Ela aterrou com a face branca e a respiração ofegante, os únicos sinais de dor que ela demonstrava, pois a sua face continuava impassível. Ela ainda viu a enfermeira correr em sua direcção e o olhar preocupado da Victoire. Ainda pareceu-lhe ver o cabelo loiro do Richard dirigir-se para ela.

A enfermeira chegou ao pé dela ofegante e com uma cara zangada.

- Temos que ir à ala hospitalar! – Ordenou ela.

- Menos uma artilheira... O jogo vai ser difícil. – Choramingou a Victoire que estava logo atrás da enfermeira.

- E-eu vou jogar! – Respondeu a Sarah ofegando ligeiramente por causa da dor.

- Nem pense nisso, menina! Já viu o seu estado?

- Acho difícil. Uma vez que não há um espelho aqui para ver o meu estado... Mas quem sofre sou eu e eu decidi jogar.

- Sarah, não é necessário. Nós safamo-nos. – Disse-lhe a Victoire.

- Eu vou jogar! – Repetiu ela entre dentes.

- Já viu a sua cor? Parece prestes a desmaiar. Está branca como...

- Estou branca?

- Sim! Prestes a desmaiar! Vá, vamos!

- Ah... – Suspirou ela. – Isso resolve-se.

Ela fechou dolorosamente os olhos com um suspiro. Quando os voltou a abrir viu a face espantada da enfermeira.

- Vá, já posso jogar? – Perguntou com o seu melhor sorriso.

A enfermeira olhou para ela boquiaberta. A Sarah estava com uma cor morena, até mais do que antes do jogo e com o sorriso expectativa que lhe mandava parecia a pessoa mais saudável dali.

- Aaaaa menina...

- Estou bem. Foi só o susto. Pode ir. – Disse continuando com o sorriso.

A enfermeira olhou mais uma vez para ela divergindo entre um olhar espantado ou desconfiado. Por fim, virou-lhe as costas e encaminhou-se para o seu lugar. Ao vê-la ir embora a Sarah suspirou e deixou escapar um gemido de dor.

- Como vais jogar? Estás com dores. – Observou a Victoire que continuava na mesma posição.

- O meu braço direito está um pouco inutilizável, – disse com um sorriso amarelo – mas posso continuar a fazer a marcação ao Richard.

- Sim. – Disse dando-se por vencida. – Mas tem cuidado, não quero que te magoes mais e Al – disse voltando-se para o Albus que estava um pouco afastado, observando tudo em silêncio – vê se apanhas a snitch rapidamente. Ela não está nas melhores condições.

A maioria dos jogadores já estava em posição quando a Sarah estava para subir quando sentiu um aperto no braço esquerdo que a impediu de voar.

- Que raio... – Resmungou. – Richard, o que pensas que estás a fazer?

- Tu não achas que vais jogar, pois não?

- Eu não acho tenho a CERTEZA agora larga-me!

- Não! – Insistiu ele. – Tu estás lesionada!

- Eu estou bem. Agora vai ou eu enfeitiço-te. – Ameaçou maldisposta.

Ele largou-a e viu-a subir aborrecido, mas quando viu o sinal do árbitro para que ele subisse, ele subiu com um suspiro resignado.

- E começa a partida outra vez...

- A Franklin continua a jogar apesar de a bludge a ter acertado. Sinceramente, a mim pareceu-me que ela tinha partido o braço.

- Mas ela está ali e aparentemente em forma para estar a fazer uma marcação cerrada ao artilheiro adversário Hill.

- E o Potter marca. 200 igual. O jogo continua equilibrado... Emoção até ao último segundo.

- Os Slytherin atacam... Passe para o Louis... Richard e... que estranho... Mal a Franklin se aproximou dele, ele apontou a quaffle para qualquer lado fazendo com que o Potter a apanhasse e contra-atacasse.

- Duas horas e 45 minutos passados de jogo e nada da snitch aparecer.

A Sarah só com uma grande força de vontade não agarrou a varinha que estava nas vestes e lhe lançou uma maldição imperdoável. Que raio pensava ele que estava a fazer? Já era a quarta vez que mal ela se aproximava ele simplesmente lançava a quaffle sem qualquer direcção... Tudo bem... Graças a isso estava 230-200 para os Gryffindor, mas ela não queria ganhar assim.

- Richard! – Rugiu.

Ele parou a sua trajectória e olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida, curiosa.

- O que pensas que estás a fazer? – Perguntou no mesmo tom enraivecido.

- A jogar, talvez. – Respondeu-lhe ele, com um amável sorriso.

- Chamas a isso jogar?

Ele aproximou-se mais dela e disse-lhe no seu tom simpático:

- Se achas que eu jogo mal não posso fazer nada por ti. – Disse-lhe dando de ombros.

- Não é isso! Eu estou a falar do facto de tu afastares a bola, mal eu me aproxime de ti.

- Eu não a afasto. Eu só...

- A mandas sem direcção nem sentido?

- Não! Eu... – Mas calou-se e ela percebeu o seu silêncio.

- Percebi. Tu não queres que eu seja mais alvo dos teus batedores. Mas a jogares assim o máximo que fazes é perder o jogo.

- Eu... – Ele calou-se outra vez e olhou para o longínquo chão.

- E parece que o Hill e a Franklin estão a falar a meio do jogo...

- Mas não parece uma discussão e sim... uma conversa?

- Podiam arranjar outro sitio para matar saudades. – Disse o outro comentador maldosamente.

Tanto ela como o Richard lançaram olhares irados para o comentador.

- Joga Richard e para de me tratar como uma bebé. – Disse a Sarah saindo do pé dele.

- Assim vais-te aleijar! – Gritou ele para que ela ouvisse, fazendo-a parar.

- Ou tu jogas – disse ainda de costas – ou eu começo a meter-me à frente das bludges para defender os artilheiros da minha equipa. – Ameaçou.

Ela continuou o seu caminho, mas viu o Richard ainda olhar mais uma vez irritado para ela, antes de agarrar a quaffle que vinha na sua direcção.

O Albus olhou mais uma vez em volta e nada. Se pelo menos o jogo não tivesse parado daquela vez em que ele ia pegar o pomo... Olhou para o apanhador adversário que estava logo atrás de si, parecendo com receio de se afastar demasiado de si. Olhou para a vassoura dele e viu que eram idênticas. Quem ganhasse ia ser pela habilidade e não pela vassoura. O jogo continuava na mesma, os Gryffindor 20 pontos à frente. Se ele pelo menos visse algo... Dourado. Ele viu um reflexo mais à frente e olhou atentamente. Ele conseguia ver a bola dourada com as pequenas asinhas. Voou em sua direcção, notando que o apanhador adversário fazia o mesmo.

- E parece que os apanhadores viram a snitch. Lá vão eles em direcção ao chão.

A snitch descia rapidamente e ele percebeu que o seu adversário estava mesmo ao seu lado. Com um movimento rápido dirigiu-se para a direita, porque teve o pressentimento que ela se ia deslocar para lá. Sentiu o coração bater mais rápido de adrenalina ao ver que o apanhador adversário já tinha a mão estendida para apanhar a pequena bola. O seu erro iria custar o jogo, que iria custar a taça. Num movimento desesperado ergueu o braço para o caso de a snitch mudar para a direita. Só tinha essa hipótese. Sentiu a adrenalina aumentar quando viu a pequena snitch se desviar para a direita. Com um sorriso aliviado e sentido a pressão diminuir, com um gesto fácil apanhou a pequena bola dourada.

- E Potter apanha a snitch. Gryffindor ganha! Que jogo emocionante.

- O jogo na minha opinião devia de ser empate. Ambas as equipas jogaram bem.

A equipa toda foi na sua direcção para abraça-lo. Mas ele percebeu a falta de uma pessoa no final de todos os comprimentos. Desceu entre aplausos e cantorias dos adeptos que festejavam eufóricos. Procurou-a mas não a encontrou. Só analisando o campo todo é que a viu. Estava a ser abraçada pela Rose o que a fez fazer uma careta de dor.

Desceu na sua direcção com um sorriso e quando os alcançou disse alegre:

- Ganhámos! Ganhámos a taça! – E estava para abraçá-la quando ela o afastou com o seu braço esquerdo.

- Potter fizeste uma boa jogada, mas por Merlim não me ABRAÇES. Não sei se alguém notou, mas eu parti o braço.

Ele olhou para ela espantado e estava para abrir a boca quando uma Victoire eufórica chegou.

- Não havia melhor maneira de acabar Hogwarts. Ganhámos a taça!

- Parabéns. Foi um bom jogo. – Disse uma voz atrás deles.

Eles viraram-se para trás e deram de caras com a figura do Richard sorridente e, ainda, com as vestes dos Slytherins.

- Hey, não pensavam que por eu ser dos Slytherin eu não admitia que foi um bom jogo. Pois não?

- Bem, pessoal, – disse uma estranhamente bem-disposta Sarah – eu vou indo. – Disse se dirigindo para a enfermeira que estava a poucos metros dela.

- Sarah o que se passa? – Perguntaram ao mesmo tempo a Victoire e o Richard ao ver a direcção que ela tomava.

- Vou consertar o braço. Já não há motivo para fingir que ele está bom. – Disse dando de ombros. – E, Richard, - acrescentou, virando-se para ele – dá os meus parabéns ao teu batedor. Ele tem boa pontaria.

- Então eu tinha razão. Tu não tinhas condições de jogar! – Indignou-se ele.

- Tanto tive que joguei!

- Sarah! – Disse indignado.

- Sarah. Maninha, jogaste muito bem. Parabéns. – Disse o John vindo a correr para a abraçar.

- Mas porque é que toda a gente me quer abraçar quando eu parti o braço? – Resmungou ela.

- PARTISTE O BRAÇO? O que queres dizer com isso? – Perguntou o John com um tom de voz dividido entre irritado e preocupado.

- Que tenho que ir à enfermeira. Agora, deixem-me ir. Adeus.

Ela foi rapidamente em direcção à enfermeira que começou aos gritos com ela.

- Ela é teimosa! – Exclamou o Richard extremamente zangado.

- Nem tu sabes o quanto! – Comentou o John, mais para si do que para ele.

**N.A.** Acaba aqui o primeiro ano, no próximo capítulo eles vão estar nas férias que dão para o quarto ano.

Eu era para ter posto este capítulo na sexta mas acabei por ter problemas com a net e só hoje é que me lembrei.

Espero que gostem e lembrem-se comentem, não custa e deixa uma autora feliz.

**Marcia B. S.****: **Para falar a verdade a mãe do Scorpius é uma das minhas personagens favoritas e isso irá se entender no próximo capítulo onde ela aparece com o Draco. Ela começou por ser só a mulher do Draco mas acabou por ser uma personagem com uma personalidade muito mais forte do que parece mas essa característica dela só aparecerá daqui a algum tempo. Por agora, ela só aparece com o bom humor natural dela mas problemas virão.


	9. 8 Férias: As melhores

**Férias: as melhores...**

_Se você obedece todas as regras, acaba perdendo a diversão_

**Bob Marley**

_2 anos e 2 meses mais tarde..._

O sol batia-lhe contra a face fazendo-o ainda mais sonolento. Bocejou e virou-se para o outro lado contudo a conversa que a Rose tinha ao seu lado impossibilitava-o de dormir.

Já estavam há duas semanas de férias e, agora, eles estavam no jardim da sua casa e ele tentava descansar, enquanto que a Rose falava ao telemóvel com a Susan. "Animada demais" pensou, ouvindo-a tagarelar sem parar. Abriu um olho para a ver, mas logo se arrependeu quando a luz do sol incidiu sobre ele, fazendo-o fechar o olho apressadamente com a impressão. Sentou-se contrariado e abriu vagarosamente os olhos e passado pouco tempo quando já via as coisas com a sua cor normal e não amareladas inquiriu:

- O que se passa? Para quê tanta animação? – Resmungou.

A Rose, para seu alívio, parou de falar e olhou para ele. Um sorriso formou-se no seu rosto antes de dizer:

- A Susan está a convidar-nos a passar umas férias com ela.

- Aqui em Londres? – Resmungou com o seu humor influenciado pelo sono. – Mas ela não está assim tão longe de nós para haver essa necessidade. Nós podemos ir visitá-la todos os dias.

- Não! – Disse ela agora à beira da histeria assustando-o. – Os pais dela têm um iate e vão andar por duas semanas pelo mar e durante outras duas semanas vão ficar nas Canárias e mais duas para retornarem. É fantástico!

Ele olhou para ela confuso, sem perceber nada.

- O quê? – A compreensão foi atingindo a mente deturpada por causa do sono. – Duas semanas? Iate? Canárias? O QUÊ?

- Sim! – Exclamou eufórica. – Não é espectacular?

Ele olhou espantado para ela e não respondeu.

- Ela já convidou o Scorpius que aceitou e mandou uma coruja para o John e a Sarah. – Informou. – Ela também está a convidar os nossos irmãos. Toma! – Disse estendendo-lhe o telemóvel. – Fala com ela.

Mas ele estava espantado demais para articular qualquer palavra e ela, percebendo isso pegou o telemóvel e disse com um sorriso cínico na sua direcção:

- Bem, olha o Al está a passar mal. Já sabemos como acabar com as discussões dele com a Sarah. – Disse com um grande sorriso na sua direcção.

Ele piscou duas vezes e balbuciou ainda no mundo da lua:

- Iate? Cruzeiro? Canárias? Os pais dela deixam?

- Sim. Dizem que querem conhecer melhor os amigos da filha. Eles são tão simpáticos....

- E os nossos irmãos? Até a Lily e o Hugo?

- Hum-hum... – Assentiu ela. – Dizem que era para levar a família toda, mas a Susan explicou-lhes que os nossos pais não podem tirar seis semanas de férias.

- E a Sarah e o John?

- Ela ainda não sabe. Só mandou uma coruja, porque o telemóvel não funciona em casa deles e eles ainda não responderam.

- Espero que aceitem. Vai ser tão giro... Umas férias só nossas!

*****

- Mais rápido! Desvia-te mais rápido!

Ela estava na densa floresta ao lado da sua casa. Ela corria para se desviar dos feitiços que o seu pai mandava Aparecendo e Desaparecendo vezes sem conta. Ela sabia que algures estava o John a observá-la porque os seus pais já não o treinavam mais com o pretexto de que ele já sabia tudo. Um pequeno sorriso formou-se no seu rosto ao pensar nisso. Era mentira!

Desfez o sorriso quando um raio roxo passou perigosamente perto da sua orelha direita. Continuou a correr sem parar. O verdadeiro motivo pelo que os seus pais não o treinavam mais, era porque tinham medo dele. Ele tinha-se tornado num adolescente forte e poderoso que defendia fielmente os seus princípios. Estes que eram completamente opostos aos dos seus pais. Ele era, para eles, uma verdadeira ameaça e caso lutasse com os seus pais ele não era muito inferior.

- Parem o treino.

Ela parou repentinamente ao ouvir a voz da sua mãe. O que se passava? Tinha a visita de alguém importante a quem tinham que dar a fachada de família feliz?

- Venham para casa! – Ordenou outra vez a voz cintilante dela que tinha sido aumentada com um "Sonorus".

Ela ouviu os passos do seu pai a caminhar em direcção a casa e decidiu fazer o mesmo caminhando calmamente para casa.

Quando chegou lá viu a mulher logo à entrada da casa a observá-los com os seus frios olhos verdes, tão diferentes dos calorosos olhos verdes do Albus. Abanou a cabeça para mudar de pensamentos. Quer dizer, comparar a sua mãe com o Albus era o mesmo que comparar um dragão com um gato. Tentou usar toda a sua concentração na mulher à sua frente, sempre imponente, coisa realçada pelo bonito vestido negro que usava. Olhou para mão dela e as suas suspeitas tinham se concretizado. Ela tinha uma carta fortemente agarrada na mão direita. Provavelmente, era alguém dos negócios deles e, agora, ela iria mandar-lhe tomar banho e ela e o John iriam fingir serem os filhos perfeitos com os pais perfeitos. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que as suas suposições estavam erradas quando a mulher se dirigiu a si:

- Sarah, recebeste uma carta.

Desde quando a sua mãe interrompia um _importantíssimo_ treino por algo trivial como uma carta?

- E... Deixa-me adivinhar. Leste-a! – Disse o John saltando de uma árvore de onde observava o treino e pondo-se protectoramente ao lado da irmã.

- Respeito John! – Rugiu o seu pai ao seu lado.

- Sempre ouvi dizer que só se deve de ter respeito por quem merece...

Ela observou o irmão que estava ao seu lado e apesar do comentário dado ao pai não desviava os olhos da carta.

- Esta carta diz coisas interessantes. – Começou a mulher não ligando à rivalidade entre o filho e o marido.

- Aí sim? Tipo o quê? – Perguntou o John com o seu mau humor acentuando-se. – Oh, a não ser que ela tenha ganho pais novos... Também quero!

- Sarah, foste convidada a passar férias com... Hum... Como é mesmo o nome... – Disse abrindo o envelope sem pudor nenhum. – Scout. Susan Scout.

Ela ficou realmente espantada ao ouvir aquele nome. Tanto que se esqueceu de fingir os seus sentimentos, ficando por uns segundos branca e com olhos arregalados. Mas a sua racionalidade voltou aos poucos e fixou toda a sua atenção na face pálida da sua mãe.

- Não era preciso teres parado o treino por isso. Eu vou logicamente recusar. – Disse conseguindo com sucesso esconder o temor por detrás da máscara de indiferença.

A mulher surpreendeu-a outra vez ao inclinar a cabeça e dizer com um estranho sorriso simpático na face:

- Mas eu quero que tu e o John vão. – Ela conhecia aquele tom. Estava aparentemente calmo, mas por trás era uma ordem.

- Eu?? – Indignou-se o John. – Eu não vou servir de...

- Também te convidaram. Toma. – Disse entregando o envelope, ao John, indiferente. – Vai, diz que agradecemos a consideração e que é com prazer que aceitas.

O John olhou confuso para a sua mãe. Ele sabia que tinha algo por trás desta simpatia e procurou a confirmação nos olhos da Sarah que continuavam centralizados na mulher à sua frente.

Decidiu ignorar isso e ir a correr para casa responder. Até parecia um sonho passar umas férias com eles.

- O que é que têm planeado? – Perguntou a Sarah friamente ao ver o John entrar dentro de casa.

- Vais servir de espia. – Disse calmamente a sua mãe. Ela viu a reacção espantada do seu pai que ofegou por segundos.

- Para quê? Para depois atacarem a sua família como atacaram as outras famílias Muggles?

Quase sorriu ao ver que a sua mãe não conseguiu esconder o espanto que sentiu.

- Como é que sabes?

- Sei. É o que interessa. Vão atacar esta família, é?

- Sarah, nós só estamos a fazer o necessário para que sejamos bem sucedidos na nossa tarefa. Lembra-te da tua promessa.

Ela cerrou os maxilares mas mesmo assim insistiu.

- Eu só fiz uma pergunta. Sim ou não?

Os seus pais trocaram um estranho olhar e a sua mãe voltou a responder com aquela calma que a estava realmente a enervar.

- Não. – Foi a resposta curta e esclarecedora.

Ela olhou por mais alguns segundos a sua mãe usando todo o seu auto-controle para ser uma máscara de gelo, perguntando por fim:

- E então? Porque é que querem que eu vá?

- Nós só queremos saber como é a vida deles.

A irritação, infelizmente, ainda estava demasiado presente no seu espírito não se contendo.

- Porquê? Querem virar Muggles?

- Simplesmente faz!

- Certo. – Disse descrente. – Espiar... que seja. – Disse lhe dando as costas e indo embora sem resmungar mais nada.

Os seus pais ainda se olharam mais uma vez pela não-atitude dela. Esperavam gritos, resmungos, mas nada... Até que se lembraram que data estava para chegar.

*****

- Rápido! – Ordenou uma voz do andar inferior, mas ela continuou calma a arrumar a mala.

- Eu disse rápido! – Disse agora a voz que estava na porta do seu quarto.

- A rapidez é inimiga da perfeição! – Ao perceber que não houve resposta esclareceu. – É um ditado Muggle.

- Como é que sabes ditados Muggles? – Perguntou a voz.

- Tenho um amigo Muggle que tem a mania dos ditados. – Esclareceu dando de ombros.

- Que amigo? – Perguntou logo a voz.

- Deixa de ser rabugento. – Disse tirando um vestido do roupeiro e dobrando-o.

- Eu tenho que saber quem é esse amigo! Eu só quero conhecê-lo. – Apressou-se a explicar vendo-a parar.

- Eu conheço os teus conhecer. O ano passado só porque um rapaz disse que era bonita tu deste-lhe um rebuçado e ele ficou na ala hospitalar.

- Então?! Não fui só eu!

- E isso é justificação? Quem devia de ser enfeitiçado eram vocês.

- Hey, tu ainda és muito nova para namorar!

- Quem decide isso sou eu! E vocês deviam de ganhar juízo e não fazerem essas figuras tristes. Coitado dele!

- Coitado é de mim. Fiquei de castigo uma semana!

- Foi bem feito!

- Foi bem feito... – Repetiu descrente. – E o Al? Ele safou-se na capa de invisibilidade e não levou castigo!

- Estão a falar de mim? – Perguntou outra voz conhecida chegando.

Ela virou-se para trás e viu os seus dois irmãos ali. O James estava encostado à porta com os seus braços cruzados. O seu cabelo preto arruivado estava perfeitamente penteado e os seus olhos castanhos analisavam-na. Tinha vestido uns calções que pareciam ter todas as cores lá inseridas e tinha uma t-shirt branca com a imagem de umas palmeiras. Ele tinha músculos definidos e uma boa aparência. Graças à sua aparência ele mudava de namorada todas as semanas. O Albus estava do outro lado da porta e olhava confuso para o irmão. O seu cabelo preto rebelde, completamente oposto ao do irmão, caia-lhe sobre a testa e os seus olhos verdes brilhantes fitavam, agora, ora o irmão ora ela. Durante estes anos, ele teve um grande desenvolvimento graças ao Quiddich. Tinha crescido muito e os seus músculos notavam-se graças à t-shirt azul que vestia com a imagem de um golfinho. Como o irmão vestia uns estranhos calções que tinham todas as cores imaginárias. Ele, como o James, era considerado bonito pelas raparigas mas ao contrário dele ainda não se conhecia namoradas.

- Não tinhas melhor altura para apareceres maninho. – Comentou o James malicioso.

Ele olhou confuso para o James mais uma vez mas decidindo não lhe ligar, virou-se para a irmã:

- Já estamos atrasado Lily. Vamos descer?

- Estás a ver, James, como se diz com educação?

Ele só bufou sem lhe responder. Ela não esperando resposta olhou para o roupeiro aberto e depois para a mala, abrindo um sorriso ao dizer:

- Perfeito! Podemos ir. Já está.

- Finalmente! – Disse bufando o James.

- Pára de ser rabugento! – Disse ela pondo a pesada mala nas mãos dele. – Obrigada. – Acrescentou com um angelical sorriso.

Ele olhou para a mala que ela pôs nas suas mãos e virou-se cínico para ela.

- Sabes Lily, primeiro pede-se... Para se ser uma pessoa com educação.

- Vá lá maninho. – Disse lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. – Eu sou pequena e frágil.

Ele bufou outra vez, irritado, mas acabou por descer sem dizer palavra.

- Tu sempre tens tudo o que queres de nós. – Disse o Albus sorridente.

- É para compensar as desvantagens. – Disse saindo do quarto.

- Desvantagens? Que desvantagens? – Perguntou descendo as escadas atrás dela.

- Deixa-me pensar... – Murmurou cínica. – Ah, já sei! Talvez o ano passado...

- Foi só uma vez Lily.

- Pois foi. – Disse ela ainda mais mal disposta ao lembrar-se. – Porque os rapazes ficaram com tanto medo que nem se aproximavam de mim.

Ele sorriu ao lembrar-se e ela ao reparar nisso disse ríspida:

- E não te rias!

Ele parou de rir no mesmo momento ficando sério.

- Acho bem!

Ele deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso mas logo o conteve.

- Ah, estão aí! Estava a ver se se tinham perdido.

- Acalma-te James. – Disse a Gina sorrindo para ele, já conhecendo o feitio do filho.

- Também acho. Estás a ficar como os velhos... Rabugento!

Ele olhou para ela e bufou. Cruzou os braços no peito e fez a sua pior cara, mas depois olhou dela para a mala que estava ao seu lado no chão e disse cínico:

- Sabes Lily, as pessoas educadas não agradecem assim a um irmão que lhe fez um favor.

Ela abriu a boca para lhe responder mas foi interrompida pelo pai que saia do escritório distraído.

- Meninos desculpem o atraso. Já podemos ir... – Mas calou-se ao observar os filhos. Abriu um sorriso e não se contendo começou a rir.

- O que foi? – Perguntaram os quatro curiosos pela reacção dele.

- Não é nada. – Disse inspirando fundo para tentar parar de rir. – É que definitivamente os bruxos não têm jeito nenhum para se passarem por Muggles.

- O que queres dizer com isso pai?

- Nada, querida, mas tu já olhaste bem para os teus irmãos?

Ela olhou para eles e depois olhou para o pai ainda sem entender.

- Os calções. Onde arranjaram isso?

- Então eu vi numa loja e achei giro e o Al depois também quis.

O pai abanou a cabeça negativamente rindo.

- Bem, vamos. Mas para a próxima não vão às compras com a vossa avó. De preferência levem-me a mim ou à Hermione.

- Mas eu estou mal? Se eu estiver mal, vou já mudar-me!

- Não James. Só... chamas a atenção.

- Ah! Chamar a atenção é bom! 'Bora.

O Harry abanou a cabeça e olhou para a mulher que ria.

- Vamos?

- Claro. Já lá devíamos de estar! – Sentenciou o James.

*****

Suspirou irritado. Porque é que as mulheres eram tão atrasadas?

- Vá lá... Desçam! – Ordenou.

- Calma Ron!

O ruivo olhou para a mulher e deu de ombros.

- Já está pai. – Disse uma voz expectativa.

A Rose estava a descer as escadas. O seu cabelo ruivo batia-lhe nas costas e ela tinha um sorriso maravilhoso no rosto que demonstrava toda a sua felicidade. Tinha um vestido branco que fazia um contraste com o ruivo do seu cabelo. Atrás dela vinha o Hugo. A grande mala que ele carregava contra a sua altura dava-lhe um aspecto cómico. Os seus enormes olhos castanhos procuraram pelo pai e a encontrá-lo sorriu e desceu apressadamente as escadas.

- Já está. Vamos?

- Vamos, vamos. Estás muito apressadinho Hugo.

*****

- Sarah, estás pronta?

- Hum-Hum. – Assentiu ela sem ânimo.

Saiu do seu quarto e olhou triste para o John.

- Tenho um pressentimento que era melhor não irmos. – Confessou o que tinha contribuído para lhe tirar o sono.

O John franziu a testa. A verdade é que o sentimento de felicidade e mais o de tristeza pelo dia que se passou, fazia-o não ter pensado seriamente na ameaça que os seus pais eram. O contraste entre esses sentimentos não lhe deixava pensar em mais nada, porque não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste.

- Porquê?

- Os pais andam estranhos. Muito estranhos e... – Ela decidiu dizer a verdade. – eles disseram que nos deixavam ir porque era para eu espiá-los. A família da Susan, mas eu conheço-os. Não é verdade. Há algo que eles não estão a contar.

O John olhou para ela fixamente e os seus olhos brilharam de indignação.

- E tu... tu aceitaste. Sarah?! Ela é tua amiga!

- Eu já te disse que eu estou do lado deles. – Disse cansada. – O pior é que eu não sei se estou a ficar paranóica por causa de... tu sabes, ou porque a ameaça é real.

- Sarah... É claro que eles vão atacá-la.

- Eu sei disso, mas eu perguntei-lhes. – Disse angustiada. – E eles disseram que não. Eu tenho medo John... Ela fazia anos à uma semana, lembras-te? E se acontecer o mesmo à Susan? É melhor não irmos.

Ele conseguiu ver a dor na face cansada da irmã, ele próprio também a tinha mas a dor dele estava cicatrizada e a dela era uma ferida ainda aberta. Suspirou ao dizer:

- Não concordo. – Ele viu o olhar esperançoso e confuso da irmã e continuou. – Eles não te atacam. Tu és a arma deles. Se nós não formos eles estão mais indefesos do que connosco lá. Tu conheces melhor que ninguém as tácticas deles e nós lutamos muito bem e somos de grande ajuda. Se tu te puseres do nosso lado eles terão receio.

Ela suspirou. O problema era esse. De que lado? Deles ou o dos seus pais? Lutar pelo lado que acreditava ou lutar pelos... pelos amigos? Ela nem sabia se essa palavra se aplicava ali, ela só sabia que pelo menos naquela altura do ano ela só queria paz.

- Não vais dizer que não vais, pois não? – Perguntou o John chamando-a à realidade.

Ela engoliu em seco. Tinha tomado uma decisão.

- Não, eu vou. Que seja o que Merlim quiser. Vamos, já estamos atrasados.

Eles desceram as escadas apressadamente e quando chegaram à sala de estar viram os seus pais sentados no sofá a falarem calmamente com o Andrew que estava em pé a escutar atentamente. Eles pararam de falar quando ouviram o som nas escadas deles a descerem.

- Olhem, eu não vos vou poder levar. O Andrew faz isso.

- Sim pai. – Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Por isso, uma boa viagem.

Eles pararam o seu movimento de irem para a porta e olharam para o homem loiro de boca aberta. Ele não tinha dito aquilo, pois não? E também não estava a sorrir, pois não? Algo estava mal, muito mal...

- Bem, meninos – disse o Andrew dirigindo-se a eles – vamos que vocês devem de estar ansiosos.

Eles olharam-se ainda confusos e acenaram afirmativamente. Antes de sair eles ainda viram o rápido olhar que os seus pais lhe mandaram.

*****

- Uma boa viagem filho.

Ele olhou para o pai que o abraçava calorosamente.

- Herm, obrigado.

- Desculpa não te poder levar, mas é que eu tenho que estar em França e não me posso atrasar.

- Não faz mal.

Ele olhou mais vez para o filho e não se contendo, perguntou:

- Mas... por Merlim, porque é que tinhas que ser amigo do Potter e da Weasley, Scorpius?

Ele suspirou. Já estava habituado a ver o seu pai não aceitar muito bem as amizades dele, mas pelo menos não fazia o mesmo que fez quando descobriu que ele foi para os Gryffindor.

- Pai, eu já te expliquei que eles são meus amigos. Nada do que digas vai mudar a minha opinião sobre eles.

- Mas... – Começou, ele.

- Draco, - chamou a sua mãe que chegava ao pé deles para o levar – pára de importunar o nosso filho.

- Mas o que queres que eu diga? Não é normal, ele ser tão amigo deles e para piorar as coisas a sua melhor amiga é a Weasley. A Weasley! – Murmurou indignado.

- Queres que ele repita os teus erros? Era preferível ele se juntar aos teus ex-amigos?

Ele viu espantado o seu pai ficar branco e cerrar os maxilares.

- Também me parecia.

- Ah, - murmurou ainda indignado – tudo bem! – Apressou-se a explicar vendo que a sua mulher já estava para abrir a boca. – Scorpius, eu aceito as tuas amizades, está bem assim? – Perguntou para a mulher irritado.

O Scorpius revirou os olhos. Era sempre assim, o seu pai indignado e a sua mãe que o fazia ver as coisas.

- Eu só tenho um requisito! – Ordenou não ligando para o olhar severo da mulher. – Tu estás proibido, PROIBIDO, de teres algo mais que amizade pela Weasley, ouviste? Eu não quero ter na minha família aquele Weasley! Só de pensar o meu filho com a filha dele. ARRE!

O Scorpius ficou branco. Ainda mais que a sua cor natural e olhou para a sua mãe à procura de apoio.

- Nada disso, Draco! – Disse puxando-lhe a orelha como faria ao Scorpius se ele passa-se dos limites. – O teu filho tem liberdade para gostar de quem quiser, percebeste?

- Mas... – Murmurou.

- Nem mas, nem meio mas! Deixa o teu filho ter uma adolescência normal!

O Scorpius não se controlou e começou a rir. O seu pai de certeza que só casou com a sua mãe porque ela era a única que o punha na linha. Ela ali a puxar a orelha ao seu pai parecia uma mãe a dar uma repreensão ao seu filho, que neste caso era o seu marido.

- Ah, larga-me. Podes puxar-me a orelha o quanto quiseres que eu nunca vou aceitar isso. – Disse de braços cruzados emburrado.

- Draco... – Ameaçou ela.

Ele soltou-se dela com agilidade e disse determinado.

- Ele até podia ser amigo do próprio Harry Potter que eu não me importava, agora, ele ter... ter alguma coisa com uma Weasley filha dele é que não! Preferia que fosse uma Potter e olha que é muito vindo de mim.

- Draco, o nosso filho é que tem que fazer essa escolha. – Murmurou ela com um olhar ameaçador para ele.

- Olha Scorpius a conversa está muito interessante, mas eu já estou atrasado. Tenho que me ir embora. Uma boa viagem. – Disse lhe piscando um olho. – E lembra-te nada de coisas com a Weasley. – E antes de Desaparecer ainda mostrou a língua à mulher que olhou indignada para o sítio onde ele estava há segundos.

- O teu pai às vezes é uma criança. – Murmurou abanando a cabeça negativamente. – Onde é que já se viu.

- Mãe, nós também estamos atrasados.

Ela olhou para o relógio e depois para o filho, aflita.

- Pois estamos, anda. – Disse correndo para o carro puxando o filho pela mão, fazendo o filho rir pois se o seu pai era uma criança, ela também não era muito mais que isso.

*****

- É hoje que eu vou conhecer os teus amigos. Ansiosa, querida? – Perguntou-lhe a mãe.

A Susan olhou para ela e deu um sorriso fraco. Ela era uma fotocópia da mãe, só os seus olhos é que eram do pai. À sua frente estava uma mulher com o cabelo ondulado, loira e com uns brilhantes olhos verdes. Tinha um sorriso no rosto e aparentava estar feliz. Foi graças a sua exuberante aparência que ela conseguiu vencer no cinema. Ela era bonita e conquistava todos com o seu conhecido sorriso. Os seus olhos verdes ainda fitavam a filha em expectativa.

- Sim, - disse ainda com um sorriso fraco – mas... – ela engoliu em seco e disse de uma vez o que receava – eu estive a pensar e acho que pode ser arriscado. Quer dizer os jornalistas andam sempre atrás de ti e do pai.

- Arriscado?

- Sim, mãe. Nós somos bruxos! Eles podem nos apanhar.

A mulher sorriu e confortou a filha:

- Não se preocupem. Só não podem fazer é magia enquanto estivermos lá.

- E se... e se eles procurarem informações sobre eles?

- Não vão descobrir nada. Ou melhor vão descobrir que como tu andam numa escola privada. Nada de relevante, não te preocupes. Descontrai! Só é pena é os pais dos teus amigos não poderem vir.

- É, eles estão a trabalhar. O pai da Rose e do Al não podem tirar férias agora. Acho que há um assassino qualquer que eles andam atrás. O pai do Scorpius está em negócios na França e os da Sarah estão atarefados aqui em Inglaterra. Mas os irmãos deles vêem. – Disse feliz com a imagem deles todos juntos.

- Espero sinceramente que te divirtas nestas férias. – Disse com o seu habitual sorriso bondoso.

- Claro que vou! – Disse empolgada. – Só é pena os jornalistas...

- Em relação a isso não se pode fazer nada. – Ela parou de falar ao ouvir a campainha. – Opa, parece que chegaram. – Disse piscando um olho à filha que sorriu.

A Susan saltou da cama e foi a correr para a porta. Atravessou rapidamente o corredor, desceu as escadas e chegou à porta que o seu pai já estava a abrir. Ele olhou para a filha que estava ofegante e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. O seu cabelo castanho combinava perfeitamente com os seus olhos castanhos, amêndoa. Como a mulher foi graças à sua aparência que entrou com facilidade naquela área, subindo depois com o seu talento. Abriu a porta e disse bem-disposto:

- Bom dia. Entrem, por favor. - Só depois de as duas famílias terem entrado é que ele fechou a porta cuidadosamente.

Começou a haver dois diálogos paralelos. Os pais que já se conheciam graças à amizade dos filhos. Os únicos pais que eles ainda não conheceram foram os pais da Sarah e do John e o diálogo entusiástico entre os filhos animadíssimos.

- Sr.ª Scout, a família Franklin está a chegar.

O James olhou curioso à procura de onde o som veio até que a Susan apontou-lhe um pequeno aparelho rectangular que estava em cima da porta. Passados poucos segundos, ouviu-se outra vez o som da campainha.

- Olá. – Cumprimentou a Sr.ª Scout que tinha ido abrir a porta e viu os dois adolescentes e um homem na porta a carregar as malas. O homem entregou as malas aos adolescentes e acenou em despedida a ela fazendo-a perguntar quando ele já estava a virar as costas: - O vosso pai não quer entrar?

Ela achou estranha a reacção dos dois adolescentes que sorriram como se ela tivesse dito uma piada, até que o John explicou educadamente:

- Ele não é o nosso pai. Ele é o homem de... por assim dizer de confiança deles. É o braço direito.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu constrangida.

- Desculpem, eu não sabia. Mas ele não quer entrar? Se ele tiver alguma dúvida...

- Não é necessário. – Explicou o Andrew que tinha parado ao ver que ela tinha falado. – Eles já sabem de tudo.

- Bem, então uma boa viagem.

- Igualmente. Boa viagem, meninos. – Disse entrando no carro e indo embora.

- Entrem. – Ofereceu para os dois que ainda estavam na porta.

Eles entraram e cumprimentaram os presentes, mas ouviram outra vez a mesma voz anunciar.

- A família Malfoy está a entrar.

Passados poucos segundos, entrou o Scorpius e a mãe que cumprimentou todos com a sua habitual simpatia contagiante.

Ainda estiveram a acertar pormenores da viagem por minutos até que acertaram que eles iriam até à marinha com os seguranças da família Scout.

- Bem, meninos. Eu desejo-vos uma boa viagem. – Começou a despedir-se o Harry.

*****

- UAU!

Eles tinham acabado de chegar ao porto e, agora, estavam à frente de um imponente barco. Eles nunca tinham visto um iate e agora estavam boquiabertos a olhar para a grandiosidade do que estava à sua frente. Ele era totalmente pintado de branco em cima e preto em baixo. Só o nome Scout escrito em vermelho se distinguia. Pelo que eles viam de fora tinha uma enorme piscina e, sem problemas, o seu tamanho dava para ter centenas de pessoas lá dentro com comodidade. Nunca tinham pensado que iriam viajar _naquilo_ e muito menos com o luxo que aquilo apresentava.

- Pois... – Começou a explicar-se o Sr. Scout envergonhado ao ver a reacção dos jovens. – Eu posso considerar que isto foi uma excentricidade minha.

- Excentricidade? Isto é simplesmente magnífico! – Disse o James ainda deslumbrado pelo iate.

A Sr.ª Scout sorriu para o James espantada com a atitude dele.

- Bem, é melhor entrar que breve vamos partir.

- Porque é que está ali um fotografo a tirar-nos fotografias? – Perguntou a Sarah desconfiada.

- Onde? – Perguntou o Sr. Scout perdendo toda a animação.

- Atrás daquelas árvores. Está bem escondido, é quase impossível vê-lo.

Todos olharam para o sítio que ela indicou, fazendo-a revirar os olhos. Será que eles poderiam ser menos óbvios?

- Onde? – Voltou a perguntar o Sr. Scout não vendo nada. – Ah, - disse desanimado ao ver um flash sair de entre duas árvores – deve de ser um paparazzi. Deve de ter descoberto onde nós íamos tirar férias antes das gravações do próximo filme e agora não nos larga. Desculpem por isso.

- Hey, - protestou o James tão animado que só faltava andar aos pulos – não se preocupe. As nossas férias vão ser magníficas graças ao senhor, por isso não se desculpe.

Eles não tiveram como não sorrir ao ver a sinceridade em todas aquelas palavras. Encaminharam-nos para dentro do iate e sorriram ainda mais ao vê-los arregalar os olhos ao ver o interior. O James ficou ainda mais eufórico quando descobriu que eles tinham uma tripulação inteira para os servir, tudo o que eles teriam que fazer era divertir-se.

Passados dois dias, eles estavam a aproveitar o sol na piscina exterior, completamente maravilhados por não terem que fazer nada.

- Eu já disse que adoro os Muggles? – Perguntou o James estendido ao sol.

- Já! – Disse a Lily que estava a brincar na piscina com o Hugo.

- Mas é que eles são simplesmente magníficos. Inventaram isto tudo e fizeram sem magia. Um dia vou-me casar com uma Muggle para ter esta vida.

Eles riram perante o comentário tão James do James.

- Se tu o dizes quem sou eu para te contradizer. - Disse o John que vinha com a Susan carregado de bebidas e que estava a distribui-las.

- Ah, vou, vou! – Continuou o James feliz. – Isto é que é vida. Susan, por acaso não conheces nenhuma Muggle bonitinha que tenha um iate?

- Não. – Ela disse e sorriu ao vê-lo fazer uma cara desapontada, para completar. – Mas conheço jovens bonitas cujos pais têm um iate.

- Tens que me apresentá-la. – Ofereceu-se logo o James saltando do local tal a excitação com a ideia.

- Mas James, - avisou ela – um concelho, não lhe chames de Muggle bonitinha quando a conheceres, está bem? Sabes como é, tira-te o charme.

Eles riram com o comentário dela fazendo o James ficar irritado, mas a sua irritação passou quando ele mergulhou na piscina. Quando voltou à superfície já trazia o seu habitual sorriso que o marcava nestes dias.

- Ele nunca muda. – Disse o Albus abanando a cabeça repreendendo-o. – Sempre o mesmo irresponsável.

A Sarah riu ao ver o desgosto na cara dele. Eles como todos os outros estavam deitados a apanhar o forte sol, só o Hugo e a Lily continuavam a brincar na água aparentemente alheios à conversa dos outros.

- Não critiques muito que tu não és o senhor responsabilidades.

- EU? – Indignou-se ele. – Eu não sou tão irresponsável!

- Pois não. És pior!

- Hey! – Disse levantando-se completamente indignado.

- É a verdade. – Disse se levantando como ele. – E segundo um ditado Muggle quem diz a verdade não merece castigo.

- Aí é? – Perguntou ele com um sorriso maroto no rosto. – Então como não é verdade vais ter castigo!

- É a verdade. – Retrucou calmamente dando de ombros.

- Mas vais ter castigo à mesma. – Disse agarrando-a e puxando-a juntamente com ele para dentro da piscina.

Ela riu ao ver-se a ser puxada para a piscina e quando voltou à superfície da água mandou-lhe água para cima tentando fazer uma cara irritada, coisa que não conseguiu ao vê-lo fazer o mesmo. Pareciam duas crianças a brincar dentro da piscina.

O John que a estava a observar em pé para o bar que se encontrava ali com diversas bebidas não alcoólicas observou-os. Tinha poucas lembranças da Sarah tão feliz e nenhuma depois daquele fatídico dia. Pela primeira vez desde aquele dia, ele via-a rir com vontade e espontaneamente. Formou um pequeno sorriso, se ela estava feliz, ele também estava. Só foi chamado à realidade por um movimento ao seu lado. Olhou e viu a Susan que olhava preocupada para ele.

- Está tudo bem? Passa-se alguma coisa? Estás tão sério!

Ele não se conteve e sorriu abertamente ao ver a preocupação genuína nos olhos castanhos dela. Ele não sabia porquê mas havia algo de errado quando se encontrava ao pé dela. A verdade era que ele sempre que se encontrava perto dela ou simplesmente a via sentia o seu coração bater descontrolado e a sua boca secar. Mas por Merlim, porque é que a fizeram tão bonita, tão perfeita, tão...

- Estás enjoado, é isso? – Perguntou a Susan fazendo-o piscar confuso e voltar à realidade. – Não é preciso estares com vergonha, é normal.

- Não é nada disso, eu só estava a observar a Sarah. – Explicou não sabendo porque é que se sentia tão feliz ao ver a preocupação dela com ele.

- Incesto? – Brincou ela. – Olha que isso é mal visto na nossa sociedade.

- Porquê, ficavas com ciúmes? – Viu a sua boca perguntar estupidamente sem controlá-la.

Ele esperou pacientemente que ela começasse a reclamar mas ficou completamente surpreso ao ver a sua reacção. Ela corou e murmurou uma desculpa qualquer saindo para dentro do barco. Ele olhou para o ponto por onde ela desapareceu com o seu cabelo loiro brilhante a bater nas costas e repreendeu-se mentalmente por uma pergunta tão estúpida. Maldita falta de controle que ele tinha quando ela estava por perto.

- Eu acho – disse uma voz ao seu lado fazendo-o voltar à realidade – que a tua irmã não vai gostar de saber que estás apaixonado pela melhor amiga dela.

Ele virou-se assustado ao ouvir isto e viu a figura do James ao seu lado, mas estava algo diferente. Ele estava sério.

- Que piada James. – Disse revirando os olhos para ele ver que ele não tinha achado piada nenhuma.

- Infelizmente, eu não estou a gozar. – Disse suspirando.

O John observou-o e soube pela postura dele que ele não estava a gozar, mas decidiu não levar essa facto em consideração.

- Ah, já percebi. Tu agora vais dizer que estás apaixonado pela minha irmã como desculpa.

- A Sarah, - disse levantando uma sobrancelha sugestivamente – até que não era mal pensado, mas tu sabes do que eu estou a falar, John.

- De que tu usaste esse facto para justificar a tua injustificada paixão pela Sarah?

O James olhou atentamente para ele, desta vez sem sorrisos nem brincadeiras.

- John, eu sou teu amigo. Podes contar-me!

O John suspirou e mudou a sua expressão ficando com uma mais séria. Aquele Troll falante tinha razão. Ele era o seu melhor amigo e com certeza uma pessoa confiável, mas a verdade era que nem ele sabia o que sentia por ela, sabia que era mais do que amizade, mas apaixonado?

- Sinceramente, eu não sei. – Disse suspirando derrotado. – O que é que queres que eu te diga? Que a amo? Eu não sei! Eu gosto dela, mas...

- Mas tu não tens certeza - cortou-o o James revirando os olhos - porque nunca sentiste isso por outra garota e tens medo de...

- Magoá-la? – Cortou-o o John com uma postura agressiva. – Não... Jura. – Ironizou ele. – Afinal ela só é a melhor amiga da minha irmã e se eu a magoar nem eu me vou perdoar para o resto da minha vida.

- Eu podia te dar o meu concelho típico mas acho que não ia resultar. Tu estás apaixonado.

O James assustou-se ao ver os olhos do John brilharem desesperados, ele nunca o tinha visto assim.

- Estou apaixonado, estou apaixonado... – Repetiu ele andando de um lado para o outro. – E não podia ser por outra? Uma com familiares bruxos pelos menos?

- John! – Gritou indignado o James.

Ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo fazendo-o ficar revoltado. Ele estava nervoso e sem controlo e isso via-se nos seus olhos que estranhamente pareciam ficar num tom azulado. Eles brilhavam de uma maneira que o James nunca tinha visto, ele parecia o desespero em pessoa.

- Tens razão. Mas... os meus pais... eles matam-na... não... não posso... – Balbuciava o John sem nexo fazendo o James olhar para ele completamente chocado.

- John, os teus olhos...

- Mantê-la em segurança... sim.

- John, OS TEUS OLHOS! – Gritou para lhe chamar a atenção.

- Hã? Ah. – Disse percebendo a aflição dele, fechando os olhos por uns segundos e quando os voltou a abrir estavam de novo no tom castanho escuro. – É o sol. Faz com que eles às vezes fiquem mais claros.

O James enrugou a testa mostrando toda a sua confusão.

- Azuis? E como desapareceu assim.

- Eles não desapareceram... Só voltaram à cor normal... Mas não sei o motivo, ok? – Disse irritado ao vê-lo abrir a boca outra vez. – Talvez sejam os genes do meu pai, não sei. – Disse suspirando e observou o mar à espera de respostas. – Mas a Susan...

- Ah, não sei, não. – Disse o James rindo. – Olha que ela pode não gostar dos teus olhos azuis.

- James...

- Hã?

- Cala-te!

Ele sorriu e disse-lhe voltando à sua postura séria que o John nunca tinha visto antes.

- Mas falando a sério, eu acho que deves de falar com ela e dizer que estás apaixonado por ela.

- Ai sim? E como? Chego ao pé dela e digo: "Oi? Tudo bem? Sabias que eu estou apaixonado por ti?". É muito arriscado James.

- Hey, o máximo que acontece é o teu orgulho ferido.

- Quem me dera que fosse só isso...

- Se estás apaixonado, arrisca. – Disse o James descontraído.

- Quem é que está apaixonado? – Perguntou uma voz atrás do James.

Eles viraram-se e suspiraram de alívio ao ver que era só a Sarah.

- Ah, és tu Sarah. – Disse o John visivelmente aliviado fazendo-a olhar intrigada para ele.

- Querias que fosse quem?

- Ninguém. Vou à casa de banho. – Disse saindo rapidamente dali.

A Sarah olhou para o James à espera de uma explicação que só deu de ombros e também saiu.

- Passa-se alguma coisa... – Murmurou desconfiada.

*****

- O que é o que o teu pai foi fazer a França?

- Ele tem lá negócios. – Respondeu vago.

- Sim, mas o quê?

- Hum, - pensou – acho que a empresa que ele tem lá está com dificuldades mas sinceramente ele não sei muito sobre isso. Ele não falou sobre isso.

- Ah, - disse corando envergonhada – desculpa.

- Que é isso? – Perguntou rindo descontraído. – Não há nada a desculpar.

- Sim, mas eu fui inconveniente. Eu e a minha boca grande.

- Quem tem a boca grande é o Al não tu. Tu só ficaste curiosa.

- Não! – Retrucou ela. – Fui extremamente inconveniente.

- Está bem, eu não quero discutir. Mas não fiques chateada porque é por seres assim que eu gosto de ti.

- Claro, - ironizou revirando os olhos – gostas de mim por ser chata. Conta outra, senhor Malfoy.

Ele como resposta riu ainda mais ao murmurar.

- Mas é a verdade senhora Weasley. – Disse inocente.

- Ah sim, então quando nos perguntarem como é que somos tão amigos com pais que se odeiam, eu vou dizer que é porque eu sou intrometida, chata...

- Linda, simpática, doce...

- Hum, - ponderou ela olhando de lado para ele – por acaso não te estás a atirar a mim, pois não?

- E se estiver? – Perguntou bebendo descansadamente o seu sumo.

- Bem, então vou-te relembrar que somos os melhores amigos e não os melhores amantes. – Respondeu observando o mar.

- E não poderias me lembrar de coisas melhores? – Perguntou fingindo-se de ofendido.

- Está bem... – Disse fingindo pensar e olhando bem nos olhos cinzentos dele para ver a sua reacção continuou – que tal... se algum dos nossos pais sonhasse que acabaste de dizer isso és um homem morto.

Ele engasgou-se com o sumo quando veio à sua memória a face pálida do seu pai a falar do relacionamento de eles os dois fazendo a Rose rir-se divertida.

- Tens que mudar o teu conceito de melhor. – Disse quando finalmente conseguiu falar.

- E tu o conceito de amizade. – Disse dando o seu melhor sorriso de apanhei-te-e-tu-não-podes-fazer-nada, fazendo-o agarrá-la e começar a fazer-lhe cócegas.

- E isto, senhorita Weasley, já entra no seu conceito de amizade? – Perguntou maroto.

*****

- AH AH! Terra à vista! – Gritou feliz o Albus.

- Ok, o sol estragou-lhe os neurónios. Também coitadinho, tinha tão poucos. – Disse o James com uma falsa cara de pesar.

- Que piada James... – desdenhou o Albus mas logo voltou à sua postura infantil – É só que desde pequeno que eu queria dizer isto. Não te lembras dos filmes de piratas?

- Que o pai tinha? Era difícil esquecer-me, ele ainda é viciado neles.

- Pois e eu desde sempre quis fazer isto. – Disse alegre observando a ilha a que estavam a chegar.

Tinham passado duas semanas desde que embarcaram em Londres e desde lá tinham visitado a cidade de Nantes em França, Astúrias em Espanha e Lisboa em Portugal. Tinham passado só um dia em cada cidade porque senão não conseguiriam chegar a tempo mas divertiram-se imenso ao visitar as cidades. Agora, estavam a chegar a Gran Canaria, a primeira ilha que iriam visitar das Canárias.

- Chegamos finalmente. Espectacular! Isto é um sonho. – Dizia o James conseguindo distinguir os vários barcos que estavam ancorados no porto de la Luz.

O John que estava ao lado dele a observar também a paisagem beliscou-o.

- Au! – Saltou o James. – Isso doe, John. O que é que pensas que estás a fazer?

- A mostrar-te que não é um sonho. – Disse com o seu melhor sorriso.

- Tu não me vais por mal disposto. Olha para ali. - Disse apontando para o contorno de uma praia que já aparecia.

- O que é que tem? – Perguntou o John não vendo nada de especial.

- Praias, John, PRAIAS!

- Sim, e?

- Praias, mulheres, sem pais, diste alguma coisa? – Ao ver que ele não respondia ele explicou-lhe. – Nós estamos no paraíso, John, no Paraíso!

- Claro. – Respondeu sem grande ânimo.

- Ah, pois... – Suspirou o James. – Já me tinha esquecido que pessoas apaixonadas são chatas...

- Apaixonado? Quem está apaixonado? – Perguntou a Sarah chegando de mansinho.

O John lançou um olhar irritado ao James que suspirou e se viu na obrigação de responder.

- Nós estávamos a falar de um amigo nosso que está um chato só porque namora. Não posso fazer isto, não posso fazer aquilo... – Disse revirando os olhos. – Tu percebes não é Sarah?

- Claro. – Disse a Sarah não convencida mas foi distraída antes de poder dizer mais alguma coisa.

- Sarinha, – chamou o Albus passando o seu braço pelos ombros dela – que dizes de uma competição?

- De quê?

- Quando chegarmos à praia eu e tu... nós os dois – disse apontando para eles – vamos fazer uma competição na praia.

- Por alma de quem? E de quê?

- Bem, pode ser corrida ou natação. – Disse ignorando intencionalmente a primeira pergunta. – Escolhe!

- Nem uma nem outra. – Respondeu chocada ela.

- Vá lá! – Implorou fazendo a sua melhor cara de inocente.

- Não! – Disse objectiva nem um pouco afectada com a cara desapontada que ele fazia que faria a maioria das raparigas desistir.

- Por favor...

- Primeiro, eu sou uma garota e tu um garoto o que está comprovado é uma desvantagem para mim e segundo – disse agora sorrindo abertamente – se te queres mostrar para aquelas raparigas usa o charme

- Porquê? Eu tenho charme? – Perguntou inocente.

- Não me perguntes a mim pergunta à Ruth. – Disse rindo ao vê-lo corar ao ouvir a última parte.

- Vá lá... Eu preciso de uma competição.

Ela sorriu marota e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa mas logo a fechou.

- Vá lá. – Incentivou ele. – Diz o que estavas para dizer.

- Não vais gostar... – Avisou.

- Isso quem decide sou eu.

- Certo, então façamos uma aposta. Eu escolho um desafio para ti e vice-versa e se alguém desistir ou perder o outro ganha... qualquer coisa.

Ele pensou por uns segundos para ver se não havia nenhuma partida no meio e respondeu:

- Feito! Adoro-te. – Disse dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e indo embora.

- Hum-hum, – pigarreou o James que estava ali – Estão aqui menores. – Disse apontando para a Lily e o Hugo que para não variarem estavam na piscina, completamente alheios a eles.

Ela estreitou os olhos para ele ao dizer:

- Primeiro, não estamos a fazer nada de mal e segundo se bem te lembras tu também és menor.

- Como assim não estavam a fazer nada de mal? Quer dizer que já fizeram?

A Sarah não se controlou e revirou os olhos. Porque é que o seu irmão era sempre assim?

- Que exagero, John. Nós somos amigos como tu e o James, nada de mais.

- Mas nós não andamos por ai aos beijos e a dizer adoro-te. – Protestou ele.

- Um beijo na bochecha, John. – Suspirou ela farta desta característica do irmão. – Que mal tem?

- Queria ver o que a Ruth e o Richard diriam. – Comentou o James analisando a reacção da Sarah.

- Eu não tenho nada com o Richard! Quantas vezes é preciso dizer?

- E ele não tem nada com a Ruth.

- Disso eu tenho dúvidas. – Disse ela bem disposta.

- O que é que tu sabes que eu não sei Sarah?

- Eu?! Nada! – Disse indo ter rapidamente com o Scorpius e a Rose.

Eles entreolharam-se desconfiados mas não disseram mais nada, preferindo observar a chegada à ilha.

*****

- Bem meninos, bem-vindos à Gran Canaria. – Anunciou o Sr. Scout.

Eles já estavam no porto e estavam prestes a descer, só estavam à espera que os pais da Susan acabassem de dar a explicação.

- Nós vamos passar uma semana aqui e depois vamos a Tenerife que é a maior ilha. Só escolhemos esta, porque tivemos o pressentimento que vocês iriam querer ir à praia, o que não poderiam fazer em Tenerife.

- Quando nós estivermos a visitar a ilha não se surpreendam com o facto de apesar da ilha ser pequena ela ter vários climas. Ela é considerada um "continente em miniatura" por isso mesmo. As suas paisagens passam rapidamente de desfiladeiros do Oeste Selvagem a pastoris florestas de pinheiros e a dunas como as do Saara, e mesmo que com um pouco de neve no Pico de las Nieves, Maspalomas continuará banhada em sol. Por isso, não se surpreendam. – Avisou a Sr.ª Scout.

- Bem, por agora só quero dar mais um aviso. Nós vamos passar a noite aqui espero que não se importem.

- Importar? – Perguntou o James espantado. – Nós aqui temos tudo o que queremos porque é que havíamos de se importar?

Eles riram e depois dando uma olhada para a figura deles, disseram:

- Num dia nós fazemos a volta inteira à ilha mas como vocês devem de querer sair e não estar presos num carro, acho que ir a Las Canteras vai ser uma boa ideia.

- Las Canteras? – Perguntou a Susan.

- Sim, querida. Las Canteras é para mim uma das praias urbanas mais lindas que eu já vi, coisa que eu acho que vocês quererão ir e é aqui perto.

- Por mim já lá estávamos. – Disse o James com a sua habitual subtileza fazendo os outros mandarem-lhe olhares zangados. – Que foi? Vocês não querem?

- É uma óptima ideia, Sr. Scout. – Disse a Rose. – Desculpa a falta de tacto do meu primo mas eu acho que ele bateu com a cabeça quando nasceu.

- Hey! – Resmungou indignado.

- Já que concordaram com a ideia nós vamos para lá. – Disse a Sr.ª Scout tentado amenizar o clima.

Eles passaram aquele dia na deslumbrante praia de Las Canteras e, agora, estavam num pequeno bar depois de terem jantado num restaurante típico numa pequena aldeia que para seu espanto era bastante simples.

- Então já decidiste? – Perguntou o Albus.

A Susan, o Scorpius, a Sarah, o Hugo, a Lily e o John que estava estranhamente quieto estavam ali perto do bar a ouvir o Albus enquanto que o James estava no bar a falar alegremente com uma rapariga loira.

- O quê? – Perguntou a Sarah sem paciência.

- A aposta...

- Quê? – Perguntou não percebendo o que ele queria dizer.

- Aquela que fizemos mais cedo.

- Por Merlim... Ainda não desististe?

- Era para eu desistir?

- Siiiiim! Pensei que já tinhas desistido dessa ideia maluca.

- Mas, - disse indignado – foste tu...

- Para desistires dessa mania das competições. – Cortou-o ela.

- Ah, mas tu disseste. – Disse lhe apontando um dedo acusatoriamente. – E o John é testemunha. – Disse apontando-lhe a ele o dedo triunfalmente. – Por isso tens que fazer! – Ordenou.

- Eu só faço o que quero! – Disse se exaltando.

- Mas tu...

- Eu sei o que disse ou deixei de dizer, Potter!

- Então vais fazer. – Disse cruzando os braços emburrado.

- Aquela ideia era para tu desistires.

- E lá começa outra discussão. – Cantarolou a Rose revirando os olhos.

- Passaram duas semanas sem discutir. – Observou a Susan.

- Pois, é um novo recorde mundial. – Ironizou o Scorpius.

- Eu só ainda não percebi é como é que eles ainda não arrancaram a cabeça um do outro. – Disse o John farto das discussões deles.

- Eu só não sei é como é que eles não se odeiam. – Disse a Lily que observava a discussão dos dois como se fosse um jogo de ping-pong, olhando de um para o outro enquanto eles se atacavam verbalmente.

- Odeiam? – Disse o Albus assustado parando o que ia dizer à Sarah no meio da frase se virando para a irmã. – Odeiam de odiar? Nós? É claro que não! Nós amamo-nos. – Disse a abraçando chocado com a ideia da irmã.

- Mas tu estavas a ouvir-nos?

- Claro que sim, Rose. Eu não deixo escapar nada. – Disse lhe piscando um olho.

A Sarah escapou do abraço apertado dele e olhou para eles, pensativa. Passados poucos segundos de olhar fixamente para o Scorpius que já estava para dar um comentário sarcástico por isso, olhou de volta para o Albus com um sorriso a iluminar-lhe o rosto.

- Já sei!

- O quê? Que eu sou mais bonito que o Albus? – Perguntou o Scorpius com a sua habitual voz arrastada. – Assim ofendes-me. Isso vê-se à distância amiga.

- Hey. – Indignou-se o Albus ao ver a Sarah rir antes de explicar.

- Não é isso, embora seja verdade. – Disse lançando um olhar malicioso para o Albus que emburrou instantaneamente. – Eu estava a falar da aposta.

- O que é que tem a aposta? – Resmungou o Albus. – Eu já de disse se desistires tens que fazer o que eu quero.

- Não é bem isso. – Disse estranhamente alegre.

- Aceitaste! – Disse feliz indo para a abraçar mas foi interrompido pelas duas mãos dela que o empurraram para trás.

- Não! Fazes tu e o Scorpius.

- O que é que faço eu e o Scorpius? – Perguntou o Albus sem compreender.

- A aposta! Vocês assim já podem correr, nadar, fazerem o que quiserem e o que bem entenderem porque têm a mesma constituição e estão sob as mesmas condições físicas... E eu estou livre disso. – Disse para si.

- Mas é claro que não! Eu quero-te a ti!

Ele disse aquilo de uma forma tão espontânea e sem pensar que todos olharam para ele com a boca aberta surpreendidos. Ele corou ao perceber o que disse e acrescentou:

- Sem ofensas Scorpius.

Ele olhou para ele e o habitual sorriso sarcástico ficou no seu rosto ao dizer:

- Sem problemas. Eu até ficava chateado, ou pelo menos, constrangido se tu me quisesses. É que... tu sabes.

- Eu... não... eu.... – Gaguejou o Albus sem saber o que dizer.

- Olha que não é por seres irmão do James que eu te vou deixar escapar se fizeres mal à Sarah.

- Eu não... isto é... – Disse andando para trás ao ver o olhar ameaçador do John.

- O que ele quer dizer é que ele ainda quer a desforra. – Salvou-o a Sarah que já estava a achar patético o constrangimento do Albus.

- Do quê? – Perguntou desconfiado o John.

- Do ano passado, quando o James partiu o braço e o Al esteve a treinar temporariamente como artilheiro até descobrir-mos o Scorpius. Ele ficou com o ego tão bom que quis fazer uma competição. – Disse sorrindo com a lembrança. – Era para ver quem marcava mais pontos num mano-a-mano, e claro, eu ganhei por muitos.

- Se fosse como apanhador ganhava eu! – Defendeu-se o Albus.

- Provavelmente e é por isso que eu não sou _estúpida_ o suficiente para te desafiar. – Disse olhando em desafio para ele pronta para outra discussão, mas o John interrompeu o que o Albus ia dizer comentando.

- Estou a ver que o menino Albus gosta muito de desafiar a minha irmã. – Murmurou olhando para o Albus de braços cruzados numa atitude ofensiva. – Posso saber o porquê Albus Severus Potter?

- Então... é porque... porque... – murmurava tentado se lembrar de alguma coisa.

- Tens a certeza de que não sabes? – Perguntou o James que tinha acabado de chegar ao pé deles.

Todos desviaram a sua atenção para o James que estava ao lado do John sorrindo ao ver o irmão mandar-lhe um olhar do tipo ajuda-me-que-ele-vai-me-matar.

- Onde é que está a tua amiga loira? – Perguntou o John sem desviar o seu olhar assassino do Albus que estava a ficar branco.

- Teve que ir ao Hotel mas ela volta amanhã. – Disse descontraído. – Mas então, não sabes?

- Acho que prefiro não saber? – Respondeu amargurado.

- Então porque é que perguntaste?

- Não é nada disso. – Defendeu-se o Albus. – Eu só a desafio porque ela é minha amiga.

- Tens que te esforçar mais do que isso Al. – Disse a Lily fazendo-o lhe lançar um olhar rápido que dizia claramente "obrigado pela ajuda". – É verdade Al só te estou a avisar.

- Concordo com a Lily. Arranja outra Potter.

A Sarah bufou impaciente para o John que desviou a sua atenção para ela.

- John, pára de ser infantil. Nós só somos amigos e se continuares com isso ficas sem uma orelha. – Ameaçou.

Um rapaz que estava a passar por ali riu do comentário o que fez com o que o John e o Albus olhassem para ele irritados.

- Tem cuidado Sarah. Nós estamos entre Muggles. – Avisou a Susan.

O John agora com outro alvo para a sua raiva disse irritado para a Sarah não despregando os olhos do rapaz.

- Vai vestir alguma coisa, Sarah!

- Eu estou vestida! – Respondeu-lhe ela irritada.

- Vai vestir uma camisola! – Ordenou ele.

- Não está frio!

- Pode não estar mas faz isso Sarah! Podes constipar-te.

Ela como as outras raparigas tinha uma saia e por cima só o biquíni porque o bar era mesmo em frente à praia.

- John, - chamou ela estranhamente doce – és gay?

Ele desviou os olhos dele e olhou para ela com olhos arregalados.

- EU?!

- Sim, não paravas de olhar para o pobre rapaz. Era o que parecia. – Disse sorrindo angelical.

- Sarah... – Rosnou fazendo-a rir.

- Sim?

- VAI VESTIR ALGUMA COISA!

- Ah, não me parece John.

Ele lançou mais um rápido olhar para ele e depois para ela.

- Hum, está bem. Se dizes que não te constipas eu acredito em ti.

- O que é que estás a tramar John? – Alarmou-se ela vendo a rápida mudança de atitude do irmão.

- Eu? Nada. E então já decidiram em relação à aposta? – Perguntou com a sua melhor cara de inocente.

A Sarah olhou desconfiada para ele mas o Albus perguntou-lhe logo:

- Então vais aceitar?

- Se eu ganhar paras de fazer apostas comigo.

- O que quiseres... – cantarolou ele. – Mas se eu ganhar não quero isso.

- O que é que tu queres? – Intrometeu-se o John fazendo rir os outros que só assistiam.

- Não sei... depois decido. Então? Aceitas?

- Sim. – Bufou. – Mas vais parar com isto.

- Se completares o meu desafiou e eu perder o meu.

- Isso nem se pergunta...

- Então já podem começar com os desafios?

- Estás muito interessado John. – Disse a Sarah estreitando os olhos na sua direcção.

- Curiosidade.

- Sim, podemos mas eu vou é buscar um sumo.

Ela foi em direcção ao balcão e o John reparou que o rapaz também se dirigiu para lá.

- Al, - chamou – estás a ver aquele rapaz?

Ele apontou para um rapaz com um cabelo castanho claro que era alto, parecendo estar entre um metro e oitenta e um metro e oitenta e cinco que tinha rido do comentário da Sarah e que agora... agora estava a falar descontraidamente com ela. O que é que ele estava a fazer?

- O que tem cabelo castanho e é moreno? – Perguntou por entre dentes.

- Sim. O que está a falar com a Sarah.

- Sei. O que é que tem?

- John e Al se vocês fizerem alguma coisa a Sarah vai vos enfeitiçar e com razão. – Avisou a Susan que percebeu o brilho nos olhos do John mas eles não lhe prestaram atenção preferindo falar entre si.

- Põe como desafio ela lhe oferecer uma bebida.

- Estás doido John? Eu não vou fazer isso!

- Que eu ponho discretamente na bebida este pó. – Disse lhe mostrando um pequeno saco com as iniciais WW.

- Estão doidos? Ele é Muggle! Vocês podem ser presos. – Avisou a Rose.

- Mas ele merece! – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo olhando para o rapaz.

- Merece porquê? – Perguntou a Susan tentando pôr juízo na cabeça de eles os dois.

- Ele não tinha nada que dar em cima da minha irmã!

- Mas ele até é bonitinho. – Observou a Rose distraída.

- Hey, eu estou com eles. Ele merece! – Disse o Scorpius saindo do lado da Rose para o outro lado do John.

- Vocês podem ser presos. – Avisou a Susan.

- Xiu, - disse o John – ela vem ai.

Ela como o John observou já tinha saído do bar a beber distraidamente o sumo mas ao contrário do que ele pensou ela passou por eles sem qualquer sinal de que os reconhecia sentando-se numa mesa redonda que estava no final do bar e, agora, olhava distraidamente a decoração do bar que para seu espanto era bastante simples.

- O que é que ela pensa que está a fazer? – Rosnou o John zangado e observou o rapaz que estava a passar por eles parecendo ir para a mesa onde ela estava. – É que nem pense! – Disse andando rapidamente para a mesa dela sentando-se à sua frente enraivecido para espanto da Sarah que só o observava calmamente. Os outros foram ter com eles devagar receosos da reacção da Sarah.

- O que é que estás a fazer? – Perguntou vendo que ela não ia dizer nada.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas divertida dizendo calmamente olhando para o sumo:

- A beber um sumo de laranja... que está muito bom por sinal.

- Eu não estou a falar disso! Eu estou a falar do porquê de teres vindo para esta mesa!

- Ora, vim para esta mesa porque estava vazia. As outras estão cheias. – Disse apontando para elas.

- Tu querias era privacidade! – Acusou ele não ligando ao que ela tinha dito.

- Privacidade? – Perguntou incrédula rindo. – John, eu tenho um iate à minha disposição, se eu quiser privacidade vou para lá.

- Com o rapaz!

- Qual rapaz? – Perguntou confusa olhando em volta.

- Com o que tiveste a falar!

- Bem... eu tive a falar com ... hum... – murmurava pensativa quase sorrindo ao vê-lo bufar – o Al, o James, o Scorpius, o Hugo e presumo que tu não contes.

- No balcão! – Rugiu ele.

- Podemo-nos sentar? – Perguntou o Albus atrás do John.

- Claro, nem era preciso perguntar.

Eles sentaram-se mas o John não lhes prestou atenção esperando que ela falasse o que não aconteceu, fazendo-o perguntar:

- Então?

- O quê? – Perguntou já aborrecida.

- O rapaz!

- Por Merlim, tu deves de ser mesmo gay. O que tem o rapaz, queres saber o nome dele é?

- Sarah... – Rosnou ele.

- Eu na realidade não tenho nada contra isso John mas... – começou a tagarelar ela.

- SARAH! Tu sabes do que eu estou a falar!

- Ah, certo, certo... – disse suspirando cansada. – Para tua informação ele deve de estar com os amigos. Feliz agora? Ah e antes que perguntes eu sentei-me porque me apeteceu. Mais alguma pergunta?

- O que falaram? – Perguntou, fazendo-a revirar os olhos exasperada.

- Isso, meu caro, não te diz respeito.

Ela como resposta teve um olhar irritado, que foi correspondido, fazendo-o continuar:

- Diz sim! Tu és minha irmã, sangue do meu sangue e se ele te desrespeitou também me desrespeitou a mim. Uma ofensa a ti é algo de grave e deve ter...

- John, - suspirou a Sarah cansada – ele não me ofendeu, não me desrespeitou, não me fez nada. Satisfeito?

- O que ele disse? – Voltou a perguntar.

Ela inspirou fundo numa tentativa de se acalmar e murmurou entre dentes:

- Ele viu pela minha prenuncia que éramos ingleses como ele e perguntou onde estávamos. Satisfeito?

- Porquê?

- Porquê o quê?

- Porque é que perguntou isso?

- Sei lá! – Disse levantando os braços, impaciente. – Talvez para ver se estávamos no mesmo hotel.

- E tu disseste-lhe?

- Qual é o mal?

- O MAL, O MAL – gritou ele completamente irritado – ELE PODE SER UM LADRÃO, UM SERIAL KILLER, UM RAPTOR E TU PERGUNTAS QUAL É O MAL?

- John, concentra-te. – Disse ela quase não conseguindo esconder o riso. – Nós somos bruxos, ele não é nenhuma ameaça.

Ele abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes ao ouvir aquilo dando-lhe uma estranha imagem de um peixe fora de água, finalmente fechando a boca.

- Ah, meninos – chamou a Sra. Scout que tinha estado num canto a falar com uns fãs com o marido. – Já está a ficar tarde e devem de estar cansados. Vamos para o iate pode ser?

Eles concordaram em silêncio seguindo-a.

**N.A.** Aqui está o inicio do quarto ano e um capítulo bem grande que eu tentei resumir ao máximo.

Agora, vou falar dos planos a longo prazo da fic que eu esqueci-me de avisar no capítulo anterior. Primeiro, ela vai ter dois saltos no tempo, um ocorre neste capítulo e o próximo irá ocorrer no Natal deste ano. O quarto ano vai ser curto de tempo mas vai ser muito importante, onde se irá descobrir todos os segredos da Sarah e do John e se irá compreender melhor que é esse grupo que está a atacar os outros... que por acaso aparecerá no próximo capítulo XD.

Eu tive a fazer contas e por causa disso decidi que vou fazer os capítulos maiores (que neste já se repara) para a fic não ter um número absurdo de capítulos. No entanto, para a semana vou estar muito ocupada e por isso vou ter muito pouco tempo para escrever por isso pergunto se querem um capítulo de 12 páginas que o publicaria para a semana ou um capítulo com mais de vinte páginas mas que irá demorar mais tempo.

Espero que tenham gostado XD

**Marcia B. S.****: **A minha visão de uma mulher para o Draco tinha que ser uma que ele teve que aprender a respeitar e por isso ela ser assim como eu mostrei mas como eu disse nem tudo no futuro será rosas e ela ainda vai sofrer muito.

Como poderá demorar o próximo capítulo e eu como estou simpática ( leia-se estou aos pulos para ver se entrei na faculdade) vou por um pouco do próximo capítulo que se chamará ... **ou as piores?**

_- Bem, James a coisa é que os Muggles são inferiores a nós. Espera! – Ordenou fazendo um sinal com a mão para ele parar ao vê-lo abrir a boca. – Não acabei. Eles são inferiores a nós e isso vê-se porque nós somos mais poderosos e esta superioridade tem que ser usado para alguma coisa. É a ordem natural das coisas, como o leão ser mais forte que o cordeiro. Percebes? Nós não somos tão... – disse escolhendo a palavra cuidadosamente dando um olhar ao seu companheiro ao lado. – A coisa é que nós não temos completamente as mesmas crenças que o Lord Voldemort tinha e por isso estás a julgar-nos erradamente. Nós acreditamos que os Muggles servem para alguma coisa. – Disse com um estranho sorriso no rosto. – E não os queremos matar a todos._

_- A todos? – Perguntou enojado._

_- Ah, umas vidas aqui, outras ali, não é grande o prejuízo. – Disse indiferente. – Mas a vida dos bruxos é importante e muito mais uma como a tua. Nós não a queremos desperdiçar. Junta-te à nossa causa. Que pecado é um homem lutar para pôr o mundo como ele foi feito? _

_- Uma boa morte, – disse o homem com uma voz fria – vai ser divertido ver os filhos dos heróis do mundo mágico mortos e a reacção dos pais deles. Que surpresa eles vão ter ao ver os seus filhos mortos no que deviam de ser umas férias de descanso. – Disse desviando o olhar do James e do Albus para o John e para a Sarah. – Ataquem! – Ordenou dando as costas para eles e juntando-se aos encapuzados que ao ouvirem a ordem dele começaram logo a lançar feitiços com uma força tal que eles tiveram que conjurar escudos._

_- Não, não, TU MATASTE-O! EU VOU TE MATAR!_


	10. 9 Ou as piores?

**N.A.** Demorou a actualizar e é um capítulo normal de tamanho mas eu tenho estado mesmo sem tempo para escrever. Quero ver se adianto esta semana a história mas se não der pode demorar algum tempo a próxima actualização. No entanto, isto é só até me habituar a este ritmo quando me habituar vou actualizar muito mais rápido.

**N.A.2)** Sobre o capítulo... bem, finalmente acção embora ache que não está no seu melhor. A primeira morte está aqui mas desconfio que pensaram que iria morrer outra pessoa... Quem sabe no próximo capítulo? xD Enfim, esperem e vejam e aviso já que haverá mortes no futuro ( onde está incluído o próximo capítulo), só para avisar para depois não ficarem chateados :p

**N.A.3)** Acho que é tudo de avisos, este capítulo deu oficialmente o inicio à acção na fic e aconselho se alguém ler os aviso que leia o capítulo com uma música calma motivo pelo qual eu pus os avisos e as respostas no inicio e não no fim.

**Marcia B. S.****: ** Aqui está o capítulo e já se fica a saber quem morre... neste capítulo :D. Porque o olho do John ficou azul, bem, isso só se descobrirá no futuro mas pensei que esse facto iria passar e que ninguém iria reparar. Obrigado e espero que tenha gostado do capitulo xD

**Dadi Potter****: **É, a Sarah tem que fazer a sua escolha, este capítulo mostra bem a sua indecisão e no próximo ela vai fazer uma escolha mas poderá não ser bem definitiva. Em relação ao Draco, na minha opinião para ele se ter casado tinha que ser com uma pessoa com personalidade definida e que não se dobrasse à sua vontade, uma mulher que ele tivesse que lutar para conquistar. Espero que tenha gostado e obrigado xD.

**... ou as piores?**

_  
Há pessoas que amam o poder, e outras que têm o poder de amar_

**Bob Marley**

- Eu ainda não percebi o porquê de termos vindo almoçar aqui! O cozinheiro do iate faz uma comida tão boa...

- James, pára de choramingar!

- Mas é verdade John!

O John revirou os olhos e disse-lhe:

- É o nosso último dia aqui, amanhã vamos para Tenerife por isso pára de resmungar.

- O John tem razão James – disse a Rose – eles estão a ser amáveis a levarem-nos e tu estás a ser mal-educado.

O James olhou para os Senhores Scout a ver a reacção deles não querendo ofende-los e pela primeira vez dirigiu-se a eles hesitantemente.

- Ah, não era minha atenção. Eu só queria dizer que não precisava de ir lá até porque á dispendioso e eu fico feliz com pouca coisa... – Explicava-se ele quando foi interrompido pela senhora Scout.

- James, querido, não te preocupes. Nós percebemos e não ficamos ofendidos. – Riu ela ao vê-lo pela primeira vez sem graça. – E também só falta mais uma semana antes de embarcarmos para Inglaterra por isso descontrai e aproveita a comida que este restaurante é conhecido por ser o melhor.

Eles estavam a chegar a um restaurante luxuoso cortesia dos pais da Susan que tinham planeado este último dia antes de embarcarem para Tenerife ao pormenor querendo que eles se divertissem e não esquecessem estas férias. Com estas três semanas passadas desde que eles partiram de Inglaterra eles já tinham algumas mudanças, estando todos morenos. Até o Scorpius tinha ganho uma cor apesar de não estar tão moreno nem de perto como o James e o Albus.

Eles iam em silêncio, só cortado pelos resmungos do James e os "Cala-te" do John, apreciando a paisagem ao redor. Eles estavam numa zona rural onde existiam poucas casas, que eram principalmente lojas de lembranças, só o edifício cor de creme que estava à frente deles se distinguia. Ao redor existiam árvores que tapavam a vista mas conseguia-se ouvir o som do mar e do seu lado direito por entre os escassos espaços das árvores o brilho azul do mar calmo.

- Pois é. Vou sentir saudades disto.

- Estás convidado da próxima vez que cá viermos.

Os olhos do James brilharam esperançosos na direcção da Sr.ª Scout.

- Sério? E é quando?

- Não sejas inconveniente James. – Alertou-o a Lily.

- O teu irmão não está a ser inconveniente. Nós é que não sabemos quando vamos ter férias porque agora estamos a gravar uma série e é difícil de prever.

- Lindo! – Comentou o James quase saltando de tanta alegria.

Eles andaram mais um pouco e pararam à frente do edifício creme. Ele tinha dois andares, sendo que o andar superior era só constituído por vidros onde se viam as pessoas sentadas a observar a paisagem e a comer. Pelo que eles puderam ver o restaurante parecia cheio. Um segurança com um terno apesar do calor existente estava à entrada ao lado da porta a aproveitar a sombra que as grandes árvores que tapavam a vista para o mar davam.

- Chegamos atrasados. – Comentou o Hugo. – Já está cheio.

- Não se preocupem. – Disse o Sr. Scout com um sorriso descontraído se dirigindo para o pé do segurança. – Existem vantagens de ser famoso mundialmente. – Disse lhe piscando o olho. - Boa tarde, podemos entrar? – Perguntou amavelmente para o segurança.

- Desculpe, nós estamos... – Dizia o segurança cansado sem olhar para ele e paralisou ao olhar para ele. Os seus olhos brilharam espantados e ele mudou o peso de pé ficando numa posição completamente erecta continuando com a sua voz cheia de profissionalismo. – Com certeza Sr. Scout, espere só uns minutos para preparar a mesa.

Ele entrou rapidamente no restaurante depois de um aceno do Sr. Scout e eles tiveram que fechar momentaneamente os olhos por causa do brilho que o sol fez ao se reflectir no vidro da porta. Estava um bonito dia de Verão estando por cima deles um céu completamente azul com um brilhante sol. A alta temperatura que se fazia presente fazia-os desejar poder ir para a praia.

- Hum, o que é que querem fazer a seguir? Praia ou...

- Praia! – Responderam todos ao mesmo tempo não a deixando continuar.

- Não estão fartos? – Perguntou o Sr. Scout com um sorriso brincalhão. – Podiam ir a um museu ou...

- Pai, hoje está mesmo calor e além do mais as praias de Tenerife não são muito boas. Tu próprio admitiste.

- Certo, certo. – Disse se rendendo sorrindo para a filha, mas a sua atenção foi para o segurança que tinha acabado de chegar com um sorriso educado no rosto.

- Senhores, a mesa já está pronta. Nós pedimos desculpa pela espera.

- Não há problema, - disse o Sr. Scout sorrindo – nós é que agradecemos a preocupação. – Disse lhe entregando uma nota. – Bem, vamos almoçar. – Anunciou alegremente para os adolescentes.

O segurança foi para a sua posição habitual ao lado da porta mas quando a Sr.ª Scout deu um passo para entrar o segurança cortou-lhe a entrada com o braço. Ela olhou intrigada para ele e ele só perguntou com uma voz estranhamente excitada:

- Estão a gravar algum filme?

- Quê? – Perguntou genuinamente confuso o Sr. Scout.

- Ali, - disse apontando para um ponto atrás deles com o braço que antes impedia a passagem da Sr.ª Scout. – Mas como é que conseguem fazer... – eles não conseguiram entender o resto da frase por causa dos gritos que se ouviram.

Eles viraram-se instantaneamente para trás ao ouvirem os gritos e o que viram fê-los arregalar os olhos não acreditando no que viam. Cerca de 20 bruxos com capas completamente pretas, que devido à distância não os fazia ver mais nada, estavam em cima de vassouras a lançar feitiços para os Muggles que corriam desesperados e que pela falta de roupas deviam de vir da praia como eles tinham querido estar. No chão viam-se mais encapuzados que atacavam os Muggles que estavam nas lojas ou somente nas suas casas. Só havia um pequeno grupo de bruxos que corriam ao mesmo tempo em que se defendiam.

- Vão todos lá para dentro! – Gritou o John. – AGORA!

Tanto o segurança quanto os pais da Susan ficaram paralisados a olharem para aquela cena não acreditando no que os seus olhos viam.

- Mãe, pai, façam o que o John disse. – Disse a Susan tirando a varinha da mala que tinha nos braços e distribuindo as restantes varinhas aos donos, um facto que ela tinha que estar agradecida à Sarah que obrigava-os sempre a ter uma mala onde punham todas as varinhas fazendo-os ter achado no princípio que a Sarah estava paranóica mas que agora viam que ela tinha razão.

Os pais não lhe prestaram atenção agarrando-a nos ombros:

- Susan, então vocês vêm connosco.

- Devoradores da Morte... – Disse a Rose chocada brincando com a varinha que tinha na mão. – Eu pensei que eles já não existissem.

- Eles não são Devoradores da Morte. – Disse a Sarah parada sem se mover.

- Não pai! Se nós ficarmos aqui todos nós morremos. Os Muggles não se sabem defender.

- Não Susan! – Disse o seu pai pela primeira vez autoritário. – Tu vens connosco! Não te vamos por em risco.

- Não te podemos perder, Su. É muito arriscado. – Disse a sua mãe que parecia prestes a chorar.

- Mas mãe se eu não lutar nós morremos à mesma. Por favor... – A Susan já estava com lágrimas nos olhos desesperada.

- Não!

- Eles têm razão Susan. – Disse o John que tinha recuado ao ver os estranhos encapuzados estar a pouca distância deles e os que atacavam por ar já começar a lançar feitiços na sua direcção. – Protego!

Ele por um segundo desviou os olhos dos encapuzados e olhou para ela engolindo em seco ao ver lágrimas nos olhos dela. Se a Sarah lutasse com ele, eles conseguiriam dar conta deles, mas ele não sabia. Olhou para ela e viu-a parada no mesmo lugar sem mesmo pestanejar. Ela parecia uma estátua.

- É arriscado Susan. – Continuou ele. – Meninos vão também lá para dentro! – Ordenou ele olhando de esguelha para o Hugo e a Lily que tinham os irmãos mais velhos protectoramente à frente deles.

- Não, nós também queremos lutar! – Disseram o Hugo e a Lily ao mesmo tempo.

- Fazemos assim, - disse a Sarah se mexendo pela primeira vez falando amavelmente para eles – vocês vão lá para dentro e protegem os Muggles que estão lá dentro. É uma tarefa de grande responsabilidade pois vocês vão ser os seguranças particulares deles. – Disse piscando um olho divertida para eles.

Eles contrariados foram lá para dentro mas tinham uma atitude tão desafiadora que se eles não estivessem prestes a ter um combate de morte eles riam. O John olhou para ela e sorriu encorajador ao vê-la olhar para ele o que a fez negar tristemente com a cabeça parecendo perceber os seus pensamentos.

- Mãe, pai, se vocês quiserem que eu sobreviva deixem-me lutar! – Continuava a Susan revoltada. – Não há bruxos suficientes e eu fui treinada para me defender. É a nossa única chance.

Eles ainda lançaram um último olhar a ela mas ao verem o John defendê-los de outro feitiço somente abraçaram-na emocionados dizendo-lhe no ouvido:

- Promete-nos que vais sobreviver!

- Vou fazer os possíveis. – Sorriu emocionada. – Agora vão!

Eles entraram rapidamente com lágrimas nos olhos deixando-os só a eles e ao segurança que estupidamente ainda continuava no mesmo lugar como se hipnotizado.

- Mexa-se homem! Ou quer morrer? – Resmungou o Scorpius empurrando-o para dentro. Eles estavam a ficar com pouco tempo, eles estavam cada vez mais perto.

- Eu estou num filme. – Disse ele sonhador agarrando a porta, não entrando para dentro.

- Não é filme nenhum! – Continuou o Scorpius sem paciência. – Protego! – Gritou defendendo o segurança de um feitiço que um encapuzado voador mandou. – Está a ver?

O segurança ao ver aquilo não disse mais nada e foi a correr para dentro deixando o Scorpius a abanar a cabeça negativamente e a resmungar "Que raio de segurança", mas a sua atenção logo mudou para os poucos Muggles que conseguiram sobreviver aos ataques dos encapuzados e que corriam para eles histéricos. Agora, com os encapuzados a poucos metros deles sendo que os voadores estavam a aterrar e a juntar-se ao grupo que vinha a pé comandado por um homem que só se notava o seu porte agressivo eles não tinham nenhuma hipótese de fugir. Tinham que lutar!

- Sarah, por favor, tu tens que reagir. Eu sei que é chocante mas tu és uma das nossas melhores lutadoras.

- Al eu... – Ela não conseguiu continuar a frase fechando os olhos dolorosamente. O que iria fazer? Se ela não lutasse ela seria mais uma vez culpada da morte de uma pessoa inocente? Uma pessoa que ela aprendeu a respeitar e a gostar? Mais uma perda? – Tens razão! – Disse brincando com a varinha na mão tentando se lembrar do feitiço. – Eu vou-te ajudar. – Disse sorrindo.

O motivo não ia ser atacar aqueles encapuzados que ela sabia a quem pertenciam mas sim evitar algumas mortes. Ela não poderia atacar os seus próprios súbditos e além do mais ainda tinha aquela maldita promessa demasiado fresca na memória, tão fresca que ela não poderia deixar os seus amigos morrer sem fazer um único gesto para os defender mas também não podia lutar contra os encapuzados.

- Vão lá para dentro! – Ordenou o John ao ver os encapuzados cada vez mais perto e a massa de Muggles desesperada à sua frente. – Lá irão estar em segurança.

Os Muggles foram lá para dentro com encontrões e empurrões fazendo-os afastar da porta para a sua própria segurança. Eles repararam aliviados que alguns bruxos estavam naquele grupo e que tinham parado ao lado deles com a varinha na mão apontada para o grupo de encapuzados que tinha parado à frente deles com sorrisos irónicos no rosto. O encapuzado que provavelmente era o comandante sorriu e os seus olhos, que agora se podiam ver a cor, azuis, brilhavam divertidos ao dizer num inglês perfeito:

- Rendam-se e nós não vos matamos. Nós não queremos sangue bruxo derramado.

Eles entreolharam-se sem saber com responder. Um bruxo dos seus trinta anos, loiro e com olhos cor de carvão perguntou dando um passo em frente:

- E os nossos filhos? – Pela pronúncia percebia-se que ele era originário dali.

- Se se juntarem a nós tanto vocês como os vossos filhos serão tratados como heróis. É uma honra as pessoas juntarem-se à nossa causa e lutarem pelo que acreditam. – Disse suavemente.

- E os Muggles? – Perguntou o James. – O que vão fazer com eles?

O homem que falou inclinou a cabeça e observou o James atentamente. Sorriu irónico e deu um passo em frente distanciando-se ainda mais dos outros.

- Ora, ora, quem temos o prazer de ter aqui. O filho dos grandes heróis. É uma grande honra termos a sua presença aqui. – Disse fazendo uma pequena vénia irónica.

- Infelizmente, não posso dizer o mesmo. – Disse o James não se abalando pela atitude irónica do homem. – A vossa companhia é... – disse fazendo uma pausa fingindo pensar na palavra – desagradável.

- Oh, que pena. – Disse fingindo um falso pesar. – Nós viemos aqui tão humildemente oferecer-vos postos ao nosso lado. Pensava que iriam gostar do pequeno grupo que fizemos para vos convidar. Nós estávamos tão excitados por conhecer-vos. – Disse fazendo um gesto que abrangia todos os encapuzados.

O James deu um falso sorriso ao dizer:

- Já nos conhecem, por isso, podem dar meia volta e ir embora.

- Oh, não é tão simples assim pequeno Potter. Assim, até leva-nos a pensar que recusas a nossa oferta de te juntares à nossa família.

- Eu já tenho uma família obrigado.

- Estás a recusar, presumo? – Perguntou divertido.

- Sim! Prefiro morrer a juntar-me a alguém assim!

- Tão dramático, pequeno Potter, deve de ser da família, mas já pensaste que nem ouviste a nossa oferta?

- Eu vi o que vocês fizeram, não preciso de saber mais nada! – Disse o James com o maxilar cerrado.

- Mas já pensaste no que poderias ganhar connosco?

- Já! Ganhava o título de impiedoso, de bruxo das trevas... Resumindo, não, obrigado. Podem voltar de onde voltaram.

- Hum, lamento dizer mas estás enganado. Se te juntares a nós ganhas glória, fama tua e não do teu pai. Podes ganhar tudo o que sempre sonhaste.

- Não! Nos meus sonhos eu não mato Muggles e famílias Muggles porque me apetece. Ah, estás surpreendido. – Riu o James ao ver a resposta do homem. – Eu sei quem vocês são. O meu pai fala de vocês.

- Aí sim? – Perguntou o encapuzado com a sua voz que se notava que tinha tido um feitiço de distorção de voz pois era demasiado impessoal mas que não escondia a risada que deu. – O teu pai contou-te?

- Isso não interessa!

- Ah, pela tua fama, escutaste às escondidas. Irás nos dar uma grande ajuda, pequeno James.

- EU.NÃ.! – Disse o James pausando entre cada palavra demonstrando toda a sua raiva.

- Primeiro, deixa-me explicar o meu ponto de vista sim? – Perguntou suavemente, como se estivesse a ter uma conversa sobre o tempo. – Nós só matamos os bruxos porque eles estavam a nos dar problemas e não se queriam juntar a nós.

- E os Muggles porque eles são Muggles?

- Não é bem assim. Vê assim James, eu...

- Não me chame de James!

- Mas é o teu nome, não é?

- Não lhe dei o direito!

O homem fez um gesto indiferente com a mão e continuou:

- Bem, James a coisa é que os Muggles são inferiores a nós. Espera! – Ordenou fazendo um sinal com a mão para ele parar ao vê-lo abrir a boca. – Não acabei. Eles são inferiores a nós e isso vê-se porque nós somos mais poderosos e esta superioridade tem que ser usado para alguma coisa. É a ordem natural das coisas, como o leão ser mais forte que o cordeiro. Percebes? Nós não somos tão... – disse escolhendo a palavra cuidadosamente dando um olhar ao seu companheiro ao lado. – A coisa é que nós não temos completamente as mesmas crenças que o Lord Voldemort tinha e por isso estás a julgar-nos erradamente. Nós acreditamos que os Muggles servem para alguma coisa. – Disse com um estranho sorriso no rosto. – E não os queremos matar a todos.

- A todos? – Perguntou enojado.

- Ah, umas vidas aqui, outras ali, não é grande o prejuízo. – Disse indiferente. – Mas a vida dos bruxos é importante e muito mais uma como a tua. Nós não a queremos desperdiçar. Junta-te à nossa causa. Que pecado é um homem lutar para pôr o mundo como ele foi feito?

- O senhor é maluco! – Rosnou o James enraivecido.

O encapuzado olhou para ele e o James conseguiu distinguir um brilho raivoso no seu olhar calmo por um segundo.

- Malucos irão ser vocês se não se juntarem a nós. Vocês são adolescentes não têm hipóteses. Têm o quê? – Disse olhando brevemente para os poucos resistentes que estavam ao lado deles. – 8 adultos? Não vão muito longe assim...

- E vocês têm o quê? – Retrucou o James completamente enraivecido. – Pouco mais de 40 lunáticos que nem a varinha sabem segurar? Assim não vão muito longe...

- James, - repreendeu o Albus – não os irrites mais!

- Ouve o teu irmão que parece ser mais sábio que tu. Juntem-se a nós! Nós só queremos as coisas nos seus lugares.

Os bruxos adultos estavam pensativos e as varinhas apontavam frouxamente para o chão. O Albus ao ver isso e olhar em frente onde os corpos de Muggles estavam caídos no chão, um rasto de morte por onde os encapuzados passaram, não se controlou:

- Mas vocês são malucos? – Na sua voz grossa notava-se toda a sua irritação que sentia ao ver aqueles bruxos pensarem sobre uma proposta de um bruxo que tinha acabado de matar dezenas de vidas inocentes. – Vão-se render assim? A um grupo que pensa que só os bruxos são bons? Que só os bruxos é que devem de viver? Preferem viver sem problemas sabendo que têm milhares de vidas inocentes tiradas por vossa causa? Ou acham que eles vão parar por aqui? Eles vão matar todos os Muggles que puderem! Se eles pudessem matavam-nos a todos. – Ele olhou em volta à espera que alguém reagisse mas só um jovem da sua idade mostrou constrangimento. – Já pensaram que podiam ser vocês? – Ele riu sem humor ao ver o espanto passar na cara deles. – Vocês por acaso escolheram nascer bruxos? Vocês simplesmente tiveram sorte ou azar, como quiserem entender, de serem bruxos. Os Muggles passam mais dificuldades que nós, não nos fazem mal, mas nós não os podemos deixar em paz? Só porque eles não têm poderes mágicos são piores? Eles são pessoas, caramba! Pessoas que amam, sofrem, têm o mesmo sangue que nós. Eles não são diferentes que nós e ainda por cima tão a ser atacados por uma coisa que nem sabem que existe. – Ele abanou a cabeça tristemente ao não os ver a reagir. – Eu desisto de vocês. Eu só não percebo, é como é que vocês conseguem viver com estas mortes na consciência. Porque vão ter. Vão começar a pensar no que estes Muggles não puderam viver devido a vocês. Eles nunca mais vão sorrir, chorar, resmungar, dizer um simples olá ou adeus. Sinceramente, não vos invejo, mas tenho sim pena por se juntarem a este grupo de malucos que não sabe o que faz. E se por acaso conhecerem algum amigo que nasceu Muggle lembrem-se que estão a contribuir para a morte dos pais que ele ama e para a futura morte dele porque ele irá lutar ao ver esta barbaridade acontecer. Devido às vossas acções os vossos amigos irão morrer, morrer lutando contra vocês, pessoas que eles actualmente dariam a vida para vos ver bem.

Ele calou-se e viu triste que as pessoas continuaram sem reagir, só o James lhe disse:

- Para quem não os queria irritar estás a sair-te mal. Grupo de malucos? – Perguntou incrédulo. – Que elogio, hein...

- Escolham! – Disse o provável comandante recompondo-se do discurso do Albus. – Quem é que vocês vão seguir? Este bando de adolescentes que nem a escola acabou ou a nós que simplesmente queremos pôr as coisas ao sítio a que pertencem?

Os adultos entreolharam-se e o único jovem entre eles, um rapaz que devia de ter os seus quinze anos, com cabelo curto ruivo e uns brilhantes olhos verdes, deu um passo em direcção ao Albus dizendo com o seu sotaque que mostrava que também era da Inglaterra disse:

- Mãe, pai, ele tem razão. – Disse apontando para o Albus. -Os meus amigos do bairro são Muggles, os nossos vizinhos são Muggles. Eu não vou conseguir viver sabendo que contribui para a morte deles.

Os pais deles, uma mulher ruiva com cabelo ondulado pelos ombros esguia e baixa e o seu pai, um homem alto, com cabelo castanho e os brilhantes olhos verdes que o seu filho também tinha juntaram-se ao filho. Eles nunca iriam lutar contra o próprio filho. O homem que estava ao lado deles negou com a cabeça e bufou:

- Vocês são um bando de malucos. Irão morrer todos assim! Os Muggles não são tão especiais assim para morrermos por eles. Vamos! – Disse arrastando a mulher pelo pulso e dirigindo-se a eles.

O encapuzado de olhos azuis fez um sinal e logo três encapuzados agarraram o casal e Desapareceram com eles.

- Ah, vamos lá! – Disse o homem olhando para os quatro adultos que ainda continuavam sem reagir. – Vocês sabem o que é o certo. E vocês – disse virando-se outra vez para os adolescentes – não nos analisem tão duramente. Vocês sabem que eu tenho razão não é Malfoy? – Perguntou com um sorriso cínico e voltou-se depois para a Sarah. – Vocês sabem o que têm que fazer e esta é a vossa última oportunidade! – Disse olhando outra vez para os adultos.

Dois homens tremeram com a indecisão mas perderam o olhar no casal que estava ali ao lado dos jovens e também se dirigiram para lá.

- Eu não vos vou deixar morrer sozinhos. – Disse dando um sorriso encorajador para eles e despenteando os cabelos ruivos do jovem. – Viemos juntos e, se necessário, morremos juntos, é para isso que serve a família.

Os olhos azuis do homem brilharam em ódio mas depois virou-se para o outro casal restante:

- E então? O que vão fazer?

A mulher deu um passo em direcção ao Albus mas o homem que falou no inicio agarrou-lhe suavemente o pulso.

- Tens a certeza?

- É-é – a sua voz tremeu, fazendo-a inspirar fundo – é o certo. Eles mataram-nos. – Disse com os olhos brilhantes apontando para trás dos encapuzados onde se viam os corpos. – Eles eram nossos amigos. – Disse se largando dele e pondo-se ao lado do outro casal.

O homem loiro olhou para o chão pensativo e seguiu a mulher:

- Tens razão. Eles não têm o direito de atacarem assim a nossa terra.

Ao porem-se ao lado deles ficaram de um lado os seis adultos e os oito jovens contra os cerca de quarenta encapuzados. O homem de olhos azuis sorriu cínico ao dizer:

- Resposta errada! – Disse erguendo a varinha para o ar e saindo faíscas vermelhas. – Olhem para trás de nós. – Disse sem se desviar e eles viram mais encapuzados virem na sua direcção a pé. Pela distância não se conseguia ver quantos eram mas deviam de ser mais ou menos vinte. – Então, continuam com a mesma resposta? – Perguntou sorrindo convencido.

- Até à morte! – Disse o Albus fervilhando de ódio.

- Que seja feita à sua vontade. – Disse sorrindo apontando a varinha para ele e depois para os outros parecendo indeciso. – Hum... Quem vai ser o primeiro? Já sei! – Disse mostrando os seus dentes brancos. – Tu! – Disse apontando a varinha para a Susan. – Assim não nos vais dar problemas quando matarmos os teus pais.

- Primeiro tens que passar por mim antes de lhe tocares num fio de cabelo dela! – Disse o John pondo-se à frente dela protectoramente.

- Oh, - disse o homem aparentemente chocado mas o John viu o brilho de ódio no olhar dele ao vê-lo pôr-se à frente da Susan – eu não quero tocar nela. Não me entendas mal, _Franklin_. – Disse não conseguindo esconder o nojo ao dizer Franklin. – Eu só a quero morta!

- Como eu disse, - retrucou o John sem se incomodar – primeiro tens que passar por mim!

O homem não lhe respondeu só lhe lançando um olhar maligno e levantando a mão direita fez um sinal para os homens que estavam atrás dele avançarem o que fizeram com uma coordenação que os fez sentir um calafrio. Os encapuzados atrás deles também estavam cada vez mais perto.

- Uma boa morte, – disse o homem com uma voz fria – vai ser divertido ver os filhos dos heróis do mundo mágico mortos e a reacção dos pais deles. Que surpresa eles vão ter ao ver os seus filhos mortos no que deviam de ser umas férias de descanso. – Disse desviando o olhar do James e do Albus para o John e para a Sarah. – Ataquem! – Ordenou dando as costas para eles e juntando-se aos encapuzados que ao ouvirem a ordem dele começaram logo a lançar feitiços com uma força tal que eles tiveram que conjurar escudos.

A Sarah inspirou fundo e afastou-se da batalha que os seus amigos estavam a ter para proteger as suas vidas e foi para um canto afastado perto da porta do restaurante. Encostou-se à parede e observou-os torcendo para que eles ganhassem. Ela não poderia lutar mas poderia torcer. Olhou para o John e viu-o concentrado a lutar contra três encapuzados ao mesmo tempo. Ao lado dele estavam o Scorpius e a Rose que estavam a lutar em conjunto. Ela viu com satisfação eles desarmarem dois encapuzados e atordoarem-nos. Eles realmente eram um bom par, a Rose era especialista na defesa e o Scorpius no ataque. O James estava do outro lado do John a cantarolar uma música qualquer enquanto lutava contra um encapuzado. O Albus estava ao lado dele e atacava um encapuzado tendo acabado de atordoar outro, com uma fúria no olhar que ela nunca viu. A Susan era a pior, estando quase encostada contra a parede de tanto que teve que recuar pelos ataques que lhe davam e agora defendia-se de dois encapuzados. A Sarah reparou que ela parecia ser o alvo deles e que se o John não reparasse nisso ela iria ter problemas. Os adultos que estavam também perto deles lutavam com experiência e estavam a causar um grande estrago no ataque dos encapuzados, mas os pais do jovem ruivo estavam a ter problemas e a Sarah viu logo o motivo. Eles estavam a tentar proteger o filho e isso tirava-lhes a atenção motivo pelo qual que a mulher quase que tinha sido acertada com um crucio.

Ela reparou com interesse que os atacantes que agora tinham acabado de chegar esgueiram-se e irem entrar no restaurante pelo lado.

Ela fechou os olhos, segura, tentando raciocinar. Ela sabia que não iria sofrer ataques de nenhum grupo. Os encapuzados provavelmente tinham ordens para tal e os outros... bem, os outros estavam a lutar pelas suas vidas, não era como se tivessem tempo para parar e procurar por ela. Ela inspirou profundamente com as palavras do Albus a martelarem-lhe a cabeça, "_Eles são pessoas, caramba!_". Porque é que aqueles teimosos não se tinham rendido? Ela sabia o porquê, o Albus tinha razão e eles eram pessoas justas, até ela se não tivesse feito aquela maldita promessa iria lutar ao lado deles. Se não tivesse havido aquele dia horrível... NÃO! Ela era uma Franklin, uma Franklin marcada pelo ódio e nem devia de estar a pensar nisto.

Mas porque raio é que as palavras dele não lhe saiam da cabeça? Porque é que sentia o seu coração bater como se fosse saltar do peito e uma enorme vontade de chorar? Porque é que sentia um enorme ódio de si?

Não... ela não podia... Mas poderia deixar aqueles Muggles e o Hugo e a Lily que mal sabiam fazer o escudo invisível morrer? Por Merlim, porque é que se tinha afeiçoado aquelas crianças? Porque é que não os podia só ver como filhos do seu inimigo e assim um alvo a eliminar? Se ela pelo menos fosse um robô... para receber as ordens e aceita-las friamente sem ver faces amigáveis nos seus inimigos...

"_É o amor que te vai fazer tomar as escolhas certas_".

Arrepiou-se completamente ao ouvir a voz dela na sua cabeça. Não... ela não poderia... afinal, era por ela que estava ali na indecisão... E, por outro lado... ela antes de conhece-los tinha pensado que tinha perdido completamente todas as capacidades de amar depois do incidente... Claro, sempre houve o John mas isso era porque já estava ligado a ele antes e ele era seu irmão.

Suspirou tentando pensar claramente. De uma coisa ela sabia, o John sairia ileso mas os outros... os outros iriam morrer sem dó nem piedade. Como é que ela tinha sido tão burra ao aceitar? Era claro que eles iriam atacar, como é que eles iriam perder esta oportunidade de ouro de matar os filhos, _todos os filhos_, dos seus inimigos? Isso iria ser um golpe bem no centro, um golpe que provavelmente foi planeado com muita antecedência e que ela, burra como ela só, desconfiou mas não pensou muito nisso. Lembrou-se das palavras do John quando lhe contou o seu receio: " _Tu és a arma deles. Se nós não formos eles estão mais indefesos do que connosco lá. Tu conheces melhor que ninguém as tácticas deles e nós lutamos muito bem e somos de grande ajuda. Se tu te puseres do nosso lado eles terão receio._ "

Cerrou o maxilar ao ver a falha nos planos do John... ela não iria lutar com eles e com isso eles iriam morrer. Fechou os olhos tentando conter um soluço.

"_Devido às vossas acções os vossos amigos irão morrer, morrer lutando contra vocês, pessoas que eles actualmente dariam a vida para vos ver bem._"

Tremeu tentando conter outro soluça ao ouvir as palavras do Albus. Abriu os olhos mais segura de que não iria chorar e viu que, felizmente, eles ainda continuavam a lutar, com arranhões era verdade, mas vivos. Reparou que os atacantes estavam cada vez mais perto do restaurante e brevemente iriam entrar no restaurante. Olhou para a Susan toda arranhada e lembrou-se que os pais dela estavam lá dentro provavelmente a rezarem para que ela estivesse viva e quem estava prestes a ser mortos eram eles... eles que a acomodaram e a trataram melhor que os seus próprios pais. Desviou o olhar e ele recaiu sobre o Albus que ofegava lutando contra outro encapuzado. Sorriu de orgulho mas lembrou-se da Lily... a sua irmã irreverente que ela tinha aprendido a gostar como se fosse sua irmã que iria morrer com o Hugo... o garoto que era super protegido pela Rose e o fazia revoltado. Não, não poderia...

" _Luta pelo que é certo e não pelo que é mais fácil._ "

Tantas e tantas vezes, ela lhe tinha dito isto nas aulas de moral que os seus pais tinham-lhe negligenciado. Ela não iria querer a morte de Muggles inocentes, não da pessoa que era a própria bondade em pessoa. Os Muggles não tinham culpa que ela tivesse sido assassinada. Decidiu-se, poderia não os atacar mas poderia ajudar na defesa afinal conhecendo-a como conhecia, ela iria odiar que inocentes morressem por causa dela. Fechou os olhos tentando mentalizar o feitiço que tinha encontrado num livro numa das passagens secretas da casa e começou a murmurar do que se lembrava inclinando ligeiramente a mão direita contra o restaurante. Uma luz azul banhou todo o edifico mas ninguém notou com todos os reflexos dos feitiços que eram lançados. Sentiu-se ligeiramente ofegante mas estava confiante. Este livro, ela sabia que nem os seus pais conheciam, era poderoso mas ela devia de ser a única pessoa que conhecia o contra-feitiço. Não conseguiu esconder o sorriso ao ver o primeiro encapuzado que estava para entrar ser violentamente empurrado e bater com força contra o chão inconsciente e riu ao ver os outros dez começarem a lançarem " Bombarda" contra o edifício e eles retornarem contra eles apanhando-os desprevenidos e deixando-os inconscientes no chão. Bem, eles teriam menos 10 encapuzados para se preocuparem e se mais alguém tentasse... bem, um a menos. Ninguém iria entrar naquele restaurante enquanto ela estivesse de pé e com forças para sustentar aquele feitiço. Olhou para os seus amigos e viu-os a lutar ainda. Ela sabia que eles se iram cansar mas até agora eles estavam-se a sair exemplarmente. Reparou que o adolescente estava em apuros. Ele estava a lutar contra três e não conseguiria aguentar por muito mais. Viu com alivio os seus pais atordoarem dois dos encapuzados livrando-o do perigo mas viu outra vez o perigo quando o encapuzado de olhos azuis que estava rodeado de outros encapuzados que só estavam a olhar, olhar para ele e bufar irritado. Segredou qualquer coisa ao que estava ao seu lado cujos olhos, estranhamente mudavam de cor, ficando tanto vermelhos como azuis, como verdes. Ele assentiu e deu uma ordem para o que estava ao seu lado e eles viraram-se para o jovem ao mesmo tempo. Arregalou os olhos ao vê-los conjurarem o pior feitiço de todos, o "Avada Kedavra" e ele ir em direcção do jovem que estava distraído a olhar para o lado. O seu coração batia loucamente no seu peito. Ela não o poderia deixar morrer, olhou para o lado e viu a sua mãe empurra-lo desviando do primeiro feitiço mas o encapuzado de olhos azuis tinha percebido o que ele ia fazer e também tinha lançado um feitiço que a Sarah só reparou quando o raio verde estava a um metro dele e ele encarava a morte de olhos arregalados sem fazer nada. Sentiu lágrimas encherem-lhe os olhos ao vê-lo morrer sem puder fazer nada mas algo se pôs a sua frente. Uma coisa castanha... o seu pai que sofreu o feitiço bem no seu peito caindo sem vida no chão.

- NÃOOOOO! – Foi o grito do jovem quando recuperou do choque e agarrou o corpo do pai sem vida com lágrimas nos olhos olhando com ódio para o encapuzado de olhos azuis que só deu de ombros com um sorriso maldoso como se dissesse " Ups, fui apanhado". A mulher dele quando viu o corpo do homem caído no chão com o seu filho a agarrá-lo com lágrimas nos olhos deu um grito que lhe partiu o coração pela dor contida nele.

- Não, não, TU MATASTE-O! EU VOU TE MATAR!

Ela correu para o encapuzado mas foi agarrada pelo John que a agarrou levando-a de encontro ao filho. Todos tinham parado de lutar ao ouvir o grito e agora os encapuzados juntavam-se perto do que matou o homem numa atitude protectora e os outros juntavam-se perto do jovem protegendo-o e sentindo a dor dele em si próprios procurando por todos para ver se estavam todos vivos. Ela viu com alivio muitos corpos dos encapuzados no chão, eles tinham feito um grande estrago.

- A SARAH? – Gritou o Albus em pânico olhando para todos não a vendo e procurando nos corpos no chão.

Ela viu também o pânico no John e estranhamente nos olhos azuis e suspirou torturando-se mentalmente por ter que falar:

- Estou bem. – Disse caminhando até à porta onde todos a viram e encostando-se a esta que só viu que foi um erro quando a Rose gritou chocada.

- O que é que lhes fizeste?

- Eu? – Perguntou sem perceber até que viu para onde estavam os corpos desfigurados dos encapuzados. Engoliu em seco ao ver o olhar interessado do encapuzado tendo que mentir. – Eles atacaram-me e eu fiz um escudo que voltou os ataques. – Disse somente olhando para ela mas vendo pelo canto do olho o olhar zangado do encapuzado de olhos azuis.

- DO QUE É QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO À ESPERA? ATAQUEM! – Gritou o encapuzado não escondendo a raiva na sua voz e os outros fizeram o que ele disse logo de seguida pondo os seus amigos demasiados ocupados para pensarem outra vez nela.

_Sarah, tudo tem um preço e tu vais pagar o teu._

Ela sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir a voz na sua mente e viu os olhos azuis dele observarem-na e ele acenar afirmativamente comprovando que tinha sido ele. Ele logo desviou a sua atenção para a batalha fazendo-a recriminar mentalmente a Rose porque raio ela teve que dizer aquilo?

Abanou a cabeça e observou outra vez a batalha e viu com espanto eles todos divididos outra vez. Mais uma vez o John lutava contra três e a Susan estava num canto afastado deles para onde os encapuzados a empurraram com tantos feitiços. Viu que todos os outros estavam ocupados e que o jovem e a sua mãe estavam a causar um grande estrago nos encapuzados. Mas ninguém reparava na Susan e o encapuzado de olhos azuis estava a dirigir-se para lá lentamente juntamente com os que estavam à sua volta. Viu o John derrotar um e vê-la no canto perto das árvores afastada de todos.

- Susan vem para aqui! – Gritou para ela mas logo teve que olhar para o seu atacante que só falhou um feitiço da sua face por um milímetro.

A Susan olhou para ele e isso foi o seu erro sendo desarmada. O encapuzado de olhos azuis sorriu maníaco e murmurou as piores palavras para ela:

- Avada...

Ela olhou em volta não se conseguindo mexer rodeada por encapuzados que sorriam para ela.

- Ke....

- Susan! – Gritou o John outra vez alarmado ao ver a intenção do encapuzado de olhos azuis correndo para ela mas foi acertado por um feitiço na perna esquerda fazendo-o cair.

- ...davra.

A Susan ficou paralisada no local a olhar de boca aberta para o raio verde que vinha na sua direcção aceitando a morte inevitável.


	11. 10 Escolhas

**Escolhas...**

"_Sabemos o que somos, mas não sabemos o que poderemos ser."_

**William Shakespeare**

_No último capítulo:_

_A Susan olhou para ele e isso foi o seu erro sendo desarmada. O encapuzado de olhos azuis sorriu maníaco e murmurou as piores palavras para ela:_

_- Avada..._

_Ela olhou em volta não se conseguindo mexer rodeada por encapuzados que sorriam para ela._

_- Ke...._

_- Susan! – Gritou o John outra vez alarmado ao ver a intenção do encapuzado de olhos azuis correndo para ela mas foi acertado por um feitiço na perna esquerda fazendo-o cair._

_- ...davra._

_A Susan ficou paralisada no local a olhar de boca aberta para o raio verde que vinha na sua direcção aceitando a morte inevitável._

*****

A Sarah cerrou o maxilar e sentiu lágrimas inundarem-lhe os olhos ao saber que ela iria morrer. Ela nunca mais iria ver o seu sorriso bondoso dela, as suas brincadeiras, ela gritar de como eles eram irresponsáveis... nunca poderia pedir desculpas por ela não poder agir agora, quando ela necessitava mais.

NÃO! Ela nunca tinha incluído na promessa ver a sua melhor amiga morrer por causa dela. Eles agora abusaram! Agarrando na varinha fez o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio à cabeça. Convocou a Susan e a varinha dela.

A Susan foi a alta velocidade na sua direcção desviando-se do raio verde, que não a atingiu por segundos, e que colidiu contra a parede do restaurante que desmoronou mas logo se reconstruiu com uma estranha luz amarelada.

Caiu no chão quando a Susan bateu contra ela. A Susan ainda tentou evitar a queda ao por os dois braços para se equilibrar em cima da Sarah, no entanto, ela pôs mal um braço que a fez soltar um grito de dor ao mesmo tempo em que se ouvia um "Crack" e a Susan rolou para o lado agarrando com dor o braço direito.

A Sarah levantou-se com um olhar desafiador para os encapuzados que a observavam temeroso. Se ela ia ser castigada por evitar a morte da sua melhor amiga, então que também fosse castigada por ajudar os seus outros amigos a vence-los.

- Precisas de ajuda Susan? Protego. – Disse a protegendo de um raio vermelho que ia na direcção dela.

- Sarah, Susan, estão bem? – Perguntou o John ofegante que parecia já recuperado do feitiço que o tinha atingido.

- Obrigado, Sarah... – ofegou a Susan ainda agarrada ao braço - se não fosses tu... eu... eu...

- Não precisas de agradecer. – Ela disse ainda observando com atenção os encapuzados mais próximos que agora pareciam os ignorar e atacar os adultos principalmente. – Só fiz a minha obrigação.

A Susan sorriu para ela agradecida mas logo fez uma careta de dor ao tentar se levantar.

- Acho que parti o braço. – Disse agarrando com mais força o braço.

- Eu trato disso. – Disse o John eficiente se ajoelhando à frente dela. – Sarah, protege-nos.

Ela olhou de esguelha para a Susan e assentiu. Olhou para um grupo de encapuzados corajosos que vinham a correr para eles e sorriu. Com um gesto simples de varinha eles caíram no chão com cordas a proibi-los de sair. Estes já não se mexiam! Olhou para os seus amigos e viu-os cansados e até ligeiramente feridos. O jovem ainda agarrava ferozmente o corpo do pai e a mulher protegia-os com uma ferocidade que a surpreendeu. A Sarah suspirou olhando para o grupo de encapuzados que ainda estavam de pé. Eles para saírem vivos dali teriam que fazer alguma coisa para conseguirem sair dali. Eles não conseguiriam ganhar.

- Não está curado, - murmurou o John se levantado olhando para a Susan – mas já o poderás mexer para coisas menores e não sentirás dor. No final, eu curo-o.

- Está perfeito. – Murmurou aceitando a mão estendida do John e levantando-se. – Obrigado.

- Bem Susan, - disse a Sarah sem olhá-la – tu e aquela mulher e o filho podem levar o corpo lá para dentro e ficarem lá. Eles não estão em condições de lutar.

- Mas eu...

- Eles, - replicou apontando para um grupo de encapuzados que estava a tentar entrar pela janela mas que era repelido pela mesma – estão a tentar entrar no restaurante. O feitiço impossibilita-os de entrar mas não os vai aleijar se eles não lançarem nenhum feitiço. Se vocês lançarem feitiços de dentro como estão protegidos não correm perigo e dão-nos uma grande ajuda.

- Foste tu? – Perguntou o John espantando fazendo-a ficar constrangida.

- Vocês não tinham reparado que eles estavam a querer entrar dentro do edifício. – Disse com um sorriso amarelo.

O John deu-lhe um sorriso orgulhoso e foi em direcção à batalha.

- Vá, vai e leva-os. Eu dou-te passagem.

- Tem cuidado Sarah, eu devo-te a minha vida.

- Então faz bom aproveito dela e vai lá para dentro.

A Sarah deu-lhe cobertura e ela conseguiu chegar ao jovem e à mãe. Demorou alguns minutos mas finalmente a Susan consegui-os convencer apesar da mulher querer lutar mas dando um segundo olhar ao filho atordoou um encapuzado e entrou com a Susan e o filho. A Sarah sorriu orgulhosa ao ver uma luz branca banhá-los quando eles entraram. O feitiço era muito antigo e ela encontrou-o num livro que falava de magia antiga. Ela não se lembrava de como aquele livro foi parar aquela biblioteca secreta que só ela conhecia mas a verdade é que aprendeu muito com ele e quando eles entraram lá dentro provaram que eram pessoas com boas intenções. Só podiam entrar no restaurante pessoas com boas intenções sem qualquer tipo de crueldade.

Eles agora estavam nas janelas do restaurante a lançarem feitiços com uma grande pontaria que fazia os encapuzados ou ficarem confusos ao serem atacados de dois lados ou se protegerem impedidos de atacar. Olhou para os seus amigos e viu que o John encaminhava-os juntamente com os adultos para perto dela. Por onde eles passavam para chegar até ela, com o John a liderar a defesa, estava uma estrada de encapuzados caídos no chão mas a Sarah sabia que não era suficiente. Eles não sobreviveriam se continuassem ali.

- Nós temos que ter cuidado. – Começou ao vê-los rodearem-na e começar a atacar os encapuzados que se estavam a organizar agora para dar um último ataque, falando com o encapuzado de olhos azuis. – Se eles nos rodearem completamente nós vamos ter muitas dificuldades para sair daqui. Vamos ter que nos separar. Eu e o John vamos ficar aqui para os desorientar. Rose e Scorpius, vocês lutam muito bem em conjunto e, por isso, vocês vão para a esquerda atacá-los. Vão com mais um adulto e tentem desorientá-los. – Disse fazendo um aceno para um homem que foi para o pé dos dois e eles começaram a fazer o que ela disse apanhando os encapuzados desprevenidos mas que logo começaram a ataca-los. Vocês, - disse olhando para o outro casal – vão para a direita e o senhor vá com eles – Disse olhando para o homem restante. - Façam o mesmo, temos que aproveitar esta oportunidade. Eles precisam de falar com o chefe porque não sabem o que fazer. – Disse apontando com a cabeça para os encapuzados que rodeavam o homem de olhos azuis e viu os dois adultos fazerem o que ela disse.

- E eu? – Perguntaram o James e o Albus ao mesmo tempo.

- John, desorienta-os, - disse olhando para ele que sorriu e se distanciou deles começando a atacar logo três encapuzados sem problema – agora, James dás cobertura ao Al. Al, tens o espelho?

- Tu queres que eu lhe dê cobertura para se ver ao espelho? Ele é feio mas não é nenhum basilico. – Murmurou o James indignado.

- Obrigado pelo elogio. – Murmurou ele simplesmente entre dentes.

- De nada meu caro. Sempre ao dispor. – Disse o James dando-lhe um dos seus sorrisos que fez a Sarah suspirar irritada.

- Meninos, estamos num ataque! Al, usa o espelho.

- Para quê?

- Não me digas que não trouxeste... – Disse fechando os olhos tentando conter a irritação.

- Trouxe, - disse tirando do bolso um pequeno espelho rectangular – para que é que queres?

- Protego. Reducto. – Disse atacando uns encapuzados que estavam a se dirigir para a Rose. – O teu pai não é o chefe de aurors de Inglaterra?

- Sim, mas...

- USA-O! – Urrou ela irritada.

- Sabes Sarah, dizem que o Al é o meu pai quando adolescente mas não é por olhar para ele e chamar o nome que ele... pera, AH, PERCEBI!

O Albus andava com um espelho que o pai lhe tinha dado para poder falar livremente com ele. Era um espelho de duas faces e assim não tinha que andar sempre a mandar corujas que eventualmente seriam notadas pelos Muggles.

Eles assentiram para a Sarah e foram com cuidado para não serem notados para a zona com as árvores e esconderam-se lá. O Albus olhou para o seu reflexo e inspirou fundo antes de gritar:

- PAI! PAI! – Gritou mas não houve resposta do outro lado, só mesmo a sua imagem.

- Não me digas que ele está em reunião ou se esqueceu do espelho. – Bufou o James.

- Cala-te James! – Suspirou tentando se acalmar ao não ver resposta. – HARRY JAMES POTTER se gostas dos teus filhos RESPONDE!

- Calma filho. – O rosto sorridente dele apareceu. – Ninguém morreu.

O Albus viu a face divertida do seu pai aparecer com aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes a observarem-no juntamente com aquele cabelo negro que parecia ainda mais despenteado que o normal.

- Mas estão prestes a morrer se tu não me ouvires.

- Que exagero. – Disse ele bocejando. – Mas o que é que se passa? O iate avariou-se? E o que são esses gritos todos?

O Albus não se conteve e revirou os olhos. Como é que o seu pai tinha chegado tão longe sendo que era tão inocente?

- Pai, estamos sob ataque. – Disse de uma vez o James de trás dele.

Ele franziu a testa e olhou para o James pensativo formando um sorriso divertido pouco depois.

- Fizeram um bom trabalho. Está quase real essa encenação mas não me vão levar a sério. Vocês, ai estão completamente seguros.

- Pai...

- Eu sei, eu sei... – Disse revirando os olhos com tédio. – Eu e a vossa mãe preocupamo-nos demasiado com vocês, blablabla... Mas nós só fazemos isso porque gostamos de vocês e preocupamo-nos com vocês.

- PAI SE TU GOSTARES DE NÓS ACREDITA EM NÓS! EU NÃO ESTOU A BRINCAR E SE NÃO NOS AJUDARES PROVAVELMENTE VAMOS SER MORTOS! – Rosnou o Albus.

Ele riu ainda mais ao ver aquilo. Eles realmente eram autênticos marotos e fizeram aquilo tudo só para ele aprender uma lição de como eles conseguiam sobreviver sem ele. Realmente era uma boa encenação, os gritos, a cara de pânico, se ele não os conhecesse diria que eles estavam mesmo sob ataque.

- Se eu não vos conhecesse acreditava em vocês.

O Albus fechou os olhos para se conter. Se o seu pai estivesse ali tinha com toda a certeza lhe mandado uma maldição imperdoável. Sentiu-se ser empurrado pelo James e teve que segurar firmemente no espelho para este não quebrar.

- Que raio?

- Graças à tua gritaria eles sabem da nossa posição! – Protestou o James levantando-se.

O Albus olhou para a árvore atrás dele e viu-a completamente despedaçada. Os encapuzados estavam a lutar para matar.

- Eu protejo-te, - disse o James – mas vê se não ficas a fofocar!

Ele foi em frente e começou a lutar com os dois encapuzados que os descobriram.

- Isso é perigoso... Podiam-se ter aleijado. – Disse a face preocupada do seu pai.

- Pai... – Ele fechou os olhos tentando-se conter e inspirou fundo. – Eu não estou a brincar. A Susan quase foi morta, um homem morreu e não sei quantos Muggles também. Nós estamos a correr perigo de vida e tu... tu pensas que eu estou a brincar. – Ele moveu o espelho de forma a ele ver o James a lutar. – Acreditas em mim agora? Se não nos ajudares nós morremos pai. Eles são muitos. Eu juro que estou a dizer a verdade! – Disse vendo a cara pensativa do seu pai.

- Quem são eles?

- Achas que eu sei? – Disse irritado com a incompetência do seu pai.

- Desculpa, onde estás?

- Perto da praia, no fim da rua há o restaurante mais caro da ilha. É fácil encontrar.

- Escondam-se e fiquem em segurança. Eu vou mandar ajuda! – Disse desaparecendo a sua imagem.

Ele suspirou aliviado quando a imagem do seu pai desapareceu. O seu pai resolveria, sempre resolveu... Olhou para o James, ele continuava a lutar mas estava visivelmente cansado... Levantou-se e foi ajudá-lo, precisava de falar com urgência com a Sarah.

- Atordoar! – O feitiço apanhou desprevenido um encapuzado que caiu no chão. - Expelliarmus. – A varinha voou da mão do outro.

- Obrigado Al. Atordoar, vamos!

Eles andaram até chegarem onde a maior parte da acção ocorria e viram no centro o Scorpius e a Rose a lutarem contra alguns encapuzados com o adulto a ajudá-los mas notava-se a fadiga deles e eles já estavam contra a parede do restaurante o que mostrava que eles tinham recuado muito e agora estavam cercados. O John e a Sarah avançavam entre os encapuzados aparentemente sem esforço só deixando corpos no chão, não mostrando qualquer sensação enquanto faziam isso. Do lado direito, o casal ainda lutava mas a mulher estava com uma ferida feia na perna mesmo por debaixo da saia e o marido é que lhe dava apoio fazendo com que só lutasse com tudo o homem que estava à frente deles. Eles foram fortuitamente até a Sarah e o John e viram com horror que agora estavam a lutar ainda mais encapuzados do que quando eles foram embora.

- Conseguimos Sarah, vem ai ajuda. – Disse o Albus quando a Sarah tinha posto o último encapuzado que os foi atacar no chão.

- Sério? – Perguntou com um pequeno sorriso mas a varinha ainda apontava perigosamente para o grupo de encapuzados que o John estava a atacar. – E demoram muito?

- Conhecendo o meu pai como conheço nem que tenha que roubar um dragão vem ai ajuda. – Disse o James orgulhoso.

- Ainda bem. – Disse olhando em volta ficando chateada ao reparar que o John já estava ao seu lado depois de derrotar os quatro encapuzados. – Podias ter-me deixado um, não é John?

- Demoraste muito. – Disse dando de ombros.

- Humpf, -bufou – mas, bem, se vem ai ajuda acho que vou fazer uma última diversão. Hey, eles precisam de ajuda. John vai ajudá-los. – Disse olhando para a mulher que já estava no chão e com um gesto com a varinha fez um muro aparecer entre o casal e os encapuzados que juntou a parede do edifico fazendo-os ter que rodear o muro para os poder atacar. - Nós vamos para lá depois também.

O John correu até eles enquanto que o James e o Albus olharam para a Sarah estupefactos.

- Como fizeste?

- É fácil Al. Eu depois ensino-te, agora, temos que ir ter com o Scorpius e a Rose.

Ela foi a correr até eles atacando qualquer coisa que estivesse com uma capa e só se lhe pudesse ver os olhos e a boca. Quando ela chegou ao pé deles sorriu irónica lembrando-se de mais um feitiço e conjurou uma nuvem que começou a perseguir os cinco encapuzados a deitar água.

- Definitivamente estou bem-disposta. – Disse observando os encapuzados que com a surpresa causada pela nuvem perderam a concentração e foram rapidamente atordoados pelo Scorpius, a Rose e o adulto que se dirigiram a ela.

- Como... – começou a perguntar a Rose mas foi cortada pela Sarah.

- Depois... Agora vamos para ali. – Disse apontando para o muro que estava a ser rodeado por encapuzados.

- Aquilo estava ali? – Perguntou a Rose chocada tendo o apoio do Scorpius.

- Foi a... – Começou a explicar.

- DEPOIS! – Gritou a Sarah a correr na direcção do muro que só ainda não tinha sido destruído porque o John o protegia e os restantes atacavam os encapuzados que apareciam.

Eles chegaram ao pé dos seus amigos e surpreenderam-se ao reparar que os encapuzados tinham parado de atacar estando só a rodeá-los subtilmente agora. A Sarah olhou em volta e evitou sorrir notando que estavam rodeados. Dum lado, o muro, do outro a parede do prédio e do lado restante estavam os encapuzados que lentamente se preparavam para dar o bote. Eles estavam encurralados e tinham problemas de baixas, reparou ao observá-los. O Scorpius estava com uma ferida estranha no braço e a mulher com a ferida na perna e definitivamente todos estavam cansados.

- O que é que eles estão a fazer? Não nos estão a atacar. – Observou o James que observava atentamente os passos dos encapuzados.

- O objectivo deles era mostrar a sua força e para isso queriam fazer um ataque gigantesco aos Muggles. Para o mundo bruxo saber da sua existência. – Observou o John vendo onde é que a maioria dos encapuzados estava. – Eles não nos querem, eles querem entrar no restaurante que é onde estão os Muggles.

- Mas e então, nós... – Começou o Scorpius preocupado.

- Calma. – Sorriu a Sarah descontraída sentando-se no chão. – Eles já voltam e não te preocupes com aqueles – disse apontando para os que estavam à sua frente a rodear o muro – só estão a vigiar-nos para não os interrompermos.

Ela sentiu os olhares espantados deles na sua direcção mas preferiu manter-se de boca calada. Ela sabia que eles provavelmente a estavam a considerar louca pela sua descontracção numa situação de vida ou de morte mas ela sabia o que fazer.

- O que fazemos se eles nos atacarem Sarah? O Scorpius está ferido e...

- Calma Rose. Eles vão ter medo.

- Medo DO QUÊ SARAH? – Gritou ela descontrolada. – VAIS FAZER APARECER O QUÊ AGORA? UM DRAGÃO? TU NÃO ESTÁS A PERCEBER SARAH, NÓS PODEMOS MORRER!

- Rose, tem calma. Se nós estamos vivos é graças a ela por isso confia nela.

- Eu sei Al. – Disse derrotada escorregando pela parede e juntando-se à Sarah no chão. – Mas... esta espera mata-me. Nós sabemos que vamos morrer e mesmo assim estamos aqui à espera sem fazer nada à espera deles.

- Nós não vamos morrer Rose. – Disse ele rindo. – Os aurors vêm a caminho.

Ela sorriu pela primeira vez com esperança e perdeu-se a olhar para o Scorpius que estava encostado contra a parede do prédio a observar friamente a situação agarrando o braço ferido. Ao lado dele, estava o adulto agarrando a mulher que estava no chão visivelmente com dores na perna rodeados pelos outros dois homens com os seus amigos no meio, visivelmente cansados mas com expressões esperançosas no rosto.

- Estás melhor, Scorpius? – Perguntou a Rose visivelmente preocupada.

Ele sorriu triste e fez uma festa carinhosa na cara dela.

- Tu não tens culpa que eles me atacassem ao mesmo tempo. Tu não és vidente Rose.

- Eu... – Disse fechando os olhos dolorosamente ao relembrar-se de quando ele sofreu o feitiço.

- Muito bem meninos. – Disse o encapuzado de olhos azuis aparecendo à frente deles batendo palmas. – Fizeram mais do que pensei. Eu admito: eu subestimei-os e sofri perdas por isso mas sejam francos vocês não têm hipóteses contra nós. Rendam-se e retirem aquele feitiço do restaurante que nós poupamos-vos. – Disse fazendo um gesto que abrangia todos os encapuzados sobreviventes que se reuniram todos prontos para dar um último ataque. – Nós vamos vos receber como irmãos não se preocupem e iremos curar os feridos. – Disse olhando para o Scorpius e a mulher.

- O que eu disse continua a ter significado. – Rosnou o Albus dando um passo em frente e com a Rose que com um pulo ficou ao seu lado a apoiá-lo.

- Ainda continuam com essa maluquice, é? – Perguntou olhando directamente para a Sarah que só se levantou e se pôs ao lado do John que estava com os outros ao pé do Albus. – Bem, então... morram. – Disse dando um passo dirigindo-se para eles com todos os encapuzados encurralando-os contra a parede.

- Sarah, o que vamos fazer? – Perguntou o Albus aflito vendo que não conseguiria derrotar tantos bruxos.

- Sarah, tu não estás com eles, pois não? – Perguntou o John pela primeira vez mostrando-se ansioso.

A Sarah só sorriu como resposta e só quando já estavam todos cercados, batendo contra a parede e o muro é que ela falou.

- Por estranho que pareça... – segredou-lhe ao ouvido. – não!

Ele suspirou visivelmente aliviado.

- Tens consciência que os pais não vão ficar felizes? – Disse não escondendo a sua satisfação.

- As minhas informações são de que eles não iriam atacar. – Riu ela. – Quem me diz que eles não são bandidos.

- Sarah... – Disse-lhe descrente o John.

- É verdade. – Disse dando de ombros.

- Não me digas que não reconheceste...

- Sim.

- Então...

- Eu tenho um plano, não te preocupes.

- Então espero que tenhas também um para agora. – Disse olhando em volta vendo que estavam completamente encurralados.

- Vocês estão cercados. Rendam-se ou morram... – Cantarolou o encapuzado de olhos azuis.

O Albus engoliu em seco, eles iriam morrer. Estavam literalmente contra a parede e com quarenta varinhas apontadas para eles

- Só há um problemazinho John, mas tu vais ajudar-me. – Disse falando sem mexer nos lábios para eles não perceberem a conversa entre eles.

- Qual?! Talvez o facto de estarmos cercados?

- Ah, não. Isso foi planeado John. Tu vais ajudar a mulher a sair daqui porque ela vai precisar mexer-se.

- E como esperas que eu faça isso? Se eu me mexer levo com quarenta feitiços! – Murmurou irritado.

Ela sorriu arrependendo-se ao ver que alguns encapuzados olharam para ela, mas logo desviaram a atenção pensado que ela estava com eles e, por isso, estava feliz por estarem encurralados.

- John, avisa os outros que o muro vai desaparecer.

- Quê?

- Quando eu disser três...

Ele assentiu e murmurou algo ao Scorpius que estava ao seu lado. Passados uns segundos, percebeu que eles receberam a mensagem quando se desencostaram subtilmente do muro.

- Um... lembra-te da mulher.

- Então meninos não respondem? Isso é falta de educação, sabiam?

- Dois...

- Vá, larguem lá as varinhas que eu estou a ficar sem paciência.

- TRÊS! – Gritou levantando a varinha e manuseou-a de forma a que uma névoa branca aparecesse sobre os encapuzados. Eles começaram a lançar feitiços contra eles mas a Sarah com outro gesto simples de varinha fez o muro desaparecer e aparecer a frente deles. Viu pelo canto do olho que o John já tinha agarrado a mulher e estava pronto para correr. – Reparo! – Gritou alegre ao ver o muro começar a desmoronar por um feitiço que o atingiu.

– Sarah, não é melhor entrarmos? – Perguntou a Rose que se pôs ao seu lado a observar de olhos arregalados o muro.

- Sim. – Respondeu simplesmente dirigindo-se à porta mas parou ao lado da mesma encostando-se de braços cruzados contra a parede observando os encapuzados pois viam-se os contornos dos mesmos na névoa. – Interessante, funciona mesmo.

- O quê? – Perguntou o James que foi atrás dela.

- O Feitiço. – Respondeu espantada. – Eu não acreditava que ele fizesse isto tudo. – Disse observando que os encapuzados lançavam feitiços uns contra os outros e outros iam contra o muro ou caiam contra os corpos dos encapuzados atingidos pelos feitiços dos mesmos.

- O QUÊ? – Gritou a Rose chocada. – Tu não sabias que funcionava?

- A névoa sabia, não sabia que também iria causar confusão, ou porque é que achas que eles estão se a atacar uns aos outros. Ah, e não penses que a névoa é fraca, lá dentro não se vê um palmo.

- Mas...

- Hum, interessante...

- Sarah, não é melhor entrarmos no restaurante? Eles breve vão tirar a névoa. – Observou o Scorpius.

- Eu pensava que os melhores eram melhores...- Observou a Sarah não lhe prestando atenção.

- Hã?

- O homem tinha dito que eles eram os melhores, mas sinceramente são é burros para ainda não terem percebido que se estão só a atacar uns aos outros.

- Sarah! – Gritou a Rose.

- Está bem.

- Parem! – Gritou o encapuzado de olhos azuis que a Sarah reconheceu pela voz. – Eu conheço este feitiço por isso parem de se matar uns aos outros. Deixem-me ver se eu me lembro...

- Sarah. – Agarrou-a a Rose.

- Vão vocês que eu fico. Não gosto de sair de uma luta a meio.

- Se ela fica aqui, eu também fico! – Disse o Albus.

Ela viu zangada todos concordarem e prepararem-se para a luta, até mesmo os adultos.

- Vocês estão malucos? – Murmurou pela primeira vez irritada. – Entrem que se não podem morrer, eles ainda têm muitos reforços que devem de estar a chegar.

- Só se tu entrares.

-Scorpius?! Tu estás aleijado.

- Ainda dá para mais uns. – Disse sorrindo e esticando o braço.

Ela bufou irritada e ficou ainda mais ao ouvir a Rose dizer:

- Sarah, nós só estamos vivos graças aos teus feitiços que eu nem imagino como sabes fazer. Por isso, se ficares aqui, nós também ficamos, mesmo que não concordemos!

Ela olhou para o John e suspirou derrotada. Do que valeria aquilo tudo se morressem ali?

- Está bem. Vamos entrar que ele está prestes a descobrir o contra-feitiço.

O homem murmurava palavras soltas, mas até agora não tinha feito efeito no feitiço, mas se a Sarah tinha dito ele devia de estar perto.

Eles entraram rapidamente no restaurante mas quando ela estava para entrar parou. Eles todos tinham conseguido entrar mas ela sabia que ela não iria. Ao contrário deles, ela tinha só um objectivo na vida: vingança e isso não era um bom sentimento. O feitiço não a deixaria entrar.

- Já está! – Festejou o encapuzado olhando em volta e ficando irritado ao ver a Sarah. – Atrás dela!

Ela virou costas e olhou na direcção dos encapuzados que corriam na sua direcção de boca aberta e inconscientemente deu um passo para trás, entrando na área do restaurante fazendo com que a sua perna fosse banhada por uma luz branca, que ela não reparou.

- Não vais longe, menina... Avada...

- NÃO! NÃO A MATEM! – Cortou-o o suposto chefe.

Ela andou mais uns passos para trás sentindo o seu coração bater loucamente no seu peito. Ela estava numa situação perigosa e até mesmo ela corria risco ali.

CRACK.

Ela olhou em volta pensando que eram os reforços dos encapuzados mas surpreendeu-se ao ouvir mais CRACKs e, de repente, a rodear os encapuzados estavam cerca de trinta homens e mulheres que começaram a lançar feitiços na direcção deles que surpreendidos mal se defenderam.

- OS AURORES CHEGARAM! PARA O QUARTEL-GENERAL JÁ! – Gritou o encapuzado de olhos azuis Desaparecendo juntamente com os outros.

**N.A.** Ok, eu admito, eu demorei um bocado. Mas tenho uma boa notícia, a partir de agora eu espero actualizar mais rápido. O meu objectivo é actualizar de duas em duas semanas mas poderá acontecer ser de três em três se acontecer algum imprevisto.

**N.A.2.** Sobra a fic... hum... o próximo capítulo em principio vai-se chamar Consequências e vai falar do depois deste ataque. O ataque finalmente acabou e a Sarah já fez uma escolha (apesar de poder ser momentânea) e falará das consequências que o ataque causou tanto nela como noutras personagens ( como por exemplo o rapaz que perdeu o pai). Acho que é só isto que tenho para dizer.

**N.A.3.** Ah, esqueci-me de mencionar para comentarem, nem que seja para criticar xD.

**Dadi Potter****:** Não, a Susan não morreu (quem sabe num futuro próximo) xD. Estou a brincar mais ainda vai haver algumas mortes (mas só mais para a frente). Sim, a Sarah fez uma escolha e vai sofrer as consequências da sua escolha mas isso não quererá dizer que ela escolheu lado. No próximo capítulo, ou no outro, (conforme o tamanho do próximo capítulo), eu mostrarei isso. Peço desculpa pela demora mas em princípio agora vou voltar ao meu ritmo habitual, por isso se não ocorrer nenhum imprevisto daqui a duas semanas eu actualizo. Bjs e obrigada. :-)


	12. 11 Consequências

**Consequências**

"_O mundo é como um espelho que devolve a cada pessoa o reflexo de seus próprios pensamentos."_

**Luís Fernando Veríssimo**

_ No último capítulo:_

_Ela andou mais uns passos para trás sentindo o seu coração bater loucamente no seu peito. Ela estava numa situação perigosa e até mesmo ela corria risco ali._

_CRACK._

_Ela olhou em volta pensando que eram os reforços dos encapuzados mas surpreendeu-se ao ouvir mais CRACKs e, de repente, a rodear os encapuzados estavam cerca de trinta homens e mulheres que começaram a lançar feitiços na direcção deles que surpreendidos mal se defenderam._

_- OS AURORES CHEGARAM! PARA O QUARTEL-GENERAL JÁ! – Gritou o encapuzado de olhos azuis Desaparecendo juntamente com os outros._

Os encapuzados desapareceram e só ficaram os aurors que numa última tentativa tentaram prender os restantes encapuzados mas foram mal sucedidos tendo os seus feitiços cortado o ar sem atingir ninguém. Ela suspirou em alívio, eles estavam finalmente salvos!

- A menina está bem?

A Sarah olhou em volta até encontrar dois olhos frios a observarem-na com preocupação.

- Sim, - disse olhando em volta e sorrindo com sinceridade ao só se ver a si e aos aurores que amarravam os encapuzados que estavam desacordados – agora estou óptima! Os outros sobreviventes estão lá dentro. – Disse com uma alegria que já não sentia à muito tempo saindo do caminho e encostando-se ao prédio verdadeiramente aliviada. Eles estavam SALVOS!

- Obrigado. Se precisar de alguma coisa pode-se dirigir ali. – Disse o auror apontando para uma tenda que tinha aparecido e que tinha medibruxos que estavam a tratar os encapuzados, que já não eram encapuzados uma vez que lhe tinham tirado as máscaras, que tinham sofrido o retorno dos seus feitiços quando tentaram entrar no restaurante.

- Obrigada, mas eu estou mesmo a sentir-me bem. – Disse dando-lhe um sorriso e sentando-se no chão.

Ela viu-o assentir mais uma vez na sua direcção e ir em direcção à porta mas o que aconteceu a seguir deixo-a bastante confusa. Mal ele tocou a porta, ele, um homem corpulento, foi violentamente arrebatado para trás caindo com bastante estrondo no chão fazendo todos os aurores perto ficarem em alerta e dirigirem-se para a porta.

Um auror baixo, deu um passo em frente e abriu cautelosamente a porta pronto para qualquer ameaça mas estranhamente ela abriu-se tendo como única reacção uma luz branca banhá-lo por segundos.

- Estranho. – Murmurou a Sarah confusa não acreditando nas suas próprias conclusões.

- Desculpa, mas sabes o que é que se passou? Por acaso foi alguma tentativa de vingança de algum sobrevivente que nós não vimos?

- E-eu acho que foi um feitiço protector que puseram no prédio... a-as pessoas que não tenham boas intenções não entram... – disse perplexa. – Mas não se preocupe eu retiro-o já. – Disse erguendo a varinha e fazendo com que o restaurante fosse banhado uma última vez pela luz branca. – Já está. Podem entrar, agora também não ia ser necessário, vocês são de confiança. – Disse com um sorriso para ele mas olhando de esguelha desconfiada para o auror que se levantava completamente mal-humorado.

*****

_Uma hora depois..._

O Albus bufou pela centésima vez naquela hora. Eles estavam sentados numa mesa do restaurante à espera que os seus amigos fossem curados e tratados lá fora. Ao seu lado, estavam alguns Muggles com os olhos nublados visto que os aurores estavam a mudar-lhes a memória.

- Eles não se despacham.

- Eles estão a ser tratados, Al.

- A falar disso, Sarah como é que tu não te aleijaste? Nem um arranhão?

Eles foram os primeiros a serem tratados e agora estavam no restaurante à espera dos outros que ainda estavam à espera para serem tratados.

- Tive sorte... – Disse dando de ombros.

- Não acredito. – Disse desconfiado. – E aqueles feitiços todos?

- Eu gosto de aprender coisas novas, o que é que queres que te diga?

- Hum... não acredito.

Ela riu sincera e disse:

- Se tu não acreditas porque é que perguntas?

- Ah, não sejas chata!

- Não sou eu que estou a fazer perguntas. – Cantarolou.

Ele bufou mais uma vez e cruzou os braços.

- Mas porque é que estás tão impaciente?

- O meu pai ainda não veio...

- Tem calma, ele está longe... lembra-te disso.

- Sim, mas já cá estamos à uma hora!

- O teu pai fez com que fossemos salvos pelos aurores e isso é que é importante.

Ele olhou indignado para ela.

- É o que interessa?! É o que interressa? Ele é o meu pai Sarah, imagina que ele veio para aqui e aconteceu-lhe o mesmo que ao pai do David? Eu preciso de saber se ele está bem! – Disse indignado levantando-se.

Ela fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo antes de lhe responder:

- Eu só disse que ele nos salvou e agora ele tem a burocracia toda pela frente. Não te preocupes que ele está bem.

- Mas ele devia de dizer alguma coisa. – Resmungou outra vez o Albus sentando-se.

- Eu já disse. Tem calma. – Disse pousando uma mão em cima da dele que repousava em cima da mesa.

Ele sorriu e disse:

- Tens razão... como sempre. Eu só estou nervoso por causa da batalha. Podíamos ter morrido todos e... e o pai do David...

Ela para seu espanto fechou os olhos com dor.

- Eu sei Al. Mas nós não morremos e o pai do David... foi um acidente. Ele pelo menos morreu a lutar por aquilo que acreditava...

- Al, Sarah!

Eles foram chamados por uma voz infantil e sorriram ao ver o Hugo e a Lily.

- Foram expulsos?

- É! – Exclamou emburrado o Hugo cruzando os braços. – Só estávamos a ver para aprender. Queremos ser aurores!

Eles riram ao ver a verdadeira indignação deles.

- Vocês foram com um objectivo muito nobre, mas eles estão a trabalhar e só foram atrapalhar. Nós...

- ... avisamos. – Cortou-o a Lily. – Não sejas chato. – Disse se sentando ao lado deles na mesa e sendo seguida pelo Hugo.

Eles ficaram um minuto em silêncio com a Sarah e o Albus a evitarem-se rir da indignação deles.

- Vocês namoram? – Cortou o silêncio a Lily.

- Hã? Que tolice Lily! – Disse revirando os olhos a Sarah.

- Então porque é que estão de mãos dadas? – Pergunto ela sorrindo abertamente.

O Albus corou ao ouvir a resposta dela mas a Sarah simplesmente disse:

- Porque eu estava a dar conforto ao teu irmão. – Disse retirando a mão.

- Porquê?

- Porque ele precisava.

- Porquê?

- Mas estás outra vez com seis anos? Porquê? Porquê?

- Ainda não me respondeste... – Cantarolou ela.

- Sarah, ela é teimosa como a mãe. Desiste. – Disse o James que vinha a chegar e trazia um curativo na bochecha.

- Estás bem?

- Sim, só uns arranhões como tu Al. – Disse lhe dando uma palmada nas costas e sentando-se ao lado dele.

- O John não passou já pelo exame?

- Passar, passou, mas ele ameaçou qualquer um que o quisesse tirar do pé da Susan.

- Hum... – ponderou a Sarah, - e os pais dela? A culpa dela ter partido o braço foi minha.

- Sarah, eles estão com ela e o John. Eles querem falar contigo.

- Eu percebo. Eu fui burra. Eu podia ter conjurado uma estátua ou...

- Eles querem te agradecer. Tu salvaste a vida da filha deles.

- ... não me lembrei! – Resmungou ela não ouvindo o James. – Eu sou tão... tão...

- ... tão boa amiga! – Disse a Susan chegando com um dos seus habituais sorrisos. Ela não trazia nenhuma ligadura, nem nenhum curativo, parecia normal. Ela abraçou a Sarah e continuou: - Eu devo-te a minha vida. Muito obrigado.

A Sarah correspondeu ao abraço, feliz por vê-la ali viva e bem, deixando uma lágrima escorrer pela sua face.

- Desculpa, eu quando te vi prestes a morrer, eu não pensei, eu agi por impulso.

-E agiste muito bem. Salvaste a minha vida. Obrigado e não te preocupes com o braço, ele está bom.

- Mas como? – Perguntou separando-se dela e observando atentamente o braço.

- Até parece que a nascida Muggle és tu... – brincou ela. – Deram-me uma poção e ele voltou ao normal. Ele só estava um pouco deslocado. A única coisa que doeu foi o sabor da poção. – Disse fazendo uma careta.

- Fico feliz por saber. – Sorriu ela mas perdeu o sorriso ao olhar em volta. – O John? Pensei que estivesse contigo?

- E estava, mas depois de estar curada ele quis ficar sozinho. Ele parecia à beira de um ataque de nervos. Não sei o que se passou com ele.

- Mas devias... – Disse a Rose que chegou junto com o Scorpius. Eles também traziam curativos na face e o Scorpius tinha um no braço, mas fora o cansaço evidente pareciam normal.

- Porquê Rose?

- Nada não. – Disse tentando desviar a conversa.

- O que se passa Scorpius? – perguntou a Sarah percebendo a tentativa dela.

- O meu braço foi atingido por um feitiço e ele não parava de sangrar mas já está bom agora. – Disse sorrindo encorajador mas perdendo o sorriso ao ver quem acabava de entrar. O David vinha abatido juntamente com a mãe que tinha os olhos vermelhos, Atrás deles vinham os dois homens que como eles, estavam abatidos e a dor era bem presente. Eles viram-nos em silêncio sentarem-se numa mesa afastada e ficarem em silêncio.

- Eu vou falar com o John. – Disse a Sarah se levantando não aguentando ver a dor deles.

- Queres que eu...

- Não é preciso Susan. Olha, vêm ai os teus pais. Fica com eles.

Os pais dela como a Sarah disse tinham acabado de entrar mas estavam a falar com alguém que vinha atrás. Quando os outros dois casais também passaram pela porta ouviu-se um grito da Lily e do Hugo " MÃE! PAI!" e foram correr até eles abraçando-os bem fortes. O alívio dos pais era evidente ao abraçarem-nos bem fortes.

O Scorpius segredou à Sarah:

- Importaste que eu vá também? É um momento de família.

- Claro que não. – Disse sorrindo.

Eles saíram do edifício conseguindo passar despercebidos com a confusão que se instaurou com os recém-chegados.

Quando chegaram à rua viram os aurores no centro a tratarem dos adultos, a reconstruírem os edifícios e a falarem com testemunhas. Viam-se ao longe alguns flashes, eram os jornalistas que tinham chegado. Ela olhou em volta tentando encontrar o John no meio daquela confusão mas não o encontrou.

- Ele não está aqui Sarah.

- Pois não Scorpius, mas... – disse tendo uma ideia -... eu acho que sei onde é que ele está.

Ela dirigiu-se às árvores que tapavam a vista para o mar e ultrapassando-as vi-o sentado na areia a fazer desenhos na areia com um pau perdido de alguma árvore.

- Como é que sabias que ele está aqui?

- Fácil, Scorpius, ele queria pensar para pôr as ideias no lugar e nisso somos parecidos. Tanto ele como eu quando queremos pensar queremos ir para algum lugar sossegado onde ninguém nos encontre. – Segredou-lhe. – Então John? – Perguntou sentando-se ao lado dele. – Senta-te Scorpius. – Disse vendo que ele se preparava para ir embora despercebido vendo que aquele era um momento íntimo.

- Eu...

- Anda lá Scorpius.

- Mas...

- Podes te sentar Scorpius. – Disse o John olhando para ele com um sorriso fraco. – Eu não te vou morder. A não ser, é claro, que tivesses vindo para aqui para ter privacidade com a Sarah. Nesse caso a história é outra. – Brincou.

- JOHN!

- Vá, senta-te lá. Antes que a Sarah me mande um cruciatus.

- Certo. – Riu ele sentando-se ao seu lado.

Eles ficaram um minuto em silêncio até a Sarah perguntar vendo que o olhar do irmão se perdeu outra vez no mar.

- John, o que é tens?

Ele não lhe respondeu, continuando a olhar para o mar.

- Não é por me ignorares que vais resolver o teu problema. O que é que se passa?

- Eu estou óptimo Sarah. Não tens com o que te preocupar. – Disse sem olhar para ela.

- John, - suspirou ela – olha para mim! – Disse agarrando-lhe o queixo e obrigando-o a olhá-la nos olhos e sentindo o coração apertar-se dolorosamente ao ver os olhos escuros dele com uma tristeza infinita. – O que é tens? – Repetiu agora, verdadeiramente preocupada.

- Nada! – Respondeu seco tirando-lhe a mão da cara com um gesto brusco e preparando-se para virar a cara outra vez mas ela impediu-o.

- John! O que se passa? – Ele abriu a boca para responder mas ela impediu-o. – E não digas que não é nada porque eu conheço-te!

- Não é nada Sarah. – Disse olhando para ela. – É só... a adrenalina e essas coisas depois da batalha.

- John, se eu não te conhecesse até podia acreditar mas eu conheço-te. O que é que se passa? E Scorpius não te vás embora. Podes ficar. – Disse vendo pelo canto do olho ele preparar-se para ir embora.

- Eu não tenho nada Sarah.

- Ok, não queres admitir. Então, só pode ser por causa da Susan. Tens medo da minha reacção é isso? – Ao vê-lo olhar confuso, ela continuou. – Sim, eu sei que estás apaixonado por ela. – Disse revirando os olhos. – Na verdade, só um cego não vê isso.

- Q-que parvoíce Sarah. – Gaguejou. – Eu apaixonado? Essa é boa...

- Não é boa, é verdade! Ah, John, eu sei, podes contar-me.

Ele observou-a em silêncio por alguns segundos até que suspirou e baixou os olhos envergonhado.

- Tu não percebes Sarah. Eu vi-a morrer... eu pensei que ela fosse morrer... era um déja-vu... mais uma pessoa importante da minha vida morrer à minha frente sem eu puder fazer nada. Eu jurei da outra vez que iria me tornar forte para proteger todos que eu amava e eu vi que eu falhei miseravelmente na minha promessa. Eu por muito poderoso que seja não consigo proteger todos que eu amo e isso fez-me ver que tinhas razão.

- O quê? – Perguntou chocada, não sabendo se pela sua confissão ou por ele estar a chorar à sua frente.

- Sim, Sarah tu tens razão. Afastas-te de tudo e de todos quando ela morreu e tu é que agiste certo. Nós nunca poderemos proteger todos e a única solução é mesmo nos afastarmos de todos. Eu pensei que o amor é que fosse a salvação porque foi isso que ela nos ensinou mas ela estava errada... miseravelmente errada e tu é que tinhas razão. – Disse olhando para os olhos dela directamente deixando as lágrimas caírem soltas. – Amar é sofrer e eu não vou aguentar mais uma perda... Amar é ser fraco! Desculpa-me Sarah, só agora vi o quanto tens razão. Estes sentimentos não nos dão força nem nos fazem fortes, eles só nos fazem sofrer e ser imprudentes.

- JOHN! – Gritou horrorizada. – Não digas isso. – Ela viu-o olhar culpado para o Scorpius que estava a olhá-lo estupefacto e com custo não revirou os olhos. – Não é por isso! É pelo que disseste. Tu não estavas enganado, eu é que estava! – Disse abraçando-o forte. – Se hoje eu sou uma pessoa é graças a ti. O caminho que eu estava a trilhar não é solução para ninguém John e eu só vi isso tarde de mais, mas pelo menos vi. Ela tinha razão como sempre. O amor foi a única coisa que me salvou John... é verdade que ele nos faz fracos às vezes mas é uma fraqueza boa, John... é a prova de que somos humanos e que temos sentimentos. Nunca digas que amar as pessoas é mau. Imagina o que tinha sido de mim sem ti e sem ela? Eu hoje não seria uma pessoa e foste tu que me fizeste ver isso John, foi graças a ti que eu os conheci, – disse olhando para o Scorpius – foi graças a ti que eu sou humana! – Disse juntando-se a ele e chorando. - Se tens algum orgulho do que eu sou hoje nunca culpes o facto de amares pelos teus problemas.

- Eu tenho muito orgulho em ti, Sarah. – Disse se afastando dela e olhando-a com um sorriso.

- Então, por favor, nunca repitas isso!

Ele deu um sorriso fraco e limpou as lágrimas do seu rosto.

- Eu prometo! Obrigado pela lição.

Ela riu limpando os olhos.

- Tive bons professores. O Scorpius é que deve de nos estar a achar loucos.

- Eu?

- Por mim pode achar o que quiser. – Disse o John piscando-lhe um olho. – Desde que não goste de mulheres loucas. – Disse tentando fazer cara de mau mas não aguentando-se começou a rir.

- John. – Disse a Sarah revirando os olhos. – Quando é que vais parar de dares uma de irmão mais velho.

- Nunca maninha! Afinal és a minha irmã mais nova. – Disse a abraçando e sorrindo.

- Ah, está bem... Mas falando de coisas mais sérias. Quando é que te vais declarar à Susan? Para ela ser oficialmente minha irmã. – Disse lhe piscando um olho.

- Eu não vou. – Disse perdendo o sorriso e olhando para a areia.

- Porquê?

- Porque não!

- John... – disse, evitando-se rir. – Tu não estás com medo, pois não? – Ao ver a não-resposta dele não conseguiu evitar e começou-se a rir. – Por esta não esperava, a pessoa mais corajosa que eu conheço ter medo de se declarar.

- Pessoa mais corajosa? – Disse voltando a olhar para ela com um pequeno sorriso.

Ela suspirou irritada mas continuou:

- Sim, a pessoa mais corajosa, mas também a mais criança, ah espera, a segunda mais criança, em primeiro fica o James. – Ao vê-lo rir não evitou sorrir. – É verdade John, tu és a prova viva de que somos nós que ditamos o nosso destino e não o contrário. Sempre que eu te vejo a opores-te aos nossos pais eu vejo que nós temos uma hipótese, afinal tu lutas contra tudo e contra todos.

- Ah, que bonita maneira de me chamares revoltado.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- John, tu não és revoltado! Tu és corajoso, leal, foi graças a ti que eu voltei a ser minimamente humana. – Ela viu o olhar surpreendido dele que a fez dar um sorriso torto. – É! Por muito que me custe a admitir é a verdade. Foste tu que me fizeste ir para os Gryffindor ou pensas que foi porquê? Se eu hoje os ajudei foi graças a ti tu fizeste-me parar de me fixar na vingança. Tu de certa forma me salvaste. Não era isso que querias?

- Era e é mas eu sei que não vais mudar... tu continuas a...

- Eu vou cumprir a minha promessa John... depois. – Disse dando um pequeno sorriso. – Mas o que interessa é que se tu tiveste coragem para isso também vais ter coragem para te declarares à rapariga de quem gostas e que gosta de ti.

Ele olhou para ela e ela viu-os brilharem esperançosos.

- Ela... ela disse que gostava de mim?

Ela riu, ao ver a cara dele que parecia uma criança a pedir um doce.

- Não. – Ele viu-a baixar os olhos. – Mas eu conheço-a como te conheço a ti. Não tenhas medo não é Scorpius?

Ele surpreendeu-se de o terem metido na conversa mas deu um pequeno sorriso e assentiu:

- Claro. Está na cara que vocês gostam um do outro.

- Vocês acham mesmo que...

- Não, não achamos... – Disse o Scorpius risonho ao vê-lo baixar a cabeça. – Temos a certeza!

O John suspirou e voltou a olhar o oceano.

- E então? – Perguntou a Sarah impaciente vendo que ele não falava, só observava o oceano.

- O quê?

- O que vais fazer?

- Não... não sei.

- Não sabes como?

- Não sei!

Ela assustou-se ao ouvir o tom dele e percebeu que ele estava mesmo desesperado.

- John...

- Como é que eu lhe digo, heim? – Perguntou furioso, olhando para ela. – Olá Susan, sabes uma coisa? Eu gosto de ti... – Disse descrente.

A Sarah não conseguiu evitar rir-se.

- É uma hipótese.

O olhar irritado que ele lhe mandou fê-la parar de se rir.

- John, acredita em ti. Tu saberás como agir na hora certa.

- Acredita em ti, tu és forte... Tens a certeza de que não queres ser psicóloga, Sarah?

- Absoluta. – Disse se levantando vendo que ele tinha voltado ao normal. – Eu provavelmente iria começar a mandar cruciatus aos pacientes para eles verem que há coisas bem piores que os problemas deles quando me fartasse... o que devia de ser um segundo depois de eles começarem a falarem... – Ela abanou a cabeça para dispersar os pensamentos. – Bem, eu vou dar uma volta. Vocês os dois podem discutir na minha ausência os métodos que vão utilizar para se declararem à rapariga de quem gostam. Boa sorte para os dois.

- Hey, eu não gosto...

- Eu sou uma boa observadora Scorpius. E tenho um conselho para ti, não desistas por causa dos vossos pais. Bem vou indo. Boa sorte. – Disse indo se embora sem esperar resposta deixando os dois a olhar para ela.

*****

- Eu vi quantas pessoas vocês derrotaram. Vocês realmente me surpreenderam... pela positiva. – Acrescentou ao ver os olhares constrangidos deles.

- Mas pai não foi bem assim...

- Oh, querido, nós sabemos que os adultos ajudaram-vos, mas mesmo assim pela quantidade de pessoas que vocês conseguiram prender foi surpreendente. Vocês estão num nível muito elevado. Acho que o vosso pai subestimou-vos. Ele quase teve um ataque cardíaco enquanto mandava os aurores agirem.

- Pois... a Ginny tem razão. Pelos vistos vocês davam conta do recado. – Brincou o Ron abraçando os dois filhos que estavam entre ele e a mulher.

Eles estavam dentro do restaurante agora quase vazio. Só se encontravam eles, o chefe dos aurores de lá que falava com a família do homem que tinha morrido e outros aurores que discutiam o que era melhor a ser feito.

Eles, passado o reencontro e a aflição inicial dos pais, estavam agora a conversar sobre alguns pontos que os pais não compreenderam da breve explicação deles.

- O Al tem razão pai. Nós não fomos assim tão bons.

- Não sejas modesta querida. Vocês foram excepcionais.

- Mas morreu uma pessoa mãe!

- Eu sei Rose – disse desviando o olhar – e se nós pudéssemos tínhamos estado aqui e feito tudo ao nosso alcance para mudar isso, mas dentro das vossas capacidades, vocês excederam-se. É só isso que nós queríamos dizer.

A Rose suspirou e desviou o olhar para a Lily que parecia querer dizer alguma coisa mas continha-se.

- Podes dizer Lily. – Disse vendo o receio dela.

- O que foi Lily?

- Eu e o Hugo estivemos a ver tudo do andar superior e se há um culpado de termos saído daqui vivos foi a Sarah e o John.

- A Sarah e o John? – Perguntou surpreendido o Harry.

- Sim, pai. Eu só os via a derrubar homens sem preocupações.

- Verdade? – Perguntou perplexo para o James que se mantinha calado e que continuou assim fazendo a Susan que também estava no meio dos pais falasse.

- Por acaso foi verdade. Nós só começamos a ter alguma esperança quando a Sarah passou do estado de choque que estava e começou a lutar.

- Estado de choque?

- Sim. Ela, por acidente, pelo que eu percebi atingiu uns homens com um "Bombarda" e depois ficou em choque ao vê-los e até se recuperar nós ficamos em clara desvantagem.

- Mas depois ela e as suas magias maravilhosas salvaram-nos. – Disse o Albus a brincar.

O Harry trocou com o Ron um olhar desconfiado até que disse a contra-gosto.

- Eu tenho que vos pedir um favor. Vocês depois se puderem podem-me mostrar as memórias do ataque? É que pode ter passado algum pormenor e eu quero ver se apanho o responsável para ter a certeza que ele não mata mais ninguém. Se não fosse essencial eu não vos pedia, mas há alguns pormenores em branco que podem ser essencial.

Eles assentiram em silêncio observando de longe a mulher que agarrava o filho com força e chorava num canto depois de ter acabado de falar com o auror.

- Eu já venho. – Disse o Harry levantando-se vendo aquilo e dirigindo-se ao auror.

*****

Ela sentou-se encostada à parede do restaurante e seguia atentamente todos os passos do auror corpulento que não tinha conseguido entrar no restaurante. Ela só queria um pequeno sinal, uma pequena pista de que as conclusões que tinha tirado estavam correctas mas até aquele momento nada... Simplesmente fazia o que os chefes dele mandavam sem protestar, nem perguntar. Mas uma coisa ela notou... notou que ele tinha percebido toda a sua curiosidade pelo que ele estava a fazer o que a levou a concluir que ele estava a fingir.

A porta ao seu lado rangeu e uma sombra estreita bateu-lhe na cara fazendo-a levantar o olhar para o recém-chegado que olhava para ela com um sorriso amável no rosto.

- Sarah, posso falar contigo por um instante?

Ela olhou mais uma vez para o chefe dos aurores de Inglaterra e assentiu fingindo um sorriso.

- Claro, Sr. Potter. – Disse se levantando.

Eles entraram dentro do restaurante outra vez e sentaram-se numa mesa mais afastada. Ela suspirou e sentiu o coração partir-se ao ver a mulher agarrada ao filho num canto enquanto falava com os Weasley, os Scout e a restante família Potter.

- Foi uma tragédia o que aconteceu. – Disse o Harry vendo a direcção do olhar dela.

Ela suspirou antes de falar.

- Ele não merecia morrer. Foi uma morte injusta.

- Eu sei, mas tu não podes salvar todos.

Ela olhou para ele e ele quase que jurava ver os olhos escuros dela mandarem-lhe um olhar cheio de ódio mas no segundo seguinte estavam os normais olhos, castanhos-escuros, a olharem com pesar para ele.

- Sabe, o engraçado é que há quem jure que sim.

- Isso é impossível Sarah. Ninguém consegue controlar o destino das outras pessoas. Cada pessoa toma um rumo para a vida e tu não podes estar em todos os lugares e controlares tudo para que ninguém morra de tragédias.

- Então está a dizer que devemos deixar ir? Sem fazer nada para mudar isso? Está a dizer que se alguém morrer, morreu... não é nada de mais?

- Sarah, eu não disse isso e nunca irei dizer. Cada vida humana é especial e todos deviam de poder viver livremente.

- Mas não disse que não podíamos salvar todos?

- Disse e digo-te por experiência. – Ele viu-a bufar irritada fazendo-o suspirar. – Mas isso não quer dizer que não podemos tentar salvar todos. Eu sou um auror para tentar evitar que vidas acabem assim tão drasticamente como houve hoje e prometo-te que vou fazer todos os possíveis para acabar com isto. O que eu estava a tentar dizer é que não é tua a culpa dele morrer. Os únicos culpados foram os que ajudaram o homem que o matou e o homem que o matou, não tu. Por isso, não te culpes. Até porque – disse abrindo um pequeno sorriso – pelo que me disseram tu hoje foste uma heroína.

- Eu não fiz nada de especial, só fiz o que achei melhor. – Disse desviando o olhar não conseguindo fitar aqueles olhos verdes que a faziam lembrar do filho dele.

- Não, não fizeste. Pelo que os meus filhos me disseram demonstraste um grande poder e foste a causa de eles estarem vivos. Por isso, agradeço-te.

- Quem nos salvou foi o senhor, não fui eu.

- O que serviria a minha ajuda se todos estivessem mortos? – Perguntou triste.

- Eles são sobreviventes, mesmo sem a minha ajuda eles sobreviveriam.

Ele observou-a por uns segundo até se decidir mudar o assunto. Ela nunca lhe diria o que ele queria saber e além do mais ela sempre tinha sido evasiva consigo, apesar de nunca lhe ter faltado ao respeito, o que a faria mudar agora?

- Ah, Sarah, devido a estes ataques e à falta de segurança, vocês vão para a Inglaterra agora. Algum problema?

- Não, nenhum problema.

- Nós já mandamos uma coruja aos teus pais mas eles não responderam. – Informou.

Pela primeira vez, ela deu-lhe um sorriso que chegava aos olhos.

- Lógico. – Disse estranhamente divertida.

- O quê?

- Nada. Mas já agora e o iate? Vão transportá-lo como?

- Os senhores Scout vão dizer aos tripulantes que tiveram um imprevisto e que vão voltar de avião e que é para eles levarem o iate de volta a Inglaterra. Vão ter protecção 24 horas é claro.

- Inteligente da sua parte.

- Sarah, se os teus pais não tiverem em Inglaterra ou simplesmente não quiseres ir para casa, podes ficar em nossa casa, o James, o Albus e a Lily iriam adorar.

Ele poderia apostar outra vez, que ela por um milésimo de segundo deu um pequeno sorriso mas quando voltou a olhar ela estava como antes... sem demonstrar emoção nenhuma, nem amor, nem raiva... nada!

- Não é preciso, se o senhor já falou com o John, ele deve-lhe ter dito que mesmo que eles não estejam em casa há sempre pessoas que tomam conta de nós.

- Mas, – insistiu – mesmo que seja só para estares com os teus amigos podes ir. O Ron vive mesmo ao lado e a Susan e os pais dela vão passar o resto das férias connosco.

Ela olhou para ele outra vez e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu agradeço sinceramente a sua disposição e preocupação com o nosso bem-estar mas não é necessário. No entanto, obrigado à mesma.

Ele franziu a testa, pensativo até que perguntou:

- Tens a certeza?

- Absoluta. – Disse se levantando. – Agora se me permite vou até lá fora. – E saiu deixando-o sozinho e pensativo na mesa.

Quando ela finalmente chegou ao sítio onde estava antes de ser interrompida murmurou para só ela ouvir:

- Maldito Harry Potter!

_N.A._ Ah, um capitulo novinho... bem, ele está meio estranho eu admito, mas lembrem-se que eles acabaram por passar de uma prova de vida ou de morte e por isso eles não estão muito bem emocionalmente. Como começaram a ver neste capítulo o ataque teve consequências nas personagens e isso ainda se vai notar mais no próximo capítulo que provavelmente se vai chamar Consequências II e é a continuação deste como o nome indica.

Bem como eu ando completamente sem tempo, nem tempo tenho tipo para ler fics, acho que a próxima actualização deve de ser só para o Natal.

Acho que é tudo, por isso até o próximo capitulo ( e lembrem-se comentem que não custa nada e faz um autor feliz).

_Sophie Potter Malfoy__:_ Muito obrigado pelos elogios :-) Só por curiosidade és portuguesa, não és? (estou a perguntar porque pelo que me parece és a primeira portuguesa que comenta, ou seja a primeira pessoa portuguesa que encontro no fanfiction).


	13. Consequências II

**Consequências II**

_"Se você não pode mudar seu destino, mude sua atitude!"_

_Amy Tan _

O sol já estava a desaparecer do céu límpido quando finalmente eles foram libertados. Todos tinham sido interrogados até à exaustão, os prisioneiros já tinham sido curados e reencaminhados para uma prisão de Inglaterra, seu país natal, os Muggles curados e com a memória apagada e os danos causados naquela rua já não se notavam devido à magia dos aurores. Tudo estava simplesmente igual e só agora é que eles conseguiram arranjar uma chave de portal.

- Quando eu disser. – Disse o Harry. – 3...2...1... agora!

Todos sentiram o conhecido puxão pelo umbigo e quando voltaram a abrir os olhos estavam numa grande sala de estar mobilada com móveis modernos e que tinha tanto objectos bruxos como Muggles.

- Bem eu trouxe-vos até a minha casa que é onde vão ficar hospedados.

A Sarah pigarreou discretamente fazendo-o ter que evitar um sorriso.

- Bem, a maioria... A Sarah e o John decidiram ir para casa.

- Porquê?! – Perguntaram logo o Albus e a Susan que estava estranhamente abraçada ao John.

- Os nossos pais estão em casa e querem que nós vamos para lá. – Explicou a Sarah sobre o olhar atento de todos.

- Como é que sabes isso se vocês não falaram com eles? – Perguntou o Harry calmamente.

- Sr. Potter – sorriu ela - quanto é que quer apostar que daqui a... digamos 5 minutos vai aparecer alguém para nos buscar.

- Mas eles não responderam à carta.

- Deviam de estar ocupados. – Respondeu dando de ombros indiferente.

Ele fez uma careta que mostrou toda a sua desconfiança e ainda abriu a boca para responder mas voltou a fechar ao ouvir a campainha tocar.

A Ginny que era quem estava mais próxima da porta abriu a porta e ficou parada de boca aberta a ver quem tinha tocado à campainha. Parado à frente dela estava um homem alto, que tinha um sorriso amigável no seu rosto perfeitamente arranjado para dar um ar de homem de negócios.

- Desculpe a intrusão, mas os pais dos meninos estavam numa reunião com uma empresa e fui eu que vi a carta. Como só consegui contactá-los agora não pude responder mais cedo. Mas eles mostraram-se preocupados e mandaram-me ir busca-los imediatamente. Sabe como é que são os pais... – disse dando um sorriso constrangido – se acontece alguma coisa aos filhos eles até são capazes de andar meio mundo só para eles estarem bem, e então nem me deram tempo de responder à carta. Eles estão neste momento a arranjar uma maneira para vir para casa e então eu vim buscá-los. Espero que não se importem.

Ela piscou os olhos surpreendida e disse simplesmente saindo do caminho:

- Não há problema. Entre.

Ele entrou na sala depois de um aceno para a mulher e olhou em volta. Quando viu a Sarah e o John abriu um grande sorriso e foi abraçá-los.

- Vocês estão bem? – Disse olhando atentamente na Sarah que foi a primeira que ele foi abraçar. – Fiquei tão preocupado.

O Harry observou interessado quando o John bufou e fez uma careta de incredulidade ao ser abraçado pelo homem.

- Bem, eu vou levar-vos a casa que os vossos pais quase morreram de preocupação.

- Só falta o quase... – murmurou o John baixo mas que devido ao silêncio que se encontrava na sala ouviu-se por todo o lado.

- Não digas isso John. – Disse o Andrew com um sorriso desculpando-se para os Potter.

- Ah, mas pelo menos falei a verdade da mentira não é? – Perguntou agressivo saindo do pé da Susan e dirigindo-se para ele. – Já a... – Calou-se ao sentir-se ser puxado.

- Aqui não John. – Sussurrou a Sarah mordazmente.

- Aqui não... aqui não... – murmurou saindo do aperto da Sarah e virando-se para o Andrew com os olhos brilhantes de tanto ódio. – Aqueles homens... e... e ele.... se eu pudesse....

- Mas não podes! – Disse alto fazendo-a fechar os olhos para se acalmar vendo que todos os olhares estavam presos nela. – Vamos embora John.

Ele olhou com nojo para a irmã e deu um passo para trás se afastando dela.

- Eu não acredito que os estás a defender Sarah!

- Eu não estou a defende-los. – Disse de dentes cerrados fazendo um sinal com os olhos a dizer que estavam todos ali a ouvir a conversa.

- Não me interessa os outros! A culpa é DELES SARAH! E TU SABES DISSO TÃO BEM COMO EU! – Gritou completamente fora de si.

- John tu estás nervoso... Não sabes o que dizes... falamos melhor depois... em casa!

- Sarah, eu não posso deixar isto passar. O que eles fizeram não tem perdão! Eu tenho outra vez o que defender! – Disse olhando de lado para a Susan que estava paralisada no local ao lado da Rose.

- A tua irmã tem razão John! – Disse o Andrew estranhamente sério. – O que tu passaste certamente te marcou e foi um grande choque. É normal nestas situações estar nervoso e ficar confuso, mas tem calma e ouve a tua irmã.

A rapidez com que o John se virou para ele fê-lo se assustar, principalmente pelo olhar cheio de ódio.

- Eu até posso ouvir a minha irmã mas a si e aos _senhores Franklin_ não! – Disse mordaz não se importando com os sobressaltos que ouve na sala ao ouvirem as palavras dele. – Eu não quero ter nada mais com aquela casa! Vocês passaram oficialmente os limites. CHEGA e tu Sarah, - disse se virando para ela – sabes que isto é o certo. – Ela abriu a boca para responder mas ele impediu-a. – E por Merlim, Sarah, não me fales dessa promessa. Tu sabes tão bem quanto eu que os culpados são e sempre foram os nossos pais!

- Eu vi! – Foi a resposta curta e fria mandando um olhar furioso para o John.

- Sarah, pensa! Tu a conhecias e achas mesmo que ela iria querer isso? Tu só viste o que a mãe quis que tu visses!

Um vento frio passou pela sala fazendo-os arrepiarem-se e se a Sarah não estivesse só de frente para o John tinham visto os seus olhos tão negros que pareciam sugar toda a claridade à sua volta.

- Não fales disso. Não digas isso. EU VI E SEI O QUE ACONTECEU!

A sua voz anteriormente calma e apaziguadora estava fria e sem vida. Eles deram involuntariamente um passo para trás ao ver algo negro rodear a Sarah, parecia uma aura negra.

Até Andrew sentiu um arrepio ao ver aquilo, a Sarah nunca esteve antes tão descontrolada e o John deveria ter sabido tão bem quanto ele que aquele assunto era um assunto tabu.

- SARAH A SUSAN QUASE MORREU! – Gritou o John não se intimidando com aquela estranha aura.

- E O QUE É PIOR? MORRER OU QUASE MORRER? – Replicou com tanto ódio na voz que eles deram involuntariamente outro passo para trás.

- Eles enganaram-te!

- Eles não me enganaram! Eu vi-a morrer e ouvi o seu último pedido... Promete-me que vais lutar... FOI ISSO QUE ELA DISSE!

- E DISSE CONTRA O QUÊ? HEIN? DISSE?

- Vamos lá Andrew, tem coragem, tens que fazer alguma coisa... – Disse o Andrew só para si mas o Harry que estava ao lado dele olhou-o de lado atento a qualquer movimento. – Se morreres agora até é melhor... não morres depois. – Ele fechou os olhos com força e inspirou fundo dando um passo para a frente aproximando-se da Sarah.

- A mãe explicou-me! Tu é que não queres perceber.

- Eu? – Riu incrédulo. – Não vês que eles sempre quiseram isso? Te afastar dela? E eles conseguiram. Eles deturparam a situação Sarah.

- POR ACASO ESTÁS A INSINUAR QUE A MATARAM?

- Quem achas que é mais provável? Eles ou eles – disse apontando com a cabeça para o grupo que estava junto à parede – matarem-na?

- Não é um caso de...

- CHEGA! Que educação é a vossa ao discutirem assim na casa dos outros? No meio de pessoas que vos estiveram a hospedar? – Ele sentiu um arrepio e mudou o peso de perna ao ver os dois olhares assassinos, idênticos, que recebeu deles. No entanto, a Sarah logo se acalmou ao ver os olhares temerosos na direcção dela e até aquela estranha nuvem negra que a rodeava parecendo protegê-la desapareceu. – Peçam desculpa e vamos embora!

- Não és meu pai, não mandas em mim! Aliás a partir de hoje, não tenho pai nem mãe e se tentares levar a Sarah contigo vais lutar comigo! – Disse retirando a varinha num segundo apontando-a logo perigosamente para ele. – Até vai ser divertido. – Disse estranhamente com um sorriso maníaco. – A vingança é doce.

Ele piscou os olhos sem saber como reagir. Continuava ou não a fingir?

- John, por favor. – Suplicou a Sarah fechando os olhos, fazendo-o olhá-la. – Foram muitas emoções para um dia só. Vamos para casa.

- Sarah, eu não vou e nem tu... O Sr. Potter pode resolver tudo.

- JOHN! – Gritou o Andrew. Decididamente era melhor para o fingimento.

- Sim... – Ele disse virando-se outra vez para o Andrew com um olhar de puro ódio. – Ou estás com medinho?

- John, - suspirou a Sarah finalmente se decidindo – faz o que quiseres. Eu não te repreendo, até te compreendo e vou continuar a gostar de ti e a proteger-te mas eu vou para casa. Eu cumpro sempre as minhas promessas nem que morra ao tentar por muito que isso custe! – E deu de costas saindo e arrastando consigo o Andrew que estava com uma postura agressiva muito diferente da inicial. – Obrigado por tudo senhores Potter, Weasley e Scout. Passa bem John e sê feliz. E fica com o carro! – Ela com um gesto estranhamente ágil tirou as chaves do bolso do Andrew e antes que ele pudesse reagir atirou as chaves ao John e com uma força que ninguém imaginava que ela tinha, arrastou o Andrew que se debatia para ir contra o John. Murmurou um " Prepara-os, não quero mortes desnecessárias e protege-os" para o John e Desapareceu levando consigo o Andrew.

Todos olharam paralisados para aquela cena sem saber como reagir.

- O que é que foi isto? – Perguntou a Susan reagindo finalmente e indo agarrar o John que estava estático a olhar para o ponto onde a Sarah Desapareceu. – John... estás bem? – Perguntou vendo que ele não reagia. – JOHN! – Disse abanando-o.

Ele pela primeira vez olhou para ela, olhando depois para os outros presentes que olhavam fixos para ele.

- Porra! – Murmurou olhando para a porta. – Eu esperei quase seis anos para dizer isto e disse logo na pior altura. Burro! – Olhou para todos os presentes e outra vez para a porta. – Não, eu não posso perdê-la. – Falou só para si. – Não posso nem consigo. – Ele olhou outra vez para a Susan e murmurou um : "desculpa" olhando de seguida para os outros fixando os olhos no Harry. – Não, ainda não... não é a hora certa, primeiro ela precisa de ver a verdade... – Um sorriso formou-se no seu rosto e, pela primeira vez, olhou divertido para o Harry. – Não, por muito que tente não vai conseguir nem ver os meus pensamentos mais insignificantes. E muito menos à Sarah. Não se espante, – riu ligeiramente ao ver a cara de espanto que ele fez ao ser descoberto – e não piore tudo se tentar da próxima vez que a vir tentar ler a sua mente. Ela não está propriamente feliz consigo. Eu não ligo mas ela iria ficar irritada. – Fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar. – Merda! Estou a perder tempo! Ela precisa de mim. – Ele correu para a rua e poucos segundos depois ouviu-se um "CRACK" conhecido. Ele tinha Desaparecido.

Houve um momento em que ninguém se atreveu a mexer, nem a respirar. O que tinha sido aquilo?

*****

Ela tinha saído furiosa da casa dos Potter, furiosa por ter revelado mais do que queria, furiosa pela situação e até furiosa por estar furiosa.

- Sarah o que foi isto? – Rosnou o Andew com uma postura tão rígida que parecia uma estátua.

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou. O dia não estava a correr bem...

- O que querias fazer? – Perguntou entrando dentro da casa. – Apagar a memória de todos?

- Se fosse preciso!

- Deves te achar muito bom. – Murmurou irritada.

- Eu não, mas tu...

Ela parou estática a um metro da porta com o comentário dele.

- Estás por acaso a insinuar que eu os iria atacar? A eles?

- Tinhas lá os teus alvos.

- E inocentes!

- Os meios justificam os fins!

Ela suspirou outra vez e abriu a porta que dava para a sala comentando:

- Isso, eu vou discutir agora com os meus pais!

*****

- Sintam-se à vontade mas eu agora tenho uma reunião importante. – Disse sorrindo para o outro casal. – Peço desculpa mas o trabalho não espera. – Disse sorrindo e chamando com a cabeça o Ron que estava encostado contra a porta à espera dele para começar a reunião.

O Harry deu mais um sorriso para eles que estavam a abraçar a Susan que estava chocada com a forma como o John saiu e foi para o escritório onde já estava a Hermione e a Ginny, sendo seguido pelo Ron.

- Hum, temos uma mensagem nova. – Disse franzindo a testa ao ver o alerta. Com um maneio simples da varinha abriu o documento e começou a lê-lo. – É o relatório do ataque. Eram na maioria ingleses e tinham exactamente as mesmas características que os Shadow.

Os Shadow era um grupo que estava a atacar tanto Muggles como bruxos. Eles chamaram-lhes Shadow pela inigualável capacidade de eles andarem nas sombras, sem provas nem vestígios das suas identidades.

- Mas nós agora temos algumas identidades. Agora podemos descobrir muitas coisas. – Disse o Ron.

Um sorriso estranhamente frio formou-se no rosto do Harry.

- Não sei como... nem porquê, mas eles morreram todos.

- Como? – Perguntou chocada a Hermione.

- Puseram-nos em salas de interrogatórios à espera que eu chegasse e, de repente, todos ao mesmo tempo morreram.

- Morreram ao mesmo tempo?

- Sim. As câmaras de vigilância não mentem.

- Mas como? – Perguntou a Ginny. – Não pode ser simplesmente uma coincidência.

- Não sei. Nós revistamo-los e não encontramos nada. Não sei o que pode ter sido.

- Uma poção talvez? – Arriscou a Ginny.

- Não tinham nenhuma.

- Qual foi o seu ultimo acto?

- Agarrar o braço, Hermione. Mas os medibruxos que os viram não encontraram nada. Oficialmente foi um ataque do coração.

- Não pode ter sido só uma coincidência. – Disse a Hermione pensativa.

- Eu sei.

- Então... como? – Perguntou o Ron.

O Harry suspirou e sentou-se na sua cadeira cansado.

- Só há uma resposta. Passou alguma coisa pela revisão que nós não vimos.

- E se foi um feitiço ou encantamento? – Perguntou a Hermione.

O Harry olhou para ela espantado.

- Sim, mas eu nunca ouvi falar de um assim e nem os testes normais deram sinais mágicos neles fora do normal.

- A magia negra é imprevisível. – Respondeu a Ginny.

Ele olhou para a mulher e assentiu pensativo.

- Sim, é a melhor hipótese até agora. Vou mandar pesquisarem isso.

- Mas Harry uma coisa nós pelo menos temos. Identidades. Com as imagens deles podemos chegar às identidades deles.

O Harry olhou para ele com um estranho sorriso.

- Até agora não se sabe o nome de uma única pessoa.

- Mas... – disse estupefacto – as pessoas têm que dar pela falta deles.

- Podem não dar. Este grupo parece que pensou em tudo.

- Ou seja, o que tu queres dizer, é que nós continuamos sem nenhuma novidade?

- Não Ron, nós temos um espião.

- E eu já disse que não acredito nesse espião. Há tanto tempo lá e ainda não descobriu nada.

- Ron... – Advertiu a Hermione.

- Temos que esperar, eles são desconfiados.

O Ron deu uma gargalhada sem humor.

- Ou seja, os nossos filhos quase morreram, pessoas inocentes morreram e ainda não sabemos nada!

- Não, nós sabemos. – Disse a Hermione para espanto do seu marido.

- O quê? Tu nem és auror.

- Mas sou perspicaz, a família Franklin.

O Harry suspirou.

- Eu sei. Vou mandar investigá-los. O John e a Sarah quase que fizeram uma confissão de culpa.

- Não deles, Harry, Dos pais.

- Eu sei Hermione, mas há algo de estranho na Sarah.

- Não digas isso aos nossos filhos Harry, - Disse a Ginny – eles adoram-na. Dizem que ela os salvou.

- Eu sei e é por isso que quero ver as lembranças.

- Mas Harry...

- É o melhor Ginny, mas eu também vou analisá-la muito bem no funeral.

- Funeral? – Perguntou a Hermione assustada.

- Sim, o do Sr. Palmer. Como eu a vi hoje tenho a certeza que ela não vai faltar ao funeral. E ela hoje realmente me intrigou.

- Principalmente quando o John lhe perguntou "Quem achas que é mais provável? Eles ou eles matarem-na? " – Disse a Hermione pensativa.

- A mim também. Ele estava a dizer que ela achava que nós tínhamos morto alguém.

- Exacto Ron. Harry, sabes de alguma morte que tenha a ver com os dois?

- Não, mas eu quero saber tudo sobre aquela família!

- O pior - observou a Ginny - foi que se a Sarah não tivesse ido embora, o John tinha nos contado tudo.

- Não podemos chorar por leite derramado, agora é melhor ir ver como os Senhores Scout estão. – Disse se levantando. – Ah, e Ron o Scorpius pode ficar na tua casa? – Perguntou com um estranho sorriso. - Recebi há instantes a confirmação do pai dele.

- Porque na minha? – Perguntou desconfiado.

- Como ele é tão amigo da Rose pensei que eles não deviam de perder nenhum instante para...

- PARA?

- Conversarem. Que mais? – Perguntou segurando o riso ao vê-lo começar a perder a cor avermelhada. – Mas deixa estar ele pode ficar na minha casa. Mas é claro que se ele quiser pode sempre ir visitar a Rose à noite.

- HARRY!

- Estou a brincar. – Disse saindo rápido da sala ao ver as orelhas deles ficarem perigosamente vermelhas.

*****

- Estás bem Sarah? – Perguntou o Sr. Franklin.

- Não sejas hipócrita.

- Não sejas mal-educada Sarah!

- Claro Senhora Franklin. – Disse lhe fazendo um irónica vénia.

- Sarah, vais ou não vais nos contar o que aconteceu?

Os pais dela estavam sentados nos espaços sofás a olhar para a Sarah que estava em frente à lareira e televisão recusando sentar-se com eles.

- Sabes tão bem como eu o que aconteceu. Ah, espera – disse fazendo uma fingida cara de desilusão – só até há parte em que Desapareceste. Que pena... – Disse irónica. Toda a sua postura mostrava a raiva que sentia fazendo os seus pais controlarem-se.

- Respeito Sarah. Somos os teus pais não somos os teus...

- Os meus... – incentivou.

- Colegas. – Acabou a frase a sua mãe dando um olhar de aviso para o marido.

- Estás a falar daqueles que acabaram de tentar matar apesar de dizerem que não iam atacar ou dos outros?

- Eu não estava lá Sarah!

Ela olhou pensativa para a mãe como se pela primeira vez a visse e sorriu.

- Claro. A senhora não estava – ela quase sorriu ao ver os ombros deles aliviarem-se – mas o senhor, o meu querido papá estava. Estava sim!

A última frase saiu como um rugido e aquela estranha aura negra que a protegia voltou a aparecer. Os seus olhos estavam outra vez negros e ela com um gesto de mão pendurou o pai ao tecto.

- O senhor disse que não ia atacar e o que fez? Heim? Tentou matá-los! Sem dó nem piedade, inclusive matou uma pessoa inocente! – Ela estava tão descontrolada que começou a fechar a mão ao mesmo tempo que o homem agarrava a garganta começando a sufocar. – INOCENTE! – Ela gritou não ligando para o homem estar a ficar roxo.

Ela sentiu uma brisa e olhou para o lado. O Andrew e a sua mãe estavam a lançarem-lhe feitiços numa vã tentativa de a fazerem parar, mas todos os seus feitiços eram engolidos por aquela estranha aura que tinha uma forma circular estando a rodeá-la e parecia absorver os feitiços ficando mais forte.

- Não era isto que queriam? – Perguntou virando-se para eles e esquecendo-se do seu pai que caiu no chão mal ela se virou fazendo-os ouvir o som de estalos. Os ossos tinham-se partido com a queda. – Que eu aceitasse a minha verdadeira forma? Esta? Cá estou eu! Não estai felizes?

- Eu vou chamar ajuda. – Murmurou o Andrew abrindo o casaco e carregando nalguma coisa lá dentro. De repente ouviu-se o som de sirenes e homens estavam por todo o lado.

- Então não estás feliz mãe? Orgulhosa?

- Sarah, controla-te!

- Controlar-me? – Riu sem emoção. – É o teu sonho realizado. A tua filha aceitou as trevas dentro dela. – Disse olhando para as mãos. – Mais diversão. – Disse virando a sua atenção para os homens que olhavam para ela estupefactos. – Obrigado. – Disse dando um sorriso cínico ao mesmo tempo em que apontava a mão para eles fazendo-os cair.

A sua mãe abriu a boca em estupefacção enquanto que o Andrew olhava para ela de olhos arregalados branco.

- Tens razão mãe, eu sou capaz de destruir exércitos mas não, eu não sou controlada como pensavas.

- Sarah, por Merlim, controla-te.

Ela riu como resposta e andou até ficar a uns metros dela.

- Com medo mãe? De algo que tu querias tanto ter? Eu a fazer uso de todos os meus poderes? Qual é o problema? Para que é que queres tanto que eu me controle se quem me ensinou a ser humana e dar valor à vida não foste tu mas sim uma pessoa que já morreu?

-Eu... eu não a MATEI! – Gritou dando um passo para trás.

- Infelizmente tenho que acreditar porque eu vi, mas se não acredita que seria muito mais fácil para mim, que tivessem sido vocês, os meus adorados pais. – Respondeu com ódio.

- Então porquê isto? – Gritou esganiçada.

- Porque vocês já mataram milhares de INOCENTES tal como ela era!

- Mas Sarah,... a promessa. Lembra-te da promessa. – Disse andando para trás à medida que a Sarah avançava.

- E o que achas que eu vou fazer a seguir? Vou destruir todos os Potter, Weasley e governos que houver. Se estivesses viva irias ficar orgulhosa... Uma pena... – Disse sem emoção.

- SARAH, - gritou angustiada – tu precisas de mim!

- Mentira! Tu precisas de mim, mas eu já estou farta desses joguinhos por isso diz obrigado e adeus, afinal se estivesse bem-disposta torturava-te.

- O que é isto Sarah? – Perguntou uma voz grave.

Ela tinha tirado a varinha pronta para lançar a pior maldição mas aquela voz fez mudar tudo. Os seus olhos tornaram-se castanhos, aquela aura desapareceu e só ficou uma Sarah que assimilava aos poucos o que tinha feito. Ela piscou os olhos uma última vez e olhou para o lado vendo o seu pai numa posição estranha. Um sorriso frio formou-se no seu rosto apesar de o John ter reconhecido arrependimento nos seus olhos.

- É para aprenderem a não mentirem. Eu vou subir, – avisou – anda John.

Ele olhou outra vez para a sala e viu a sua mãe sentar-se no sofá trémula agarrando o braço do Andrew com uma força desnecessária, enquanto que este parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer minuto. Ouviu outra vez o chamamento da Sarah do andar superior e dirigiu-se para lá com só uma pergunta na mente " O que aconteceu aqui?".

*****

" _Vá, quando eu disser 3! 1,2...3! Agora! Não, é melhor não! Os olhos dela continuam distantes. Vamos Franklin! Age! Move-te! Que raio... nem pareces o mesmo que enfrentou os teus pais vezes sem conta, não parou em Hogwarts... entre outras coisas. E tudo sem medo! É só perguntar o que aconteceu! Vá! Vamos! Tu consegues!"_

- Sarah.... – Começou.

Eles foram para o quarto dela e ela mal entrou sentou-se logo na cama cansada. E agora, estava exactamente no mesmo lugar com os olhos perdidos num ponto do armário.

- Sarah! – Chamou outra vez agora com coragem de olhá-la nos olhos mas o que viu fez o seu coração partir-se. Ela estava ali, triste, sem forças, distante. – Sarah, estás bem?

Ele viu-a piscar os olhos desanimada e suspirar mas um segundo depois ele ficou a pensar se não foi fruto da sua imaginação. Ela olhava para ele com a sua face normal, sem demonstrar grandes sentimentos, no entanto, os seus olhos brilhavam de expectativa.

- Sim. – Sorriu. – Acho que estava a dormir em pé. Desculpa lá pela maneira como eu agi.

- O que aconteceu...

- Mais cedo? – Ao vê-lo assentir deu de ombros despreocupada. – Nada de especial.

- Queres falar sobre isso?

- Não... agora não. Quero falar sobre outra coisa! – Disse sorrindo abertamente.

Ele franziu a testa cauteloso. Ela estava quase a pular na cama tamanha a expectativa. O que ela estava a planear?

- Eu conheço esse olhar....

Como resposta teve uma careta.

- Estás a planear alguma coisa?

- Não! – Disse abanando a cabeça divertida. – Na verdade, já está planeado.

- O-o quê?

- Tem calma. – Disse descontraída. – Só queria que me dissesses como te declaraste à Susan.

Ele ao ouvir aquilo arregalou tanto os olhos que parecia que eles iram saltar da orbita.

- Eu vi a vossa cumplicidade. Vá, conta!

Ele desejou arduamente ter metade do à-vontade dela. Esteve meia hora, MEIA HORA, para lhe dirigir a palavra e ela passados meia dúzia de palavras estava ali tão descansada a perguntar-lhe algo tão íntimo.

- Diz lá, - ela fez-lhe lembrar uma criança a pedir um doce tal o entusiasmo – ou vais dizer-me que estou enganada?

Ele desviou o olhar e sentiu as bochechas queimarem ao dizer:

- Não, não estás enganada.

_Flash-back_

Depois que a Sarah partiu ele ficou com o Scorpius em silêncio. Nem um nem o outro tinham o que dizer até que o Scorpius suspirou e perguntou-lhe:

- O que vais fazer?

- Eu, eu não sei. E tu?

- Eu não tenho nada para fazer.

- Claro... – Murmurou irónico.

- É sério... – Disse confiante mas o John não lhe ligou continuando a falar.

- Já viste a vida? Preferia enfrentar aqueles encapuzados todos a dizer alguma coisa à rapariga de quem gosto.

- Isso dizes agora.

- É a verdade! – Disse triste. – Às vezes sou tão covarde.

- John...

- Mas o maior problema é não saber se a relação vai funcionar. Quer dizer... somos tão diferentes e haverá coisas que eu nunca lhe poderei dizer... segredos.

- John! – Chamou o Scorpius mal segurando o riso. – Um namoro não é um casamento.

- Tá. – Murmurou chateado.

- Tu consegues, não te preocupes, não é assim tão... – Mas ele não acabou a frase olhando fixamente para um ponto atrás do John.

O John virou-se com um mau pressentimento e o que viu fez o seu coração involuntariamente bater mais rápido. Ali estava ela, a olhar para ele com os seus brilhantes olhos castanhos.

- Bem eu vou ver os outros. – Disse o Scorpius levantando-se mas não antes de lançar um olhar cheio de significado para o John.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e pareceu ficar a olhar o mar.

- Desculpa se interrompi alguma coisa. – Murmurou sem desviar os olhos do mar.

- Claro que interrompeste! – Ela ficou tão surpresa que desviou o seu olhar do mar olhando fixamente para ele. – Não viste? Eu estava a declarar-me a ele. Era neste preciso momento que ele me iria beijar. – Disse fingido estar triste.

- Bobo. – Murmurou batendo-lhe no braço.

Ele só riu como resposta.

- Mas eu percebi que vocês pararam de falar quando eu cheguei. Desculpa se eu interrompi alguma coisa importante. – Repetiu.

- Ah, isso. – Murmurou outra vez sem coragem.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou preocupada vendo o desânimo dele.

- Está, estávamos só a falar de como eu era covarde.

- Tu?! Covarde? – Riu descrente. – Ainda está para vir o dia em que eu vou ver o John Franklin sem agir por medo.

- Estás a ver. – Disse fechando os olhos de seguida ao ver o que tinha dito.

- Estás a falar de mais cedo? Tu e a Sarah foram simplesmente espectaculares por isso não te subestimes.

- Eu não estou a falar mais cedo estou a falar de agora. – Disse desejando fazer um buraco na areia para se esconder para sempre.

- Quê? – Murmurou sem entender.

- Esquece. Não é nada importante. – _" Covarde. Tu és um covarde Franklin!"_

- Não, estás com medo de quê? De mim? Eu fiz-te alguma coisa?

Ele olhou para ela e o que viu fez o seu coração apertar. Os olhos dela brilhavam e mostravam a clara preocupação que a sua dona tinha. Ele suspirou se decidindo. Tinha chegado a hora!

- Eu percebo se não quiseres ser mais minha amiga depois do que eu disser mas na verdade deverias era de parar de ser da Sarah e do Scorpius que foram eles que me convenceram. Esquece, esta última parte. – disse abanando a cabeça ao ver que a coragem já começava a faltar. Inspirou fundo e decidiu-se a dizer tudo de uma vez. – A verdade é que eu percebo que não quiseres falar mais comigo depois do que eu disser. Eu nunca fui bom com palavras e tenho medo para demonstrar por gestos o que eu quero dizer. – Disse desviando o olhar para o mar não conseguindo aguentar a intensidade daqueles olhos castanhos. – Perdoa-me, eu não sei quando aconteceu, só sei que aconteceu. Eu tentei esquecer. Eu juro que eu tentei, afinal és a melhor amiga da minha irmã. Estive com outras pessoas, mas isso não mudou, quer fossem ricas ou pobres, simpáticas ou antipáticas, bonitas ou feias. Nada! Nenhuma me fazia sentir vivo como quando estou perto de ti. Simplesmente porque elas não eram aquela que eu queria, desejava, amava. Tu não eras elas! Tu fazes-me sentir coisas que eu nunca senti, sequer imaginava que existissem. És simpática, humilde, apesar das tuas origens, alegre, com uma energia contagiante, não desistes, não tens medo. És o sonho para qualquer rapaz. Por isso, eu compreendo que não me queiras a mim, John Franklin. Eu tenho segredos que nunca te poderei contar, eu sou sombrio, eu não sou o rapaz prefeito para alguém como tu és. – Ele inspirou fundo tentando conter o turbilhão de sentimentos que tinha dentro de si. – O que eu queria dizer e que não tinha coragem é que eu te amo Susan. Eu realmente gosto de ti. Mas eu compreendo. Tu não me queres. Só espero que me perdoes. – Disse se levantando e indo para dentro do restaurante.

- John! – Chamou-o, no entanto, ele não tinha coragem para olhar para ela. Só olhou quando sentiu uma mão pequena no seu ombro. – Eu ainda não te respondi. – Os seus olhos estavam brilhantes mas desta vez era pelas lágrimas que corriam soltas pela sua face. – Eu não disse que não queria ser mais tua amiga mas tens razão.

Ele sentiu todo o seu corpo estremecer numa tentativa de conter as lágrimas que queriam correr pela sua face. Ele tinha sido tão estúpido, tão parvo! Deveria de ter ficado calado, mas o que é que fez? Disse o que não devia ter dito e agora por não ter ficado calado ia pagar bem caro. Nunca mais iria ouvir as broncas dela por ser irresponsável, nunca mais iria sorrir para ele por alguma coisa que tivesse dito, nem nunca mais poderia estar perto dela, abraçá-la sem malícia, faze-la rir, chorar aliviada pelo susto que lhe tinha causado... Nada! Se a sua vida já era sombria agora sem a alegra contagiante dela iria ser muito pior. Tinha perdido uma das coisas que o faziam todos os dias lutar contra os seus pais. Involuntariamente abaixou a cabeça, triste, sem forças para enfrentar o provável olhar duro dela. Mas sentiu umas mãos macias agarrarem-lhe o queixo obrigando-o a olhar para ela que tinha na face um sorriso que ele usava muitas vezes, um sorriso de quem alguém fazia alguma coisa má mas que se divertia muito a fazer isso... um sorriso maroto.

- És rápido a tirar conclusões precipitadas. – Ele franziu a testa confuso fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais ao ver a reacção dele. – Eu não quero ser tua amiga quero ser algo mais.

Ele riu entre divertido e aliviado.

- Queres ser minha namorada? – Perguntou deixando transparecer todo o seu espanto, não acreditando no que tinha ouvido precisando da confirmação.

- Sim... quero. – Disse agarrando-se ao pescoço dele e beijando-o.

Quando ele sentiu os lábios dela sobre os seus deixou-se levar naquele beijo perdendo completamente qualquer linha de raciocino que tinha, só sentindo...tinha esperado tanto tempo... tempo demais.

- Eu esqueci-me de acrescentar uma característica tua quando fiz a tua descrição. – Disse quando se afastou dela para a observar.

- Como eu beijo? – Perguntou rindo.

- Não, que és má. – Ela riu divertida. – Eu ia tendo um ataque do coração, sua insensível.

- Insensível, é? Eu ia compensar-te mas assim...

- Compensar... Hum... se fizeres isso talvez eu magicamente me volte a esquecer.

Ela riu, beijando-o de seguida.

Atrás de uma arvora não muito longe dali estava uma pessoa que murmurou não escondendo o entusiasmo.

- Eu sei quem vai gostar de saber isto. Obrigado Sarah!

**N.A.** Mais um capítulo fresquinho que pode não parecer mas tem muita importância para o desenrolar da história.

Sobre o capítulo... hum, uma nova face da Sarah que ela ainda não tinha mostrado, mas como eu disse já anteriormente ela não é completamente santa, nem nada parecido. O primeiro romance a aparecer, mas dou já um aviso nenhum romance que irá ocorrer aqui será fácil, por isso preparem-se xD A cena da "discussão" da Sarah com os pais não era para aparecer agora, mas acho que fui levada pela época natalícia e então deixei ficar o texto. Acho que tinha mais alguma coisa a dizer mas não me estou a lembrar de nada ^^.

Só mais uma coisa não sei quando o próximo capítulo sai porque vai começar com o funeral e ainda não escrevi nada sobre isso e até agora só está na minha cabeça... É que até ao final do 4º ano eu já escrevi num caderno mas esta morte não estava nos meus planos mas acabou por acontecer... a história tem vida própria, só posso dizer isto. É que esta morte até me mudou os planos futuros em relação a algumas personagens mas tinha que acontecer... Por isso, digo que não tenho data prevista mas em princípio não deve de ser muito tempo porque estou de férias (FINALMENTE!), apesar de ter que estudar (-.-´).

Bom acho que é isto, um Feliz Natal e se não actualizar para a semana um Feliz Ano Novo.

**Marcia B. S.** : Acho que se viu neste capítulo que a Sarah não é propriamente a fã nº 1 do Harry... o porquê, acho que dá para desconfiar também neste capítulo. Em relação à mãe, é uma muito boa teoria, mas infelizmente a mãe deles é mesmo a senhora Julie Franklin, apesar de eles querem outra mãe. Obrigado por comentar e bom Natal.

**nane123****:** A mim infelizmente também já me aconteceu isso, ler uma fic de seguida e esquecer-se completamente de comentar. Por isso, pode-se dizer que eu compreendo xD apesar de agora não andar a ler nenhuma por falta de tempo. Sobre as perguntas, já se viu neste capítulo um pouco do que a Sarah tem de diferente mas ela ainda é uma caixinha de surpresas. Sobre a promessa, eu não devia de fazer spoilers mas vou abrir uma excepção (isto é do Natal). Não, ela não prometeu trazer as trevas apesar da promessa dela poder levar a esse caminho... ou pelo menos, ela pensa que vai levar. Mais não digo xD Sobre a cor dos olhos e a pessoa que morreu isso irá se descobrir no futuro não posso mesmo dizer. Só digo que no próximo capítulo se vai descobrir o primeiro nome. Em relação ao Scorpius e a o John se declararem, o John já está, agora só falta o Scorpius xD mas parece-me que não vai ser tão depressa. Bem, obrigado e um bom Natal.

**Sophie Potter Malfoy**: Sou, era dai que vinha a minha curiosidade porque se encontram mesmo muitas poucas portuguesas aqui. Obrigado e um bom Natal.


	14. A Familia perfeita

**A família perfeita?**

_Aprende que não importa em quantos pedaços seu coração foi partido, o mundo não pára para que você o conserte. Aprende que o tempo não é algo que possa voltar.  
Portanto, plante seu jardim e decorre sua alma, em vez de esperar que alguém lhe traga flores._

William Shakespeare

- Sarah, tens a certeza que queres vir?

A Sarah olhou para o irmão que ostentava o seu, agora habitual, olhar preocupado na sua direcção e não conteve um suspiro.

- Na verdade, não, John mas o que é que queres que faça? – Perguntou olhando para as duas pessoas que iam na frente deles com os seus luxuosos fatos e uma cara de pesar que ela nunca tinha visto antes.

O John revirou os olhos.

- Sarah, para mim, eu queria ir e queria mostrar a minha solidariedade ao David mas não desta forma.

- E achas que eu estou satisfeita com o facto de trazer os responsáveis ao funeral? – Assobiou irritada.

- Não era isso que queria dizer! – Exclamou revirando outra vez os olhos. – O facto é que nós não os devíamos de trazer!

- E o que é que queres fazer agora? Pô-los inconscientes? – Murmurou irritada olhando para a figura do seu pai que entrava no grande cemitério abraçado à mulher. – É que só se for!

- Ah, tens razão Sarah, - suspirou derrotado - só que não acho certo.

- E achas que eu acho? – Perguntou tão irritada que se esqueceu de andar.

- Não, Sarah, é que... esquece... nós não podemos fazer nada mesmo. – Disse olhando para o brilhante céu azul que se punha não conseguindo acreditar que eles os dois estavam mesmo a participar naquela palhaçada toda de trazer os seus pais juntos.

- É. – Murmurou tentando conter a raiva olhando de longe para o grande cemitério que era infelizmente conhecido dela soltando outro suspiro ao ver os grandes portões que estavam abertos e se via mesmo à distância as pessoas que se acumulavam lá dentro para dar um último adeus ao Sr. Palmer. Aquele cemitério era o maior cemitério bruxo e situava-se mesmo no centro de Londres. Toda a sua estranha beleza o fez ficar famoso. Lá dentro havia árvores de todos os tipos que davam um ar natural ao cemitério e se não fosse as campas poderia passar por um jardim. Mas inevitavelmente à Sarah dava uma grande tristeza que a fazia inclusive temer entrar lá dentro.

- Mas Sarah o que eu queria perguntar era se tu estavas bem. Quer dizer, tu nunca mais cá entraste depois do...

- Não, John. – Cortou-o. – É verdade que eu nunca mais cá vi depois que... tu sabes, mas eu não posso fugir para sempre. O David precisa de mim e o pai dele morreu por minha causa por isso nada mais justo que eu ir... mesmo que eu tenha que enfrentar fantasmas pessoais. – Murmurou para si.

- Mas Sarah...

- Não, John! Eu não posso evitar mais. Eu tenho que aceitar e quando entrar lá dentro é a prova disso. Ela não me iria querer assim para sempre...

- Tens razão. – Disse passando o seu braço pelo ombro dela. – Vamos lá.

- Hey. – Ouviram o chamamento do seu pai que olhavam para trás. Só agora se dando conta que eles não estavam com eles. – Passa-se alguma coisa?

A Sarah abanou negativamente com a cabeça enquanto se dirigiu para os grandes portões onde os seus pais pararam.

- Sarah, está tudo bem? – Perguntou a sua mãe com o que parecia... preocupação?

- Está, embora preferisse que vocês não viessem. – Murmurou olhando para eles não escondendo o seu ódio.

- Já discutimos isso ontem, Sarah! – Resmungou o seu pai. – Ou também achas bem o que me fizeste?

- Mas tu estás ai... bem e vivo!

- Sarah, tu sabias tão bem quanto eu que ias ter um castigo e agradece só ser este. – Ela abriu a boca para responder mas ele impediu-a. – E além do mais a _exibiçãozinha_ que vocês fizeram nos Potter vai ter as suas consequências e a única maneira que eu arranjei de resolver isso é dando uma imagem de família perfeita! Por isso, ajam de acordo porque a culpa foi vossa!

Ela sentiu o braço do John que estava nos seus ombros enrijecer o que a fez dizer tendo ódio de si pelas palavras que saiam da sua boca:

- Certo. Vamos lá então... a família perfeita.

Os seus pais exibiram idênticos olhares espantados e deram-lhe passagem numa clara ordem de ela ir na frente o que fez depois de suspirar, tendo um mau pressentimento naquilo tudo.

Entrou dentro do cemitério ao lado do John e olhou em volta. Há tantos anos que não ia a li... na verdade só foi uma vez mas ela não tinha dúvidas que essa vez a tinha marcado para sempre. Viu o longo caminho à sua frente que ia dar para o grande edifício que era onde ia ocorrer o funeral, dos dois lados campas e mais campas sempre acompanhadas por grandes árvores que faziam um contraste com o ambiente de morte normal dos cemitérios. Ao longe perto da entrada viu o cabelo ruivo do David que era abraçado pela mãe e estava rodeado por jovens da sua idade, provavelmente amigos da escola dele. Perto, estava a família Potter, Scout, Weasley e até constatou com divertimento ao ver a rivalidade, a família Malfoy completa. Estavam ali todos para o último adeus do homem que lutou ao lado deles. Viu os olhares deles à medida que se aproximava e obrigou-se a estar indiferente. Eles nunca poderiam ver os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, principalmente depois do ocorrido há dois dias. Sentiu o braço do John sair do seu ombro e ela logo viu o porquê. A Susan olhava para ele de boca aberta ao lado da Rose. Viu o olhar do Albus e do Scorpius sobre si e também viu o triste olhar do James na direcção do John mas não podia fazer nada. Olhou para o David que também olhava para os recém-chegados fazendo amaldiçoar mentalmente os seus pais por quererem sempre chegar na hora em que todos olhavam mas teve que continuar a andar sem dizer nada, afinal eles eram a família perfeita, não eram? Assustou-se verdadeiramente ao ver a iniciativa da Susan e do Albus para irem ter com eles mas agradeceu mentalmente ao Harry Potter que agarrou o braço do filho mais novo e fez sinal para a mãe da Susan fazer o mesmo. Olhou para a Lily que estava agarrada ao primo, o Hugo, a olharem para o David... eles eram tão novos e já tinham visto coisas que nunca deviam de ter visto... Não era justo. Sentiu a dúvida dentro de si quando estava a chegar ao pé da família Palmer mas tinha que ir falar com eles... nunca poderia só fugir, não era o certo... não da família perfeita pensou com amargura olhando pelo canto dos olhos para os seus pais que mostravam outra vez aquela face triste... Se ela não os conhecesse até acreditava. Sentiu os seus pés pararem ao lado do David e olhou para ele sem saber o que fazer. Como é que ela podia dar os seus sentimentos e dizer que iria ficar tudo bem quando os verdadeiros responsáveis estavam atrás de si? Por causa da sua presença?

- Sarah, - ouviu a voz dele e assustou-se ao ver um pequeno sorriso – não sabes o quão importante para mim é estares aqui. – Disse abraçando-a. – Todos vocês. – Acrescentou para as famílias que estavam atrás deles. - E John, -disse também lhe dando um rápido abraço – muito obrigado.

Engoliu em seco sem saber o que dizer.

- David, eu...

- Espera, eu já falei com eles mas eu queria te agradecer. Eu... bem, é realmente importante para mim porque vocês foram as pessoas que estiveram ao meu lado a lutar contra... contra aquelas coisas. – Murmurou com nojo. – E eu sei que se há alguém que percebe o que aconteceu foram vocês que estiveram connosco a lutar – disse olhando para a sua mãe que estava a falar com os homens que também estiveram a lutar e com... Reprimiu um palavrão ao ver os seus pais a falar com ela. E pela cara deles estavam a mostrar todo o seu pesar... fingido é claro... afinal eram a família perfeita não? - e por isso é que é tão importante vos ver aqui. Para me lembrar que ele... – mordeu o lábio inferior antes de continuar – que ele tinha o que defender e ele foi um herói... para me lembrar que não foi em vão a luta e é por isso que eu venho estudar para Hogwarts. Eu estou a estudar no _Durmstrang_ mas vou pedir transferência, provavelmente não vou neste ano mas quero ver se vou para o ano, ou então, para o outro. Eu quero estar na linha da frente a lutar contra... contra eles e por isso venho para aqui. Eu não quero perder nenhuma oportunidade, eu vou fazer de tudo para os parar! – Disse com ódio.

- Mas David, - ouviu a voz calma e harmoniosa da Susan – o ódio não leva a lugar nenhum.

- Eu sei e é por isso que eu vou querer ser auror! Eu não os quero matar só os quero ver no lugar deles, na prisão!

A Sarah não conseguiu evitar e olhou para eles. Eles estavam agora a poucos passos dela e viu a longa troca de olhares da Susan e do John o que a levou a fechar os olhos suspirando. O John nunca poderia mostrar os seus sentimentos verdadeiros com os seus pais ali, seria demasiado perigoso pois os seus pais teriam algo para porem contra ele, mesmo eles estando numa de família perfeita... O que iria provavelmente fazer a Susan pensar coisas erradas que até poderiam acabar a relação. O olhar do John ao cortar o contacto entre eles fez o seu coração se partir. Tinha sido tão mas fácil se ele só tivesse ficado na casa dos Potter e contado a verdade toda... apesar que isso levasse a ela ser procurada por todos os lados, a nunca mais ver o John, e todos os outros, a não ser que fosse numa batalha... em lados diferentes... mas seria tão mais simples. Sem fingimentos, sem medo de prejudicar alguém, quem provavelmente seria morta ou iria fazer de tudo para morrer era ela... e assim, eles finalmente viveriam em paz, seria um mundo perfeito, mas não, ele escolheu segui-la, não contar a verdade ao Potter o que fazia todos estarem em perigo, todos mesmo, inocentes, culpados, tudo... Fechou os olhos com dor suspirando. Olhou para dentro do edifício querendo dispersar os pensamentos mas o que viu fê-la gritar de medo.

Ela não estava no funeral do Sr. Parker, não estava noutro... noutro onde já esteve anos antes, noutro que ainda lhe causava uma dor tão grande que ela só queria morrer. O caixão branco... a sua cor preferida, porque dizia que era a cor da paz... adolescentes em volta chorando com dor... olhares de pena na sua direcção... o seu choro junto ao do John... um estrondo... as portas a fecharem-se... raios de várias cores em todos os sentidos... encapuzados... gritos... dor... olhos verdes escuros e duros a olharem para ela... uma varinha na sua cara e... escuridão.

*****

- Albus tem calma! – Exigiu o seu pai que agarrava o seu ombro.

Como é que o seu pai queria que ele tivesse calma quando viu a Sarah gritar? E não foi um grito qualquer, como aqueles que ela costuma mandar a chamar-lhe refilão e preguiçoso, não foi um grito assustado e pior... com tanta dor como ele nunca tinha visto.... como se tivesse acabado de acordar do seu pior pesadelo.

Era verdade que quando ela chegou ele queria ir ter com ela, primeiro para resmungar com ela, para a chamar de irresponsável (sim, agora era sua vez!) por não lhe ter mandado uma carta e explicar o quanto eles ficaram nervosos com a forma como ela e o John saíram de casa. Mas depois quando sentiu o seu pai apertar-lhe o ombro lembrou-se que lhe tinha que dar espaço e teve a sua confirmação quando ela ao invés de lhes dar pelo menos um aceno passou por eles e foi logo falar com o David. Ser completamente ignorado, não o deixou feliz, não o deixou nada feliz, mas quando viu que até o John ignorou a Susan, ou melhor, tentou porque não conseguia parar de olhar para ela começou a pensar se não se passava alguma coisa.

Ah, e agora teve a sua confirmação. Viu atentamente a Sarah olhar da Susan para o John e fechar os olhos, mas o que o surpreendeu foi quando ela abriu, porque estava com os olhos tão negros que pareciam engolir a claridade à sua volta e uma coisa estranha, uma aura negra, aquela aura que ela viu antes em sua casa rodeava-a enquanto ela olhava para dentro do edifício e gritava como se não houvesse amanhã.

- Kate. – Ouviu-a sussurrar nos seus braços enquanto evitava que ela caísse no chão.

Depois foi uma confusão, viu-a fechar os olhos ainda nos seus braços enquanto gritava por ela, tentava-a fazer reagir. Sentiu-se ser empurrado e apesar dos seus protestos viu tirarem-na dos seus braços. Viu os pais dela agarrarem-na apesar do John gritar para eles largarem-na. Viu pessoas que eram seguranças aparecerem e fazerem uma roda fazendo qualquer um sem ser os pais dela poderem ver o que se passava. O que o fez se juntar ao James e ao Scorpius que gritavam por ela. O que fez o seu pai dizer para ter calma.

- Mas pai, a Sarah... ela...

- NÃO! VOCÊS NÃO PODEM! ELA É MINHA IRMÃ!

Olhou surpreendido para o John que, só agora reparou, também estava fora daquele circulo e gritava a plenos pulmões para deixarem-no vê-la apesar de não ser correspondido. E também só agora viu que enquanto ele, o James e o Scorpius gritavam pela Sarah, a Susan e a Rose tentavam controlá-lo ou, pelo menos, acalmá-lo. Viu também a sua mãe agarrar a Lily que chorava e a sua tia Hermione agarrar o Hugo que também gritava. O cemitério que há segundos estava em silêncio estava uma completa confusão com os gritos deles.

- Pai? – Perguntou assustado. – O que eles estão a fazer? – Perguntou vendo que aquele círculo de homens começa a dirigir-se para a saída sem sinal do que estava no meio dele, ou seja, sem sinal da Sarah que estava com os seus pais.

- EU NÃO VOS VOU DEIXAR FAZER ISSO COM ELA! NÃO A ELA TAMBÉM! – Gritou o John vendo que eles começaram a se mover como prefeitos soldados sem mostrarem o que estava lá dentro. Viu-o olhar para si e viu-o abrir a boca e fechar até que olhou para o seu pai que ainda tinha uma mão no seu ombro.

- Sr. Potter. – Gritou o John meio a correr, meio a tropeçar. – Por favor, faça alguma coisa. Os meus pais não a podem levar. – Chorou.

O Albus abriu a boca chocado sem saber o que fazer ao ver o John pela primeira vez com medo.

- Não... eu não quero arriscar. Por favor a salve!

Viu o seu pai piscar os olhos surpreendido até que perguntou:

- Mas o que é que eles vão fazer com ela?

- EU NÃO SEI! – Gritou completamente desesperado. – PODE SER QUE SÓ A QUEIRAM SALVAR MAS EU NÃO QUERO ARRISCAR! EU SÓ SEI O QUE VI HÁ DOIS DIAS QUANDO CHEGUEI A CASA E NÃO ME PARECEU QUE ELES SE ESTAVAM A DAR BEM... E SE ELES A MATAREM? – Perguntou chorando verdadeiramente ficando com os olhos estranhamente azuis.

- Mas... – engoliu em seco – eles não podem simplesmente matá-la! – Gritou horrorizado.

- Al, tu não conheces os meus pais! – Murmurou e olhou para trás arregalando os olhos ao ver que eles já estavam demasiado perto do portão. – POR FAVOR, SR. POTTER!

- Eu... eu não sei o que posso fazer. São os vossos pais.

- O... o Sr. Potter pode obrigá-los a ir a St. Mungus... sim, é isso! Por favor, eu assim sei que ela está bem.

Viu o seu pai olhar indeciso do John para aquele conjunto de homens até que se decidiu chamando "Ron" e correndo até eles.

- Parem! – Gritou para eles. – Vocês não podem levar simplesmente assim uma pessoa ferida!

Viu eles pararem e olharem para algo dentro do círculo até que abriram passagem e, por ela, passou a Sr.ª Franklin.

- Ela é a minha filha e eu posso fazer o que quiser! – Gritou.

- Não, quando ela pareceu sofrer algum tipo de feitiço. Ela precisa de ir ao St. Mungus!

A mulher fez um barulho parecido com um rosnado e olhou para o lado do Harry, onde estava o John que olhava com uma grande fúria para ela.

- Certo, mas depois de verem que ela provavelmente só desmaiou podemo-la levar para casa?

- Sim, mas um desmaio não demora tanto tempo. – Disse apontando com a cabeça para o centro onde o Sr. Franklin agarrava ao colo uma Sarah ainda desmaiada.

- Então nós vamos para lá! Se quiser pode _nos seguir_ para confirmar. – Murmurou irritada.

*****

Silêncio, um silêncio tão grande que até lhe fazia impressão aos ouvidos. Abriu os olhos e viu-se numa sala completamente desconhecida para si. Viu uma estante carregada de livros e arregalou os olhos ao ver o livro onde tinha aprendido a fazer o feitiço que utilizou na última aula... o de as pessoas com más intenções não entrarem dentro do sítio protegido. Seria aquilo uma passagem secreta de sua casa? Ouviu passos e virou-se para trás a querer tirar a varinha das suas calças mas não tinha varinha... onde é que estava e o que aconteceu à varinha? Ela nunca abandonava a varinha...

Viu uma rapariga ruiva que aparentava os vinte anos entrar. Franziu a testa ao não reconhecê-la e ainda mais ao ver como estava vestida. Definitivamente ela não a conhecia, porque lembrar-se-ia com certeza de uma pessoa vestida assim... não era facilmente esquecida. Desde os sapatos cor-de-rosa até ao casaco tudo era cor-de-rosa como se ela tivesse uma grande fixação por cor-de-rosa. Observou-a melhor à espera de poder conhece-la quando ela era criança. Tinha um cabelo ruivo que dava quase pelas costas e uns olhos tão azuis que faziam lembrar o céu. Tinha um sorriso tão cheio de vida e uma alegria contagiante que chegou mesmo à conclusão que não a conhecia.

- Bem, Sarah, eu hoje vou-te mostrar magia antiga que poderás usar no futuro contra os teus pais. – Disse com um sorriso que mostrou os seus dentes perfeitos. – Desta eles não escapam e tu sendo do elemento que és vais dominar na perfeição. – Disse sorrindo orgulhosa.

- Elemento? Magia antiga? Mas quem é a Senhora? E onde É QUE ESTÁ A MINHA VARINHA? – Gritou.

A mulher passou por ela parecendo não a ter ouvido o que a fez arregalar os olhos e gritar:

- Oh, Senhora de cor-de-rosa eu estou a falar consigo.

A mulher para seu espanto continuou a ignorá-la e retirou o livro que ela tinha visto anteriormente começando a desfolhá-lo.

- Este livro Sarah é um dos meus preferidos apesar de também ter sido um dos mais difíceis. – Riu. – Nem imaginas o que eu passei para o ter apanhado... lembras-te daquele templo de que eu te falei? – Perguntou olhando para algo atrás da Sarah. – Pois digamos que eu tive que jogar muito poker para o ganhar.

- Poker? – Perguntou uma voz que a fez gelar e se virar para o sítio que a mulher olhava. Uma voz que ainda continha uma parte da sua inocência... Ao ver aquela criança ali arregalou os olhos. Como é que era possível estar ali à sua frente ela própria mas muito mais nova... estava ali uma Sarah criança, loira e com dois brilhantes olhos azuis que brilhavam de expectativa para a mulher.

- Sim, poker. – Riu outra vez. – Foi muito interessante, os homens do templo eram realmente umas pessoas... bem, não interessa. – Disse abanando a cabeça e olhando para ela com um sorriso amigável. – Bem, vamos ao que interessa. – Disse batendo palmas. – Este livro é prefeito para eu te começar a ensinar. É só magia antiga que protege, acho que é uma boa forma de começaremos depois do treino que tiveste com o mestre Swan e o M. Mas acredita que com esta magia podes fazer um palácio ser completamente invisível ao mundo, até o bruxo mais poderoso não saberá. Posso dizer orgulhosamente que estes grandes terrenos têm estes encantamentos. – Disse sorrindo orgulhosa.

- Porquê começar com magia protectora?

- Bem a verdade é que como temos 12 longos meses pela frente achei melhor começar por esta... porque eu sei perfeitamente que tu ainda pensas que vais seguir os passos que os teus pais querem para ti apesar do que nós dizemos e até o que a Kate diz... então qual a melhor forma de demonstrar a uma pessoa que ela vai trazer a luz e não a escuridão de que com magia protectora? Eu acredito que no final disto tu vais ter confiança suficiente de que vais fazer o bem e que aceites que tudo o que estás a aprender é para fazer o mundo melhor e não pior.... é para proteger e não para matar porque é verdade que nas tuas mãos estão muitas vidas... mas é para protege-las nunca matá-las!

A Sarah olhou para a mulher chocada... o que era aquilo? Onde estava? Porque é que estava a ver coisas que não tinham acontecido? Tinha enlouquecido verdadeiramente? Fechou os olhos com força tentando acordar do pesadelo ou lá o que aquilo fosse mas o som daquele riso cristalino fê-la abrir os olhos chocadas tendo uma certeza... ou tinha morrido ou tinha enlouquecido... que outra explicação havia para estar a ouvir o riso da Kate?

*****

- JAMES E ALBUS PAREM! – Gritou o Harry ao vê-los a andarem de um lado para o outro sem pararem fazendo-lhe dor de cabeça.

- Deixa-os estar Harry, eles estão nervosos. – Disse a Ginny ao vê-lo bufar.

- Ah, certo mas que eles façam o mesmo que eles – disse apontando para a Rose, a Susan, o Scorpius, o Hugo e a Lily que estavam sentados num canto do hospital a observar o John que estava contra a porta do quarto à espera de notícias da Sarah que estava lá dentro. À frente dele, estavam os seus pais que demonstravam caras preocupadas e conversavam entre si à espera de notícias do quarto.

- Certo pai, mas como é que queres que eu pare quando não sei nada sobre a Sarah?

- Junta-te ao clube, só isso! – Murmurou irritado para o filho mais novo.

Viu o James bufar mas sentar-se ao lado da Lily segurando-a em apoia mas o Albus ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

- É isso? Junta-te ao clube? E se ela está mesmo mal?

- Se ela estiver mal não é por não parares no mesmo local que vais ajudar. Era só isso que o teu pai queria dizer. – Disse a Hermione quando viu o Harry tapar a cara com as mãos exasperado.

Ele bufou como resposta mas foi-se sentar ao lado do James.

- Certo, vou ser o filho perfeito, então. – Resmungou cruzando os braços.

O Harry não evitou um sorriso ao vê-lo fazer birra, parecia completamente uma criança.

*****

Abriu os olhos e tendo certeza que não estava na vida real viu-se outra vez no cemitério mas desta vez ele parecia deserto.

Apesar de ter ouvido o seu riso não a via levando-a a pensar que tinha mesmo enlouquecido.

- Não, não enlouqueceste Sarah. – Disse uma voz risonha que a fez fechar os olhos para ver se acordava ou alguma coisa assim. Ela realmente não queria sonhar, enlouquecer ou qualquer coisa, com ela. Não, porque isso iria faze-la sofrer quando acordasse.

- Sarah, - ouviu o seu nome pronunciado por aquela voz harmoniosa que a fez fechar ainda com mais força os olhos – a minha morte não era para tu sofreres.

- Não! Tu és um produto qualquer esquisito da minha mente. Como aquelas imagens confusas que eu tive do cemitério e a visão que eu tive antes. É tudo um produto estranho da minha mente!

- Vá lá, Sarah... abre os olhos. – Riu ela. – Por favor?

- Não! Tu és só um produto da minha mente para me mostrar o que eu tenho que fazer não é? Para mostrares que aquela coisa que eu vi antes podia ser uma lembrança mas devido às minhas más escolhas não foi. É o que eu nunca poderei fazer!

- Claro que não! – Disse aquela voz tão horrorizada que a fez abrir os olhos. – Sarah, eu... eu não posso falar, eu só não me contive ao ver o quanto eles te mudaram. Tu até pensas que a realidade é uma ilusão... – Disse com tanta tristeza que a Sarah sentiu o seu próprio coração apertar.

Ela não se conteve e abriu a boca espantada ao vê-la... ali estava ela, exactamente como nas suas lembranças... uma adolescente com cabelo loiro comprido, os brilhantes olhos azuis que olhavam com carinho para ela... as saudades que tinha dela... e o quanto dava para a ter verdadeiramente ali.

- Sarah, – suspirou – anda cá! – Disse abraçando-a. – Eu também tinha saudades. Eu não posso ficar muito tempo é só um aviso. – Disse se afastando dela. – Eu estou morta e enterrada não sofras por mim e... – ela fechou os olhos como se se estivesse a conter – e tem cuidado porque as aparências iludem e há quem seja mestre nisso... Quando uma pessoa promete a outra o que ela não acabou pode dar confusão, Sarah. -avisou. – Lembra-te que eu só queria o melhor para ti!

- Mas Kate como...

- Como é que estás aqui? – Perguntou rindo se afastando dela olhando-a com carinho. – Não interessa até porque quando acordares vais achar que eu vou ser um produto da tua mente... mas lembra-te que és uma rapariga muito especial e muito dificilmente alguém te engana...

- Mas Kate...

- Sarah, foi aqui que tudo começou tu não podes viver para uma vingança ainda mais quando ela é... – fechou os olhos calando-se de repente levando a Sarah a ter certeza que ela queria dizer mais alguma coisa – Sarah o importante e que eu já te disse tantas e tantas vezes é que és TU que vais fazer o teu destino e não os outros... e lembra-te do que a Anabeth disse... ela sempre foi sábia.

- Anabeth? Quem é a Anabeth?

A Kate fechou os olhos com dor e suspirou.

- Sarah... eu não sei o que te dizer. – Disse abrindo os olhos mostrando os seus brilhantes olhos azuis que brilhavam com dor. – Tantas mentiras... tantas teias que precisam de ser cortadas... mas Sarah uma coisa eu posso te dizer... acredita em ti e no teu coração nunca, mas nunca te esqueças disso. Isso é o mais importante... quando a altura chegar e eu sei que vai chegar tu vais perceber o que viste no meu funeral que para ti agora é só uma brincadeira da tua cabeça vai ter sentido... muito sentido e aquela "visão" como chamaste vai ser importante... quando isso acontecer lembra-te que eles sempre olharão por ti.

- Quem são eles Kate? Fala para que eu perceba!

A Kate afastou-se dela analisando-a atentamente.

- Eu não posso Sarah. Eu queria mas não posso porque o destino são vocês que fazem, por cada escolha seja ela certa ou errada... o destino não é uma coisa certa e é isso que tu vais ter que perceber... foi por isso que eu morri e vai ser por isso que o mundo tem uma hipótese de salvação... tu só precisas de ver a verdade! Lembra-te de quem foram as pessoas e lembra-te que a tua mente é muito poderosa para alguém a tentar enganar.

- Foi por isso que tu morreste? – Perguntou chocada. – Não foi por causa deles... da traição que...

- Eu não posso dizer Sarah. – Disse se afastando. – Eu já disse de mais, mas um conselho Sarah... lembra-te que as pessoas não mudam as suas convicções de um dia para o outro e há realmente pessoas boas no mundo... e pessoas más que fariam de tudo para ter as pessoas certas ao seu lado... Lembra-te Sarah! Lembra-te e acredita! – Disse se afastando tanto que já estava quase no portão.

- Mas Kate... explica-me o que queres dizer...

- Eu não posso... – disse irritada – mas se até da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos tu não souberes a verdade toda sobre a minha morte tu saberás... ou pelo menos o importante. – Disse fechando os olhos. – Eu tenho que ir Sarah e tu também!

- Mas Kate... da próxima vez, eu estarei...

- Não acabes a frase! – Ela exclamou e ela viu um brilho divertido no olhar dela ao abrir os olhos. – Tu só farás essa pergunta uma vez e dessa vez a escolha será tua.

Ela bufou, já se tinha esquecido do quanto ela adorava fazer enigmas.

- Kate diz-me alguma coisa que eu entenda!

- Já disse. – Ela respondeu rindo. – Tudo o que tu precisas de saber mas de qualquer forma não vais acreditar em mim quando acordares. Mas o que interessa é que vais perceber tudo na hora certa... eu acredito em ti Sarah. – Disse começando a desaparecer. – Tu tens um grande destino, tu, o John e todos os teus amigos. Faz as escolhas certas... Sarah, boa sorte!

*****

- Doutor o que se passa com a minha irmã? – Perguntou o John mal o curandeiro saiu do quarto.

O curandeiro olhou em volta perdendo os seus olhos no Harry por uns segundos até que parou no Sr. Franklin.

- Os senhores são os pais dela?

- Sim! – Disse a sua mãe. – O que é que ela tem? – Perguntou preocupada.

- Bem, - começou o curandeiro constrangido – nós não temos certeza.

- Como assim não têm certeza? – Perguntou o seu pai tão irritado que se levantou.

- Bem, Sr. Franklin, acalme-se que a sua filha vai ficar bem. Ela só precisa de descansar.

- Mas o que é que ela teve?

- Herm, Sr.ª Franklin, a sua filha... ela, bem... como explicar... o seu corpo reagiu de forma a se defender de um feitiço e isso esgotou-a.

- Feitiço? – Perguntaram ao mesmo tempo o Harry que ouvia tudo atentamente e não se conteve e o John, chocados.

- Sim, - continuou o curandeiro mas mais uma vez foi interrompido mas desta vez pelo pai da Sarah.

- Mas quem a enfeitiçou? – Perguntou chocado. – Eu estive todo o tempo com ela... como é possível?

O John olhou para ele com verdadeira raiva mas quando viu a sua mãe verdadeiramente preocupada a espreitar para dentro do quarto e o susto do seu pai, uma certeza ele teve... ou eles estavam a levar muito a sério aquilo da família perfeita ou eles realmente não eram os culpados.

- Pois, isso é que é estranho. Porque foi de dentro... Como se ela própria se estivesse a libertar... é estranho, nunca vi uma coisa igual.

- Mas de dentro, como? Tipo um veneno? – Perguntou a sua mãe olhando para o curandeiro atentamente.

- Não, ela não tinha nenhum tipo de veneno no sangue. Está tudo normal dela... só usou um nível excessivo de magia... se isso pudesse acontecer diria que ela se libertou de um feitiço mas todos os tipos de pesquisa que fizemos nela não deram nenhum feitiço conhecido... ela parecia completamente normal... e além do mais ninguém se pode libertar de um feitiço sozinho, por isso eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu com ela. No entanto, não se preocupem que ela só precisa de descansar.

Os pais do John trocaram um longo olhar até que a sua mãe perguntou:

- Podemos levá-la para casa? Com o susto que eu tive eu realmente não a quero perder de vista... num dia é atacada passados dois dias isto... – disse chorando fazendo o John revirar os olhos - ... por favor. – Suplicou soluçando.

- Sim, podem mas... bem, eu preferia que ela ficasse aqui em análise mas com o que vocês passaram se me prometerem que ela vai ser analisada diariamente por um curandeiro eu não me vou opor.

- Muito obrigado. – Disse enxugando as lágrimas e abraçando o curandeiro. – Muito, mas muito obrigado!

O John suspirou quando viu o duro olhar do seu pai sobre si e olhou para o chão suspirando. Família perfeita não era?

- Mas Sr.ª eu peço que ela ainda fique cá mais algumas horas só para ter certeza de que está tudo bem.

- Sim. – Respondeu com um sorriso fraco. – Se é o melhor para ela eu compreendo. – Disse agarrando o braço do marido que lhe passou o braço por cima dos ombros em sinal de apoio. – Muito obrigado, mais uma vez. – Disse saindo do pé deles e indo sentar-se numa cadeira abraçada ao marido.

O John suspirou mais uma vez vendo a ordem silenciosa dos seus pais. Continuar com o fingimento mas se a Sarah estava boa não era ele que se ira opor mas a voz do Harry impediu-o.

- Doutor, o que se passou realmente?

Ele viu o curandeiro olhar do Harry para os Sr. Franklin com medo.

- Bem, Sr. Potter foi o que eu contei.

- Mas isso não é possível. Como é que uma pessoa se pode libertar do que não tem?

- Eu... eu não sei. Eu chamei todos os curandeiros disponíveis para descobrir mas isto é um mistério tão grande para si como para nós.

- Então não há nenhuma hipótese de os pais lhe terem feito alguma coisa?

- Não. É impossível, se fosse um feitiço tinha que ser feito à muito tempo e nós, como já disse, não detectamos nenhum tipo de magia nela.

- Certo, Doutor. Muito obrigado e se estiver alguma novidade contacte-me logo.

Quando viu o curandeiro entrar outra vez dentro do quarto ele olhou para os pais sabendo perfeitamente que tinha que ir para o pé deles mas a voz do Harry outra vez o impediu, agora o chamando.

- John, posso falar contigo se faz favor?

Ele olhou para ele lembrando-se do que tinha dito e das dúvidas que ele provavelmente tinha devido à sua grande boca.

- Claro, Sr. Potter. – Disse sorrindo apesar de no interior estar com raiva de si mesmo.

O Harry conduziu-o a uma sala vazia e só ai é que começou a perguntar:

- John, não há nada que me queiras contar sobre os teus pais?

Ele desviou o olhar envergonhado.

- Não, Sr. Potter. Tudo o que o Senhor vê é o que eles são.

- O que eu vejo, John, é um filho com medo que a irmã morresse pelas acções dos pais e também uma grande desconfiança dele nos pais.

- Eu... eu errei como o senhor viu. Ela só se sentiu mal. Os meus pais não são esse tipo de pessoa, – disse analisando atentamente a parede branca – eu acho que entrei em pânico e pensei o pior. Peço desculpas por o ter levado a conclusões erradas. Os meus pais não são perfeitos, mas nós definitivamente somos até uma boa família.

O Harry não se conteve e começou a rir.

- John, tu estás a falar com a mesma pessoa que ouviu a tua discussão com a tua irmã à dois dias.

Ele desviou os olhos envergonhado tentando arranjar uma estratégia rápida.

- Bem, o que dizer, acho que ambos estávamos nervosos e não sabíamos o que dizíamos.

- Os meus filhos também estavam nervosos e não foi por isso que eles disseram que a culpa foi minha.

- Nós não dissemos que a culpa era deles!

- Mas deram a entender, como deram a entender que a Sarah me culpava por alguma morte. Quem é que morreu? E porque é que ela me culpa?

- Ninguém que nós conhecemos morreu e o Sr. foi responsável. Por isso não sei o que dizer, provavelmente, ouviu mal.

- John, podes confiar em mim.

- Eu confio em si Sr. Potter – disse sorrindo fracamente – mas não tenho nada a dizer. Por isso, se não tem mais nenhuma pergunta eu vou ter com os meus pais.

O Harry analisou-o silenciosamente tendo certeza de que o John estava a mentir mas também tendo certeza de que ele não lhe iria contar mais.

- Claro que podes ir, John. Obrigado e as melhoras para a tua irmã. – Disse vendo-o sair depois de dizer um "obrigado". Ele poderia não lhe ter dito nada mas ele iria descobrir ou não se chamasse Harry James Potter.

*****

- Harry Potter falou comigo e disse que havia a possibilidade de ela ter sido atacada mas... – Disse uma voz masculina que nunca tinha ouvido antes.

- Mas não justifica isto... Eu fiz três vezes o teste para ver se ela tinha sido enfeitiçada mas nada... Os níveis estão normais. – Disse uma voz feminina que ela também nunca tinha ouvido antes.

- No entanto, os testes dizem que ela se libertou temporariamente de um feitiço. Como é que é possível? – Perguntou outra voz que ela também nunca tinha ouvido antes.

- Não é! – Exclamou a primeira voz. – Mas ela vai para casa dos pais hoje há tarde por isso acho que não vamos saber hoje.

- Mas ela devia de ser analisada... O que aconteceu hoje pode acontecer mais vezes. – Disse a voz feminina preocupada.

- Também só lhe vai dar cansaço e esgotá-la. Ela não vai morrer por isso. – Disse a segunda voz masculina.

Ela suspirou ao ver que provavelmente falavam dela e abriu os olhos preguiçosamente. Bocejou tendo consciência de que estava mais cansada do que deveria de estar e olhou em volta. Viu as paredes brancas, três pessoas com fatos brancos com as duas varinhas cruzadas e percebeu logo onde estava. Estava no hospital St. Mungus agora só faltava saber o porquê...

- Menina Franklin, está tudo bem consigo? – Perguntou o dono da voz masculina que parecia ter cerca de trinta anos com um cabelo preto pelos ombros e uns hipnotizadores olhos azuis.

Ela assentiu tentando se lembrar do porquê de estar ali.

- É provável que se sinta cansada afinal soltou um grande nível de magia.

Ela franziu a testa confusa.

- Soltei?

- Sim, embora não saibamos a causa. Por acaso foi enfeitiçada recentemente?

Ela negou.

- Então realmente não sabemos a causa. Só sabemos que soltou uma grande quantidade de magia em si própria como se se estivesse a soltar de um feitiço mas pelos nossos estudos a menina não estava enfeitiçada por isso lamente dizer que não sabemos a causa. No entanto, tudo o que precisa de fazer é descansar. Os seus pais a levarão para casa se não estiver nada contra.

- Não, muito obrigado por me terem ajudado.

Ela viu-o sorrir para ela mas a curandeira, uma mulher loira, disse-lhe:

- Nós só vamos fazer mais uns testes para ver se está tudo bem, agora que acordou.

Ela assentiu e deixou-os fazerem-lhe os testes respondendo às perguntas casuais que eles mandavam.

Tentou se lembrar do que aconteceu e lembrou-se que a sua última lembrança era no cemitério... estava a falar com o David e... e... relembrou-se daquelas imagens confusas que teve quando olhou para dentro da capela... o que tinha sido aquilo? O que eram aqueles flashes? Do funeral da Kate? Mas ela lembrava-se tão bem dele... bem, até demais e aquilo nunca tinha acontecido... aqueles feitiços, aqueles encapuzados... sim, era isso! Provavelmente foi alguma brincadeira da sua mente a querer confundi-la, uma vez que os seus amigos tinham sido atacados por encapuzados... sim, provavelmente foi isso, isso ou um sonho, uma vez que teve aquela "visão estranha" depois. Parecia uma lembrança mas nunca podia ter sido porque ela nunca viu aquela mulher cor-de-rosa antes... Voltou a fechar os olhos com dor ao lembrar-se com o que sonhou depois... a Kate... quem lhe dera que aquilo fosse verdade... quem lhe dera que tivesse esperança... quem lhe dera poder conversar com a Kate outra vez... abraçá-la... mas era impossível! Ela estava morta e ela nunca poderia conversar com ela, só tinha sido uma brincadeira da sua mente... uma estúpida brincadeira... mas tinha parecido tão real... parecia tão ela ao falar, mas... não, nunca poderia ter acontecido. Afinal como é que ela poderia falar com uma pessoa morta? Nunca! Lembrou-se da Kate ter dito que ela acharia que seria uma brincadeira da sua mente... mas não era possível, pois não? Abanou a cabeça negativamente e bufou com raiva. O que raio é que ela estava a fazer? A querer ter esperança outra vez de a não ter perdido para sempre? Aquilo provavelmente foi só o seu subconsciente a dizer-lhe que era imaginação sua. Mas uma certeza ela tinha, ela nunca mais pensaria naquilo porque aquilo só a faria sofrer mais. A partir de agora, ela esqueceria este sonho porque se houvesse _só_ a possibilidade da morte dela não ser como ela achava que era, nunca seria capaz de fazer o que tinha que fazer. Não, não pensaria mais nisto, não agora que finalmente tinha aceitado o que tinha que fazer!

*****

O John não se conteve e abraçou a irmã com força ao ver que ela finalmente saia daquele maldito quarto.

- Sarah, estás bem?

Ela sorriu divertida na direcção dele quando ele finalmente se soltou dela.

- Estava melhor se não tivesses me tentado partir ao meio quando me abraçaste.

- O quê? – Ele quase gritou horrorizado. – Eu aleijei-te?

Ela não se conteve e revirou os olhos ao ver a preocupação exagerada na cara do seu irmão.

- Não, John. Eu estou bem.

- Pois está, mas ela não pode fazer esforços. – Disse o curandeiro loiro aparecendo atrás dela.

- Deixe estar doutor, - murmurou a sua mãe ao lado do John preocupada – nem que a tenha que amarrar ela não vai fazer esforços.

Ela conteve outro revirar de olhos e só sorriu falsamente para a sua mãe. Era tão mais fácil quando eles não tinham que fingir...

- Sarah, estás bem?

Ela sentiu toda a sua pouca cor desaparecer ao ouvir aquela voz e olhou para a dona. Como é que a Susan estava ali?

- Estou. – Murmurou olhando de lado para o John que continuou igual só olhando para si. – Mas... e o funeral?

- Nós não fomos ao funeral, Sarah. – Disse o Scorpius que veio para o lado da Susan. – Quando te vimos desmaiar nós tínhamos que saber como estavas. O David percebeu. – Desculpou-se.

Ela assentiu silenciosamente e olhou para o lado do James onde estava o Albus aparentemente paralisado a olhar para ela o que a fez quase sorrir.

- Bem, obrigado mas como podem ver estou bem. - Disse sorrindo e olhou para o seu pai na clara ideia que ele percebesse que ela queria ir embora.

- Bem, - ele disse com o seu melhor sorriso – a minha filha está cansada por isso vou levá-la para casa. Se a quiserem visitar podem sempre passar lá por casa – disse olhando para o Harry não retirando o seu sorriso – mas antes é melhor mandarem uma coruja porque eu agora acho que os vou levar comigo nos negócios. Não os quero perder de vista – disse olhando para o John e a Sarah, com o que parecia... um sorriso carinhoso? – e por isso eles podem não estar em Londres e vocês assim não perdem uma viagem. Mas de qualquer forma estão sempre convidados a ir lá e... Sr. Potter?

- Sim. – Respondeu o Harry surpreendido por ele lhe dirigir a palavra.

- Muito obrigado por nos ter aconselhado a tê-la trazido aqui. – Disse abraçando-o o que o deixou completamente desprevenido. – Muito obrigado, mesmo. Se no futuro precisar de alguma coisa é só dizer. Bem, nós vamos agora. Adeus meninos. – Disse sorrindo para os mais novos que o olhavam espantados.

A Sarah quase revirou os olhos ao ver os seus pais encenarem os papéis de família perfeita mas não poderia fazer nada contra, afinal ela não era a filha perfeita?

**N.A**. Bem mais um capitulo e este saiu rápido e um pouco maior que o normal... acho que é o meu presente de Natal xD

Mas vá, para falar a verdade, eu escrevi-o quase todo num dia, não sei o que é que eu tinha... e ele até já está pronto desde quinta mas como eu mal mexi mais na fic só pus hoje e até acrescentei mais coisas que era para acabar com a "conversa" com a Kate. O próximo capítulo provavelmente irá sair daqui a duas semanas porque eu tenho mesmo que estudar e como o próximo capítulo é sobre o regresso a Hogwarts a maioria, não me deve de dar outro ataque e escrever quase tudo de uma vez xD

Sobre o capítulo... é uma boa altura para dizer " se vocês soubessem" ^^. Porque este capítulo até foi escrito tão depressa porque eu realmente gostei de o escrever apesar de ele me mudar algumas coisas que irão acontecer no futuro... como disse no capítulo anterior a fic tem vida própria -.- . Agora, sobre ele mesmo, hum... se no final do quarto ano olhassem para este capítulo viriam que ele diz tudo e quando digo tudo, digo mesmo TUDO, o que até me deveria de deixar chateada mas pelo contrário, este é até o meu capítulo preferido até agora. Eu vou explicar agora o porquê de me deixar chateada... Segundo os meus planos, a primeira vez que iram saber o nome da Kate era no próximo capitulo (teoricamente neste porque este não existia) mas era só mesmo o nome, mais nada (podem confirmar no próximo capítulo, é logo no inicio). Mas não, vocês já sabem o nome, já deu para ver um pouco a personalidade que só conheceriam muito para a frente e outra personagem que só iria aparecer mesmo no final do quarto ano (no Natal). Vocês estão com muitas mais pistas que eu alguma vez pensei que iria dar... a minha única desculpa... era época natalícia e eu devia de estar mesmo feliz -.-´. Mas vá, que já escrevi de mais... espero que gostem, feliz ano novo e comentem para saber o que pensam.

**P.S**. Eu como sou uma cabeça no ar esqueci-me de agradecer -.-. Primeiro obrigado a todos os que comentam porque eles é que motivam a continuar a fic e também obrigado a quem pôs a fic nas preferidas pelos mesmos motivos. Muito obrigado :-)

**Dadi Potter****:** Primeiro de tudo, muito bem-vinda e como presente de boas-vindas vou dizer quem morreu... (som dos tambores)... foi a Kate xD! Eu sei que provavelmente descobriste neste capítulo mas eu não posso dizer mais... A relação que a Sarah tem com a Kate, etc é uma das coisas que vão ser descobertas no quarto ano, embora a relação me parece que não falte muito tempo. Sobre a Sarah estar louca... ela neste capítulo deu razão a quem lhe chamava de louca mas será que é mesmo uma brincadeira da mente ou não xD? Agora, falando sem tantas brincadeiras, se tudo me sair como planeado o quarto ano é mesmo feito para compreenderem a Sarah e quando essa altura chegar eu espero que nessa altura vocês percebam qualquer atitude dela, tudo mesmo. Vão perceber todas as atitudes até mesmo as pequenas, até porque no sexto ano, que é onde vai parar o salto no tempo vai mudar o curso da fic. Aqui vão ter um pouco de aventura mas no sexto começa oficialmente a acção, embora provavelmente não vão ficar muitos satisfeitos da forma que acaba o quarto ano... Atenção eu não a considero triste nem nada parecido, só acaba com um pouco de mistério, mas não posso dizer mais até porque com o que eu vi neste capítulo muita coisa ainda pode mudar na minha cabeça até lá. Bem, eu hoje não sei o que é que tenho que só escrevo coisas gigantes, obrigado e um feliz ano!

**Sophie Potter Malfoy****:** Obrigado :-) Sim, mas isso não quer dizer que eles vão ficar sempre num mar de rosas como se viu neste capitulo. Como será que a Susan vai reagir depois de o John a ignorar? Um feliz 2010.

**nane123**: Bem, actualizei antes do ano novo :-) Sobre a Sarah culpar o trio maravilho é verdade, ela culpa, como o Harry sabe apesar de não ter descoberto grande coisa apesar de ter perguntado ao John. Sobre ela estar ao lado dos pais, ela tecnicamente não está ao lado dos pais, como se viu no capítulo anterior, mas ela pensa que para cumprir a promessa tem que estar ao lado deles e inclusive fazer coisas que não concorda plenamente. Sobre a Sarah ser masoquista, é uma boa ideia xD. Realmente ela está a dar impressões fortes, primeiro louca e depois masoquista... são boas teorias mas um conselho se achas que ela está masoquista agora, então mais para a frente perto do final do quarto ano quero ver o que lhe chamas :p Eu aposto numa mistura de masoquista com louca xD. Sem brincadeiras, ela realmente está sobre uma forte pressão por isso até não saberem tudo é normal não a compreenderem.

Em relação à segunda temporada eu estupidamente tenho na minha mente uma segunda temporada, o problema é que se eu escrever uma segunda temporada tenho que escrever quatro -.- . O problema para isso é que a terceira temporada que eu tenho na minha cabeça é uma das que eu gosto mais, é com os filhos deles mas assim a fic fica gigante.... Tenho que pensar nisso porque se houver só uma temporada a fic terá algumas coisas que vão mudar no sexto-sétimo ano porque se não fica com buracos na fic. Bem já me alonguei de mais, um excelente ano 2010!


	15. A furarelacionamentos ou só azarada?

_**14 A fura-relacionamentos ou só azarada?**_

_A mente que se abre a uma nova ideia jamais voltará ao seu tamanho original._

_Albert Einstein_

Ele deu uma volta ao escritório furioso e sentou-se outra vez na cadeira inspirando fundo. Só depois é que olhou atentamente os outros presentes mas o raro, brilho furioso, no seu olhar dizia claramente que ele não estava satisfeito.

- O que é que eu vou fazer? Hein? O que é que eu vou fazer?

- Harry... – Começou o Ron.

- Não, Ron – rosnou olhando furiosamente para os outros presentes – tu já viste bem a situação?

- Acalma-te!

- Vocês... – expirou o ar numa tentativa nula de se acalmar – vocês estão a dizer que não sabem de nada? NADA?!

- Harry...

- Tudo bem... tenho que me acalmar e chamar a Hermione. Ela é a mais inteligente e vai saber o que fazer.

- Senhor. – Disse um homem alto com uma postura muito parecida com a de um soldado. – Nós temos os inomináveis que estão à sua disposição neste caso. Eles podem ser de mais valor que a Sr.ª Hermione.

- Estás a subestimar a Hermione? – Rugiu.

- Não Sr. Potter. Eu só...

- Desculpa, tens razão. Eu estou nervoso e quando estou assim só digo besteiras. Desculpa. – Disse dizendo a última palavra num suspiro cansado.

O Ron olhou para todos e analisou a situação.

- Obrigado por tudo. A reunião acabou.

Os homens olharam para ele, mas como sabiam perfeitamente que ele era o braço direito do seu chefe e este parecia que nem tinha forças para dizer "olá" eles saíram vagarosamente da sala, deixando o Harry e o Ron sozinhos.

- Harry, tens que te acalmar à frente deles.

- Eu sei que alguns já passaram para o outro lado e a prova disso é a falta de evidências. – Disse desanimado. – Ron, desde quando uma pessoa morre e não se sabe nada sobre ela? Família, amigos, onde estuda, que nome tinha...

- Nós sabemos o primeiro nome. – Disse o Ron tentando-o animar.

- Kate... Até parece que vamos muito longe com isso. Quantas Kates não existem? – Ele fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar. – E só descobrimos o nome devido a um golpe de sorte... – Disse com um sorriso torto.

- Não sei se é nestas alturas que eu amo ou odeio a Hermione...

- Amas, porque se o projecto dela não tivesse avançado, eles não tinham despedido os elfos domésticos e logo nunca o ouviríamos dizer " menina Kate" quando lhe perguntamos se conhecia alguma morte.

- Se o estúpido não tivesse Desaparecido depois disso...

- Não o culpes. Ele, provavelmente, fez alguma promessa.

- Mas ele sabe o tempo que tivemos à procura dele?

- Não interessa. O que interessa é que não temos nada... nenhum registo, nenhuma morte relacionada à família Franklin... Embora nós tenhamos visto aqueles ficheiros que faltam... alguém os tirou de lá o que quer dizer que alguém está a fazer jogo duplo.

- Alguém, Harry? – Riu sem humor o Ron - -_Alguéns_! Uma pessoa só não tinha conseguido fazer desaparecer aqueles ficheiros todos. Só temos as certidões de nascimento e os negócios que eles têm. E o mais estranho, ninguém deu pela falta dos homens que morreram... não sabemos nenhuma identidade.

- Ou seja, - disse suspirando cansado – esta reunião só serviu para sabermos que não sabemos nada sobre a Kate. Bem, pelo menos ainda temos o espião...

- Adianta dizer que eu não confio nele?

Como resposta só teve um sorriso, o primeiro sorriso verdadeiramente genuíno que o Harry deu naquele dia.

*****

_- Sarah, tu não és das trevas! – Disse uma voz masculina._

_- Sarah isso é o que tu és! – Disse uma voz feminina._

_- Isso é uma parte de ti, não é o que és! – Repetiu a voz masculina._

_- Não podes lutar só tens que aceitar a tua natureza. – Retrucou a voz feminina._

Ela acordou sobressaltada e mordeu o lábio numa tentativa de acalmar o seu coração que parecia querer saltar do seu peito. Olhou para o relógio e deu um suspiro cansado ao ver que ainda eram 4 da manhã... ou seja, só tinha dormido três horas...

Levantou-se desanimada e abriu os cortinados olhando para a rua. Estava uma completa escuridão, como a sua mente, pensou triste. Suspirou outra vez e sentou-se na cadeira da secretária tapando a cara com as mãos.

Pela primeira vez na vida ela não sabia o que fazer... até quando a Kate morreu ela soube o que fazer... prometer vingar a sua morte, não a deixar despercebida e cumprir os últimos pedidos da Kate como se a sua vida dependesse disso... e dependia, pensou amargurada... destapou a cara tentando clarear a mente. Não dormia nada há semanas, as suas certezas estavam cada vez menos certezas, tudo no que acreditava estava gradualmente a ruir, deixando-a desesperada e sem forças. Ela sabia que não iria aguentar muito mais tempo, mas tinha que lutar contra isto! Tudo era culpa destes malditos sonhos que teve a partir do dia que foi ao funeral! Ela lembrava-se perfeitamente que nessa noite tomou, às escondidas dos seus pais e inclusive do seu irmão que parecia não a querer largar, a poção para dormir sem sonhos com medo de sonhar com a Kate, mas não resolveu nada. Era verdade que o seu objectivo principal, não sonhar com a Kate, foi realizado, mas ela teve sonhos... vozes como estas que acabou de ter agora antes de acordar, algumas imagens como teve no funeral que não a deixavam tirar conclusão nenhuma... o que só a levou a ter esperança, esperança que tivesse mesmo falado com a Kate. Mordeu com força o lábio ao ver que os seus pensamentos outra vez a trouxeram ao tema Kate... Inspirou fundo tentando se acalmar mas a falta de dormir estava a começar a dar sinais no seu corpo e até na sua mente... mas o que fazer quando se tem medo de fechar os olhos e ouvir vozes ou então imagens que apareciam na sua mente como flashes? Nada, não poderia fazer nada a não ser temer dormir... mas mesmo quando dormia por exaustão ocorria isto apesar de ter tentado tudo... até usou todos os seus poderes como oclumente para ver se parava os sonhos mas mesmo assim não paravam. Levantou-se e andou pelo quarto numa tentativa de acalmar os seus pensamentos...

"_Isto só quer dizer uma coisa, que não são sonhos_" – Disse uma voz na sua mente.

" _Não, não quer. A Kate não pode ser real nem aquela visão que tive antes_" – Contradisse outra voz.

" _Mas ela parecia real..."_

" _Mas não podia ser, ela está morta e os mortos não falam com os vivos!_"

" _Mais ainda há muitos ramos da magia por explorar, há quem jure que já falou._"

" _Esses são só pessoas que querem fama e então inventam isso..._"

" _E tu inventaste isso?"_

A Sarah quis gritar, mostrar ao mundo toda a sua raiva e confusão mas abafou o grito atirando-se para a cama e escondendo a cara na almofada... Ela queria chorar, mostrar todos os seus sentimentos mas ela sabia perfeitamente que era incapaz de chorar... não, depois que a Kate morreu. Lembrou-se do sonho, se é que se podia chamar de sonho, que teve. Duas vozes, uma conhecida e outra desconhecida... a primeira de um homem que lhe parecia familiar apesar de não se lembrar de quem e a outra definitivamente da sua mãe... As duas a falarem para ela o que ela é, uma a dar-lhe esperança a outra a querer que ela nunca pense duas vezes no que tem que fazer... Lembrou-se de outros, teve tantos flashes com a mulher de cor-de-rosa do inicio que ela já jurava agora que a conhecia e até sabia o seu nome... Ao lembrar-se disso abafou um riso irritado contentando-se em afundar mais ainda a cabeça na almofada. Anabeth... era o nome dela o que a fez lembrar da conversa que teve com a Kate, o que a fez ficar neste estado... Porque se ela sabia o nome dela das duas uma... ou era o seu subconsciente a querer dizer-lhe alguma coisa ou então tinha mesmo falado com a Kate e se isso fosse verdade... Fechou os olhos com força tentando não pensar mais e esconder-se para sempre naquela cama mas não foi capaz... se aquilo fosse verdade, então a morte da Kate não era tão preto no branco como os seus pais lhe fizeram acreditar porque ela lembrava-se bem das palavras...

_Quando uma pessoa promete a outra o que ela não acabou pode dar confusão, Sarah. Lembra-te que eu só queria o melhor para ti!_

Ela estava a dizer que tinha levado para o lado errado o que ela queria que ela prometesse? Mas então todas as suas bases estavam erradas...

_Lembra-te que as pessoas não mudam as suas convicções de um dia para o outro e há realmente pessoas boas no mundo... e pessoas más que fariam de tudo para ter as pessoas certas ao seu lado..._

Mordeu com tanta força o lábio que não se espantaria se ele começasse a sangrar... se ela tivesse falado com a Kate verdadeira então ela tinha dito que não tinha mudado de lado... que a sua morte não foi como ela pensou...

_Sarah, pensa! Tu a conhecias e achas mesmo que ela iria querer isso? Tu só viste o que a mãe quis que tu visses! _

Quis se enterrar completamente na cama e nunca mais sair ao se lembrar das palavras do John... ele disse que ele estava errada, mas ela não podia estar errada porque então... então ela não tinha mesmo salvação, não depois do que ela fez...

Apertou com mais força ainda a almofada contra a cara ao lembrar-se das consequências que iria ter se estivesse errada... se isso fosse verdade então os seus verdadeiros inimigos eram os seus pais, tudo o que tinha feito em nome da promessa era errado... tinha que ser o contrário... Harry Potter era o verdadeiro herói e não o vilão... mas também não era como se pudesse ir ter com a sua mãe e pedir-lhe explicações porque sonhou com aquilo. Ela provavelmente era a única pessoa viva que sabia a verdade, ela e o seu pai claro, pensou com amargura, a não ser que... pensou se sentando na cama com um salto ao ver a esperança... a não ser que ela encontrasse aquela mulher de cor-de-rosa e o homem que tinha falado nos seus sonhos, os homens, corrigiu mentalmente ao lembrar-se da voz que teve nos sonhos à uns dias com outro homem, mas esta voz parecia muito mais velha, mais cansada... Sim, estava provado, se ela encontrasse esta mulher, a única que sabia a cara, então se acreditaria nas palavras da Kate, acreditaria que esteve errada e então iria ver o que fazer para corrigir os seus erros...

No entanto enquanto não encontrar, a sua única solução é usar toda a sua magia para bloquear estes sonhos porque ela não era parva e via que eles estavam a diminuir com os seus esforços, não como ela queria... mas já era um avanço.

" _E se foste vitima de um feitiço de memória e vais perder as tuas memórias todas que recuperaste a partir do funeral? Ou não achas estranho que ao curandeiros dissessem te curaste de um feitiço e depois tiveste estes sonhos?" _– Disse aquela voz irritante na sua mente.

Ela bufou, era verdade que já tinha pensado nisto mas não poderia voltar atrás com a sua palavra... ela precisaria de parar de ter estes sonhos... pelo seu sono, pela sua saúde física e principalmente pela sua sanidade.

E além do mais iria para Hogwarts naquele dia por isso não poderia acordar assim nos dormitórios de lá, não enquanto ela tivesse tantos olhos sobre ela...

*****

- Tenham juízo filhos. – Disse a Hermione.

- Sim, mãe! – Responderam ao mesmo tempo. – Olha o Scorpius ali Al. Vamos ter com ele. – Disse a Rose correndo de encontro a ele sem ver o olhar reprovador da sua mãe.

- Realmente as coisas mudaram Hermione. – Disse o Harry observando a Rose abraçar ferozmente o Scorpius sobre um olhar nada amigável do Draco.

- Eu só tenho medo das reacções do Ron e do Draco.

- Pela amizade? Eles já aceitaram... mal, é verdade – acrescentou ao ver o Draco bufar mas o olhar reprovador que a sua mulher mandou fê-lo ficar calado – mas aceitaram.

- Eu não estou a falar disso, Harry. – bufou a Hermione. – Eu estou a falar do facto da Rose gostar dele.

O Harry engasgou-se.

- Gostar?! Como assim gostar?

- Ela passou as férias inteiras a falar dele. Tu sabes que eu sou boa a ver essas coisas.

O Harry sorriu sonhador ao ouvir o que ela disse.

- Realmente vai ser interessante ver a reacção dos dois. Só espero não estar no meio.

- HARRY?!

- Está bem. Calei-me. – Disse divertido.

- Porque tu até não estás numa situação melhor.

- QUÊ?! – Gritou chamando a atenção das pessoas mais próximas para ele. – Desculpa. – Disse abaixando o tom envergonhado. – A Lily? A minha filhinha? – Choramingou procurando por ela até a encontrar a falar com uns amigos ao pé da Ginny e do Ron que estavam a falar com uns conhecidos. Ele estreitou os olhos ao vê-la rir feliz para uma amiga. – Eu não vou deixar o Malfoy tratar mal a minha filha. Nem que o tenha que prender até ele ter 100 anos para minha filha se esquecer dele. Com uma queixa de ele se estar a aproveitar de pessoas menores pode ser que dê... – Disse coçando o queixo pensativo.

- Que bom exemplo. – Disse a Hermione revirando os olhos. – Mas eu não estou a falar da Lily.

- QUÊ?! – Gritou ainda mais alto mas desta vez não se importou e continuou no mesmo tom. – Estás a dizer que o ALBUS é... é... – A sua voz sumiu não conseguindo acabar a frase.

A Hermione não se conteve e riu ao ver o Harry analisar o filho.

- Que mente... Eu estou a falar do Al mas não é nesse sentido.

- Ah... – suspirou aliviado.

- Eu desconfio, só desconfio porque pelo que a Rose me disse existe uma Ruth que ele está a começar a gostar da Sarah.

- Quê? Da Sarah? Franklin? – Perguntou. Ao vê-la assentir olhou para o comboio pensativo. – Isso é preocupante. Eles podem-no utilizar como isca.

- Acreditas mesmo que a garota lhe podia fazer mal?

- Não sei... A verdade é que eu não sei. – Disse ficando pela primeira vez sério. Porque é que a vida tinha que ser tão difícil? Ele não tinha sofrido já o suficiente? Para que é que ele tinha lutado tanto, sofrido tanto para no final ver os seus filhos passarem o mesmo? Não, passarem pior porque desta vez eles nem sabiam quem eram os verdadeiros culpados... Não! Pensou abanando a cabeça negativamente. Houve um motivo para tanto sofrimento... os seus filhos! Ver a felicidade deles... os olhos brilharem de expectativa... Sim, houve um motivo para tanto sofrimento e não o desperdiçaria nem que para isso morresse.

- Harry? Harry? – Chamou a Ginny despertando-o. – Eles vão partir.

Ele estreitou os olhos ao ouvir isso.

- Os Franklin apareceram? – Perguntou vendo os seus filhos num grupo a falarem animadamente.

- Parece que eles continuam a não querer se encontrar com eles... Por algum motivo durante as férias inteiras eles não responderam a uma única carta dos nossos filhos e... – calou-se ao ver os seus filhos a chegarem para uma última despedida.

A despedida foi rápida e eles entraram ansiosos no Expresso de Hogwarts para falarem e encontrarem o John e a Sarah que não tinham aparecido em lado nenhum. Procuraram em todas as cabines mas não os encontraram e, então decidiram se sentar numa cabine que estava vazia com a esperança que eles depois fossem para lá... mas não foram e todos começaram a ficar preocupados e inclusive o James que só estava lá para ver se via o John começou a ficar irritado.

- Eu vou procurá-lo. – Disse o James levantando-se finalmente.

- James, o Al já foi procurar.

- Ele foi procurar a Sarah, Rose e eu quero é encontrar o John!

- Não sejas bruto!

- Arre, estou preocupado! – Disse desanimado sentando-se outra vez. – Eles não disseram nada as férias inteiras e agora simplesmente desapareceram.

- Eu vi de uma ponta à outra e não vi nada.

- Tens a certeza? Não te perdeste num canto escuro com a Ruth e esqueceste-te do resto do Expresso?

- Eles também são meus amigos! – Indignou-se o Albus.

- Eu vi-te com a Ruth! – Rugiu o James.

- Eu só a cumprimentei! – Disse levantando-se.

- Seu... – Levantou-se também o James.

_Numa cabine próxima..._

- Vais-te esconder aqui para sempre Sarah? – Perguntou uma voz cujo dono estava completamente engolido pelas sombras.

- Não me apetece ir lá e também te estou a ver aqui. – Murmurou também completamente engolida pela noite que vinha da janela.

- Hum... fiquei com sérias dúvidas quando o Albus passou por aqui. Ele podia nos ter reconhecido.

- Não te preocupes, isso era quase impossível. – Murmurou olhando para a rua que estava como a cabine numa completam escuridão.

- Tens consciência que não te podes esconder para sempre?

- Olha quem fala... eu pelo menos não me estou a esconder da minha namorada.

- Eu só te estou a fazer companhia. – Defendeu-se.

- Sim... desculpas. – Murmurou mordaz.

- Vai lá Sarah. A não ser que mudes de nome ou de escola não te podes esconder mais.

- Não era uma má ideia. – Divagou. – Mas se o teu problema é a Susan vai ter com ela.

- Sarah... – Suspirou.

- Podes ir. Eu não vou.

- Das duas uma... ou vais seguir os passos dos pais ou então estás com medo da reacção deles.

- Eu não tenho medo!

Ele suspirou derrotado.

- Quando é que vais perceber que os pais só te usam?

- Eu já percebi.

- Então...

- Então nada! – Cortou-o. – Eu não vou desistir John! Não tenhas ilusões. As trevas vão surgir virão surgir sob o meu comando... a visão dos pais... o pais unido num só... sem injustiças, sem...

- E as pessoas que irão morrer nesse processo? As pessoas que somente vão lutar pela liberdade deles? Não é uma injustiça?

- John, eu não sou igual a ti! Eu sou das trevas não tenho salvação.

- Eu sou das trevas... – imitou-a – eu sou das trevas... assim pareces uma criança Sarah! – Gritou irritando-se. – As pessoas não são das trevas ou da luz, são pessoas!

- Poupa-me das tuas lições de moral.

- Sarah...

Ela olhou para ele e apesar da escuridão viu-se um brilho no olhar dela que o fez suspirar. Ela estava irritada...

- Eu não posso lutar contra o que sou. – Murmurou olhando para a sombra que eram as suas mãos. – Mas se te alegra eu vou dar uma surpresa aos nossos pais.

- Qual?

- SEU... – Eles olharam para o lado à espera do James, mas então eles perceberam que era da cabine ao lado.

- Realmente foi uma boa ideia esconderes-te na cabine ao lado...

- Xiu! – Disse fazendo um gesto para ele se calar.

- James, Al, acalmem-se. – Ouviu-se a voz da Rose.

- Tu já fazes parte daquele grupo Sarah. Não te esqueças disso por muito que não tenhas querido evitar. Eles fizeram-te entender coisas que por muito que eu tenha querido explicar não consegui. Não te esqueças disso! – Repetiu saindo da cabine.

Ela viu-o sair e ficou uns segundos a observar a porta até que tapou a cara com as mãos derrotada. Porque é que ele tinha razão? Ela tinha tentado por todos os meios os afastar dela, mas mesmo assim eles ganharam... ganharam e agora ela não podia fazer nada... tudo por causa daquele maldito dia em que parecia ter escrito na testa " Eu sou a culpada".

_Flashback_

_Estava um bonito dia de inicio de Outono e ela estava a aproveitar os raios de sol na parte exterior do castelo, deitada sobre a relva e parcialmente escondida por uma árvore. Ouviu vários passos e suspirou. Porque é que sempre que se escondia deles eles vinham atrás?_

_- Bom dia Sarah. – Disse uma Rose muito bem humorada._

_- 'Dia. – Murmurou simplesmente se deitando melhor._

_- Já por aqui Sarah? – Perguntou o Albus._

_Ela fechou os olhos com mais força para se acalmar._

_- Foi o John que os mandou procurarem-me?_

_- Não. Ainda não o vimos hoje. Nós ficamos preocupados quando não te vimos a tomar pequeno-almoço._

_- Já tomei e eles vêm aí. – Disse continuando de barriga para cima a aproveitar o calor do sol não se incomodando nem em abrir os olhos._

_- Como é que sabes? – Perguntou a Susan._

_- Olha para trás._

_Ela olhou desconfiada e abriu a boca espantada ao ver o John vir a conversar animadamente com o James._

_- Como é que tu..._

_- Então estão aqui os meninos... – Disse o James sentando-se ao lado da Sarah._

_- Meninos uma..._

_- Cuidado com a língua Albus. A mãe deu-te educação para alguma coisa._

_O Albus só rosnou como resposta, mas não era a habitual guerra entre os irmãos que preocuparam a Sarah. Estava sim preocupada com aquele som que ela conhecia desde sempre. Um ligeiro ruído e... PUM. Onde ela estava com a cabeça no segundo antes estava um buraco causado por um feitiço._

_- Ah, eu já recebi melhores "Bons dias". – Resmungou ainda não abrindo os olhos mas tendo certeza pela respiração do James que ele estava bem podendo ficar aliviada. – Por isso dou-te um conselho, foge porque se quando eu abrir os olhos tu ainda estiveres ai, recebes como presente um bilhete de ida para a ala hospitalar._

_- Sua vaca! – Gritou uma voz feminina e depois ouviu outra vez o conhecido ruído. _

_Já se tinha desviado do feitiço mas mesmo assim surpreendeu-se ao ouvir o som do feitiço desaparecer com um último rugido. Ele tinha batido num escudo e surpreendeu-se ainda mais quando ouviu a voz da Susan._

_- Se quiseres fazer-lhe alguma coisa vais ter que passar primeiro por nós._

_Ela abriu os olhos, não com a intenção de cumprir a promessa que fez à adolescente anónima mas sim pela surpresa de eles a estarem a defender. A única pessoa que ela esperava que reagisse ou se se enervasse era o John, mas este estava encostado descontraidamente contra uma árvore com um sorriso no rosto._

_- Vocês não têm nada a ver com isto. Desapareçam! – Exaltou-se a adolescente._

_Ela olhou para a adolescente e surpreendeu-se ao ver que não a conhecia. Quer dizer... estava a sofrer ataques, insultos e nem conhecia a autora? Olhou melhor, devia-a conhecer, não era? Alta, cabelos pretos até aos ombros, olhos azuis, provavelmente uma aluna do sétimo ano. Casa? Slytherin. Sim, definitivamente não a conhecia..._

_- Desculpa a pergunta mas... quem és tu?_

_Ela viu os olhos da adolescente brilharem com uma fúria incontida._

_- SUA... – ameaçou ela._

_Mas a Sarah não lhe prestava atenção, olhava sim para trás dela._

_- Vejo que trouxeste guarda-costas mas lamento informar-te que não vão ser três adolescentes que me vão vencer._

_- Arrogante, convencida, como, como... – murmurou agarrando com tanta força a varinha que esta lançava faíscas._

_Ela olhou para as quatro que se puseram numa posição conhecida para ela de ataque e esforçou-se para não se rir. Elas pensavam mesmo que lhe iam vencer?_

_- Bem... antes de cumprir a minha promessa de vos levar para a ala hospitalar diz-me uma coisa... uma não, duas! Quem são vocês e porque é que me estão a atacar?_

_A adolescente gargalhou, uma gargalhada fria que mais do que nunca deu a impressão de que tinha enlouquecido._

_- E faz-se de desentendida. Uma vaca é o que tu és!_

_- Não, eu sou mesmo humana, lamento informar-te. Mas é que eu não me lembro mesmo de nenhuma de vocês. – Disse coçando a cabeça com a mão que tinha a varinha._

_Elas vendo o pequeno deslize da Sarah lançaram logo quatro feitiços mas antes mesmo que ela pudesse reagir ouviu cinco "protego" que a escudaram. Olhou completamente surpreendida para aquele grupo que se adiantou para o seu lado e tinha como porta-voz a Rose Weasley, somente o John continuava a observar a cena encostado à árvore de braços cruzados, divertido._

_- Já chega! Vocês passaram dos limites. Apesar da Sarah se ter mostrado compreensiva vocês passaram logo para a agressão. Se a tentarem atacar mais alguma vez nós vamos responder._

_A que começou a atacar começou a rir._

_- E o que garotos como vocês podem fazer contra alunos do sexto ano?_

_Era verdade, pensou suspirando. O que é que eles pensavam que estavam a fazer? E porque é que aquele Troll do John não fazia nada? Só sorria? O que é que ia fazer? Sabia que se demonstrasse um pouco só do seu poder venceria sem mesmo pestanejar. Mas ela não deveria de ser só mais uma aluna do segundo ano?_

_- Não te metas com a Sarah! – Impôs-se o Scorpius o que a fez arregalar os olhos porque ele era o mais frio o grupo raramente se preocupava com alguma coisa._

_Ela olhou atentamente para eles. Porque é que o Scorpius se meteu e a estava a defender? Até o James estava ali e não estava com a cara mais feliz do mundo. Parecia estar furioso, provavelmente por estar contra a sua vontade, concluiu. Será que o John lançou um "Imperius" neles ou feito uma aposta?_

_- Ingénuas é o que vocês são a ajudarem aquela cabra._

_- Hey! – Decidiu reagir a Sarah para eles se lembrarem que ela estava ali e sabia-se defender bem sozinha. – Isso é um elogio? – Perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. – Quer dizer, evolui de vaca para cabra daqui a pouco estás a chamar-me dragão e isso sim é um grande elogio._

_- Eu vou-te tirar esse sorriso idiota do teu rosto e se vocês não se quiserem aleijar vão embora._

_- Nós não vamos a lado nenhum! – Disse o Albus tendo o apoio dos outros._

_- Ah, percebi! – Disse triunfante. – Ela também vos enfeitiçou._

_- O que é que queres dizer com isso? Que os amaldiçoei?_

_- Não, que fizeste com eles o mesmo que fizeste ao Richard._

_- Quê? – Perguntou agora completamente confusa. O que é que tinha feito ao Richard? – Eu não lhe fiz nada._

_- Fizeste sim, depois da noite maravilhosa que eu tive com ele, ele pediu desculpas. Desculpas! Tudo porque gostava de outra pessoa, gostava da Sarah Frankin. – Disse com nojo o nome._

_- E que culpa tenho eu? – Perguntou inocente._

_- Ah, tu vais arrepender-te de teres nascido... Ric.._

_- __Expelliarmus. – Disse a Rose ao seu lado desarmando a adolescente. Eu avisei que se atacasses mais alguma vez seria eu a responder._

_- Porque é que a estás a ajudar? Vocês as duas? Os rapazes ainda compreendo, ela pode ter prometido coisas... – ela não continuou impossibilitada de falar pelo Albus que estava furioso._

_- Chega! Já passaste os limites._

_- Oh, estão a ver? Os rapazes..._

_- O Albus avisou-te... vai-te embora!_

_- Ah, não vou mesmo. – Disse fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para a rapariga que estava atrás dela que com um gesto de varinha recuperou a varinha da outra entregando-lha. – Última hipótese, vão-se embora e ninguém se machuca._

_- Ela tem razão. Vão-se embora que eu trato delas._

_- Não! – Responderam ao mesmo tempo._

_Ela olhou confusa para eles. Será que não perceberam?_

_- Não perceberam que se ficarem são derrotados? Eles são do sexto ano!_

_- Por isso mesmo, tu sozinha não consegues. Nós ajudamos-te._

_- Mas Rose..._

_- Nem mas, nem meio mas, nós vamos lutar! Ponto final!_

_- Porquê? – Disse exteriorizando a pergunta que consumia a sua alma._

_- Porque nós somos teus amigos e ninguém magoa um amigo nosso._

_- Susan..._

_Aquilo dito daquela forma tão simples, como se fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo, fez o seu coração bater mais rápido. Amigos... ela não sabia o que era isso, nem tinha feito alguma coisa nesse sentido. Sempre tentado manter distância para eles, por vezes até sendo mal-educada mas mesmo assim eles consideravam-na sua amiga. Amiga... olhou para o John compreendendo finalmente porque é que ele sorria tão amavelmente para ela... eles estavam a comprovar o que ele sempre disse... que existiam amigos sem ser a família, que havia sentimentos puros, que a amizade existia!_

_- Vocês só podem estar parvos. Assim vão para a ala hospitalar aleijados._

_- Pensa positivo – disse o James piscando-lhe um olho – se formos todos para a ala hospitalar pelo menos fazemos companhia uns aos outros. Não vais sozinha._

_- Mas não é um problema vosso. É só um problema meu._

_- Nós estamos aqui para te ajudar Sarah. Quer tenhas razão ou não, quer estejas numa missão impossível ou só precises de ajuda para atravessar a estrada. Nós vamos estar sempre ao teu lado. – Murmurou o Albus._

_- Mesmo que se magoem sem motivo e sem necessidade?_

_- É isso que os amigos fazem Sarah. Partilhamos as vitórias e as derrotas. – Disse o Scorpius como se isso fosse lógico e fosse um insulto ela duvidar disso._

_- Mas vocês vão se magoar sem ganhar nada com isso... não tem lógica._

_- Sarah quando é que vais entender?! – Perguntou irritado o Albus. – Os amigos são para ISSO. Quer estejas a festejar uma vitória ou estejas perto da morte. Nós vamos estar SEMPRE ao teu lado sem qualquer interesse secundário._

_- Mas..._

_- Sarah, a única coisa que importa é tu estares bem. Se estiveres bem existe sempre uma parte de nós que também está bem. Entende isso._

_Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos. Ela não conseguia entender nada daquilo, nada fazia sentido e, no entanto, eles estavam a fazer. Estavam a defende-la sem ganhar nada com isso, só... só amizade e um sentimento de gratidão._

_- Que momento tão emocionante. Realmente tens o talento de encantar rapazes tolos, mas eu vou estragar o momento. Agora, só têm duas hipóteses, ou lutam ou fogem... ou defendem essa manipuladora ou fazem o que é certo e vão embora. Não se metam nos assuntos dos outros._

_Para seu completo espanto eles começaram a rir. Não aquela maluca e as suas seguidoras, dessas, ela esperava tudo mas sim o Scorpius, o James, o Albus, a Rose e a Susan._

_- Sem hipótese nós nunca a vamos abandonar._

_- Que emocionante Potter mas lamento dizer-te que se fosse o contrário ela não faria o mesmo._

_- Faria. – Murmurou a Rose. – Eu confio nela._

_- Nela? – Perguntou apontando para ela como se para ter certeza. _

_- Sim, nela. – Disse a Susan._

_Ela olhou para eles de boca aberta. Eles tinham uma confiança nela que nem ela tinha. Eles viam nela uma coisa que ela não via. Eles acreditavam cegamente nela apesar de ela ter feito tudo para que isso não acontecesse._

_- Está bem. – Disse dando de ombros a adolescente. – Então sofram as consequências. Impedimenta..._

_A Sarah instintivamente conjurou um escudo para proteger a Rose do feitiço mas antes mesmo que as amigas da adolescente pudessem reagir ela ouviu uma voz masculina._

_- Mas O QUE É QUE SE PASSA AQUI?_

_A Sarah não conteve um sorriso ao ver quem tinha chegado. Aquilo estava a ficar interessante..._

_- A snitch da discórdia chegou. – Murmurou olhando para o Richard no entanto ele não olhava para ela, olhava sim para a outra adolescente pondo-se protectoramente à sua frente fazendo-a revirar os olhos. Ela parecia assim tão necessitada de ajuda?_

_- Foi ela. – Disse a adolescente chorando._

_Claro! Realmente ela devia de ter feito algum mal a Merlim para ter que aturar isto..._

_- Claro que fui eu! Fui eu que comecei a atacar, fui eu que insultei. Ah, espera. – Disse parando dramaticamente como se tivesse lembrado de alguma coisa importantíssima. – Não posso ser eu, eu não tenho motivo._

_- Richard foi ela. – Disse chorando ainda mais e dando um passo na direcção dele mas ele deu um para trás batendo contra a Sarah. – Ela descobriu de ontem à noite e teve um ataque de ciúmes. Ela está completamente maluca._

_A Sarah levantou uma sobrancelha divertida e evitou rir-se. Aquela adolescente realmente tinha talento para o teatro._

_- Claro. – Murmurou simplesmente não se dando ao trabalho de negar._

_- Sarah, isso é verdade? Se for eu... – começou a justificar-se o Richard que ficou branco._

_Ela não se conteve e riu. Como é que o Richard uma das pessoas mais morenas que ela conhecia podia ficar tão branco que parecia um fantasma e então com aquele cabelo loiro ele parecia MESMO um fantasma._

_- Richard estás a ver-me com cara de quem tem ciúmes? – Perguntou decidindo acabar com aquela palhaçada._

_- Eu..._

_- Elas estão a mentir. A Sarah estava aqui deitada quando ela simplesmente lhe lançou um feitiço sem dizer nada mas que felizmente errou e depois começou a insulta-la._

_- Obrigado Rose. Agora és tu que decides monitor Richard ou entao podes simplesmente pôr às duas de castigo._

_- VOCÊS! – Gritou o Richard furioso. – Menos quarenta pontos para os Slytherin e vão ter uma detenção. Se eu descubro que fazem mais alguma coisa à Sarah vão ficar de castigo até ao final do ano._

_- Mas Richard..._

_- Nem mas nem meio mas. VÃO! – Gritou ele assustando as adolescentes que foram se embora a correr. Ao vê-las desaparecerem ele virou-se preocupada para a Sarah. – Estás bem? Desculpa, eu sei que ontem à noite foi um erro mas..._

_- Richard. – Chamou sorrindo. – Eu não sou tua mãe para te justificares. Faz da tua vida o que quiseres desde que depois ninguém me venha atacar, a mim ou a eles. – Acrescentou sorrindo para eles._

_Mais tarde nesse dia..._

_Ela andava pelos corredores não tendo certeza do que ia fazer e quando deu por si estava outra vez na rua. Inspirou fundo e o cheiro da natureza acalmou-a. Olhou em volta e viu o James de braços cruzados a ouvir uma adolescente. Decidiu que iria para o lago e foi caminhando na direcção dele não se espantando quando o James a viu e deu-lhe o seu habitual sorriso irónico que a fez revirar os olhos. O que a assustou foi a velocidade com que a acompanhante dele se virou e a fuzilou com os olhos. Ah, não... ela já tinha visto esses olhos nesse mesmo dia noutra pessoa... isto não lhe podia estar a acontecer...._

_- TU! – Gritou ela fazendo a Sarah fechar os olhos pensado se por acaso tinha saído da cama com o pé errado. – É por causa dela não é? – Perguntou virando-se para o James que ao ouvir aquilo desmanchou-se a rir, fazendo a Sarah ter certeza que ele devia de estar a adivinhar que iria acontecer o mesmo que aconteceu mais cedo._

_- Ai Sarah, tu és a fura-relacionamentos. – Riu o James tanto que já estava sentado agarrado à barriga. – Vais ser uma lenda._

_Ela revirou os olhos e tendo certeza de que se simplesmente saísse dali a outra iria ter uma impressão errada foi de encontro a eles._

_- Cala-te amostra de Troll. – Murmurou irritada e depois virou-se para a outra adolescente. - Olha eu não tenho nada com ele, eu não quero nada com ele, fica com ele, guarda-o num armário trancado a sete chaves que eu até agradeço mas não me culpes por Merlim. – Disse suspirando ao ver o olhar que a outra lhe mandou._

_- É culpa tua, eu sei!_

_- James tu acabaste com ela?_

_Ele assentiu ainda sentando agora observado tudo como se estivesse maravilhado._

_- E por acaso tinhas que fazer isso quando eu estivesse a passar? – Perguntou irritada. – Tu já viste como está a minha sorte hoje._

_Ele riu como resposta._

_- E não te rias palerma. – Disse lhe dando uma chapada na cabeça que foi mal interpretada pela outra adolescente._

_- És mesmo tu... – Ela disse agarrando com força o braço da Sarah que bufou ao sentir isso. – Porquê? Porque é que tem tinhas que por no meio do nosso relacionamento. – Chorou. – Eu agora vi tudo, vocês namoram escondidos não é? – Chorou._

_- QUÊ? – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, fazendo inclusive o James se levantar._

_- Sim, eu fui tão parva por não ter visto isto antes._

_A Sarah olhou para o James em apoio mas este estava prestes a rir-se outra vez. Que mal tinha feito a Merlim?_

_- Olha eu não tenho nada a ver com ele, certo? Ele é mesmo só um parvo e idiota e eu e ele só somos um pouco mais do que conhecidos porque ele é o melhor amigo do meu irmão. Nada mais, certo?_

_- Somos mais do que conhecidos? – Perguntou o James quase não escondendo uma gargalhada._

_Ela revirou os olhos._

_- És mesmo idiota James. Explica-lhe a verdade._

_- Eu?! É tão giro ver duas pessoas a lutarem pelo meu coração .-Disse fazendo um gesto dramático. - Continuem. – Disse voltando a se sentar._

_A Sarah tapou a face com uma mão... ela estava amaldiçoada, só podia. _

_- Bem, olha eu sei de que deve de ser difícil e eu estou solidária contido. – "Principalmente porque não me começaste a atacar como um certo alguém", pensou. – Se precisares de desabafar podes falar comigo mas eu não tenho nem quero ter nada com ele. Eu vou-me embora e vocês resolvam isso. – Disse saindo dali o mais rápido possível que podia._

_Quando ela chegou ao lago sentou-se e suspirou tendo medo de sair dali e alguma ex-namorada culpá-la por algum fim de relacionamento que ela não tinha nada a ver. Olhou o reflexo do sol no lago. O que ela tinha feito para merecer isto? _

_- Oh, fura-relacionamentos então quem vai ser a seguir? Ou devo de corrigir quem te vai atacar a seguir? – Perguntou o James rindo._

_Como resposta só teve água do lago no seu rosto o que o fez rir ainda mais._

**N.A.** Bem, mais um capitulo como prometido e o próximo também deve de demorar duas semanas.

Sobre o capitulo só vou dar um aviso. No inicio deste capítulo vocês viram a Sarah desesperada e eu sei que no futuro vocês vão vê-la em situações muito piores e ela não vai reagir assim.

Imaginem que tudo o que acreditam, todas as vossas bases, as coisas mais importantes para vocês começam a cair e ficam sem nenhuma certeza. Só com dúvidas? É assim que ela está e por isso é que ela reagiu assim.

Bem, acho que já disse tudo, um feliz 2010 e até o próximos capitulo xD.

**Marcia B. S.****:** Obrigada e igualmente :-) Como se vê neste capítulo ela tem mesmo muito com o que lidar mas ela já começou a mudar isso. Bjs

**Sophie Potter Malfoy****:** Obrigada :-) A Kate só se vai descobrir mais para a frente mas não falta muito, para ai daqui a 3 capítulos mais ou menos... conforme for o tamanho deles. Sobre o que aconteceu com a Sarah este capítulo já dá para desconfiar mas só se descobre mesmo no final do quarto ano. Bjs.


	16. O regresso

**15- O Regresso**

_Este é o primeiro preceito da amizade: pedir aos amigos só aquilo que é honesto, e fazer por eles apenas aquilo que é honesto.  
_

_Cícero_

Ela fechou os olhos com força e suspirou ao lembrar-se daquele dia... A partir daquele dia tudo mudou... Ela deixou-os aproximarem-se dela e deixou-os conhecerem o seu verdadeiro "eu", sem as restrições que a sua mãe sempre lhe tinha ensinado, sem o medo de eles se afastarem dela... sendo simplesmente ela e ver se o amor que a Kate sempre dizia que era a solução existia, mesmo tendo sempre na mente que os pais deles, os seus recentes amigos, eram os seus maiores inimigos, os culpados pela morte da pessoa mais importante para ela na sua infância. Ela não iria ser idiota para não admitir que mostrou a sua verdadeira personalidade na expectativa que eles se afastassem e a vissem como ela se via... uma pessoa sem salvação, que não merecia a atenção deles... um simples objecto na guerra que viria... mas enganou-se. Eles aceitaram-na e trataram-na como se ela sempre pertencesse ali... no meio deles. E por causa disso, ela estava ali naquela situação, sem saber o que fazer, a duvidar o que tinha jurado nunca duvidar... tudo por causa... por causa... ela suspirou ao ver que os seus piores medos tornaram-se realidade... tudo isto era por causa da amizade que tinha criado com eles. Deste sentimento de protecção que sentia por eles, por esta força que a guiava e a obrigou a defende-los no Verão e que agora lhe dizia que não os podia abandonar porque não era justo... nem para ela nem para eles. Ela só tinha agora um caminho a seguir... ela não os poderia abandonar, não quando eles a fizeram minimamente humana outra vez, não quando ela devia-lhes muito. Ela saberia que no futuro se iriam separar mas nessa altura será porque eles finalmente perceberão o que ela tem que fazer obrigatoriamente e perceberão que ela não é a ilusão que eles fizeram dela... será porque eles lhe darão as costas não o contrário!

*****

- Seu... – Levantou-se também o James.

- Eu não tenho medo de ti, James! – Disse enfrentando-o.

- Ah, mas devias... – disse dando um passo em frente.

O James e o Albus ficaram a milímetros de distância e os seus olhos brilhavam furiosamente. Ao menor gesto de um dos dois eles iriam lutar e não iria ser como as guerras habituais deles...

- James, Albus, ACALMEM-SE! – Gritou a Rose empurrando-os e pondo-se no meio dos dois.

- Sai daqui Rose. – Disseram ao mesmo tempo sem se deixarem de olharem.

- Mais uma luta entre os dois não. – Suspirou o Scorpius tapando a cara cansado.

- SAI ROSE! – Avisou o James. - Está na altura de o meu irmão aprender uma lição.

- EU DOU-TE A LIÇÃO!

- Hey que animação. Não me digam que eu perdi algo.

Todos paralisaram ao ouvir aquela voz até o James e o Albus que tinham parado na sua tarefa de afastar a Rose olharam para a porta, esta paralisou completamente e a Susan e o Scorpius que olhavam entediados para aquela luta entre irmãos olharam vagarosamente para a porta, provavelmente pensado que estavam a sonhar.

- Bem eu agradeço as boas-vindas. – Murmurou irónico sentando-se onde estavam sentados anteriormente a Rose e o James.

- Seu... seu... Onde é que estiveste? – Perguntou o James agarrando as vestes dele irritadíssimo. – E ONDE É QUE ESTÁ A SARAH?

- Hum... aqui? – Disse da porta levantando um dedo e depois ao ver os olhares dos outros sobre si sentou-se ao lado da Susan e piscou um olho ao John de agradecimento que só sorriu.

- TU! – Rugiu o Albus apontando-lhe o dedo acusatoriamente no meio dos seus olhos. – E ELE? ONDE É QUE ESTIVERAM?

- Albus... – Suspirou olhando para o dedo dele que estava a milímetros dos seus olhos. – Tira o dedo dai que se não quando o Expresso parar vais-me arrancar um olho.

- Quê? – Perguntou sem perceber o que ela disse mas mesmo assim retraindo o braço.

Mas como a Sarah disse o Expresso parou bruscamente e apitou avisando que tinha chegado ao destino. Devido ao solavanco o James e o Albus desequilibraram-se, fazendo com que o James caísse em cima do John, para desgosto deste e o Albus caísse para cima da Sarah que ainda se tentou desviar. A única pessoa que ficou em pé foi a Rose que só se segurou levemente ao sítio onde punham as malas.

- Nunca pensei que tu gostasses dessa forma de mim James. Mas lamento informar-te que eu tenho uma namorada e gosto muito dela. – Disse olhando para o James que estava nos seus braços.

O James saiu vermelho dos braços dele mas ainda resmungou:

- Desaparecido durante toda a viagem mas ainda faz gracinhas...

Mas o John não lhe prestou atenção, olhava sim, para a sua frente e riu ao ver aquela cena.

- Acho que houve alguém que gostou do sítio de onde caiu.

- Albus... – murmurou a Sarah mas não saiu som nenhum devido à roupa deste estar a tapar-lhe a boca. – Albus! – Tentou outra vez e ao ver que ele não reagiu começou a dar-lhe murros na barriga na tentativa que ele saísse de cima de si.

Ao contrário do James que se desequilibrou e caiu para cima do John dando-lhe um "abraço", o Albus caiu com tudo para cima da Sarah que devido a ter tentado se esquivar escorregou e estava metade no chão metade no banco levando com a barriga do Albus na sua cara.

- É! O John tem razão... Olha que se a Ruth te vir assim vai pensar coisas e eu é que não queria estar na tua pele.

Ele ao ouvir aquilo pulou automaticamente e num segundo, já estava em pé, corado, com o cabelo despenteado ainda mais despenteado apontando para todos os lugares, ofegante, mas em pé!

- Ufa. – Suspirou a Sarah sentando-se como deve de ser. – Estava a ver que iria morrer asfixiada. – Disse mexendo no seu pescoço. - Ah! Olha que ainda és pesado Al.

Os outros riram ainda mais ao ver que ele ficou ainda mais vermelho concorrendo com a cor de cabelo da Rose.

- Sem ofensa é claro. – Completou piscando-lhe um olho. – Bem, está na hora de irmos. – Disse olhando para a rua. – Vamos.

*****

Ele deitou-se cansado no sofá e expirou o ar acumulado. Aquele tinha sido um dia cansativo... Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso ao ver um determinado jovem e uma determinada jovem a quererem passar despercebidos para os seus dormitórios. Depois de tudo o que eles fizeram, ou melhor, não fizeram ele não os ia deixar safarem-se assim. Ah, não ia mesmo!

- Sarah, John, onde é que vão? – Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Tira esse sorriso do teu rosto Sr. Potter. Eu só vou dormir.

- Ah, não vão mesmo! Vocês têm que nos justificar umas determinadas coisas, não concordam comigo? – Perguntou para a Rose, o Scorpius, a Susan e o James que estavam sentados ao pé dele. – E John não te tentes esconder. É infantil. – Disse observando o John que para passar despercebido abaixou-se e ia sorrateiramente para o dormitório.

- Não pode ser amanhã? – Perguntou a Sarah tentando fazer uma cara cansada.

- Não! Senta-te. – Ordenou ajeitando-se no sofá para que ela coubesse também. – E tu também John!

Ela suspirou derrotada e sentou-se ao lado dele como ordenado. Olhou para o John e não evitou um sorriso ao ver a cara emburrada dele que também se sentou ao lado dela.

- Vá, comecem lá o interrogatório. – Disse cruzando os braços para eles verem que ela também não estava feliz com a decisão deles.

- Onde é que vocês estavam? – Perguntou logo o James.

- A namorar. – Respondeu revirando os olhos.

Ao ver as reacções deles amaldiçoou o treino da sua mãe. Ela sempre lhe tinha dito que ao admitir coisas constrangedoras a pessoas próximas e que elas sabiam ser mentira as fariam se irritar e esquecer-se do assunto principal mas ao ver as reacções deles viu que eles eram realmente mais chegados a ela do que ela calculou. O James abriu a boca espantado mas depois deu um sorriso maroto, a Susan ficou branca, o Scorpius olhava espantado para o John, o Albus abria a boca e depois fechava-a sem parar e, por fim, o John lançou-lhe um olhar que dizia claramente " mais uma gracinha dessas e eu mando-te uma maldição imperdoável". Se ela tivesse dito a uma pessoa próxima mas não tão próxima ela só refilaria pela mentira mas eles eram demasiado próximos e a opinião deles importava-lhe.

- Hey, vá, não reajam assim.

- Tu-tu tens uma namorada? – Perguntou para o John o Albus. – E tu um namorado? – Perguntou para a Sarah. – Como? Neste verão? E alguém de Hogwarts? Não... não... não tem lógica.

Ela não se conteve e revirou os olhos outra vez. Se calhar o problema era que eles não a conheciam tão bem como ela pensava...

- Claro que não tem lógica. – Disse irritada. – O John é fiel à namorada e eu... bem, eu sou eu... – Disse dando de ombros. – Eu só disse aquilo para ver que isso realmente não vos interessava...

- Ah... – Suspirou aliviado o Albus o que fez a Sarah bufar. – Por momentos pensei que vocês tivessem arranjado alguém... Quer dizer... – disse pensativo. – o John já arranjou. – Murmurou ganhando outra vez o seu sorriso malicioso. – Eu conheço-a?

A Sarah olhou espantada para ele e não se contendo perguntou:

- Como?! – Perguntou olhando directamente para a Susan mas quem lhe respondeu foi o Albus que ainda não tinha perdido aquele maldito sorriso.

- Sim, - disse o Albus como se ela tivesse negado – porque desde que eu me lembro o John não tinha namorada.

Ela não lhe respondeu olhando ao invés para a Susan e estudando a sua reacção, que não era nenhuma porque só olhava fixamente para o chão.

Então ela não tinha contado a ninguém... Então ou tinha sido por timidez, que a Sarah recusava conhecendo-a como conhecia, ou, o que ela tinha quase certeza que era e isso a preocupava, porque naquele maldito dia eles estragaram tudo...

- Não interessa. – Disse protegendo o John que olhava com pesar para a Susan. – Foi culpa minha o nosso atraso, tive umas coisas para tratar.

- Quais?

Ela suspirou, ele realmente não lhe ia dar descanso...

" Pensa Sarah Franklin, foste tu que nos meteste nesta, agora tens que sair". Pensou enquanto olhava em volta à procura de alguma solução... Até que a viu na forma de um jovem que estava sentado a falar com um amigo mais velho, sem nunca perder aquele ar aristocrata que a sua face pálida com dois olhos castanhos que olhavam frios para o outro rapaz acentuavam, até o pequeno nariz empinado mostrava o quão arrogante era o seu dono... Tudo emoldurado por aquele cabelo preto perfeitamente arranjado faziam dele uma pessoa que só os jovens interessados em ter contactos para quando saíssem de Hogwarts falassem com ele por iniciativa própria. E claro, a conhecida rivalidade dele com o Albus iria lhe servir agora. O Albus odiava-o tanto que só de ouvir o nome dele provavelmente não iria perguntar mais nada.

- Tinha que ir falar com o Mike. – Disse apontando para ele que ao ver isso acenou-lhe com a cabeça fazendo-a sorrir só para irritar mais o seu inquiridor. – E não sei porquê o John também quis vir... – Disse dando de ombros.

Como esperado o Albus ao ouvir isso e ver o sorriso dela fez um som muito parecido com um rosnado e olhou com ódio para o Mike não se lembrando mais do inquérito.

- Este tempo todo?

Maldição! O Albus odiava o suficiente o Mike para só de ouvir o nome dele parar o interrogatório mas não a Rose. Hum, a Susan estava muito calada. Concluiu ao vê-la olhar somente para a lareira sem dizer nada.

- Sim. Algum problema? – Perguntou mostrando irritação.

- Sim, tiveste...

- Chega! – Murmurou irritada levantando-se para dar a impressão de estar furiosa. – O que eu fiz lá é só do meu interesse. Respeitem-me 'tá? Eu preciso de espaço. – Murmurou encarando a Rose furiosa.

Todas as atenções foram para ela, até a Susan a olhou. Desde que ela se tinha juntado a eles por vontade própria ela nunca mais demonstrou irritação com eles.

Sorriu por dentro ao ver que eles tinham parado... tinha morto dois dragões com um feitiço só... Não era preciso ser bom legimente para descobrir qual seria a próxima pergunta, " o que aconteceu naquele dia?" e assim evitou responder às duas perguntas que ela não queria mesmo responder.

- Agora se não se importam eu vou dormir. Boa noite! – Disse mostrando frieza embora estivesse feliz por dentro por ter conseguido sair dali sem dizer nada.

*****

- Vá lá Sue...

Um suspiro.

- Que raio Susan! Queres que eu faça o quê? Me ajoelhe e peça desculpas a gritar para todos ouvirem?

Um resmungo.

- Por favor... – suplicou desanimado pela atitude dela.

Nada! Simplesmente nada! Já tinha passado uma semana desde o inicio das aulas e ela no máximo tinha-lhe dito "Bom dia" por pura boa educação. Ele já tinha sérias dúvidas se tinha uma namorada, ou pelo menos, uma amiga. E agora, quando finalmente encontrou uma oportunidade para falar com ela não reagia. A Sarah, o Albus e os outros tinham descido por causa de uma desculpa qualquer que a Sarah inventou e ele tinha puxado a Susan e obrigou-a a sentar-se à sua frente numa poltrona. Como a tarde já estava a acabar e estavam breve na hora do jantar já havia pessoas na sala comum dos Gryffindor, mas ele não podia ter tudo não era?

- Susan – chamou suspirando cansado e ajoelhando-se à sua frente agarrando a mão dela que estava esquecida no braço da poltrona – pelo menos diz-me o que é que eu fiz.

Ela virou a cara na sua direcção tão rápido que achou espectacular como é que ela não tinha dado um jeito no pescoço mas ao ver aqueles olhos castanhos que tanto adorava brilharem em fúria para ele esqueceu-se de qualquer coisa que estava a pensar.

- O que é que tu fizeste? – Sibilou ela perigosamente baixo. – O QUE É QUE TU FIZESTE?! NÃO PERCEBESTE AINDA?

Ele encolheu-se por dois motivos. O primeiro foi ao ver a fúria nas palavras dela e o segundo porque todos agora olhavam para eles à espera de algo para depois irem espalhar pela escola inteira.

- Sue, amor... por favor, fala mais baixo.

Ela riu e ele estremeceu. Ela estava furiosa...

- John tu passaste as férias todas sem me contactar... nem uma carta!

- Eu...

- Depois daquela saída eu pensei o pior! O pior! Quando chego ao Expresso nem sinal teu nem da Sarah. Tens consciência da preocupação que eu tive?

Ele suspirou aliviado. Já tinha entendido e pelo menos ela agora falava baixo, bem... relativamente baixo...

- Claro amor, mas eu já te expliquei... eu e a Sarah meio que tivemos de castigo e isso incluía não mandar cartas...

- Eu perdoo-te isso tudo John se me explicares uma coisa.

- Tudo o que quiseres. – Disse esperançoso.

- O que aconteceu naquele dia?

Ah, não... Tudo menos isso...

- Amor, - disse da forma mais carinhosa que podia – eu posso te explicar tudo, mas mesmo tudo... menos isso.

- Como eu pensei – disse com um sorriso torto que lhe fez baixar os olhos – tu...

- Por favor, - disse agarrando com mais força a mão dela – pergunta-me o que quiseres mas essa não. – Disse aflito... ele não podia perde-la, não agora, não quando já tinha arriscado tudo... ele precisava dela e agora que sabia disso não podia simplesmente desistir.

No entanto ela não lhe prestava atenção continuando o seu discurso:

- Tu... – Sorriu, um sorriso triste, desanimado que fez o seu coração esquecer de dar uma batida e ter vontade de se mandar pela janela abaixo por a fazer sofrer. – Tu não acreditas em mim. Nós nunca podemos ter nada, não há confiança. – Disse se livrando da mão dele e se levantando.

- Não Susan. É verdade que eu tenho segredos – disse se erguendo e agarrando o braço dela – mas esse não é um segredo meu. Eu prometi a outra pessoa não dizer nada.

Ele viu-a soltar o braço e olhar para ele sem nunca perder aquele brilho furioso no olhar.

- E quem seria? – Perguntou quase gritando. – Uma ex-namorada, uma amiga imaginária?

- Não! – Disse uma voz atrás dela. – A mim!

Ela virou-se para a dona daquela voz como uma cobra para dar o bote e disse irritada:

- Muito nobre da tua parte defenderes o teu irmão.

Ela suspirou e olhou para trás onde apareceram relutantemente os outros.

- Desculpa mas eu tive que lhes contar a verdade. – Ela viu o irmão estreitar os olhos na sua direcção o que dizia claramente " Só sabes mentir para o que queres". – E, bem, eles ficaram curiosos e acabamos por ouvir a conversa toda. – Ao ver o olhar espantado na sua direcção revirou os olhos. – Com as orelhas extensíveis, que mais podia ser?

- Então Sarah deves de ver como o teu irmão não confia em mim. Por isso, faz um favor a todos nós e pára de defende-lo.

- Infelizmente eu não o estou a defender. É a verdade. – Disse desanimada. – Porque se tu o conheces tão bem como eu julgo que conheces sabes que pela cara dele tudo o que ele queria era contar.

- Então pede-lhe para contar!

Ela não se conteve e fechou os olhos dolorosamente com um suspiro.

- Desculpa Susan. Eu não estou preparada como o John. Ainda é uma ferida demasiado recente e não está sarada. Espero sinceramente que o perdoes por uma coisa que ele não tem culpa, nem responsabilidade. O motivo sou só eu. Perdoa-me. – Disse com um sorriso torto dirigindo-se para os dormitórios.

- Sarah! – Chamou-a o John preocupado. – Porra, ela voltou ao mesmo.

A Susan olhou para o John e não se contendo abraçou-o cheirando o perfume dele que a acalmava sempre. A dor que ela tinha visto nos olhos da Sarah, ela quase a chorar... aquilo não era fingimento, era uma dor real, uma dor que nunca tinha visto antes nela. Uma dor que pelo que ela observou a estava a matar aos poucos e poucos... Abraçou-o com mais força ao sentir o seu coração apertar. O quer que tenha acontecido à Sarah fê-la sofrer e muito... a ela e provavelmente ao John.

- Amor, - ela ouviu-o murmurar com uma voz rouca – tu sabes que eu adoro estar abraçado a ti, mas vai ter com a Sarah. Eu não posso por causa daquele maldito alarme e ela precisa de apoio. – Disse afastando-a o suficiente para poder ver a face dela e pôr-lhe uma mão nela carinhosamente. – E, por Merlim, Susan não lhe perguntes sobre isto. Ela não está preparada. – Disse com um suspiro. – Vá, vai. – Disse dando-lhe um beijo rápido e viu-a subir. Depois de ela ter desaparecido pela porta virou-se para a Rose que olhava de boca aberta para a porta sem acção. – É melhor ires também, ela precisa de todo o apoio.

*****

- Por Merlim John, diz-me o que é. Ninguém daqui vai dizer nada. Se quiseres prometemos.

Ele sorriu para os três pensando que mal tinha feito a Merlim para merecer aquilo. Enquanto que as adolescentes como ele tinha pedido foram ter com a Sarah aquelas três amostras de Troll tinham ficado ali... para lhe encherem a cabeça.

- Eu já expliquei à Susan.

- Mas a Susan é a tua namorada e eu sou o TEU MELHOR AMIGO! – Disse como se houvesse uma gigantesca diferença entre os dois.

O John riu não acreditando que ele tinha dito aquilo.

- E? A diferença é?

- É normal esconder coisas à namorada mas ao melhor amigo não.

Ele olhou para o James incrédulo e abanou a cabeça para não se rir.

- Eu, sinceramente, não concordo muito com esse conceito mas de qualquer maneira, eu não posso mesmo contar.

- Nós prometemos...

- James! Eu já disse que não vou dizer e de qualquer forma – disse desviando o olhar para a lareira – eu acho que também não estou pronto.

- Mas John se nós podermos fazer alguma coisa... A Sarah...

- Vocês não podem, Al. – Disse com um sorriso triste. – É passado... um passado demasiado recente... – acrescentou só para si.

- Não vais mesmo contar? – Perguntou o James emburrado.

- Não, não vou.

- Então está bem. – Disse se levantando. – Boa noite!

O John viu-o levantar-se irritado e ir para os dormitórios masculinos. Abanou a cabeça negativamente e suspirou completamente confuso.

- Mas que raio? O que é que se passa com ele?

- Não lhe ligues John. – Murmurou o Scorpius. – Ele só está preocupado.

No entanto, o John não lhe prestava atenção, olhando sim para as adolescentes que desciam as escadas a conversar em sussurros.

- O que é que se passou? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Quando nós chegamos ela estava quase a dormir... ou a fingir isso... – Disse a Susan mas abanou a cabeça para voltar ao foco da pergunta. – Mas nós insistimos que queríamos falar com ela e ela garantiu-nos que estava bem apesar de não mudar de opinião e perguntou se eu te perdoava. – Disse se sentando ao seu lado. – E eu disse que apesar de pareceres um Troll andante às vezes eu te perdoava. – Disse abanando os ombros como se isso não tivesse importância. – Depois insistiu que queria dormir e nós acabamos por vir para aqui. – Disse dando um sorriso inocente.

- Hum... – Disse abraçando-a e sorriu ao ver que ela correspondeu. – Um Troll andante, hein? – Murmurou no ouvido dela e, agora, sorriu abertamente ao ver que ela se arrepiou. – Acho que isso ofende os meus nobres sentimentos.

- Era para ofender!

- Ah, era? – Continuou. – Então isso quer dizer que eu tenho que fazer isto – disse dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço fazendo-a arrepiar-se por inteiro – a outra pessoa porque tu me achas um Troll?

- JOHN FRANKLIN? – Gritou afastando-se dele o suficiente para o poder olhar nos olhos e ele viu assustado que os olhos dela brilhavam perigosamente fazendo-o lembrar de quando a Sarah o advertiu que ela sabia uns feitiços engraçados e que era melhor ele ter cuidado. O que ela tinha querido dizer com aquilo? – Se eu descubro... NÃO! Se eu sonho que tu pensaste... melhor, sonhaste em fazer isso a outra pessoa eu... eu...

- Querida a probabilidade de tu sonhares que eu sonhei é quase nula.

Ela bufou irritada e ele viu o perigo verdadeiro nos olhos dela.

- E além do mais eu não posso controlar os teus sonhos, amor. – Ele viu com um arrepio ela por as mãos nas vestes que era onde ela guardava a varinha por isso apressou-se a explicar. – Mas se ficares melhor eu posso garantir-te que só vou fazer isso a ti. – Não deu o resultado esperado ele concluiu ao vê-la paralisada mas pelo menos evitou que ela puxasse a varinha... tinha que ser mais convincente. – Porque tu és a mulher da minha vida, e, nos meus olhos todos são insignificantes quando comparados a ti.

Resultou, ele concluiu quase suspirando de alívio. Ela tinha soltado a varinha e até tinha um pequeno sorriso.

- Estás a ver? O mundo é muito mais bonito quando sorris, Sue.

Ela não se aguentou e beijou-o só o largando quando alguém pigarreou.

- Hum, - ela murmurou afastando-se mas sem largar o pescoço dele – és fofo.

Fofo? FOFO?! Com tantos adjectivos que o podiam caracterizar como lindo, inteligente, simpático, entre outros ela tinha-o que o chamar logo de FOFO?

- Humpf – resmungou – fofo? Obrigado hein...

- Hey, é um elogio.

Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso que a fez ter um arrepio.

- Eu conheço muitas outras formas muito mais eficazes de me dares elogios.

- Hey, estão aqui menores!

- Cala-te Al! Vai chatear a Ruth... ah, espera, ela não é dos Gryffindor...

Como resposta só teve um rosnado que o fez rir.

- Mas sinceramente não acham melhor que é parar? É que com esse fogo todo ainda incendeiam a sala de convívio. – Disse o Scorpius em defesa do Albus.

Ele separou-se lentamente dela apesar de sentir todo o seu corpo protestar contra mas ele precisava... Estavam ali muitas pessoas, muitos olhares.

- Bem, tens razão que foi um dia longo e eu preciso de me ir deitar. – Disse acenando para os outros e dando um breve beijo na Susan.

Eles observaram em silêncio o John desaparecer pela porta que dava para os dormitórios.

- Eu não sei quanto a vocês mas eu hei-de descobrir que segredo é aquele. Até saber completamente o que aconteceu eu não vou descansar. – Disse o Albus olhando para os outros à procura de apoio.

- Mas Albus – advertiu a Rose – tu viste a Sarah e o John. A Sarah estava à beira das lágrimas... A Sarah quase chorar?! Já pensaste nisso? A mesma Sarah que não vimos chorar nem com varinhas apontadas à cabeça dela.

- Eu compreendo-te Al. – Disse o Scorpius olhando o amigo. – E é por esse motivo de eles sofrerem tanto que nós temos que descobrir o que se passa. Eles são nossos amigos e precisam da nossa ajuda.

- Mas não é disso que se trata. Eles não estão preparados para contar. Esperem que eles nos digam alguma coisa. Nessa altura, sim, nós devemos de agir! – Pronunciou-se a Susan que como resposta só teve resmungos por parte dos rapazes.

- Ah, eu vou dormir! – Disse o Albus que foi seguido pelo Scorpius que ainda abriu a boca para acrescentar algo mas acabou por não dizer nada só acenando em despedida.

- Eles estão a ser infantis, será que não percebem?

- Não é não perceber Susan. É não querer compreender. – Disse a Rose suspirando.

- Mas tu viste... eles... eles...

- Eu sei Sue. Também me dói a mim vê-los assim, como sei que lhes dói a ele, só que eles são mais... como dizer... aventureiros. Eles não aceitam os factos com facilidade e o sofrimento que eles viram só lhes dá mais vontade de agir. É a forma deles demonstrarem que se preocupam. Mas está descansada eu conhecendo-os como conheço eles vão agir pela calada. É mais o estilo deles.

A Susan deu um pequeno sorriso ao perceber o que eles iam fazer.

- Eles vão-se armar em 007 mas acho que isso vai sair mal.

- O que é 007? – Perguntou a Rose confusa lembrando-se só vagamente da sua mãe falar disso.

Ela não respondeu abanando a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

**N.A.** Bem mais um capitulo novo. Primeiro, tenho que pedir desculpas pelo atraso mas os exames deram-me cabo da cabeça e do meu tempo livre mas isso agora finalmente acabou e espero voltar a actualizar de duas em duas semanas como o esperado. Em relação à fic este capítulo é transitório, e fixa-se mais no relacionamento das personagens.

Bem, até ao próximo capítulo que em principio se vai chamar " _007 ou 0 à esquerda?_".

**Sophie Potter Malfoy****:** Muito obrigada :-) e espero que gostes deste capítulo. Bjs.

**Marcia B. S.****:** Sim, isso é verdade e acho que ela aprendeu a lição como se viu neste capítulo xD Bjs.

**nane123**: Obrigado e espero que tenhas tido uma boa viagem :-) Sobre a Kate não vou comentar porque a partir desse capítulo eu decidi isso, uma vez que ficaram com tantas informações sobre ela que provavelmente iriam acertar mas daqui a talvez 2 capítulos já se vai descobrir quem é a Kate. Sobre a Sarah ser treinada posso dizer que ou isso já aconteceu ou vai acontecer, talvez no próximo capítulo essa dúvida seja esclarecida mas não vão ser certezas aviso já xD. Bem, eu tenho que concordar a Sarah é um pouco louca-masoquista e quem sabe num futuro ainda um pouco distante não seja a louca-masoquista-apaixonada? Posso dizer que há grandes probabilidades disso acontecer. O Harry e a Kate... hum, acho que a Sarah culpa o Harry pela culpa da Kate, porquê? No final do quarto ano (no Natal) isso descobre-se, não posso dizer mesmo agora porque irá explicar muitas atitudes da Sarah no futuro. Sobre as quatro temporadas provavelmente vai haver mesmo porque eu estou apaixonada pela terceira e para haver essa é necessário haver as outras duas obrigatoriamente então acho que ainda falta muito para a Nova Geração acabar xD. Podes perguntar à vontade o máximo que acontece é eu não poder dizer xD Espero que gostes do capítulo. Bjs.


	17. 007 ou 0 à esquerda?

**16. 007 ou 0 à esquerda?**

_Não temos tanta necessidade da ajuda dos amigos quanto da certeza da sua ajuda._

_**Epicuro**_

Como a Rose previu eles começaram a agir logo no dia seguinte. O Albus mandou logo, uma carta ao pai a explicar a situação e a perguntar se ele podia descobrir alguma coisa, se aproveitando de ele ter informações privilegiadas como chefe dos aurores. Passado um dia recebeu a resposta dizendo que ele não sabia de nada mas que se ele descobrisse alguma coisa diria e que era para o manter informado caso eles descobrissem alguma coisa. Então, eles sem informações decidiram agir por conta própria.

Agora, passadas duas semanas, eles tentavam, sem sucesso, descobrir alguma coisa espiando-os.

O James e ele estavam a seguir a Sarah pelo corredor do segundo andar com a capa de invisibilidade para ela não os ver enquanto o Scorpius tinha ficado com as raparigas e o John para, caso este quisesse sair dali, ele o poder seguir.

- Sarah! – Ouviram uma voz masculina conhecida chamar. Mas esta pareceu não ouvir pois não parou e, inclusive, apressou o passo fazendo-o correr e agarrar-lhe o braço para a parar.

- Ah, olá Mike. – Disse sorrindo virando-se para ele inocentemente mas este não ligou a isso, olhando ferozmente para ela.

- Sarah, precisamos de conversar!

Ela olhou para a postura agressiva dele e soltou-se dele afastando-se dele um passo.

- Sim?

- Tu tens que mudar. – Ordenou parecendo estar quase a agarra-la outra vez e desta vez não ser só para lhe puxar o braço.

- Está bem. – Disse-lhe virando as costas outra vez e continuando a andar. – O teu pedido está anotado.

- Sarah! – Rugiu ele agarrando-lhe outra vez o braço e puxando-a obrigando-a a olhar para ele. – Já chega desta brincadeira! Quiseste ser rebelde já foste agora pára com isso!

- Ah! – Ele disse triunfante. – Então tu senhor perfeito, pela primeira vez estás a admitir que estás do lado dos...hum – parou para pensar até acrescentar - ...tu sabes.

- Eu estou do teu lado! Tu também vais para lá é onde tu pertences.

- Tu realmente queres discutir isso no meio do corredor? Ah e para a próxima vê se és mais coerente, está bem? Chegares ao pé de uma pessoa a dizer que ela tem que mudar pode ter vários sentidos, está bem?

- Ninguém está a ouvir. – Disse ignorando a segunda parte da conversa dela.

" Isso é o que tu pensas" pensou evitando um sorriso e desviar o olhar para onde eles estavam escondidos com a capa de invisibilidade.

- Até a Angelina ganhou juízo e parou de me chatear, por isso, ADEUS! – Disse voltando a andar outra vez. Tudo o que ela queria era sair dali para que eles não ouvissem mais nada, mas o que ele disse fê-la parar outra vez, e até esquecer-se dos Potter.

- Já percebi! Estás com medo... – E riu-se.

- Primeiro, - disse não se virando mas o ódio profundo na sua voz demonstrava os seus sentimentos e fê-lo ter um arrepio – eu não tenho medo de nada. Segundo, se não parares de ser idiota eu enfeitiço-te. – A pior coisa que lhe podiam fazer era dizerem que ela tinha medo. Em toda a sua vida ela foi treinada para não ter medo e, agora, ELE estava a acusá-la a ELA de ter medo?!

Ele riu-se outra vez.

- Claro que não tens medo de nada... A Kate não foi nada pois não? Não te estás a esquecer de nada?

Ela virou-se com profundo ódio e olhou-o directamente nos olhos castanhos dele sibilando cada palavra.

- Tu realmente estás do lado deles... – Murmurou estreitando os olhos. - E, Mike, só te vou dar este aviso uma vez. – Disse vendo-o perder o sorriso ao ouvir o tom perigoso dela. – Se eu ouvir mais alguma vez essa boca imunda pronunciar o nome dela tu não vais nem saber o que te acertou.

- Mas Sarah... – Disse tentando se justificar perdendo toda a sua posse arrogante. – Eu tenho tentado falar contigo há muito tempo mas tu sempre foges e eu já te avisei, a tua mãe já te avisou... tu tens que mudar. Quantos recados eu tenho que mandar a dizer que preciso falar contigo para tu falares comigo? Eu hoje segui-te o dia todo tentando falar contigo. – Disse desabafando o porquê da sua irritação inicial. – E tudo o que tu fazias era andares mais depressa.

Ela suspirou fechando os olhos implorando para Merlim lhe dar paciência.

- Mike, eu estou sem paciência e nem quero pensar como é que tu sabes alguma coisa da Kate uma vez que muitas poucas pessoas sabem dela. – Disse abrindo os olhos vendo-o ficar branco. – Mas se sabes, também sabes que pela tua saúde mental e física é melhor nem falares dela para eu não te enfeitiçar até à tua vigésima geração. Então dizendo de forma simples... DESAPAREÇE! – Gritou virando-lhe as costas pouco se importando nas consequências do seu acto só querendo liberdade dele, da sua missão, da sua vida, de todos...

- Não, Sarah! – Insistiu ele o que a fez cerrar os dentes para se controlar. Quem é que tinha dito que o Mike era cobarde? Ah, o Albus... Ele teria que mudar essa definição pensou virando-se para ele e pouco se importando ao vê-lo ficar mais branco mas, mesmo assim, voltar a ter aquela postura arrogante que só lhe fazia apetecer torturá-lo. – Eu esperei quatro anos... Quatro anos! Já chega dessa brincadeira. Toda a gente sabe que tu odeias os Weasley e então os Potter... – Disse dando uma riso baixo.

Ela gelou a olhar para ele e sentiu o seu coração bater furiosamente e ter uma vontade furiosa de o torturar. Fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar mas ao ouvir aquilo não aguentou. Quem era ele para falar da Kate? Quem era ele para falar deles? Quem era ele para falar DA SUA MALDITA VIDA COMO SE FOSSE DONO?

- CHEGA! – Disse se esquecendo completamente de quem estava a ouvir. – Só eu sei QUEM EU ODEIO E SE TU CONTINUARES COM ESSAS IDIOTICES TU É QUE VAIS ENTRAR PARA A MINHA LISTA! EU NÃO ODEIO NINGUÉM ELES SÃO... são... meus companheiros... – disse desviando o olhar perdendo a fúria por instantes – meus...

- Teus amigos? – Perguntou com um sorriso vitorioso ao vê-la perder a fúria.

Ela estreitou os olhos tendo certeza de que estava nalgum jogo dele e que ele tinha sido mandado com algum propósito macabro.

- E se forem? – Sibilou cruzando os braços, lembrando-se que a sua má disposição não era só por causa dele e, por isso, tinha que se controlar.

Ele riu não se controlando e ao ver a cara séria dela riu ainda mais fazendo-a mexer nas vestes perigosamente.

- Certo, certo. – Disse levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Só pensei que fosses mais inteligente. – Murmurou voltando a exibir aquele sorriso convencido apesar da Sarah ter reconhecido uma emoção por trás daquela face... Ele estava chateado e... indignado?

- Mike... – Murmurou quase num sibilo.

- É verdade! – Disse indignado. - Quem é a astuta aqui? A toda-poderosa? A rainha? A que está sempre certa? – Ela franziu a testa tentando saber até onde ele queria chegar. – Hein? A pessoa que só recebe elogios? A de quem uma pessoa é capaz de falar sobre 24 horas sem ver as pessoas que estão a trabalhar para ele SEMPRE e nem recebem um elogio, quer faça errado ou certo? QUEM? Só porque é poderosa, só porque é bonita... – desdenhou - ... ah, ela é tão talentosa... – disse numa voz fina, numa má imitação de alguém e começou a andar esbracejando - ... tão bonita... o que interessa isso se ela não vai gostar? Para quê isto? Para quê aquilo? O objectivo é fazê-la ver... – Ele suspirou fechando os olhos de costas para ela e retirou a varinha brincando com ela. – És tão inteligente e não vês as coisas simples. – Murmurou voltando à sua voz normal. – Não percebes Sarah, - disse virando-se para ela com os olhos a brilharem com uma emoção desconhecida – que não podes amar uns Potter e odiar outros. Nunca vai resultar. Se ganhares juízo e fizeres o que é certo poupas problemas e tempo. Então pára!

Ela juntou as sobrancelhas tendo perceber todas as implicações até que entendeu... entendeu e não gostou nem um pouco.

- Como sabes do meu ódio, Mike? – Ela viu-o olhar para ela confuso ainda com aquela emoção escondida no fundo do olhar. – O que é que tu sabes da Kate? O QUÊ? – Acrescentou tirando a varinha e não se intimidando por ele também apontar a sua que já estava na mão. – Ou me dizes ou eu faço-te me dizeres. – Murmurou estreitando os olhos fazendo-o lembrar de uma cobra antes de dar o bote.

*****

O Scorpius suspirou enquanto olhava distraído para o livro de feitiços à sua frente e olhou para a adolescente à sua frente sem saber bem o que fazer. Viu-a erguer uma sobrancelha enquanto lia atentamente o livro à sua frente e dar um gesto desanimado enquanto mexia nos cabelos ruivos com a outra mão. Um gesto que só ele sabia, que queria dizer que estava nervosa, nervosa e... ligeiramente irritada, conclui sorrindo enquanto a via morder o lábio com força sem despregar os olhos do livro. Desviou o olhar chateado, por ter que parar de a observar, para ver o John se levantar do sofá. Voltou a olhar para ela ao ver que ele só ia aos dormitórios buscar qualquer coisa para a Susan que olhou para ele com um sorriso que fê-lo quase revirar os olhos. Eles pareciam um casal em lua-de-mel, só que com um segredo entre eles, concluiu vendo-o entrar nos dormitórios. Ao levantar o olhar para a observar outra vez não se surpreendeu ao ver aqueles olhos azuis tão expressivos para ele estarem a olhar directamente para ele com uma ligeira repreensão.

- Rose, é necessário.

Viu-a enrugar a testa e entendeu que ela não necessitava de mais palavras para entender os seus pensamentos.

- Sempre há outra solução. – Ela murmurou.

Ele sabia perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer mas eles já tinham tido aquela discussão antes e ele não a queria repetir quando o John pudesse estar a ouvir.

- Nós já discutimos isso.

Ela revirou os olhos fazendo-o quase sorrir ao ver aquele gesto tão seu.

- Então porque é que começaste?

Ele fechou o punho com força tentando manter a sua máscara de frieza que usava normalmente mas só se acalmou quando suspirou porque a verdade... a verdade era que ele podia, sim, ser frio para todos, principalmente desde que começou a ter uma relação saudável com o seu pai, querendo-o imitar mas com ela... com ela era diferente... ele não a podia ver olhar para ele com aquele olhar que o fazia fazer qualquer coisa por ela... então como explicar que ele só se justificou porque não a conseguia ver a olhar para ele daquela forma? Como se tudo o que ele fizesse fosse errado? Só lhe fazendo apetecer desistir de tudo e a ver sorrir para ele outra vez... não conseguiria, nem quereria, concluiu lembrando-se dos inúmeros avisos que o seu pai lhe deu para não se meter com os Weasley.

- Sabes Scop, - ela disse, fazendo-o voltar à realidade – normalmente quando se luta contra o desconhecido não se tira boas conclusões. É disso que eu tenho medo. – Ela murmurou mordendo o lábio.

Ele olhou para o livro, lembrando-se do aviso do seu pai quando estava para partir no Expresso.

_Flash-back_

_- Bem, lá vais tu para Hogwarts para mais um ano. – Viu o seu pai dizer pondo as mãos nos bolsos, estranhamente inconfortável._

_- É assim que tu pretendes te despedir do teu filho? – Repreendeu a sua mãe fazendo-o rir enquanto ela o abraçava. – Tem juízo filho, está bem? – Perguntou se separando dele e observando-o directamente nos olhos cinzentos. – E se te meteres em mais algum problema eu prometo que te vou por um dia inteiro a ouvir o teu pai falar sobre como os Weasley são bons, ok?_

_Ele riu._

_- Isso não, mãe!_

_Ela abraçou-o mais uma vez e murmurou no ouvido dele:_

_- Só não fiques em perigo outra vez, está bem? _

_Ele viu-a se afastar dele e agarrar o braço do seu pai em apoio._

_- É claro que não. E se me meter não te preocupes que tenho sempre a Sarah e o John. – Disse sorrindo._

_No entanto, perdeu todo o seu sorriso ao ouvir o seu pai falar com a sua voz fria que ele só usava para as outras pessoas ou quando fosse-lhe dizer alguma coisa que ele não iria gostar._

_- Sobre eles, Scorpius, eu não quero que estejas tão próximos a eles._

_Ele arregalou os olhos e viu a sua mãe fazer o mesmo mas manter-se calada ao ouvir o tom sério dele._

_- Pai, eu não vou fazer isso... Primeiro, era a..._

_- Isto não tem nada a ver com os Weasley. – Ele disse gélido fazendo-o ter um arrepio. – Com eles não há nenhum problema mas com os Franklin... – Parou calando-se como se tivesse dito de mais._

_- Com os Franklin o quê, pai?_

_Viu o seu pai desviar o olhar e murmurar:_

_- Promete-me só que vais ter cuidado, está bem? Promete-me que não vais seguir tudo o que eles dizem sem pensares por ti próprio. Eu não quero que te aconteça o mesmo que a mim, filho. – Disse voltando a olhar para ele fazendo-o assentir ao ver que o seu pai não estava a brincar._

*****

- Sarah, por aqui a estas horas? – Perguntou uma voz que paralisou ao ver a cena que acontecia entre eles. A Sarah a olhar com ódio para o Mike que só olhava para ela com superioridade apontando também a sua varinha para ela. Não era preciso ser vidente para adivinhar que iria ocorrer uma luta entre eles, em poucos minutos.

A Sarah paralisou ao ouvir aquela voz e viu com prazer o Mike ficar branco como se tivesse ouvido um fantasma de uma pessoa morta por ele. Fechou os olhos e inspirou, um truque que a sua mãe lhe ensinou para se acalmar quando tivesse que enfrentar revoluções entre os seguidores... nunca dar a sua parte fraca, era assim que ela dizia... e sorriu arrumando a varinha para o Richard que continuava parado a cerca de dois metros deles com os olhos presos no Mike com uma emoção desconhecida.

- Richard. – Disse acenando-lhe com a cabeça. – Eu estava com fome e decidi descer para comer alguma coisa na cozinha. Não me vais dar uma detenção, monitor-chefe, por uma pobre aluna ter fome pois não?

Ele, finalmente, parou de analisar o Mike e olhou para ela com um sorriso brincando no seu rosto. Mexeu nas suas vestes e quando ela viu ele estava a entregar-lhe uma caixa.

- Claro que não. Era um pecado eu castigar alguém por ter fome. Toma. – Disse-lhe entregando a caixa. – Assim, não tens risco de apanhar nenhum monitor quando fores lá abaixo e eles não pensarem o mesmo que eu.

Ela olhou para a caixa e arregalou os olhos ao ver que eram os seus doces preferidos.

- Richard, eu não posso aceitar. Eu vou lá abaixo rápido e roubo uma maçã e ninguém repara que já ultrapassou a hora de recolher.

- Eu acabei de passar pelo outro monitor. Vai para a sala comum dos Gryffindor e come isso que são bons. – Disse piscando-lhe o olho. – E além do mais até me fazes um favor, que a minha mãe manda-se todas as semanas pelo menos uma caixa e eu breve fico gordo e nem consigo subir em cima da vassoura. – Brincou.

Ela riu e aceitou porque sabia perfeitamente que discutir com ele era desnecessário e, além do mais, ela gostava demasiado daqueles doces para recusá-los.

- Bem, então obrigada. Eu vou indo, também vens Mike? – Perguntou esperando que ele respondesse que sim para continuar o interrogatório mas o Richard respondeu por ele.

- Eu depois acompanho-o até à vossa Torre. Preciso de falar com ele. Vá, boa noite Sarah.

Ela assentiu e despediu-se agradecida ao ver aqueles doces na sua mão. Quando se afastou o suficiente deles para eles não a verem nem a ouvirem tirou um doce e escondeu-se atrás de uma estátua de um duende que estava no corredor. Passados uns segundos, ouviu uns passos desajeitados e quase revirou os olhos ao ver a falta de talento deles para servirem de espiões. Ao ouvir o som dos passos muito perto de si, saltou da sombra da estátua, e com um gesto simples retirou-lhes a capa e com a outra pôs os doces à frente deles que paralisaram com o súbito assalto.

- São servidos? – Perguntou mordendo a bochecha com o esforço para não se começar a rir das cores que eles ganharam. Passaram de brancos, a azuis e agora estavam roxos. Eles era bons para servir de arco-íris, concluiu, ao ver aquelas cores todas em tão pouco tempo.

Como, até estava relativamente bem-disposta, porque não se esquecia da discussão com o Mike, nem se esquecia que eles ouviram mais do que ela queria, decidiu ajudá-los.

- Pensei que também tivessem fome e, por isso, também fossem para a cozinha. Mas se não quiserem mais fica. – Disse pondo a capa entre o braço e retirando mais um doce, comendo-o satisfeita.

- Sim! Foi isso mesmo. – Disse o James demasiado rápido retirando um doce também. – E tu também ias para lá?

- Hum-hum. - Foi o único som que saiu da boca dela, que só estava cheia para não rir abertamente da cara do Albus. E começou a andar vendo-os fazer o mesmo.

Passados uns segundos, o James tirando-lhe outro doce falou para acabar com o silêncio entre eles.

- Não sabia que gostavas de doces.

- Não há ninguém que não goste. – Disse dando de ombros. – Mas estes são os meus preferidos. Por isso, posso dizer que eu AMO este doce. – Disse fechando os olhos querendo saborear ao máximo aquele sabor.

- Visgo. – Murmurou o Albus para o quadro da mulher gorda que abriu a passagem quando chegaram finalmente à Torre dos Gryffindor.

- Ah, FINALMENTE – Disse o Scorpius ao ver o Albus entrar. – chegaram... juntos?! – Perguntou espantado ao ver o James e a Sarah entrarem atrás dele.

- Eu encontrei-os no caminho. Acho que estávamos todos com fome. – Disse a Sarah dando de ombros. – São servidos?

*****

- Bom dia, classe! – Disse a professora chegando à sala. – Hoje vai ser uma aula especial e na próxima aula, vocês finalmente vão lutar. – Disse sorrindo ao vê-los festejar. - Hoje quero que se preparem, por isso, façam duplas! – Ordenou.

Ela observou em silêncio os alunos porem-se em pares e, quando eles finalmente, estavam devidamente organizados em duplas ela continuou:

- Hoje, vocês vão rever todos os feitiços que aprenderam e vão lutar um pouco, eu disse UM POUCO! Não quero nada de grandes lutas. Para a próxima aula, sim, eu quero vê-los em acção. – Disse soltando um pequeno sorriso ao vê-los com caras ansiosas. – Aviso já que as duplas poderão e, provavelmente, irão ser modificadas para a próxima aula. Eu quero duplas equilibradas e, por isso, eu escolho-as. – Disse autoritária fazendo-os perder ligeiramente o sorriso. – Agora, comecem. – Disse batendo palmas energética e indo até a secretária encostando-se à mesma enquanto observava todos atentamente.

A aula foi divertida para eles. A Rose e o Scorpius formaram uma dupla que se completava, uma vez que ele, extremamente ofensivo e, ela, extremamente defensiva se completavam e passaram a aula toda a ensinar ao outro feitiços que eles sabiam. O Albus tinha ficado com um amigo dos Hupplefful, mas ele estava demasiado nervoso para acertar alguma coisa o que fez com que ele não lutasse bem. A Sarah tinha ficado com a Susan apesar da insistência do Mike para ficar com ela. No entanto, a Susan sabendo o que tinha acontecido no outro dia pelos rapazes e, já não confiando nele, rebateu logo dizendo que ela já tinha um par com tanta brutalidade que até a Sarah tinha ficado espantada. O Mike saiu resmungando alguma coisa parecida com os Muggles agora pensam que são grandes.

Eles estavam, agora, a sair da sala de aula a falar animadamente sobre a aula quando o Mike saiu da sala e bateu agressivamente contra a Susan, fazendo com que ela não caísse, simplesmente, porque se tinha agarrado à Sarah que era quem estava mais próxima.

- Olha por onde andas! – Resmungou.

- Estavas no meu caminho! – Respondeu saindo altivo sem lhe dirigir um único olhar.

- Ah, ele é mesmo irritante. – Disse o rapaz que tinha lutado com o Albus observando-o ir-se embora. – E aí, Sarah? Tudo bem?

Ela virou-se para ele e viu-se involuntariamente a analisá-lo. Ele era um rapaz alto, de cor escura, com uns cabelos pretos escuros e uns brilhantes olhos castanhos que a analisavam também com um brilho divertido.

Ele era considerado, pela maior parte das adolescentes, bonito mas para a Sarah só lhe fazia lembrar da tão diferente irmã dele, o que a fazia sorrir e olhar de esguelha para o Albus. A sua irmã, a Ruth, era de cor clara ao contrário dele, saindo á sua mãe, e tinha uns longos cabelos ruivos e uns olhos iguais ao do irmão, a sua única semelhança.

- Tudo e contigo? Já não vejo a tua irmã há muito tempo passa-se alguma coisa?

Teve que conter o riso ao ver o Albus mudar de cor e lhe lançar um olhar carregado de ódio.

- Ano de NPF's. Acho que ela no final do ano vai estar maluca. – Disse fazendo uma careta ao lembrar-se do estado dela.

- Ainda estamos no inicio do ano. – Murmurou distraída.

- Diz-lhe isso a ela! – Disse indignado. – Quando lhe dei a entender, SÓ DEI A ENTENDER, nem disse nada especifico ela mandou-se um sermão a dizer como eu era irresponsável e que para o ano que vem não vou ser monitor, por causa disso, ao contrário dela... Enfim... – Disse suspirando. – Só queria que ela voltasse a ser a Ruth de sempre, o facto de ela ser monitora só veio piorar as coisas.

Ela só riu e passou um braço pelos ombros da Susan para lhe segredar ao ouvido:

- Imagina que o John tinha sido escolhido monitor.

- Deita essa boca para lá. – Disse a Susan indignada. – Aquele irresponsável monitor? Só se Hogwarts estivesse para cair e a Directora quisesse a destruição da escola.

A Sarah franziu a testa confusa com a reacção da Susan. Será que eles tinham discutido?

- Ao falares assim até parece que não gostas do meu irmão. – E para seu espanto, mais uma vez, a Susan começou a rir.

- É claro que eu gosto do teu irmão e, não me ouves a reclamar, mas eu sei perfeitamente, como ele é. Além do mais, eu gosto dele como ele é. – Disse concluindo com um sorriso bobo que só fez a Sarah querer revirar os olhos.

- Ao falares assim, lembras-me o motivo porque eu nunca me vou querer apaixonar... Perdeste toda a tua racionalidade.

- Não digas isso. – Disse o Edward passando um braço pelos ombros da Sarah, imitando o gesto que esta tinha feito à Susan. – O amor é tão bonito! – Disse perto de mais do seu ouvido, na opinião da Sarah.

Ela suspirou para se conter na investida dele. Ela tinha que ter calma apesar de parecer ultimamente um íman, conclui, primeiro, o Richard e, agora, o Edward. Mas, pelo menos, com o Edward ela sabia que se não lhe desse motivo para continuar, ele eventualmente desistiria, passaria uma semana angustiado por ter perdido o amor da sua vida, e na próxima mudaria de alvo...e se ela não errasse, uma vez que a Susan era comprometida o alvo seria, sem dúvida, a Rose o que lhe iria proporcionar boas gargalhadas quando visse a reacção do Scorpius.

Ela foi chamada a atenção pelo mal-humorado, Albus que estavam atrasados.

- É, tens razão Al. Até logo. – Disse dando um beijo rápido na bochecha da Sarah e acenando aos outros em despedida.

A Sarah instantaneamente fechou a cara quando viu a Rose a rir-se.

- Tão fofo que ele é. – A sua única resposta foi um resmungo. – Sério! A única pessoa de quem ele se despediu convenientemente foi a ti. Será que não deveríamos de ficar chateados? – Provocou esperando a reacção da Sarah, mas quem respondeu foi o Albus.

- Pois é! – Disse indignado fazendo a Sarah olhá-lo pelo canto do olho. - Foi uma completa falta de educação ele só se despedir dela assim. Ele... – Calou-se quando foi interrompido por uma aborrecida Sarah.

- Al, ele não tem culpa que tu andes resmungão, por causa, do pouco tempo que tens passado com a Ruth. Por isso, vê se te controlas.

- Que bonito... – desdenhou irritando-a. – a defender o namorado.

Ela parou e viu todos fazerem o mesmo mas toda a sua atenção estava para o moreno à sua frente que a observava em desafio de braços cruzados. Ela fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo, usando todo o seu auto-controle, para não o enfeitiçar.

- Al, eu estou a avisar-te. Nem eu, nem o Edward temos algo a ver com a falta de tempo da Ruth, então...

- QUÊ? – Gritou variando entre confuso e irritado.

- SIM, ALBUS! – Gritou também farta do temperamento do melhor amigo. – Eu sei que estás irritado, por causa, da Ruth. Sentes falta dela, não é?

- Claro que não é por isso... é... é... – Calou-se finalmente desviando o olhar para a parede.

- Se não é por isso, - disse com um sorriso malicioso fazendo-o ter um arrepio por saber que não ia sair coisa boa – então estás com ciúmes de mim? Não me digas que gostas dele.

Ele ficou roxo e depois branco e, quando estava finalmente a se recompor e com uma resposta na língua ouviu a voz arrastada do Scorpius que lhe fez voltar a perder a cor:

- Eu não diria que os ciúmes eram propriamente de ti... – mas calou-se não completando a frase ao sentir o beliscão da Rose e os olhares mal-humorados da Sarah e do Albus para ele.

No entanto, o mal tinha sido feito e tanto o Albus como a Sarah não disseram mais nada até chegar às estufas.

*****

Ela andava apressada pelos corredores. Já era a segunda vez naquela semana que corria para chegar a horas para o jantar. Acabava sempre por se atrasar e a estas horas já poucos alunos estavam lá a jantar. Isto tudo porque acabava sempre por perder a consciência do tempo enquanto pesquisava coisas sobre uma ex-aluna. E resultado, estava mal-humorada, cheia de fome e com uma enorme vontade de amaldiçoar até a última geração a primeira pessoa que lhe aparecesse à frente. Porque é que as pessoas que se auto-denominavam seu amigos não a tinham ido chamar? Bem... começou a pensar, o John provavelmente estava com a Susan a namorar escondidos, num namora demasiado pouco secreto para o gosto dele, o Scorpius e a Rose com o James e, se calhar, também com o Albus se ele não estiver com a Ruth... ou seja, resumindo, eles tinham-se esquecido completamente dela.

Ela teve que conter um rosnado enquanto dobrava um corredor. Quando ela os queria por perto, eles esqueciam-se dela, quando não os queria, eles pareciam as suas sombras. Só podia ser uma praga!

Pum!

Ela inspirou e expirou tentando se acalmar. Só podia ter saído da cama com o pé errado, agora, para melhorar o seu já bom humor, tinha batido contra um ser o que fez com que os dois caíssem. Ela levantou a cabeça vagarosamente rangendo os dentes, tentando controlar o seu mau humor que não melhorou ao ver o Richard já levantado a oferecer-lhe uma mão com um sorriso.

- Mesmo a pessoa que eu procurava...

" Eu preciso de ser bem-educada... eu preciso de ser bem-educada..."

- Desculpa, falamos depois. Eu preciso de ir comer. – Disse recusando a mão e se levantando com rapidez já andando, não esperando pela reacção dele.

- Ah, mas eu... – Disse correndo para acompanhar o passo dela e parou ao ver a cara mal-humorada dela. – Passa-se alguma coisa?

- Não, só fome! – Disse fechando com força o maxilar para se controlar. – Até logo. – Disse voltando a apressar o passo mas parou devido a ele ter-lhe agarrado o braço o que só a fez bufar. – Deixa-me ir, Richard. Estou com fome. Por favor? – Murmurou fechando os olhos lembrando-se que ele era um amigo e o monitor chefe.

- Hum, está bem. – Disse soltando-a. – Eu acompanho-te.

Ela não disse nada, sabendo perfeitamente que se abrisse a boca iria sair alguma coisa que a faria arrepender no futuro. Isto tudo, porque, por muito que lhe custasse admitir, ela não queria a companhia dele, não,... queria a dos seus amigos, que ela não sabia o porquê andavam ultimamente distantes, apesar de às vezes ela reparar que eles a seguiam. No entanto, isso já não acontecia desde que eles foram apanhados a segui-la, coisa que ela lembrava-se com um estremecimento, ao lembrar-se do quanto eles ouviram. Eles, o Albus, o James, o Scorpius e, até para seu espanto, a Rose desapareciam por grandes quantidades de tempo, deixando o casal sozinho, e desaparecendo no castelo a fazer-qualquer-coisa-que-só-Merlim-sabia.

- Não jantaste ainda? – Perguntou quando chegaram ao salão, à espera que ele fosse para a mesa dos Slytherin comer. As quatro mesas, agora, já estavam quase vazias só com uns poucos alunos que como ela se atrasaram.

- Já, mas eu faço-te companhia. – Disse seguindo-a no caminho para a mesa dos Gryffindor o que só a fez suspirar. Não se surpreendeu ao não ver nenhum dos seus amigos ali, eles, provavelmente, já tinham jantado há muito tempo. Observou com curiosidade, o Slytherin se sentar na mesa e arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto perguntava:

- Não te incomodas de te sentar na mesa dos Gryffindor?

- Não! – Respondeu simplesmente enquanto a observava por comida no prato. – Os teus amigos?

- Andam por ai. – Respondeu dando de ombros deliciando-se enquanto comia um pouco de frango.

- Hum, abandonaram-te? – Perguntou em tom divertido apesar de a analisar atentamente.

Ela só deu de ombros pondo mais comida na boca, demonstrando que aquilo não lhe importava. O Richard não disse mais nada durante o jantar dela, reparando que ela não estava com os melhores dos humores e, quando ela finalmente parou de jantar, ele segurou-a pelo braço e encaminhou-a por caminhos do castelo o que fez aumentar a sua curiosidade. Quando já estavam no quarto andar, farta daquele silêncio parou e perguntou-lhe:

- Queres falar comigo?

- Quero.

Ela observou-o em silêncio e reparou que ele fez o mesmo. Mas... mas ele estava diferente, concluiu. Ele tinha um brilho estranho no olhar que lhe fez ter um estranho arrepio e por os seus sentidos em alerta.

- Então diz. – Pediu sentido os seus pelos do braço se arrepiarem.

Mas ele só sorriu.

- Richard, - bufou impaciente – importaste de falar? É que eu não faço telepatia contigo...

Ele fechou os olhos inspirando fundo e disse calmamente:

- Estou a ganhar coragem.

*****

O Albus andava pelos corredores aproveitando o pouco tempo que tinha com a Ruth. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. Ele realmente gostava dela e não queria que ninguém os separasse.

- Hum, Al? – Perguntou ligeiramente constrangida. – Achas que eu ando muito obcecada com o facto de ser monitora?

Ele riu sincero e disse, não parando de andar:

- Não, só andas um pouco mais certinha.

- É que o Edward...

Ele fechou os punhos involuntariamente e irritou-se instantaneamente. Inexplicavelmente, sempre que se falava nele ou pensava nele, irritava-se. No entanto, ele não queria pensar nesse rapaz e, por isso, continuou a andar sem dizer nada.

- ... diz que eu já não sou a mesma.

- Não te preocupes. – Disse lhe passando um braço pelos ombros puxando-a para si, num gesto de conforto. – Tu és e sempre serás a minha adorável Ruth.

Ela sorriu e ajeitou-se mais contra ele preparando-se para dizer alguma coisa quando uma voz os interrompeu.

- Al, temos que ir. – Disse o Scorpius sem delicadeza nenhuma olhando somente atentamente para o mapa do maroto, não lhes dando um segundo olhar. – Ela está no quarto andar com o Richard.

- E a Rose ou... – Ele disse, não lhe agradando a ideia de se separar da Ruth para ver o Richard e a Sarah juntos.

- Estão com "ele". – Disse não tirando os olhos do mapa do maroto. – Ele foi para o jardim, estranho não?

- Que seja. – Murmurou chateado dando um rápido beijo à Ruth. – Tenho que ir por causa de um trabalho. Até amanhã e lembra-te, és e sempre serás a mesma Ruth.

Quando eles viraram no corredor e estavam longe o suficiente da Ruth para ela não os ouvir perguntou chateado:

- Não podia ser noutro momento?

- Desculpa lá mas tu concordaste e a Rose ainda não está muito satisfeita por isto. Já ter decidido ajudar quando nós lhe contamos o que ouvimos no outro dia, foi muita sorte. Agora só falta a Susan aceitar.

O Albus riu.

- Enquanto ela namorar com o John nada feito.

- É, eu sei. – Disse derrotado. – Mas posso sonhar. – Disse com um sorriso maroto.

O Albus abanou a cabeça divertido, o Scorpius nunca iria mudar. Assustou-se quando o viu parar.

- Ela está ali há frente. – Disse apontando para o corredor que dobrava mais uma vez. – Quem ficou com a capa foi o James e a Ruth, por isso, nós vamos fingir que íamos para a Torre e que os encontramos por acaso. Pronto? – Perguntou sorrindo e escondendo o mapa nas vestes.

- Pronto! – Respondeu também sorrindo. No entanto, quando virou o corredor não estava à espera da cena que viu. Ele sentiu a cor do seu rosto fugir e apertou os punhos involuntariamente para não esganar ninguém. Teve a ligeira impressão do Scorpius também parar em choque ao ver aquilo.

Ali, á sua frente, estava a Sarah Franklin e o Richard Hill a beijarem-se completamente agarrados.

N.A. Primeiro desculpem pelo atraso mas eu tive uns problemazitos e ficou complicado actualizar mais cedo. Aqui está o capítulo novinho em folha e quero ver se o próximo sai brevemente porque a história está a chegar a uma fase interessante. No próximo capítulo em principio ficam a saber quem é a Kate, só não prometo porque se vir que continuou sem tempo faço um capítulo mais pequeno para não estar tanto tempo sem actualizar.

Bem, até ao capítulo 17 e espero que gostem deste capítulo... e claro... comentem xD

Sophie Malfoy: Obrigada e desculpa pelo atraso. Aqui está o capítulo e espero que gostes. Bjs.

SamaraKiss: Sim, a Sarah está cada vez mais humana e no final deste ano, vocês irão perceber todas as atitudes duvidosas dela. Obrigada e espero que gostes. Bjs.


	18. Nuvens no horizonte

**17. Nuvens no horizonte**

"_Evitar o perigo não é, a longo prazo, tão seguro quanto se expor ao perigo. A vida é uma aventura ousada ou, então, não é nada." _

**Helen Keller**

_No último capítulo:_

_Ela observou-o em silêncio e reparou que ele fez o mesmo. Mas... mas ele estava diferente, concluiu. Ele tinha um brilho estranho no olhar que lhe fez ter um estranho arrepio e pôr os seus sentidos em alerta._

_- Então diz. – Pediu sentido os seus pêlos do braço se arrepiarem._

_Mas ele só sorriu._

_- Richard, - bufou impaciente – importaste de falar? É que eu não faço telepatia contigo..._

_Ele fechou os olhos inspirando fundo e disse calmamente:_

_- Estou a ganhar coragem._

Ela não se conteve e franziu a testa ligeiramente divertida ao ouvir aquilo.

- Coragem? Vais fazer o quê? Lutar contra um dragão?

Mas, ela reparou, ele não lhe prestava atenção. Prestava sim atenção aos seus lábios uma vez que não parava de olhar para eles parecendo hiptonizado, o que fez o seu repentino bom humor sumir completamente.

- Richard? Estás ai? – Disse agarrando-o pelo ombro e abanando-o vendo se ele 'acordava'.

Ele abanou a cabeça ao sentir o puxão e pareceu voltar ao normal.

- Passa-se alguma coisa Richard? – Perguntou preocupada.

- Passa. – Disse dando um passo em frente, ficando quase apegado a ela e suspirando.

A Sarah estranhou a proximidade mas pensando que ele provavelmente só queria dizer alguma coisa que tinha dificuldades de dizer em voz alta, esperou pacientemente que ele dissesse o que se passasse para estar tão diferente, e sorriu amavelmente para o encorajar.

- Richard, - chamou vendo que ele continuava calado – eu...

Mas ela não pode continuar porque num minuto estava a falar e no outro sentiu um puxão, uns lábios sobre os seus, uma mão possessiva na cintura e outra no seu pescoço puxando-a mais de encontro a ele.

Primeiro, sentiu surpresa, depois raiva e, por último, reagindo por puro instinto, tentou afastar-se dele mas ele como resposta só a apertou mais de encontro a si fazendo com que tivesse que usar toda a sua força para finalmente se afastar dele.

Inspirou fundo e olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados não acreditando que ele podia ter feito o que tinha acabado de fazer.

- Porque... – ofegou e assustou-se ao vê-lo com um sorriso estranho que lhe causou arrepios e um brilho no olhar que fê-la ficar com os sentidos em alerta – porque é que fizeste isto?

- Porque… Porque eu amo-te. Essa é a verdade.

- O amor não existe. Foi a maneira que os franceses arranjaram para justificar o desejo. – disse automaticamente.

Quando ele sorriu ao ouvir aquilo deu um passo involuntário para trás... aquele sorriso outra vez... aquele olhar azul doentio que podia muito bem ser o resultado de um pesadelo... o que é que estava a acontecer?

- Que seja... – ele disse com a voz tão rouca de desejo que ela deu outro passo para trás. – Tudo o que eu sei é que te quero para o resto da minha vida. – Declarou com aquele sorriso bestial sem deixar o seu rosto.

Ela continuou a olhar para ele tentando controlar-se como a sua mãe lhe tinha ensinado. Inspirar, expirar e esconder todas as emoções... nunca mostrar medo... No entanto, o facto de o seu coração bater loucamente no peito, o sentimento de perigo que nunca tinha sentido até aquele momento, mais o facto de ele estar outra vez para agarrá-la fê-la saltar para trás se esquivando do ataque dele. O que raio era aquilo? O que raio era aquele sentimento? O QUE RAIO IA FAZER?

- Richard! – Quase guinchou quando ele estava outra vez para agarrá-la fazendo-a esquivar-se.

- Sarah, eu sei que tu sentes o mesmo...

Ela deu mais dois passos para trás, enquanto que, ele deu dois em frente e engoliu em seco outra vez. Porque é que estava com tanto medo, se nem tinha medo dos seus pais?

- Richard, pensa! – Disse pondo as suas duas mãos à frente contra o tórax dele impedindo-o de continuar a andar. – Tu não podes estar em ti. Desculpa, mas eu não sinto o mesmo.

Ele riu... Um riso rouco... enlouquecido. O que ele tinha?

- É impossível! Eu sei que sentes o mesmo por mim!

Ela baixou os braços derrotada e fechou os olhos com força tentando se concentrar e obrigando o seu corpo a continuar ali, uma vez, que ele parecia desejoso de correr dali. Ela não podia fugir... não era cobarde... MAS PORQUE É QUE TINHA TODOS OS SEUS SENTIDOS EM ALERTA? Era só o Richard...

- Não, não é. – Disse voltando a abrir os olhos e sentindo um arrepio pelo seu corpo ao ver que ele ainda continuava com aquele olhar enlouquecido. – Agora, eu vou para a Torre que...

- NÃO! – Ele gritou, fazendo-a saltar. – Eu esperei estes anos todos para te dizer isto e, agora, que eu finalmente ganhei coragem para dizer isto... no meu último ano em Hogwarts... tu não podes só te ires simplesmente embora.

- Richard... – disse tentando usar todo o seu tom persuasivo – Vê se compreendes...

- Tu desejas como eu te desejo... – Disse sem ouvir o que ela disse.

Ao ver aqueles dois olhos azuis brilharem para ela daquela forma, ela não evitou e andou tanto para trás que bateu de encontro à parede, fazendo-o ganhar um sorriso quase predatório.

- Por favor, Richard... – a sua voz saiu mais fraca – Pára!

- Eu já disse que NÃO! – Gritou e não a deixando esquivá-la agarrou-a com fúria. – TU ÉS E SEMPRE SERÁS SÓ MINHA!

Ela engoliu em seco ao sentir aquelas duas mãos fortes nos seus ombros balançando-a. Ela tinha que reagir, tinha que...

- Certo. Não me deixas escolha. – Disse olhando-o fixamente nos olhos dele e aproveitando-se da desconcentração dele fugiu do aperto dele fazendo-o ainda mais furioso. Ela retirou instintivamente a varinha e apontou-a. – Agora, ou vais-te embora e quando estiveres normal conversamos ou eu enfeitiço-te...

Ele riu... aquele riso outra vez...

- Não vai ser esse bocado de madeira que me vai impossibilitar de ficar contigo. – Disse dando um passo em frente.

- POIS NÃO! VOU SER EU! – Disse uma voz possessa dando um murro no Richard que cambaleou para trás e teve que se apoiar à parede para não cair. – Ela já disse para IRES!

- Potter! – Riu ele se pondo erecto outra vez num instante. – É o teu guarda-costas agora, Sarah? – Disse desviando a sua atenção outra vez para ela, como não houvesse mais nada que lhe importasse.

- Eles já te avisaram. – Disse outra voz, uma muito mais fria e educada mas que tinha muitas ameaças no tom dela e cujo dono se pôs protectoramente à frente da Sarah.

- E Malfoy. – Sorriu outra vez inclinando a cabeça dando a impressão de um gato a analisar a sua presa. – Nunca pensei ver Potters e Malfoys a defenderem a mesma coisa... A vida é irónica.

- Chega! – Gritou outra vez a Sarah desta vez se livrando do Scorpius que se queria por protectoramente à frente dela impossibilitando-a de se aproximar do Richard. – Ele não está normal. Por isso, vai-te embora Richard. Vai para as masmorras.

- Nunca. – Disse sorrindo com aquele sorriso doentio.

- Então desculpa. – Disse fazendo um gesto com a varinha que produziu um raio vermelho fazendo-o com uma agilidade que ela não sabia que ele tinha desviar-se e, num segundo, ter a varinha na mão.

- Um Potter, um Malfoy e... uma Franklin do mesmo lado? Que estranho...

Ela estreitou os olhos. Quando ele só mexia com ela era uma coisa, agora com os seus amigos...

- Estou a avisar-te.

- Não tenho medo. – Disse dando de ombros. – Os únicos empecilhos são eles, mas não te preocupes que eu dou um jeito neles. – Disse apontando a varinha para o Albus.

Ela soltou um som muito parecido com um rosnado ao ver que ele ia mesmo atacá-los fazendo-a gritar:

- Vão embora! Eu trato dele sozinha!

- Não!

Ela continuou a apontar a varinha para o Richard mas o seu olhar zangado foi para o Albus.

- Isto não é como o ano passado. Vão!

- Eu já disse que não! – Disse o Albus decidido tendo o apoio do Scorpius que não desviava nem por um segundo o olhar do Richard.

- Se eu fosse a vocês seguia o conselho dela. Não vêm que estão a mais?

- Nem penses que te vamos deixar com ela.

- Potter, Potter... – murmurou suspirando. – Eu avisei. – Disse voltando a ganhar aquele sorriso enlouquecido e balançando a varinha produzindo um raio roxo.

Ela assustou-se realmente ao reconhecer aquele feitiço... Como é que ele sabia fazer aquele feitiço se nem a maioria dos bruxos adultos sabia? Mas não pode pensar muito sobre aquilo porque se aquilo lhes acertasse eles iriam ficar desmaiados e com uns ossos partidos então fez o que o seu instinto lhe disse. Com um aceno simples da varinha fez uma bolha negra absorver o Albus e o Scorpius e, também absorvendo o feitiço do Richard.

- Bom feitiço Sarah. – Disse o Richard piscando-lhe o olho. – Mas não vai durar para sempre.

- Tu passaste dos limites Richard. – Murmurou com uma voz não mais alta do que um sussurro. – Tu podias fazer o que quisesses comigo mas não com eles. TU NÃO TENS ESSE DIREITO! – Gritou esquecendo-se completamente onde estava e com quem estava a lidar e pouco se importando com o sentimento de que estava em perigo. Ele tinha mexido com eles e se aqueles feitiços lhes acertassem eles iriam ficar muito mal. Ele não tinha aquele direito... NINGUÉM TINHA!

Ele só sorriu e lançou-lhe um feitiço contra ela o que a fez desviar-se com facilidade.

- O que é que tu pensas que ganhas se conseguires me derrotar? – Perguntou com um sorriso para ele. A primeira regra de combate: nunca pensar que se é melhor do que o adversário... muito menos quando se tem o seu instinto a gritar para fugir.

Ele lançou-lhe um sorriso tão sugestivo de que não era nada de bom para ela que ela lançou o primeiro feitiço de que se lembrou.

- Alarte Ascendare. *

Ele riu ao reconhecer o feitiço e só se desviou dele como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo o que a surpreendeu completamente.

- Não é assim que me vais vencer. – Cantarolou ele. – Olha... – disse quando viu um brilho branco no corredor. – parece que os teus amigos querem sair da jaula.

Ela só olhou com o canto do olho para eles. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que eles conseguiam reagir com a bolha mas não se preocupou. Nenhum feitiço conseguiria passar por aquela bolha mas, também, em contra-partida eles não poderiam sair nem poderiam falar para as pessoas que estavam fora dela. Um óptimo feitiço de aprisionamento.

- Eles estão em segurança. – Murmurou fixando toda a sua atenção nele.

- Sempre a pensar nos outros Sarah... – Disse com reprovação. – Isso, minha cara, ainda vai ser a tua ruína um dia.

Ela não ligou ao que ele disse e lançou-lhe outro feitiço. Precisava de se concentrar, pelo bem deles...

No entanto, o feitiço foi absorvido sem esforço por um escudo conjurado por ele.

- O QUE VEM A SER ISTO? – Gritou uma voz autoritária que a fez suspirar e automaticamente guardar a varinha... Realmente, agora só faltava a professora Stella se juntar a eles... e aqueles olhos negros se fixarem nela com reprovação e outro sentimento que ela não soube distinguir.

- ENTÃO? – Gritou para chamar a atenção dela e arregalou os olhos ao ver a bolha negra com o Albus e o Scorpius lá dentro, o que a fez tirar rapidamente a varinha e com um gesto simples, ela desaparecer. De lá apareceram um Albus ainda mais despenteado e com uma cara furiosa a olhar para ela, parecendo prestes a saltar para cima dela, e um Scorpius ligeiramente vermelho a olhar irritado, também para ela.

- Alguém me explica? – Perguntou a professora baixando o tom, o que todos sabiam que era sinal de perigo. – Talvez... o monitor-chefe tenha algo a dizer?

Eles olharam para o Richard à espera de um ataque dele ou das mentiras deles de como os culpados eram eles. Mas para surpresa deles ele só mexeu nas vestes com uma mão e deu um sorriso fraco para eles enquanto dizia:

- Ah, professora... eu... eles... – e desmaiou.

Eles paralisaram ao vê-lo desmaiar ali á sua frente e a única reacção foi da professora que com um movimento ágil impediu a queda do corpo.

.é.ê? – Perguntou pausadamente coisa que só fazia quando estava completamente irritada olhando agora para o rosto machucado do Richard pelo murro que o Albus lhe tinha dado.

O Albus e o Scorpius trocaram um olhar e engoliram em seco quando enfrentaram o olhar rígido da professora. Como explicar que tinham chegado quando a Sarah e o Richard se estavam a beijar, e que a Sarah parecia nervosa e assustada, o que fez o Albus dar um murro ao Richard e o Scorpius protege-la? E que depois como o Richard não queria deixar a Sarah em paz eles começaram a lutar com o Richard, que por acaso, também era monitor-chefe e, por isso, a palavra dele valia mais do que a deles todos juntos?

- Hum, professora, pode dar os castigos. – Murmurou a Sarah pensado que mal tinha feito ao analisar tudo e ver que o quer que ela dissesse não iria adiantar de nada. – Ambas sabemos que só irá concordar com o que o Monitor Chefe disser.

Ela viu o olhar frio da professora sobre si o que a fez querer sorrir sonsamente para ela mas ao invés somente se virou ao ouvir passos.

- Monitora, venha cá! – Disse a professora Stella ao se virar e reparar que os passos eram da Ruth que vinha ofegante provavelmente por causa de ter ouvido o barulho no corredor.

- Eu ouvi barulho professora e... – parou de se explicar quando observou tudo e reparou no Albus completamente despenteado e o Richard agarrado pela professora inconsciente - ... vim ver o que se passava. – Lembrou-se de acrescentar tentando descobrir o que tinha acontecido.

- Leve o Sr. Hill para a enfermaria. – Disse fazendo com que com um feitiço não-verbal ele flutuasse.

- Claro, professora. – Assentiu, virando-se para ir para a enfermaria mas não antes de trocar um olhar com o Albus que só olhava fixamente para o chão não conseguindo suportar aquele olhar.

- Agora, - disse a professora virando-se para eles outra vez com um olhar furioso – podem contar-me o que aconteceu? E sem insolências menina Franklin. – Acrescentou ao vê-la abrir a boca.

Apesar do Albus e o Scorpius começarem a balbuciar explicando o que aconteceu, o que a Sarah previu aconteceu. A professora ficou a olhar para eles por uns segundos até que perguntou estupefacta:

- Bateste num monitor-chefe?

- Sim, mas foi porque... – Começou tentando se explicar mas, mais uma vez, a professora não lhe deu atenção.

- Queres, sinceramente, que eu acredite nisso? – Perguntou descrente. – Para a próxima inventa algo mais imaginável.

A Sarah não se conteve e revirou os olhos exasperada. O dia já estava mau o suficiente, por isso, não precisava das ironias da professora.

- Professora, o veredicto é?

- Duas semanas de detenção e se quando o Sr. Hill acordar acrescentar alguma coisa mais grave pode-se agravar. Agora, saiam!

- Aquela mulher é parva, estúpida, egocêntrica,...

- Chega Albus! – Bufou exasperada a Sarah e depois, acrescentou ligeiramente constrangida. – E... e desculpem. – Acrescentou desviando o olhar deles que olharam confusos para ela. – Eu só vos meto em sarilhos quando me querem ajudar.

- Que é isso, - murmurou o Scorpius cansado, passando uma mão pela cara – nós somos amigos... – e acrescentou com a voz arrastada - não fizemos nada de mais.

Ela, involuntariamente, sorriu para eles. Se eles imaginassem o quanto aqueles gestos involuntários deles mostravam-lhe a ela, que foi criada para ler as pessoas como quem lê um livro, o quanto ela era importante para eles, eles se espantariam. Era nestes momentos que ela percebia a frase que tinha ouvido há muito tempo atrás " _Amor é querer dar sem querer nada em troca_" e isso fazia-a sentir feliz e principalmente inteira como já não se sentia desde a morte da Kate há muito tempo atrás.

- Obrigado. – Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

O Albus olhou para ela e ao vê-la tão estranha passou um braço pelos ombros dela num gesto reconfortante e disse-lhe:

- Nós não fizemos nada que não fizesses por nós.

Ela sorriu outra vez, desta vez para ele que riu ao vê-la sorrir e piscou-lhe um olho divertido.

Apesar de todas as emoções negativas do ataque por parte do Richard que sofreu ela estava feliz. Feliz por ter pessoas que confiavam nela... feliz por ter amigos verdadeiros.

- Mesmo assim é chato. – disse se dirigindo aos sofás onde estavam o John e a Susan quando chegaram a sala comum. – Vocês estão em detenção só por minha causa.

- Não foi por tua causa Sarah, foi por... – Mas não conseguiu concluir o que ia dizer porque um John exaltado levantou-se do sofá onde estava sentado e começou a gritar.

- Eles estão em detenção por tua causa? O que aconteceu?

Ela fez um esforço para não revirar os olhos. Aquele John era demasiado protector até para o seu próprio bem.

- Nada de especial John, tem calma. – Acrescentou contendo o riso ao vê-lo ficar vermelho de preocupação. – Foi só uma estupidez. – Acrescentou sentando-se ao lado da Susan que olhava atentamente para eles tentando compreender o que tinha acontecido, apesar de ter uma ideia que era culpa de eles terem estado a espiar a Sarah.

- Estupidez? - Exaltou-se o Albus. – Tu chamas de estupidez ao que o Richard fez? Se nós não estivéssemos ali nem sei o que aconteceria Sarah. – Acrescentou angustiado com a ideia. – Tu viste como ele estava... Ele não ia parar até que... até que... – e calou-se branco não conseguindo acabar a frase.

- Até o quê? – Gritou o John com algo muito parecido com um rugido parecendo que ia para cima do Albus para ele concluir a frase fazendo a Susan se levantar e obrigá-lo a sentar-se ao lado dele com um aperto forte no braço.

- Ah, John. O Richard não estava bem.

- O Richard não estava bem. – Imitou-a o Albus fazendo troça. – Ainda o defendes Sarah!

- Não é isso Al! – Disse olhando em socorro para o Scorpius que só deu um sorriso cínico na sua direcção e deu de ombros se sentando no outro sofá. – Tu sabes Al. – Acrescentou ao ver que o Scorpius não ia dizer nada em sua ajuda.

- O que eu sei é que quando eu cheguei lá vocês estavam a beijar-se.

- E tu impediste? – Perguntou o John quase com os olhos a brilharem de felicidade. – Grande AL! – Festejou.

- Eu não ia fazer nada. – Disse envergonhado ao ver o olhar reprovador da Sarah na sua direcção. – Mas quando a Sarah queria se afastar e ele não deixava eu... eu, bem... fiquei fulo e não pensei... – ao ver o olhar do John acrescentou. – e dei-lhe um murro! Mas foi só porque a Sarah queria sair dali e ele não deixava. – Acrescentou rapidamente justificando-se.

A Sarah olhou para o John e tremeu ao ver a pura raiva nos olhos dele, temendo o que ele podia fazer.

- ONDE É QUE ELE ESTÁ? EU VOU-LHE DAR UMA LIÇÃO! – Gritou levantando-se. – ONDE É QUE ELE ESTÁ? – Repetiu vendo que ninguém lhe respondia.

O Albus agora olhou temeroso para o John e ao ver o Scorpius com cara de tédio percebeu que tinha que ser ele a continuar.

- Bem nós começamos a lutar só que a Sarah fez um feitiço que me tirou a mim e ao Scorpius da luta. – Disse zangado lembrando-se da cena. – Eles só pararam quando a professora Stella chegou e como o Richard, _naquele exacto momento_, desmaiou nós ficamos de castigo. Ele está na ala hospitalar.

- Quando ele sair de lá vai ganhar um bilhete de ida para lá. – Murmurou sentando-se com os olhos brilhando tanto de ódio que a Sarah se viu obrigada a refutar a ideia do irmão.

- John não faças nada de estúpido.

- Ele tem que pagar pelo que fez.

- JOHN! Eu não preciso que ninguém me defenda. – Disse dando um olhar com segundas intenções para o Albus e o Scorpius que só deram de ombros. – Por isso, tu nem vais querer saber o que te vai acontecer se eu descobrir se fizeres alguma coisa a ele!

O John olhou para a irmã prestes a discordar mas ao ver aquele olhar cheio de determinação na sua direcção soube instantaneamente que a batalha estava perdida.

- Está bem. – Murmurou irritado levantando-se e indo para o dormitório sem mesmo se despedir.

A Sarah seguiu-o com o olhar e também se levantou.

- Bem, eu também me vou deitar e desculpem por tudo. Eu amanhã vou ver se consigo falar com a professora Stella para ver se ela vos tira do castigo.

- Mas Sarah...

- É o mínimo que posso fazer Scorpius. – Disse com um sorriso cansado. – Bem, boa noite.

Eles observaram-na em silêncio ir para o dormitório feminino e só quando ela saiu do campo visual deles é que voltaram a falar.

- Vocês continuam a segui-la? – Observou a Susan com um tom repreensivo.

- Ainda bem, né? Já viste o que poderia acontecer hoje se nós não aparecêssemos?

- Não é essa a questão Al. O facto é que isso mostra falta de confiança neles. Nem sei como convenceram a Rose a participar nisso...

- A Rose sabe tão bem quanto nós que algo se passa de estranho com eles e que a Sarah precisa da nossa ajuda.

- Scorpius, se ela precisasse pedia!

- Ela deve de ter um factor externo que nos impede de saber ou então tem medo de nos por em sarilhos. Tu sabes como ela é para nos proteger. – Disse o Albus automaticamente, mostrando que tinha decorado aquela frase para quando a Susan perguntasse.

Ela só bufou irritada.

- Albus, isso foi o que vocês inventaram para não se sentirem culpados por traírem a confiança de uma amiga.

Ele emburrado ao ouvir aquilo cruzou os braços o que fez o Scorpius rir.

- Mas Susan, tu percebes que não podes contar a ninguém, não é? Nem ao John? – Perguntou-lhe o Scorpius.

- Está descansado, eu faço isso, mas SÓ isso!

- Fogo, a professora Stella está muito mal-humorada. – Disse o James chegando cansado e com cara de poucos amigos acompanhado com a Rose.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou o Scorpius ao ver a cara deles.

- Porcaria. – Murmurou sentando-se no sofá. – Ia sendo morto duas vezes! – Exclamou olhando irritado para a Rose que se tinha sentando no sofá há frente dele, ao lado do Scorpius, e que ao ver a cara dele só lhe deu um sorriso cínico.

Aquilo despertou a atenção da Susan.

- Morto? Duas vezes?

- Não és tu que és a Senhorita-que-não-gosta-de-espiar?

- Ah, Albus não sejas chato. Eu sou contra e posso não ajudar mas como vocês fazem podem me dizer o que descobriram. Pode ser que me convençam a ajudar. – Disse dando um sorriso brilhante para ele que só revirou os olhos.

- Claro. – Murmurou descrente, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto e virou-se para o irmão. – E ai? O que aconteceu?

- Bem, nós estávamos a espiar o Risson e, por meia hora nada. Até que do nada, no meio do jardim apareceram muitos alunos e nós curiosos aproximámo-nos mais, para ver se reconhecíamos alguém. No entanto, como estava muito escuro não deu para reconhecer ninguém, mas o mal já estava feito. – Disse suspirando com a lembrança.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou o Albus.

- O que aconteceu é que a Rose ia-me matando! – Resmungou.

- Matando? Porquê?

- Porque será, Scorpius. Porque ele me beijou.

- TU O QUÊ? – Exaltou-se ele para espanto de todos que nunca o viam irritado.

- Não foi bem assim. – Disse se desculpando ao ver o Scorpius prestes a saltar em cima de si. – Eu acho que quando nós mudamos de posição fomos descobertos e, como eu ouvi passos na nossa direcção fiz a única coisa que me lembrei que iria justificar o facto de estarmos fora do castelo a esta hora.

- Beijaste-a? – Perguntou incrédulo o Scorpius. – Não podias, sei lá... SÓ ABRAÇÁ-LA?

- Não me lembrei de nada. – Murmurou dando de ombros o que só fez o ódio, para o prazer da pequena plateia que os assistia, do Scorpius aumentar. – A verdade é que levei uma chapada tão forte que até fiquei tonto.

- Bem feito! – Murmurou o Scorpius olhando com orgulho para a Rose.

- Bem feito, nada! A verdade é que eu tinha razão. A professora Stella apanhou-nos e se não fosse o facto de a ter beijado tinha nos interrogado até à morte.

- Mas não estavam sobre a capa? – Perguntou o Albus.

- Acho que devemos de ter deixado alguma parte do nosso corpo à vista. Ela tirou-nos a capa quando estava a dar a chapada ao James o que a fez pensar que era luta de namorados.

O Albus riu não se contendo, tentando imaginar aquela cena.

- Não te rias. – Murmurou indignado o James. – Foi ai que eu morri pela segunda vez. A professora deu-me um discurso de como nós homens não sabemos respeitar as mulheres, blá-blá-blá que eu ia morrendo de tédio e a Rose só ria!

- Eu não me ri. – Murmurou querendo conter o riso.

- Mas querias! – Acusou-a de braços cruzados. – Pensas que eu não te conheço? E quem está de castigo por não valorizar os valores humanos não és tu e tu fostes a única que partiu para a violência.

- Deixem-se lá disso. – Interrompeu o Albus ao ver que o brilho assassino do Scorpius ainda não tinha desaparecido. – E o que aconteceu ao Risson?

- Desapareceu... com todos. Quando olhamos para trás não estava lá ninguém, não me perguntes como. Ele nem é uma pessoa muito popular para falar com tantas pessoas. – Observou a Rose.

- E agora Susan? – Inquiriu o Albus olhando para ela com expectativa. – Ainda achas isto normal?

Ela só deu de ombros se levantando.

- Não mudei de opinião. Bem, vou dormir. Boa-noite.

- Se torturar não fosse crime, eu juro que torturava a professora Stella.

- Não digas isso, Al. – Riu a Rose só observando depois que todos no sala comum olhavam para eles. – Nem foi assim tão mal.

- Nãooo. – Ironizou revirando os olhos. – Lembra-te lá bem.

_Flash-back_

_Era de manhã e estavam para ir tomar o pequeno-almoço quando um menino do 2º ano veio ter com a Sarah, o Scorpius e o Albus com um recado da professora Stella que dizia que era para a encontraram na enfermaria. Eles lembrando-se da noite anterior decidiram ir logo para não arranjarem problemas e quando, finalmente, chegaram à enfermaria espantaram-se ao ver uma sorridente professora a falar com um também sorridente Richard que ao vê-los corou e sorriu envergonhado._

_- Boa-tarde professora. – Cumprimentou a Sarah sendo seguida dos outros dois que não largavam por um segundo sequer o olhar do Richard._

_- Olá, - ela disse sorridente com os seus olhos cintilando de alegria – eu estive a falar com o Senhor Hill e ele explicou-me o que aconteceu._

_O Scorpius baixou os ombros numa atitude desanimada, a Sarah suspirou adivinhado o que ia acontecer mas o Albus reagiu agressivamente._

_- Nem coragem tens de admitir os teus erros. Vê-se logo que estás nos Slytherin._

_- RESPEITO POTTER! Com quem é que pensas que..._

_- Não, professora. – Cortou o Richard desanimado. – Ele tem razão._

_O Albus ficou paralisado ao ouvir as palavras dele e espantou-se ainda mais quando ouviu o resto._

_- Eu expliquei à professora que a culpa não foi vossa. – Disse suspirando e sentando-se melhor na cama olhando para um ponto na porta da enfermaria enquanto continuava. – Eu não me lembro de muita coisa, mas do que me lembro eu envergonho-me. – Disse desviando o olhar cansado para a Sarah. – Desculpa-me Sarah. O que eu fiz ontem não tem desculpa. Eu... eu estava completamente descontrolado._

_- Eu reparei que não estavas normal. – Disse lhe dando um sorriso conciliador._

_O Albus bufou irritado ao ouvir aquilo._

_- Então explicaste o que aconteceu? – Perguntou o Scorpius com um sorriso vingativo. – Que nos atacaste..._

_- Sim, Malfoy. Eu expliquei que a culpa não foi vossa. Eu, por assim dizer, ataquei a Sarah e a única maneira que vocês tiveram de a defender foi atacando-me._

_- Mas como eu discordo disso, vocês continuam de castigo. – Disse a professora se levantando da cadeira olhando para eles com o seu melhor sorriso à espera que algum deles fosse estúpido o suficiente para protestar._

_- Quê? – Foi a resposta colectiva, até do Richard._

_- Pelo que conseguimos descobrir o Sr. Richard bebeu alguma coisa que lhe fez mal, ou melhor dizendo, - continuou com um brilho estranho no olhar – ele bebeu alguma bebida que não tinha só bebida. _

_- Claro! – Disse descrente o Albus. – E agora a culpa é nossa?_

_- Posso acabar Potter? – Ao vê-lo calar-se continuou não perdendo o seu sorriso. – Como eu disse, ele tinha alguma coisa na bebida que o fez descontrolar-se e, por isso, agiu irracionalmente e vocês quando viram o estado dele deviam de ter chamado alguém para ajudar e não começar uma luta! – Murmurou irritada. – Por isso, estão de castigo._

_-Ah, claro. Ele ameaçava-nos e nós íamos a correr feitos desalmados a pedir ajuda? E deixava-mos a Sarah sozinha com ele? Isto só pode ser uma brincadeira..._

_- Ele não tinha consciência do que fazia ao contrário de vocês. Vocês atacaram alguém que nem tinha consciência do que fazia._

_- Professora, - chamou o Richard cauteloso – eles têm razão._

_A professora mandou um sorriso tão brilhante para ele que, por um momento eles pensaram que estavam livres._

_- Isso é bondade sua. Agora, descanse que eu vou conversar particularmente com eles._

E como previsto, a professora deu-lhes um castigo onde eles tinham que guardar e catalogar a hemeroteca de Hogwarts durante duas semanas e como bónus ainda passou meia hora a dizer-lhes como foram irresponsáveis...

Devido a isso, eles não estavam de muito bom humor. Tinham perdido o pequeno-almoço e agora, iam para a aula de DCAT com a professora Stella. A vida não era maravilhosa?

- Pensem positivo rapazes, - riu a Sarah – vão poder descontar toda a raiva na aula. Hoje é a aula de duelos.

- Ai não. – Resmungou o Albus parando de repente. – Vou lutar com o Edward. – Murmurou com um gemido de protesto.

- Hey, ele é o irmão da tua namorada mas não é nada demais. – Disse a Sarah.

- Isso é porque não o conheces. Estou morto.

- Morto? – Ouviu-se a voz do Risson sarcástica. – Infelizmente, não Potter. Mas felizmente já faltou mais. – Disse entrando na sala.

O Albus rangeu os dentes tentando se controlar e entrou atrás dele. Se ele pudesse...

- Bom dia turma. – Disse a professora Stella animada. – Espero que tenham tomado um bom pequeno-almoço – disse olhando de relance para os três que ficaram ainda mais furiosos – porque agora, é hora da acção. – Disse batendo palmas fazendo com que aparecessem instruções no quadro atrás dela. – Estes são os pares agora ponham-se em posição eee que vença o MELHOR!

O Scorpius sorriu internamente ao ver que tinha ficado com o par habitual e piscou-lhe um olho cúmplice. O Albus olhou e quase saltou de alegria ao ver o seu par: a Susan mas perdeu toda a sua animação ao ver o par da Sarah.

- Será que eu posso trocar com a Sarah? – Perguntou o Albus pondo-se em posição vendo o olhar de advertência da professora. – É que era a oportunidade perfeita... dava uma lição ao Risson e ainda ganhava pontos.

- Vai sonhando Al. – Foi a resposta da Susan.

Ele só suspirou desanimado e ficou logo irritado quando viu o olhar da professora sobre eles, numa clara advertência de que ou começavam ou ela começava a descontar pontos, fazendo-o lançar um "expelliarmus" que a Susan desviou.

- Eu quero ver mais! – Exigiu a professora andando no meio deles não se preocupando em levar com um feitiço perdido. – Lutem com paixão.

- Ouviste Sarah? Luta com paixão. – Disse o Mike que estava de costas para o Albus com um sorriso sarcástico. – Eu quero ver essa garra.

- Acredita em mim Mike tu não me vais querer ver a lutar a sério... pelo menos quando tu és o meu inimigo. – Disse correspondendo ao sorriso sarcástico dele enquanto se defendia sem dificuldades do feitiço dele.

- Ah, faz-me um favor. – Disse aparentemente aborrecido. – Olha ali para os teus dois amigos. – Disse apontando com a cabeça para o Scorpius e a Rose que lutavam ao lado deles.

Ela observou-os por um segundo e sorriu orgulhosa quando viu que tinha razão quando pensou que eles tinham sido anteriormente treinados. Provavelmente, a Rose pela sede de saber mais, que ela tinha herdado da mãe e o Scorpius por causa do pai que tinha. Ela observou com entusiasmo quando viu que eles estavam a lutar com tudo naquela pequena batalha e não por causa da professora que mal olhava para eles, mas sim porque estavam no mesmo nível e, principalmente, pelo facto de serem completos opostos.

- Quem é que achas que vai ganhar? – Perguntou o Mike. – Eu aposto no Malfoy... ofensivo. – Disse sorrindo.

A Sarah riu como resposta. Era notável para quem tinha sido treinada como ela que ele estava a experimentá-la para ver se ela dizia os pontos fracos deles. Era verdade que eles juntos eram muito difíceis de vencer, a Rose extremamente defensiva e o Scorpius extremamente ofensivo, o que fazia uma grande dupla mas numa luta entre eles os dois? Não se espantava se ganhasse...

- Falhei. – Murmurou chateado o Mike. – Ganhou a Rose. – Acrescentou ao ver o Scorpius petrificado.

Era claro para ela o porquê de ele ter escolhido o Scorpius. Ele era ofensivo e pensava que a melhor defesa era um bom ataque, algo que viu no Scorpius.

- Ah vai haver segunda volta. – Murmurou o Mike animado. – O Malfoy está a levantar-se.

A Sarah já farta de ele só olhar para o duelo vizinho nem lhe prestou atenção observando, em vez disso, o Scorpius levantar-se, tentando fazer uma cara de zangado mas não conseguindo ao ver a Rose rir abertamente para ele.

Ela ainda conseguiu ver a movimentação do feitiço mas entre tantos na sala só lhe prestou atenção tarde de mais. Ainda se conseguiu desviar parcialmente mas o feitiço acertou-lhe de raspão fazendo com que ela soltasse um "Oh" de surpresa por a ter acertado. No entanto, quando se preparou para contra-atacar ela não se conteve e começou a rir fazendo com que os mais perto dela na sala se virassem para ela para ver do que se estava a rir e começassem a rir também. Ela não sabia como, apesar de desconfiar, mas o cabelo do Mike que estava sempre perfeitamente arranjado estava espetado de cor verde florescente, com orelhas de coelho e um fofo bigode de gato. O que era algo completamente esquisito porque ela não o atacou e mesmo que atacasse nunca conseguiria fazer aquilo porque nunca ouviu falar daquele feitiço.

- Mas o que está a acontecer? – Perguntou a professora parando e vendo todos pararem de lutar porque se estavam a rir, até que olhou para a direcção de onde vinham os risos e arregalou os olhos ao ver o Mike. – Quem fez isto? – Perguntou olhando directamente para a Sarah que só deu de ombros enquanto se sentava para rir à vontade. – Franklin? – Perguntou com algo muito parecido com um rugido e bufou quando só teve como resposta uma negação com a cabeça porque ela não conseguia parar de rir o tempo suficiente para falar. – Se não foi a Franklin quem foi?

Todos olharam para o Mike que agarrava e olhava as orelhas de coelho chocado e murmurou numa voz estranhamente fina para o divertimento de todos:

- Foi alguém atrás de mim e... – mas calou-se ao ouvir como a sua voz suava fazendo com que as gargalhadas aumentassem.

- Silêncio! – Exigiu a professora fazendo com que as gargalhadas parassem.

Ela olhou para trás dele e não precisou de um segundo olhar para descobrir o culpado que estupidamente ainda tinha a varinha apontada para o Mike, o que a fez enfurecer ainda mais.

- ALBUS POTTER! – Gritou esganiçada. – O que é que fizeste ao Rissson?

- Eeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuu? Nada! – Ao ver o olhar assassino da professora continuou. – Isto é… eu posso justificar. Ah… é que… a minha pontaria. É isso! A minha pontaria está um bocado trocada. – Disse tentando fazer a maior cara de inocente que conseguia.

- Ai sim? – Perguntou sibilando perigosamente.

- Pois! Eu só estava a fazer o que a professora mandou. - Explicou apressadamente.

- Então explica-me porque é que a tua pontaria está tão trocada ao ponto de acertares o colega que está atrás de ti E FAZERES ESSE FEITIÇO QUE EU NEM CONHEÇO!

Ele mordeu o lábio contendo o riso quando desviou o olhar para o Risson e olhou fixamente para a professora, o que o fez engolir em seco ao ver aquele olhar cheio de ódio, na sua direcção.

Ele só tinha lançado o feitiço porque viu a Susan arregalar os olhos para algo atrás dele e quando se virou e viu a Sarah quase ser acertada por um feitiço do Risson não pensou... simplesmente lançou o primeiro feitiço que se lembrou... que tinha sido o feitiço que o James lhe tinha dito no dia anterior quando ele recebeu uma carta do Fred, que agora estava a trabalhar na loja do pai em Hogsmeade. O problema foi que ele não fazia a mínima ideia do que aquilo fazia e o Fred só tinha, dito usem numa pessoa que não gostem, e bem... não se podia dizer que ele amava o Risson pois não?

- E então Potter? – Perguntou a professora ao ver que ele não respondia o que lhe fez dar um sorriso amarelo enquanto respondia.

- Então se a professora não conhece o feitiço não é minha culpa. – Disse dando de ombros fazendo os olhos da professora se estreitarem o que era um mau sinal. – E em relação à pontaria... hum, a Susan confundiu-me.

- Que insolência Potter. Castigo! – Murmurou com um sorriso maldoso. – Pelos vistos o castigo que tens não te chega. Quatro semanas de castigo e sem reclamação – disse ao vê-lo abrir a boca – a não ser que queiras que aumente. – Ele fechou a boca zangado. - Óptimo! Franklin leva o Risson à enfermaria e vocês continuem. – Disse não dando um segundo olhar ao Albus que estava enfurecido.

- Com que então confundi-te? – Riu a Susan.

- Para a próxima bem que me podias dar mais apoio não?

- Para a próxima - replicou ela - ataca alguém que está à tua frente e não atrás de ti.

- Hey, bonito feitiço Al. – Comemorou o Scorpius piscando-lhe um olho que tinha conseguido juntamente com a Rose no meio dos feitiços deslocar-se de forma a ficar ao lado dele, enquanto que a Rose ficou ao lado da Susan.

- Tu és um inconsequente Al. – Resmungou a Rose. – Quando os teus pais descobrirem...

- Ai... – Gemeu ao lembrar-se e lançou um Atordoar para despistar a professora que parou a olhar para eles. – Eles não precisam de saber pois não?

- Como é que achas que eles não vão saber, Al? Tu depois de ganhares um castigo apanhaste logo outro. Que irresponsabilidade. – Murmurou abanando a cabeça descrente que aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido.

- Pode ser que não. Protego. Se não acho que fico de castigo até ao final do ano.

- E é bem feito!

- Ah, sempre simpática, não é priminha?

- Viste o que o teu amiginho fez? – Resmungou o Mike enquanto andava pelos corredores.

- Foi confundido. – Defende-o olhando atentamente para o corredor e tentando ao máximo não olhar para o Mike para não se rir.

- Desculpas. – Murmurou e ela quase jurou que ele deitava fumo pelo nariz mas preferiu não olhar para conferir. – E tu ainda o defendes. Ah, vocês vão pagar.

A Sarah parou de andar ao ouvir a ameaça escondida no tom de voz dele e nas palavras e esticou o braço de forma a que ele batesse nele e não andasse mais. Ao ver isso acontecer, olhou atentamente para ele perdendo qualquer vontade de rir da aparência estúpida dele.

- O que é que disseste?

- Nada. – Murmurou dando um passo em frente mas foi agarrado pela Sarah. – Eu estou irritado, só isso! E vamos que eu quero ir para a enfermaria para mais ninguém me ver assim.

A Sarah largou-o e viu os ombros deles descerem aliviados mas ainda continuou a olhar desconfiado para ele. Se ele fizesse alguma coisa iria se arrepender amargamente...

- Boa, Al. – Gritou o James saltando para cima do sofá da sala comum. – Assim, já não tenho vergonha de ser teu irmão.

O Albus ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreendido.

- É bom saber. – Murmurou desanimado enquanto se sentava na poltrona. – É necessário ganhar duas detenções seguidas para teres orgulho de mim.

- Não! – Disse o James que ria. – É pores alguém com aquela aparência. – Disse rindo ainda mais enquanto observava o Mike que apesar de ter aquela aparência, que fazia todos rirem-se dele, ainda continuava com um porte altivo e o seu círculo de amigos que influenciados pelo seu dinheiro continuavam ao lado dele mandando olhares zangados para quem se ria dele. – Até a enfermeira não soube o contra-feitiço. É preciso coragem aceitar ficar dois dias assim e não fazer o que a enfermeira recomendou de ficar na ala hospitalar. Ah, - disse estranhamento triste – é pena é hoje ser sexta, se fosse de semana gostava de o ver assim nas aulas.

- Mas tu nunca lançaste antes este feitiço?

O James olhou incrédulo para o irmão.

- EU? É claro que não! Para o Fred nos dar este feitiço quer dizer que ainda está em fase de experimentação. – DA última vez que eu lancei um feitiço dele ganhei uma cauda. – Disse fazendo uma careta ao lembrar-se. – Ah, mas felizmente agora foi muito, mas muito mais divertido. – Disse rindo-se quando viu o Mike se levantar para ir para o dormitório claramente farto dos risos na direcção dele.

- Ah, - resmungou o Albus ao ver que o irmão não o tinha avisado – obrigado por teres avisado não é James? – Ao ver o sorriso dele para si levantou-se. – Eu vou chamar a Sarah para jantar.

Eles estavam naquele intervalo de tempo entre o final de aulas e o começo do jantar. Estavam todos ali com ele, menos a Sarah e a Rose que estavam na biblioteca e todos assentiram quando o viram levantar sabendo perfeitamente que se ninguém as chamasse elas perdiam as horas na biblioteca.

O Albus levantou-se e sorriu simpático para os alunos que lhe davam algumas palmadinhas nas costas como apoio pelo que ele fez. O feito dele percorreu todo o castelo fazendo-o com medo de que amanhã a manchete do jornal fosse falar sobre ele. Ele, apesar da reclusa do seu pai em esconder-lhe os jornais, sabia perfeitamente que estava constantemente nos jornais. Ele e os seus irmãos. O James, o rebelde, era como chamavam o James pelo seu lado maroto, a Lily, a princesinha por ser a mais nova da família e a ele, o Harry Potter júnior, pelas parecenças que tinha com o seu pai. E é claro, como descobriu nestes últimos quatros anos, a impressa pagava muito por qualquer informação sobre ele. E, por isso, graças aos jornais pedidos pelo John em nome dele, dos seus irmãos e dos seus primos que os pais também proibiram de comprar jornais, sabiam tudo o que saia sobre eles. E com a fama e o interesse dos estudantes do que ele fez ao Mike não duvidava de que saísse amanhã nos jornais. O que iria fazer o seu pai descobrir... o que lhe iria causar dores de cabeça...

A Rose olhou mais uma vez para a Sarah não acreditando na mentira que ela lhe tinha acabado de dizer e, mais uma vez, ela estava a olhar com interesse para um pequeno livro escrito à mão que dizia os livros pedidos de há muito tempo atrás.

Era claro que ao ver a Sarah pedir aquele livro à bibliotecária e sentar-se logo numa mesa sem esperar por ela despertou-lhe o interesse, que aumentou ainda mais quando ao perguntar o porquê de ela estar a ler aquele livro ela respondeu-lhe que estava a fazer uma pesquisa sobre os livros mais pedidos para ver o quanto o ensino mudou.

Claro, que ela não acreditou mas preferiu não responder em prol de observar o que ela estava a fazer com aquele livro. Quando a Sarah levantou finalmente o olhar do livro para ela com uma expressão que dizia claramente " Não tens mais nada do que fazer do que me espiar?", ela decidiu voltar à sua tarefa só podendo concluir que ela estava a ver os livros pedidos por um aluno.

Bocejou quando virou o livro de contra-feitiços que pediu na biblioteca. Estava à procura do contra-feitiço de Rictusempra que o Scorpius lhe tinha mandado durante o duelo. Era claro que ela se defendeu com um "Protego" mas ela sabia que existia um contra-feitiço que fazia ele retornar ao dono ainda mais forte. Só que não o encontrava...

- Hum-hum. – Ouviu um pigarrear e olhou aborrecida para o dono. Quem é que as ia chatear agora? Sobressaltou-se ao ver o Richard com os seus brilhantes olhos azuis presos na Sarah, que ainda nem tinha olhado para ver quem os tinha interrompido, entretida no livro como estava.

Instintivamente, fez um gesto para agarrar a varinha por baixo das vestes mas foi impedida pelo braço da Sarah que segurou com força a sua mão por debaixo da mesa e que finalmente se dignava a olhar para o Richard.

- Ah... Sarah, eu preciso de falar contigo.

- Podes falar! – Exigiu a Rose quando finalmente se conseguiu ver livre do aperto da Sarah e olhava ameaçadoramente para o Richard o que só fez a Sarah revirar os olhos.

- Pois! – Disse o Richard fechando os olhos aparentemente dolorido. – Eu não te quis atacar. Aliás, eu queria me desculpar. – Disse finalmente olhando para a Sarah com os olhos azuis a brilhar.

- Recado dado. Podes voltar.

- Rose! – Exclamou chocada a Sarah com a atitude da amiga. – Não lhe ligues que ela está mal disposta. – Disse justificando-a.

- Eu não...

- Rose, cala-te! Fala Richard.

O Richard ainda olhou temeroso para a Rose antes de continuar. Se havia coisa que não queria enfrentar era a fúria de uma Weasley.

- E-eu... eu quero pedir desculpas por causa de... do que aconteceu ontem. Eu acho que me puseram alguma coisa na bebida e eu fiquei completamente descontrolado. Deve de ter sido alguma coisa que punha as nossas emoções ao extremo e isso fez-me atacar-te porque... – ele teve que inspirar fundo antes de continuar para ganhar coragem – porque eu gosto de ti... como deves de saber desde que somos crianças. – Disse desviando olhar envergonhado.

A Rose pela primeira vez demonstrou alguma emoção sem ser fúria. Mostrava constrangimento que ficou bem claro quando as bochechas ficaram da cor dos seus cabelos e desviou o olhar, ao contrário da Sarah que continuava sem mostrar emoção nenhuma.

- Se não acreditas em mim podes falar com a enfermeira. – Disse se justificando quando viu a Sarah só o analisar sem dizer nada. – Ela e a professora Stella desconfiam que foi algum engraçadinho que me quis por a fazer figuras impróprias de um Monitor chefe. Se quiseres podes falar com a professora Stella.

A Sarah continuou a observá-lo querendo ver alguma quebra no comportamento dele mas não via. Primeiro, ela sabia que as pessoas que se justificassem muito ou o estavam a fazer porque tinham alguma coisa a perder, o que acontecia normalmente em pessoas com falta de confiança, ou porque estavam a mentir, e queriam fazer a outra pessoa acreditar, o que acontecia normalmente com pessoas cheias de confiança ou boas mentirosas. Suspirou ao ver que enquanto ele falava não cortava o olhar de si, observando-a como se a sua vida dependesse disso, o que acontecia normalmente em pessoas que mentiam. Viu-o parar de falar e olhar para si à espera de resposta o que a fez ter que dizer:

- Não é preciso. – Ela disse acreditando na primeira opção devido a conhece-lo desde a infância. – Mas o que eu te disse ontem continua verdade. Eu não correspondo. – Disse olhando para o livro que tinha à sua frente para não ter que ver a sua reacção.

O Richard só olhou desiludido para o chão.

- Compreendo. – Murmurou continuando a não olhar para ela. – Eu aceito. – Disse finalmente levantando o olhar e vendo-a a observa-lo curiosa. – Só espero que não seja pelas minhas acções de ontem. – Disse dando um sorriso triste. – E Rose... – chamou-a fazendo-a olhar para si e corar. – Diz ao Malfoy e Potter que eu peço desculpas por ontem. Eu ainda tentei convencer a professora Stella mas nada a fez mudar de opinião. – Ao vê-la assentir sorriu fraco. – Bem, boa noite e desculpem.

Ele virou-se para se ir embora batendo ruidosamente contra o Albus que tinha acabado de chegar e foi logo ter com elas aflito.

- O que é que ele fez?

- Nada Al. E para a próxima não vás contra ele, sim?

- Ah Sarah, eu pensei que...

- Por favor... – Disse cansada da super protecção dele. – Ele veio só se desculpar não foi Rose?

- Sim. – Disse a Rose abanando a cabeça como que para aliviar os pensamentos. – E ele pareceu convincente. Acho que o devemos de desculpar.

- Vão desculpá-lo? – Perguntou não se acreditando o Albus. – Ah, façam o que quiserem eu só vos vim chamar para jantar. – Disse saindo emburrado.

- Ele está a exagerar. – Murmurou a Rose.

- Ele hoje só não está num bom dia Rose.

- Ah, Sarah? – Chamou enquanto arrumava as coisas na mala e ao vê-la olhar para si, corou mas perguntou a dúvida que teve desde que conheceu o Richard. – O Richard é relacionada com Veelas ou assim?

- Não... pelo menos acho que não. – Respondeu confusa com a pergunta da amiga. – Porquê?

- É só porque... – Ela sentiu as bochechas corarem mas obrigou-se a continuar. – ... se eu olhar durante muito tempo para ele sinto como se algo me compelisse a segui-lo cegamente. Principalmente, quando olha para mim também. Hoje só não fez efeito porque estava demasiado irritada.

A Sarah riu, fazendo a Rose acrescentar, já mostrando sinais de se estar a chatear.

- É verdade! A Susan diz que sente o mesmo, porque tudo bem acho-o bonito mas não estou apaixonada por ele nem nada, para sempre que ele olhar para mim eu ter que lutar contra mim para ter a minha própria opinião. Isso aconteceu no inicio também contigo mas a ti era mais subtil... tanto que no inicio pensei que eras Veela porque definitivamente não estava apaixonada por ti.

A Sarah franziu a testa enquanto pensava. Aquilo era claramente estranho e ela nunca teve vontade de fazer as pessoas seguirem a sua opinião.

- Isso aconteceu muito? Comigo, digo?

- Não, foi só mesmo no inicio e depois descobri que as veelas só agem também nos homens então não podia ser disso...

- Rose, odeia-me! – Ordenou a Sarah estranhamente séria.

- Sarah! – Resmungou, chocada com a reacção da Sarah. – Porque raio é que te vou odiar?

A Sarah sorriu aliviada para ela. Tinha ficado com medo de que tivesse compelido a Rose e os outros a serem seus amigos.

- Por nada. Esquece. – Disse piscando-lhe um olho enquanto se levantava para sair. – Vamos jantar? E não te preocupes com isso deve de ser só da nossa beleza. – Disse mostrando a língua à Rose enquanto se adiantava para entregar o livro à bibliotecária.

_Uma semana depois na sala comum dos Gryffindor..._

- .odeio..Stella. – Disse o Albus entre dentes sentando-se na poltrona enquanto os outros o observavam tentando conter o riso ao ver a raiva incontida dele.

- Junta-te para o fã clube. – Disse o Scorpius sentando-se no sofá ao lado da Sarah e abrindo um jornal.

- Ah, não exagerem. – Disse a Sarah tentando conte-los. – Só falta uma semana.

- Para vocês. – Respondeu logo o Albus cruzando os braços o que lhe fez aumentar a vontade de rir.

- Também, - disse o Scorpius não parando de olhar para o jornal – quem te mandou amaldiçoar o Risson?

Como resposta só teve um olhar mal-humorado e um som muito parecido com um rosnado.

Desde aquele dia que eles todos os dias tinham castigo, o que causava este mau humor no Albus, que aumentava substancialmente quando se lembrava que tinha acordado às oito da manhã para ter a detenção e só agora, às 17 horas, é que estava livre para ir ter um treino de Quiddich. Já estava cansado de limpar aquela maldita sala mas pensar que ainda tinha que ir treinar deixava-o completamente mal-humorado. Olhou para a Sarah que estava descontraída encostada no sofá, enquanto que com um gesto relaxado com a varinha, acendeu uma fogueira na lareira. O sorriso satisfeito dela impossibilitou-o de não revirar os olhos com um sorriso divertido, enquanto que fez o Scorpius com um resmungo se levantar da poltrona onde estava, mesmo ao lado da lareira, e ir buscar uma cadeira e se sentar o mais longe possível da lareira resmungando algo parecido com " nunca vi coisa mais friorenta... vê lá se te mata um pouco de frio" enquanto voltava a abrir o jornal.

- Mas olha que o meu castigo até foi interessante. – Murmurou a Sarah que tinha ido para a poltrona onde estava antes o Scorpius, o que só fez este revirar os olhos e perguntar-se baixinho "mas será que ela não percebe que nem frio está?". – Estive a organizar os jornais antigos. – Murmurou mais para si do que para eles.

- E porque é que isso é interessante?

Ela olhou para o Albus como se só agora se desse conta de que ele estava ali.

- Ah, bem, reparei que os jornais antigos têm informações sobre ex-alunos.

O Albus estreitou os olhos desconfiado.

- E para que é que isso te interessa?

Ela abriu a boca mas voltou a fecha-la com a mesma rapidez. Só depois de pensar uns segundos é que respondeu finalmente:

- Na verdade nada. Mas acho estranho terem acabado com aquilo. Era um sucesso na altura. – Respondeu perdendo-se outra vez em pensamentos.

- Olá. – Murmurou uma sorridente Rose acompanhada do James que só lhes deu um aceno com a cabeça. – Já acabaram a detenção?

- Já. – Murmurou o Albus voltando a sua atenção para a Sarah que sorria para eles. – Mas Sarah como é que sabes isso tudo?

Ele viu a Sarah perder o sorriso por um milésimo de segundo mas quando olhou para ele já tinha aquele ar animado que tinha antes.

- Bem, estava lá escrito... acho eu. – Completou baixando o nível da voz. - Bem, como eu estou cansada – ela fingiu não reparar no Albus que fez uma cara de descrença – eu vou subir para descansar. Ainda temos treino mais tarde. Até logo. – Disse saindo tão rápido dali que eles nem puderam dizer mais nada.

A Rose viu de boca aberta ela sair dali e perguntou curiosa ao Albus.

- Do que é que estavam a falar para ela sair daqui tão rápido?

- Jornais antigos. – Murmurou pensativo.

- Mas então... – Ela calou-se ao ouvir o barulho familiar de alguém entrar na sala e muito assustado perguntar às pessoas " Viram a Susan?". Quando olhou para o dono da voz, viu um John com as bochechas coradas e ofegante olhar triste para os alunos que negaram com a cabeça e dirigir-se logo a eles e fazer a mesma pergunta.

- Mas por acaso nós temos que saber da tua namorada? – Perguntou o James não se dignando a abrir os olhos para ver o John, relaxado como estava na poltrona onde se tinha sentado. Se ele não tivesse falado, os outros pensariam que ele estava a dormir. – Não me digas que a pediste em casamento e ela fugiu? Ou então declaraste o teu profundo amor e ela ficou assustada como é lógico? Ou...

- James! – Repreendeu a Rose que viu a cara aflita do John. – O que se passa John?

- Eu... – ele começou mas calou-se ao ouvir um barulho do dormitório feminino e uma aterrorizada Sarah sair de lá. Ele viu pela face já normalmente pálida dela estar agora ainda mais pálida o que constatava com os longos cabelos negros que caiam em cascatas pelas costas dela que alguma coisa estava mal. Terrivelmente mal...

- Maldição. – Dizia enquanto descia as escadas e, ele viu assustando-se, com a varinha numa mão e um papel amassado agarrado com força na outra mão. Ia passar directo por ele e dirigir-se à saída se ele para sobressalto dela, não a tivesse agarrado pelo braço.

- Sarah...

- John! – Ela disse arregalando os olhos. Abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa mas ao ver o James se levantar sobressaltado calou-se. Olhou para o papel que estava firmemente agarrado na sua mão esquerdo e só depois voltou a olhar para ele com os olhos tão negros como ele já não se lembrava de ver à muito tempo... o que era sempre um mau sinal. – Deixa-me ir. Por favor...

- O que se passa, Sarah?

Ela abriu a boca mas depois olhou outra vez para os quatro adolescentes que escutavam a conversa atentamente e calou-se.

- Sarah, ela é minha namorada! – Murmurou em desgosto.

Ela baixou os olhos o que fez com que ele agarrasse os ombros dela com força e a abanasse.

- Sarah, diz-me! – Ele viu-a olhar outra vez para eles. – Eles são de confiança. – Ao ver o olhar descrente dela continuou. – E eles vão estar mais em segurança se tu os avisares, do que se eles não esperarem nada.

Ela suspirou e finalmente falou olhando directamente para os olhou dele.

- A Susan... ela foi raptada.

Ele mordeu a bochecha tentando conter as suas emoções. Então aquele mau pressentimento que ele teve sempre tinha razão. A Susan... a sua Susan...

- Sarah, como assim? – Perguntou o Albus chocado. – Como é que...

Ela livrou-se do irmão, que ainda agarrava os seus ombros, embora agora fosse mais para amparo do que para qualquer coisa e olhou para o Albus e para os outros três que estavam tão chocados que não conseguiam dizer nada.

- Não se preocupem. Eu resolvo isto num instante. Tenham calma e falem com os professores. – Disse dizendo a última frase olhando para o irmão.

-Não... – Ele disse negando com a cabeça mais para si do que para qualquer um dos outros. – Eles não podiam? – Disse olhando para a irmã e ao vê-la baixar os olhos foi com desespero que continuou. – Eles... eles... ah, eu vou mata-los. – Ele murmurou com um ódio tão grande que fez a Rose voltar do sobressalto em que estava e por a sua mente racional a funcionar.

- Espera! – Exclamou quando viu que a Sarah se preparava para sair. – Como sabes que ela foi raptada e não é só uma partida?

A Sarah parou, suspirou e só depois é que se virou, não para a Rose, mas para o irmão que ainda estava em choque.

- Toma. – Disse lhe entregando o papel amassado que tinha na mão. Eles viram-no ler e as face pálida dele virar vermelha de ódio.

- Vamos. – Foi a única palavra que escapou da boca dele enquanto agarrava a irmã pelo braço e encaminhava-a para a saída, não ouvindo os protestos dos outros três. Ele tão furioso que saiu não reparou que tinha deixado cair o papel que o James agarrou logo e abriu a boca espantado, não acreditando no que lia.

- Deixa-me ver. – Exigiu a Rose pegando no papel e lendo alto.

" _Sarah, Sarah, até parece que os teus pais não te ensinaram que brincar com o fogo queima. Graças às tuas pequenas aventuras tu vais pagar. Nós nunca esquecemos e o que fizeste no Verão magoou muito, por isso, nada melhor do que te veres em situações que ocorreriam se não estivesses no lado certo. A tua amiga Sangue-ruim e namorada do teu irmão sangue puro está na floresta. Oh, não te preocupes, foi só uma pequena aventura, ela está bem... ou pelo menos a deixamos bem..._

_Um conselho de amigo... apressa-te e lembra-te que isto foi só um aviso porque enquanto estiveres do lado certo, as pessoas que te interessam continuam inteiras. Então, toma isto como um aviso de amigo. _

_Boa corrida contra o tempo,_

_Os teus fiéis e amigos seguidores._

Ela olhou em choque para o papel mas o James que já se tinha recomposto do susto olhava agora para o mapa do maroto.

- Eles estão no sexto andar. Eu vou ver se os ajudo. Também vêm?

Ele viu os três piscarem atordoados e como se fossem um só assentirem.

- Então vamos. – Murmurou saindo correndo dali e passando por um aluno do primeiro ano que se afastou assustado.

Eles correram, tentando-os apanhar, mas só conseguiram no segundo andar onde ouviram uma voz conhecida gritar:

-TU TENS CONSCIÊNCIA DO QUE FIZESTE?

- Ena o Richard está mal-humorado. – Disse correndo, finalmente os apanhando.

- Deve ser do Quiddich. – Disse a Sarah não parando e só depois é que teve consciência de quem tinha falado, mas já tinham perdido demasiado tempo para pararem. – E o que é que estás a fazer aqui, James?

- Vocês não achavam mesmo que os íamos deixar ir sozinhos pois não?

Ela só trocou um olhar com o irmão e ao vê-lo tão preocupado deu de ombros e deixou-os seguirem-na. Não tinham tempo a perder.

Suspirou quando se viu agora completamente subjugado pelas sombras. Tinham entrado tão dentro da floresta que tudo o que via era as sombras do que estava ao seu lado. O que não era amigável, quando não se conseguia ver nada e ouvia-se claramente o som de os animais a andarem à sua volta. Viu ao seu lado a sua irmã olhar atentamente para a pequena esfera azul que estava à sua frente. Aquilo era a sua esperança, a esperança de que conseguissem chegar até à Susan a tempo. Tinha certeza de que ela estava viva, afinal o feitiço que tinha produzido aquela esfera só funcionava se o ser vivo que procurasse estivesse vivo, e a esfera ainda continuava à frente da Sarah a brilhar. Mas ele sabia que aquele estado podia mudar e não dizia se ela estava bem ou mal... ela até podia estar completamente torturada desde que o coração ainda continuasse a bater o feitiço funcionaria... Fechou os olhos com dor ao pensar no que a Susan podia estar a passar... Se ela... Ah, se ela tivesse um cabelo fora ele iria caçar os seus pais por onde quer que eles estivessem, por onde fosse necessário. Primeiro a Kate e agora a Susan? Não, ele tinha aguentado a Kate pelo simples facto que tinha-lhe prometido cuidar da Sarah, e tinha estado este tempo todo à espera que ela percebesse que os verdadeiros culpados eram os seus pais, mas a Susan... Não, ele não deixaria... Mesmo que a sua irmã estivesse do lado dos seus pais ele iria se vingar e apesar de aquilo ser um aviso mais para a Sarah do que para si, ele percebeu o recado que lhe dirigiam... Namorar uma sangue-ruim? Isso não é próprio de um Franklin... e por isso ela pagaria... Fechou o maxilar com força tentando conter a raiva. Se os seus pais estivessem ali... ah, ele amaria os encontrar... nem iam saber o que os atingia... e pela cara da Sarah, completamente em branco, ele sabia que ela estava a conter a raiva e não o ia impedir de fazer o que mais queria com eles.

Engoliu em seco e lembrou-se das consequências do seu gesto. A Susan só estava ali por sua causa. Só escolheram a Susan porque era a sua namorada e porque ele tinha sido estúpido e egoísta o suficiente para não aguentar as suas emoções e declarar-se a ela. O que os tinha posto ali... Fechou os punhos irado. Ela não o perdoaria quando soubesse que a culpa era dele. Porque a culpa era dele, afinal ele sabia perfeitamente que os seus pais acabariam por descobrir o namoro deles. Ele nem se tinha dado ao trabalho de esconder... Ah, ele tinha sido tão idiota... um idiota apaixonado como dizia o James quando o queria provocar mas quando voltasse ele iria corrigir as coisas. A Susan merecia melhor mas para isso ela necessitava de estar viva, para ele poder fazer o que era justo e que devia de ter feito desde o inicio.

- Vocês são mesmo umas abóboras. – Ouviu o James dizer mais alto fazendo-o prestar atenção à discussão que ocorria.

- Ah, até parece que também não és culpado James. – Disse o Albus.

- Mas eu sou o mais velho. Algum de vocês é que devia de ter avisado os professores. Não eu!

O Scorpius bufou.

- Até parece que discutir de quem é a culpa, de ninguém se ter lembrado de avisar os professores, é.

- Pois e ainda por cima quando eu e o John não precisávamos de vocês. Nós conseguíamos resolver isto. – Disse a Sarah não parando de olhar para a esfera como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

- Vê-se. – Disse o James cruzando os braços chateado. – Até agora não encontraram nada.

O John fechou os olhos para se conter e preferiu olhar para a sua irmã que não respondeu.

- Não se vê nada ali à frente. – Murmurou o Albus dando uns passos em frente da Sarah o que a fez tirar os olhos da esfera para ele alarmada. – Lumus. Ah, melhor. Eu vou ver o que está ali à frente. Para ver se estamos em segurança. – Disse dando um sorriso orgulhoso para a Sarah que revirou os olhos.

- Se fosse a ti não fazia isso. – Ela avisou. – Podem aparecer vários bichos ai à frente.

- Ah, eu derroto-os para ti. – Ele disse não perdendo aquele sorriso orgulho.

- Al...

- Não acreditas que consigo? – Murmurou começando a perder o sorriso o que fez a Sarah revirar os olhos.

- Claro que acredita maninho. – Disse o James se pondo ao lado da Sarah, com um sorriso maroto, o que o fez ter certeza de que coisa boa não viria dali. – Então prometes que vais derrotar o primeiro bicho que vires à tua frente?

O Albus franziu a testa enquanto observava o irmão sabendo que coisa boa não vinha dali.

- James...

- Estás com medo é isso? – Disse rindo. – Vá lá...

O Albus inchou o peito ofendido com a acusação e respondeu logo:

- Não. Vais ver. – E saiu à frente da Sarah abrindo caminho pela vegetação que se começava a pôr.

- Boa James. – Murmurou a Sarah contrariada, vendo o Albus que estava só uns passos à sua frente, entre ela e a esfera, olhando constantemente para trás para ver se a esfera tinha mudado de direcção. – A Susan a precisar de nós e tu com esses joguinhos...

Ele corou e olhou de esguelha para o John que continuava com o maxilar cerrado a olhar em frente.

- Mas tu ainda não nos explicaste porque recebeste aquela carta? – Perguntou a Rose desconfiada fazendo a Sarah suspirar.

- Depois... agora a prioridade é a Susan.

Ela calou-se e sorriu quando o Scorpius passou um braço no seu ombro como apoio. Ela encostou a cabeça no seu ombro e suspirou enquanto olhava para a Sarah que olhava para a esfera outra vez. Ela agora tinha certeza de que ela e o John estavam a esconder alguma coisa muito grave e que ela só pedia tempo para pensar na melhor desculpa. Mas de uma coisa ela tinha razão. A Susan precisava deles.

- Está ali um bicho. – Disse o Albus, o que fez a Sarah olhar alarmada para ele, que só sorriu e piscou-lhe um olho. – Vais ver agora James.

O James olhou para o irmão e levantou a varinha preparando-se para ajudar o irmão, mas mal o Albus tinha dado uns passos em frente, com a varinha erguida e um sorriso corajoso, voltou atrás a correr e a gritar até parar ao lado da Sarah que só revirou os olhos ao ver que graças aos gritos ele só tinha chamado mais atenção para eles. Olhou para o animal que tinha assustado tanto o Albus e revirou os olhos quando ouviu o medo dele na sua voz.

- Ah não… - disse andando para trás. – Eu nunca gostei de aranhas e sempre mostrei isso. PORQUE É QUE EU TENHO QUE LUTAR COM ESSE BICHO GIGANTE E HORROROSO?

- Porque tu prometeste maninho. – Disse o James que apesar do sorriso maroto que tinha, apontava a varinha ameaçadoramente para a Acromântula, que apareceu à frente deles e viu sobressaltado que apareceu outra atrás dela.

A Sarah suspirou cansada e murmurou só:

- O que eu tenho que aturar. – E com um gesto simples de varinha fez a primeira cair morta e com outro gesto fez desaparecer a outra.

- O que é que fizeste?

Ela revirou os olhos andando em frente para seguir a luz da esfera. – Matei a primeira.

- E a segunda?

Ele assustou-se quando a viu parar e com um gesto simples por uma mão à sua frente.

- O quê? - Perguntou olhando para a mão que estava mesmo à frente do seu nariz.

- Oh, ela está aqui. – Disse abrindo a mão, e para seu horror, uma aranha estava lá, fazendo-o correr e só parar quando ouviu o riso do James.

- Sarah... – Murmurou angustiado.

- Eu pensei que fosse uma boa altura para tu perderes esse medo estúpido de aranhas mas... pronto. – Disse assoprando a aranha e saindo.

- Ela não vai voltar ao tamanho normal? – Perguntou o Albus olhando com a varinha quase no chão o caminho, para ver se não apanhava nenhuma aranha no caminho.

- Vai.

- Então mata-a!

Ela revirou os olhos não acreditando nele.

- Não és tu que defendes os direitos de todos os animais? Ela também é um.

- Mas...

-Al, tens que respeitar tanto uma coruja quanto uma Acromântula.

- Mas elas são perigosas...

- Porque tens medo?

- Não, porque...

- Calem-se, por Merlim. – Ordenou o Scorpius que olhava para a silhueta do John, que estava ao lado do James, que ouvia a discussão como se fosse uma partida de ténis. – Temos prioridades. – Disse vendo que o John não reagia completamente alheio a tudo.

O Albus calou-se automaticamente e a Sarah suspirou olhando outra vez para a esfera.

Só passados dez minutos de crescente tensão é que eles viram a esfera mudar de cor ficando ligeiramente esverdeada e foi com um sorriso que a Sarah avisou:

- Já estamos perto.

O John instantaneamente ergueu a varinha e seguiu com atenção a irmã. Oh, se ele apanhasse ali os culpados... mas não, não poderia... ele sabia perfeitamente que eles já estavam em segurança. Observou tudo com atenção como tinha sido ensinado, apesar de sentir o seu coração bater loucamente, e a sua aflição aumentar. Mas ele sabia que a Susan estava bem, tinha que estar... ou então... então a parte boa dele morreria ali e a sua vida seria a vingança pelo que lhe fizeram.

Viu a Sarah parar à sua frente e viu com espanto aparecer uma gruta à frente deles. No meio daquelas árvores gigantes estava um grande buraco na rocha e viu com prazer que vinha uma luz fraca de lá dentro. Não se conteve e correu ultrapassando a irmã e os outros que exclamaram em surpresa. Correu pelo caminho cheio de pedras, até ao sítio onde acabava a gruta, com uma pequena fogueira no meio e ao lado, sobre uma capa, estava a Susan desacordada. Sentiu o pânico querer domá-lo mas correu até à Susan e foi com alegria, que ao chegar ao pé dela para ver a sua pulsação, viu que o coração estava fraco mas estava viva. Riu de alegria e alivio e abraçou o corpo dela.

- Susan... – Dizia a voz do Albus atrás de si, mas parou ao vê-lo rir e sorriu automaticamente de alívio. – Ela está bem. – Disse mais para si, do que para os outros que os seguiam.

A Sarah viu o seu irmão correr para a gruta e suspirou, pensando nos perigos que podiam estar lá dentro. No entanto, quando viu os outros três segui-lo, correu também, não os querendo deixar para enfrentar os perigos sozinhos.

Quando viu o John abraçar uma desacordada Susan, esqueceu-se completamente da cautela e correu com tudo para lá. Soltou um palavrão quando se desequilibrou e caiu para cima daquelas pedras. Devido à raiva e nervosismo agarrou na pedra mais perto mandou-a ao ar três vezes e estava pronta para lança-la outra vez contra a gruta, quando ouviu uma voz que a fez congelar.

- Sarah...

Ela olhou congelada para a figura prateada que estava à sua frente com o seu tão característico sorriso bondoso.

- Sarah! – Ela repetiu com alívio.

A Sarah abanou a cabeça não acreditando no que os seus olhos estavam a ver. À sua frente não podia estar uma mulher alta, com uns cabelos até aos ombros, que se fosse como na vida, seriam de um loiro brilhante. E muito menos com aquele sorriso que fazia a mulher ser muito apreciada pelo sexo masculino. Não, não podia... mesmo que ela estivesse prateada... ela nunca se iria tornar num fantasma e se se tornasse nunca apareceria só agora...

- Esta pedra deve de ter um feitiço. – Disse baixando os olhos recusando-se a voltar a olhar para aquela figura que lhe só causava dor. – Ou então bati com a cabeça...

Ela ouviu o riso cristalino dela e tapou os ouvidos com força, pouco se importando que a pedra na sua mão esquerda, machucasse a sua orelha. Não podia, não conseguia aguentar ouvir aquilo... era demasiado doloroso...

- Sarah, por favor ouve-me. – Ela engoliu em seco, ao ver que ouvia à mesma aquela voz, e fechou os olhos com força. Só podia estar a sonhar... só podia estar a sonhar... – Sarah, eu estou mesmo aqui. Essa pedra como tu deves de estar a pensar que é, é uma das relíquias da morte. – Disse rindo. – Eu sou mesmo a Kate.

Ela abriu os olhos ao ouvir aquilo e foi com um sorriso que voltou a olhar para a figura. Levantou-se querendo abraçar a figura mas ao ver que passou por ela sentou-se no chão triste e desnorteada.

- Mas claro... estás morta.

- Mas sou eu, a Kate... – Disse com uma voz tão bondosa, tão sua que ela se viu obrigada a olhar para ela outra vez e, desta vez, não conteve as lágrimas.

- Kate... és mesmo tu? – Ela assentiu e agora as lágrimas corriam soltas pela sua face. – Mas estás morta... por minha causa. – Disse escondendo a face nos seus braços que estavam sobre os joelhos. – Por favor, Kate perdoa-me... eu... eu... oh, Kate eu arrependo-me tanto. Eu devia de ter lutado, mas não... preferi a segurança... A culpa é minha, só minha!

- Sarah, olha para mim.

A Sarah engoliu em seco e, pouco se importando com a sua face encharcada, voltou a olhar para a Kate que lhe sorria triste.

- Eu... ah, Kate, pelo menos vou cumprir a minha promessa. Eu vou lutar! Eu vou vingar a tua morte!

- Mesmo que para isso mates os pais dos teus amigos? – Perguntou e apesar da pergunta dura continuava com a voz suave, apesar de ter perdido completamente o seu sorriso, substituindo-o por uma cara séria.

- Ela está bem? – Perguntou a Rose tendo que ter a confirmação apesar dos sorrisos aliviados dos outros.

- Está. – Disse o John rindo para ela. – Parece que eles cumpriram a promessa de não a magoar apesar de que é melhor confirmar. – Disse olhando com carinho para a Susan desacordada, completamente alheia à comemoração à volta dela.

- Bem, pelo menos isso. – Disse o James vendo o alívio na cara do seu amigo.

- Sim. – Disse ele não conseguindo conter o sorriso de alívio ao vê-la bem. – Ela está bem... – Disse mais para ele do que para os outros. – Oh, ela está bem...

_- Não... os pais contaram-me. E eu vou cumprir a minha promessa. E-eles traíram-te apesar de estarem do lado deles... O lado da luz como dizem... – Ouviu-se a voz da Sarah com desprezo. – O lado da luz que traiu uma aliada... ah, eles vão pagar. Eu vou fazer por isso Kate. Eu não vou descansar até vingar a tua morte!_

- Sarah? – Perguntou o Scorpius quando ouviu a voz dela ao longe. – Onde é que ela está?

Eles olharam para trás de onde vinha a voz e assustaram-se ao ver uma Sarah sentada no chão a falar para o que parecia... a parede da gruta?

- Ah, Sarah. – Murmurou o John entre cansado e preocupado pegando na Susan ao colo. – É melhor ver o que se passa. – Disse dando alguns passos com a Susan bem agarrada nos seus braços mas congelando, ao ouvir o que vinha a seguir.

À sua frente estava a sua irmã que já não a via chorar há muitos anos, a chorar completamente descontrolada e a gritar para a parede da gruta.

_- EU MEREÇO! EU CAI NA ARMADILHA DELES. ELES ENGANARAM-ME KATE. SÓ PARA QUE EU FIZESSE O QUE ELES QUERIAM!_

O Albus ficou completamente branco ao ver o estado da Sarah e virou-se para o John já farto de os dois irmãos não lhe dizerem nada. Lembrando-se claramente do dia em que a Sarah desmaiou no cemitério e murmurou um "Kate" exigiu uma explicação:

- John, quem é a Kate? E eu agora não vou esperar um " não te posso dizer". Nós merecemos uma resposta!

Viu o John perder o resto da cor e olhar com dor, para a sua irmã, que chorava completamente alheia a eles.

- A Kate é... – Ele parou inspirando para ganhar coragem. – A Kate é a nossa irmã mais velha... que morreu.

_*Alarte Ascendare- __Faz o alvo ascender e depois cair no chão com um estrondo._

**N.A.** Ah, olá xD Eu sei que demorei, ok, eu demorei muito. Hum faz o quê, 4 meses? Ok, eu prometo tentar que isto não se repita mas pensem que têm agora aqui este capítulo com o triplo do tamanho normal. Ou seja, se pensarem que neste tempo eu pus 3 capítulos até não fica assim tão atrasado, pois não?

Agora sobre o capítulo, tem algumas revelações e, na verdade, só não o pus no tempo previsto porque decidi que ele ia acabar aqui e a partir do mês de Maio não tive tempo para nada. Bem, finalmente sabem quem é a Kate. Acho que já desconfiavam. Sobre a Sarah, acho que preciso de esclarecer uma coisa. A Sarah teve uma infância difícil e, por isso, ela não está, nem consegue de momento, se apaixonar por ninguém. Ou seja, ela não gosta do Richard mas ele é uma pessoa que conhece desde a infância e, por isso, respeita-o como tal. Se este capítulo causar alguma dúvida já sabem, é só comentar. Criticas, sugestões, é só clicar no botão verde aqui em baixo.

Bem, até ao próximo capítulo.

**SamaraKiss: **É, a Sarah realmente está cada vez mais adolescente. Até ao final do quarto ano, eu espero realmente que já a compreendam completamente. É para isso que ele serve, principalmente, porque a partir do sexto começa mesmo a guerra e o foco da fic vai mudar. No entanto, aviso que há uma grande probabilidade de ficares chocada com o que se descobre no final do quarto ano. Ela não é santa e já errou muito no passado e é isso que se descobre juntamente com a sua infância. Bjs

**Sophie Malfoy:** Primeiro de tudo, obrigado. Segundo, peço desculpa pela demora. Mas bem, está aqui o capítulo e como eu disse antes, ele tem o tamanho de três capítulos, por isso, acho que mereço um desconto xD. Espero que gostes deste capítulo. Bjs.


	19. AVISO FINAL (DECISÂO)

Olá, outra vez. Eu já pensei e vou fazer uma revisão completa da fic.

O que me levou a decidir isto foi quando estava a escrever o novo capítulo e vi que há coisas que aconteceram aqui que não eram fiéis aos seus personagens. A Sarah, nunca teria ido para os Gryffindor, como o Scorpius também não, entre outros. Por isso, decidi fazer com que os personagens fossem fiéis às suas personalidades aos 11 anos e, por isso, fossem para as casas supostas. Na nova fic vão ver que que vai haver um maior desenvolvimento das personagens e, por isso, o começo vai ser mais lento. Espero que gostem, apesar do prólogo (a única coisa publicada ainda) ser, maioritariamente só uma explicação de como o mundo se desenvolveu depois da guerra. Mas no primeiro capítulo, já vão ver estas diferenças que falei de personalidade. Tenho também a dizer que aproveitei esta revisão para pôr personagens que a J. foi dando informações como, por exemplo, os filhos da Luna e os filhos da Fleur. Por isso, esperem mais umas quantas personagens contudo elas aparecem logo no primeiro capítulo, por isso, vocês habituam-se a elas.

Bem, acho que está tudo dito e, sinceramente, obrigado por terem lido isto tudo e espero que vejam a fic, com estas modificações todas porque o futuro (que ainda não tinha saído aqui mas já tinha escrito num caderno) está igual. Espero também que gostem.

Qualquer coisa, já sabem, mandem mensagem,

Telma Potter.


End file.
